Regrets & Repercussions
by AngeloftheMorning1978
Summary: Alternative ending to season 4. Norma lives and must face the horrible truth her son tried to kill her and her husband wants him locked up for the rest of his life. With everyone against Norman, whats a mother to do? Normero LOVERS! TEAM UNICORN!
1. Chapter 1

**Regrets & Repercussions **

~ Alex Romero refused to ride in the ambulance with his step son, Norman Bates. Not when there was the real possibility that he might kill the teenager right now. He would have gladly have left that monster to die in the gas filled bedroom if it hadn't been for Norma. If his wife had lost her son, her favorite son, she would never recover.

Alex knew this, and that was why he dragged the lanky youth out of the bed and into the hallway. His instincts and all his police training were telling him to rescue them both and sort out the details of who was at fault later.

"Sheriff, we need to ask you some questions." he heard a voice call to him before he followed the stretcher with Norma in it down the hall.

"It can wait." he barked back at whom ever was talking to him.

Romero looked down at Norma's pale face. Her perfectly formed lips were still blue, but her eyes were open at least. She seemed dazed by what had happened to her. Her chest rattling with each breath and the O2 mask obscuring her features to the point her new husband didn't recognize her.

"It's okay, baby." he whispered when the paramedics started to lift the stretcher down the flight of stairs. A chore that seemed to take forever to finish. Her fragile body tilting slightly as the handlers maneuvered her down.

Norma's eyes widened and her husband took hold of her hand. Her grasp was firm, but her fingers were shockingly cold.

"Norma, I'm here." Alex said again. He wasn't used to this. Showing affection to her in front of others. Proving to outsiders he wasn't made of stone after all. That carefully crafted facade as Sheriff; a man who found no joy or humor in anything. It was hard to let that guard down and make himself vulnerable.

With Norma, alone with her as his wife, it was easier. That facade seemed to break down with her. Like she could see right through him and wasn't fooled for a second. With her, he could smile and the ice around his heart would melt slightly. It was only with Norma tough. They both spoke each other's language. Words no one else could understand.

It was strange how easily they had given their hearts to each other.

Barely two weeks as a husband hadn't engrained in him all he needed to know to care for a wife. All he did know, was that he couldn't leaver her side. Not now. Not ever.

As soon as they were outside, he immediately cursed the fact that there was even more stairs to the parking lot. Norma had told him once, the night they were married in fact, that all the stairs had done wonders for her gluts. A charge he didn't argue with, but was extremely thankful for. It had been a long running joke between them that he could never keep his hands off her backside.

"We're just going to the hospital. Everything's fine." he was saying to her.

The paramedics finally reached the bottom of the hill and starting to load Norma into the ambulance.

"Sheriff?" someone was saying.  
"I'm going with her." he said cooly.

He turned to the person in charge. A detective from a neighboring county and tried his best not to explode with rage.  
"Her son stays away from us." Romero growled. "I don't want him anywhere near her."

"Why?" the detective asked suspiciously.

Romero tried to remain calm while he watched the paramedics hook Norma up to better machines.  
"Because he did this." he said finally. "I don't know how, but he did this."

~ The hospital immediately put Norma into an oxygen tent and Alex was relived to see her color returning.

"She's going to be okay, right? I mean, there was no brain damage?" he asked the doctor.

"We'll know more in the morning, Sheriff. Carbon dioxide poisoning can be tricky. Another few minutes of exposure and she wouldn't have woken up at all." the doctor said. "She's very lucky you arrived home when you did."

"Lucky." Alex repeated.

Just now, his wife looked so breakable, he didn't feel lucky.

"I'll need to run some tests and get a complete medical history from you." the doctor said.

"Okay." Alex said feeling numb. "I don't want her son anywhere near her."

The doctor looked indifferent.

"Alright. Any drug allergies?" he asked.

Alex opened his mouth to say something, only to close it again. He wasn't sure if Norma was allergic to any medications.

"I… I'm not sure." he admitted.

"Is she currently on any medications?"

"I don't know."  
"Any previous surgeries?" the doctor asked.

Alex shook his head.  
"I don't think so." he said carefully.

"Who's her normal doctor?"

Alex felt embarrassed by his lack of knowledge.

"I don't know." he said.

"How long have you two been married?" the doctor asked skeptically.  
"Two weeks." Alex admitted and didn't bother to explain.

"Well, I'll go ahead and do a complete work up. She'll be on your insurance, correct?" the doctor asked.

"Yes." Alex said. "Just… just make sure she's okay."

"We will, Sheriff. Her son Norman is already here. He's going to be fine. We have him in the room across the hall." the doctor said.

"I don't care about him." Alex snapped harshly.

~ "This wasn't an accident." Alex told Detective Chambers in the empty hospital dinning room.

"You told me the furnace was broken." Detective Chambers reminded him.  
"We had that repaired." Alex explained. "I didn't smell gas in any other part of the house. Just her… **our** bedroom."

He looked away at the slip up.

"How long have you two been married?" Chambers asked. She was a nice looking blond woman in her early forties. Her voice was very kind and Romero found in hard to believe she was in law enforcement. She looked more cut out to be a doctor, or therapist. Someone who listens to other people.

"Why does that matter? She's my wife." he said.

"It matters." Chambers said calmly. She handed Romero a piece of paper in an evidence bag.

Alex immediately recognized Norma's girlish handwriting. His heart ached at the sight of the ring, his wife's ring, carelessly placed in the clear evidence bag along with a folded note.

The detective allowed the Sheriff to remove the note. Alex looked over the feminine swirls and big loopy writing that could only belong to his wife. The note was a tad dramatic. Even for Norma.

"Did you know she was leaving you, Sheriff?" Chambers asked.

Romero felt the walls around him rise up. Felt himself barricade against an enemy attack.

"No, she wasn't leaving me." he said sourly.  
"That note suggests otherwise." Chambers said.  
"She wasn't leaving me. We had an argument. We would have worked it out." he growled.

"Did your wife make any threats of suicide?" Chambers asked.

"She didn't do this!" Alex snapped.

His voice echoed in the empty dinning hall and Chambers leaned away from him.

Romero had to tell himself to calm down. Had to remind himself now was not the time to lose control. He wished Norman Bates, that little shit, was here right now. He would shoot him right between the eyes.

"My wife wasn't like that." he said calmly. "Her son… Norman, he has issues. He was at Pine View for two weeks and was allowed to come home. He didn't like the fact his mother and I had gotten married."

"You think, the son, Norman Bates wrote that note?" Chambers asked.  
Honestly, Romero knew Norma had written this letter of farewell. He could picture her writing it, carefully taking off the ring he'd given her, and leaving it behind for him to find. Yet, he also knew Norma's temper was soon eased with time and his own refusal to let her stay mad at him. She would have come back to him within hours anyway.

"We found that the old boiler was lit." Chambers explained. "Every vent in the house was shut off expect for the one in the master bedroom."

"He must have waited till she was asleep." Romero reasoned. "Norma and I…" he felt his voice quiver slightly at saying her name. "We, um… we were going to fix the house up together. She wanted to fix the house up. It was going to be… like our project. Something to do together."

"I see." Chambers said and wrote something in her notebook.  
Romero tipped out the impressive ring from the evidence bag into his hand. He wanted it back on Norma's finger immediately.

"That's evidence." Chambers explained.

"No, the note is evidence." Romero argued. He could feel his resolve becoming stronger again. Some of the steel returning to him. "My wife is keeping her ring."

~ Norma opened her eyes and prayed she wouldn't throw up again. She felt as if her entire body had been poisoned. As if everything inside her was soured and dying.

It was a sickness that was nothing like morning sickness had been when she was pregnant. That kind of sickness was hot and quick. When it was over, it was done. Her skin sweating, her body feeling bloated and sore.

No, this kind of sickness was like she was rejecting something. Like she was trying to expel something toxic.

' _Not again_.' she thought and leaned over just as the foul smelling vomit bubbled out of her mouth.

"It's okay, Mrs. Romero." said a nurse holding her hair back. "Lets get it all out."

Norma gasped and threw up again.

"I'll get you some water. You can rinse your mouth out." the nurse was saying when Norma tried, but couldn't make herself throw up again.

She was vaguely disturbed that her vomit was black. What had she eaten to produce such a thing? What was wrong with her? What had happened?

Norma's body felt cold and clammy, even to herself. Her sweat wasn't from being too warm, but from her body trying to cast out whatever toxic thing was in her.

The nurse gave her some water, Norma rinsed and spat it out. Her mouth still feeling gross. The nurse was kind enough to dampen a wash cloth and clean her face. Norma lacking the energy to do such a thing on her own.

"I'm sick." she finally complained.  
"You're not sick." the nurse said calmly. She dried Norma's face and started work on cleaning her hands. Norma, childlike, allowing the nurse to tend to her.

"I'm so cold." Norma whimpered.  
"You have about four blankets on you, ma'am. Heat is turned to eighty. I can't get you any warmer." the nurse explained.

"Why?" Norma cried pitifully.  
"Shhh." the nurse said at last. "You don't need to get all worked up. You're alright. Your husband is talking to the doctor now and then he'll be in to see you."

"My husband?" Norma panted slightly. "No, no."

"It's okay."

"No, there was a mistake. He's…" Norma tried to explain but she felt dizzy again. Even laying here in bed, trying to figure her world out was too taxing. She felt the light turn sideways and her head become too big and heavy.

She wasn't sure how long she was out, but she heard the voices first.

"She's talking some, Sheriff." a woman's voice said.  
"She's sweating. She's too hot." a demanding voice accused.  
"Sheriff, she's complaining she's too cold." the female voice explained.

"The sweating is normal just now. Her body is trying to get rid of the poison." a male voice, calm and collected, said.

"Norma?" a voice called to her.

"She's been throwing up?" another voice asked.

"Yes, doctor."

"Start her on an IV. Don't let her get dehydrated."

"Yes, Doctor."

"Norma, open your eyes." that demanding voice told her.

She did as the voice asked. A part of her wanting to purposefully ignore him, but a bigger part of her wanted to see what was happening.

She blinked back at the bright lights cutting into her eyes.

"Norma?"

She felt someone take her hand. Hands that were strong, calloused and surprisingly gentle.

"Norma, open your eyes."

She looked lazily up at whoever was speaking and saw him. His dark eyes and hair. His expression concerned, but far too serious. He would be a handsome man if he wasn't so angry looking.

"Norma?"

She blinked and her brain tried to work out where she had seen him before. Where she had felt those hands before. He was so familiar to her. She felt like she should know him. Should know all about him and was embarrassed she couldn't even remember his name.  
"Are you real?" she asked him.

His serious face seemed to evaporate and she was rewarded with a smile.

"Yes, I'm real." he whispered. He leaned over her bed and kissed her forehead.

She flinched slightly and tried to move away. Long experience had taught her to be leery of men in general. Men always hurt you. Always. The man you loved the most, he would hurt you the worst.

"What's happening?" she gasped and looked around the room. She didn't know where she was. Didn't understand what was happening.

"It's okay." the man who kissed her forehead was saying. His hands were insistent upon holding hers.

"No." she cried weakly and tried to push him away.

"Sheriff, it's normal for there to be some mental confusion." a voice was saying. Norma squinted in another direction and saw a figure in white was talking.  
"She should rest now. She'll be feeling more like herself in the morning." the voice was saying.  
"I should stay with her." the man who wanted to hold her hands said. His expression was concerned and those eyes of his were always searching for something on her. Like he was looking for the real her.

"Sheriff, this is an oxygen rich room. We can't be in here for too long." the other man was saying.

Norma felt fear at the idea that this man would leave, at the same time, she feared that he might stay. She looked up at him and his hands were smoothing down her hair.

"Norma, you're going to be fine." he said. "Here."

He picked up her hand, her entire body feeling so weak she thought her bones might be made of lead. She watched him slip something shimmery onto her finger. The weight and feel of the object was familiar and pleasant.  
"Thank you." she whimpered and felt her lower lip tremble with the sudden bubble of emotion.  
"I'll be back in the morning." he was saying and she felt her heart speed up when his lips went back to her forehead.

She wasn't sure yet how she knew him, but she wanted him to come back. Wanted to be around him. A feeling deep in her gut telling her she could trust him.

"I love you." he whispered in her ear before leaving her alone for the night.

 **So, we closed on our new house on the 14th and are about 80-90% moved in now. We really love it here but the stress of moving is the worst. I don't know how people move across country. It's just us (hubby and I) and we moved within the same town! I can't imagine how people do it across country and with kids and pets and new jobs and schools.**

 **But the worst is over with regard to moving and I hope to be back to writing more and more. I will work on my erotica for this story, but we will see. I've got some lovely Normero moments planned for the upcoming chapters.**

 **I want to thank all of you for your support during this very difficult and life changing year.**

 **It makes me feel very loved that total strangers are so supportive.**

 **I'll be posting new pictures of the house on Instagram. You can find me at Angelofthemorning1978. I'll also do teasers for each chapter just like TSCB. I'll return to TSCB soon. I've got big plans.**

 **Leah**


	2. Chapter 2

2.

~ "Mom!"

"Norma?"

"Mom, we're here for you. What happened?"

Norma felt the pain in the back of her skull vibrate towards her eyes. These annoying voices were chirping at her. A man and a woman now, demanding she acknowledge them.

She had been sleeping so peacefully when a worried couple entered her hospital room. They were a young pair, early twenties at most. They were attractive and obviously well meaning.

The man was tall and had classic prince charming looks. The girl herself looked to be stolen from a fairy tale. Her large brown eyes, sad and hopeful, seemed better suited to some enchanted forest than a harshly lit hospital room.

Norma blinked at the lights biting at her eyes again and stared vacantly at them.  
"Norma?" the girl with the large brown eyes said. Her expression concerned and afraid.

"Mom?" the young man said. "Romero called me. Told me what happened. Sorry it took so long to get here."

Norma blinked and stared stupidly at the both of them for a long time.

' _Such a nice couple_.' she decided at last.

"I'm fine." she said out loud.

"You're not fine, mom." the young man said. His voice quivering slightly as if he might cry. "I told you Norman wasn't ready to come home. I told you this was a big mistake."

His tone felt like an accusation. Norma didn't understand.

"Norma." the girl said calmly. "Did Sheriff Romero tell you what happened?"

"Tell me about what? What happened?" Norma asked weakly. She wanted to go back to sleep again. It was exhausting listening to these two right now.

"Norman tried to kill you." the young man said angrily. His voice breaking slightly and Norma caught sight of the tears in his eyes.

She felt bad when he looked away from her. He didn't want her to see him cry.  
"You look just like my son Dylan." Norma said conversationally.

The young man with the prince charming looks smiled softly. He glanced back at her hopefully.

"I am your son Dylan." he said at last.

Norma sat up, but with effort. Her body felt spent and exhausted. Everything hurt right now.

"Dylan!" she said in a happy surprise. "You're here!"

It felt like a light had punctured her chest and the pain that had settled there didn't hurt anymore.

"You're here to see me. You came." Norma sighed happily.

"Of course we came." the girl said taking Norma's hand.

Norma looked at the girl now. She was like some magical fairy come to life. The last place she belonged was in a hospital.

"Emma." Norma said carefully.

Emma Decody nodded and rubbed Norma's cold hands to warm them up.  
"You both… you both came to see me." Norma said in disbelief. She was suddenly overcome with gratitude at the gesture.

"Mom." Dylan said carefully. "Do you remember what happened? About Norman? About what he did?"

Norma tried to think. Tried to make her mind work. All she could think about was that Dylan didn't like her much, that he was mad at her, but he was here now. That he still loved her and was calling her 'mom' again.

"I'm so glad you're here." Norma gasped and started crying.

~ "How is she?" Alex asked when he found Dylan outside of Norma's room.

"Emma is talking to her now." Dylan nodded to the glass room with oxygen symbols obscuring their view of Norma Bates. "They had to reduce the oxygen output for now, but she's going to be fine."

Romero nodded and glanced at his wife. He was pleased to see her smiling at Emma. The younger woman holding her hands and sitting on edge of her bed.

"You really think Norman did this?" Dylan asked. "I mean, I know he's had his troubles, but I don't think he would ever hurt her."

Alex saw that Dylan's eyes were red and looked away from him. An unspoken male code to not embarrass a friend by noticing such things.

"I know he did it." the Sheriff said in a sour voice. "He must have overheard the repairman explain how the old furnace would release toxic gas into the house."

"What are we going to do?" Dylan asked.

"I'm going to take Norma home with me. I've still got the rent house on Pearl Street. She's not going back to that house again." Alex said firmly.

"Alright." Dylan nodded. "I think mom will be better off… not living in that house anymore. After everything… she might just need a fresh start."

Romero and Dylan watched as Norma smiled at Emma. Her face so child like and innocent.

"What are we going to do about Norman?" Dylan asked at last.

At last the elephant in the room.

Romero felt anger rise in him at the idea of having to deal with his treacherous stepson.

"He's going back to Pine View." he said calmly. "Norma wouldn't want him back in the county psych ward. They couldn't help him anyway. All they would do is medicate him."

"Pine View released him." Dylan said. "That doctor let him out."

"Well, they can just take him back. It's either Pine View or county, Dylan." Alex said darkly. "Or the morgue."

~ "Sheriff Romero, you can't blame us for what happened." Doctor Edwards said in that calming voice that must make everyone feel at ease and trust him.

"I do." Alex said easily. "I **do** blame you for what happened."

Norman Bates was now on a psychiatric hold until his two family members, his step father and half brother, could have him forcibly committed back to Pine View. A thing that became expedited very quickly when the Sheriff of White Pine Bay became involved and suspicion of attempted murder was mentioned.

Dylan glanced at Sheriff Romero for how to act, and picked up easily that his function was to remain quite, look intense and angry and back Romero up.

"Norman was in your care for only two weeks. During that time he managed to elope out of your facility with another patient and wound up in some kind of brawl at a strip club. Something you never told his mother, or myself about. You've only just now told us how he's been having problematic behavior and disturbing sessions. How could you have released him?" Romero demanded.

"In my opinion, Norman Bates wasn't dangerous. He never showed myself or any of my staff that he was dangerous. As long as he stayed medicated, he remained a troubled but non violent young man." Edwards said calmly.

"Two weeks, Doctor." Romero said in a voice that made Dylan slightly afraid. He knew Romero was soft spoken but had a deadly bite when he needed it. That the Sheriff was himself very dangerous; perhaps more than Norman. "You had him for two weeks and then you released him. Then this happened."

Dylan glared at Doctor Edwards. He understood Romero wanted him to play the angry and stoic son of the victim. To remain silent and let Doctor Edwards jump to the wrong conclusion about him.

"I want him back in Pine View tonight." Romero said at last. "I'll sign whatever form."

"We both will." Dylan said at last. His tone coming out harsh and menacing.

"I'm sure we can re-admit him." Edwards said smoothly. "But only for observation and to clarify what happened. Then we can decide if he's a candidate for re-admitance."  
"Well, In light of his recent act of attempted murder, I want him to be held for as long as my insurance will cover." Romero said.

"Sheriff, Norman had already been approved for a three month treatment at Pine View. In light of his recent actions, he could easily remain there for years once underwriting is done." Edwards balked.

"Good." Dylan and Romero said in unison.

~ "I should have listened to you. When you wanted to commit Norman before. When Norma wouldn't listen to you, when you came to ask me for help, I should have agreed to it." Dylan admitted once Doctor Edwards had left them.

The gentle doctor was going to visit Norman Bates now. Talk to him about what had happened and about going back to Pine View. Dylan hadn't bothered to see his brother. The shock and pain at what he had done was too harsh.

Then again, so was the loss of his brother. He'd always wanted to be close to Norman. Always wanted a better relationship with him. Dylan always felt, if he could get him away from their mother's overprotective ways, Norman would be fine.

Now.

Now Dylan could finally see that maybe his mother had a reason for keeping Norman so close and protected. It was more than just black outs. More than just mental confusion and the occasional manic episodes. Norman was a monster and his mother was trying to hide him from the world.

"It's not your fault." Romero said sourly.

The Sheriff didn't look at his oldest step-son. They never had that kind of relationship.

"It feels like it." Dylan admitted. "It feels like my fault."

They had both wandered back to Norma's hospital room. Emma was still sitting beside Norma, although the patient had fallen asleep.

"You can't help how you feel." Romero said at last. "But none of this is your fault."

Dylan nodded and was thankful Romero was there. The Sheriff brought in a very stabilizing presence into their always chaotic world.

"I was told you saved her. Saved both of them." Dylan said at last. "That if you had come home any later, she wouldn't have made it."

"Let's not think about that." Romero said quickly. Effectively ending the conversation of what might have been.

"I just want to say thank you." Dylan said after they had a moment of respectable silence. "You've done so much for us. Thank you."

"It's fine." Romero said.

Dylan didn't argue.

"Hey, you want to go get something to eat? They have that all night cafe open." Romero said at last.

"Yeah, that sounds nice." Dylan said.

"We should bring Emma." Romero nodded to the girl who patiently sat beside Norma's bed.

"Okay." Dylan nodded.

"Norma said the two of you were together."

"Yeah." Dylan blushed slightly. "Yeah, it just sort of happened."

"That's how it works sometimes." Romero told him emotionlessly.

~ After some thought, Dylan decided he didn't mind Romero as a step father at all. He wondered briefly what it would have been like to have been raised by Sheriff Alex Romero. He was sure it would have been a strict home at times, but one where he would have had a place. It would have been the kind of home where Romero would have made room for him and kept his mother calm. It might have even been a happy childhood. A family Dylan had always longed for.

Romero, despite his stoic and unfeeling facade, was actually very caring. Dylan wasn't sure why had had never noticed how polite the Sheriff was to Emma. His manners were kind and sympatric to the both of them. Dylan had only ever known Romero as the hard as nails cop who never gave an inch and wasn't above playing dirty.

They had ordered food and were pleased to have a lonely table in back.

"Norma is going to stay with me." Romero told Emma when she asked what would happen next.

"Not in the old house?" Emma asked worriedly. "She loves that house. What about the motel?"

"We still have to get the windows fixed. It's off season right now. The motel isn't doing that much business." Dylan explained quickly. Romero caught his eye and nodded.

"What about Norman?" Emma asked. "Will he be staying with you to?"

Romero took a sip of coffee and refused to look at Emma.

"Norman will be back at Pine View." Dylan explained instead.

"For how long?" Emma asked.

Romero still refused to look at her. Dylan felt uncomfortable.

"It's just for a little while." he said at last.

~ "Norma didn't recognize me." Romero told Dylan when the three of them left the cafe after dinner. "In the hospital this morning."

"She didn't recognize me at first either." Dylan admitted. "Her doctor said memory loss is common for cases like this."

The two men watched Emma unlock the Sheriff's SUV and climb inside to get out of the cold.

"Norma needs to know what he did." Romero said. "Why he's back at Pine View."

"She won't believe it." Dylan shrugged. He knew his mother. Knew she only saw what she wanted to when it came to Norman.

"I know she won't. I can expedite a forced commitment into Pine View. He'd be there for years not just weeks this time."

He turned to his oldest step son.

"If you help me this time." Romero added.

"That's crazy. You're talking about forcibly separating them."

"It's not crazy. My insurance had a million dollar policy for mental health. Norman could stay in Pine View without Norma getting him out. Maybe his entire life if it's a question of the safety of others." Romero said seriously. "There are worse places for him. County for instance. Or even prison."

"Or the morgue." Dylan reminded him.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

~ Norma's mood had improved after she'd eaten a good breakfast. Although she still felt used up and very breakable, there were no more headaches and vomiting. Always a good thing.

She hardly recognized Sheriff Romero when he walked into her hospital room. She wasn't used to seeing him in his civilian clothing.

"Why aren't you in uniform?" she accused him without saying hello first. She had been nibbling on a piece of toast and, like always, said the first thing that popped into her head without thinking of how it would sound.

Sheriff Romero was holding a grocery bag and looked a little surprised at her always unexpected greeting.

"Good morning to you to." he said sarcastically.  
"Oh." she said and gently ate some more of her toast. "Good morning."

"How did you sleep?" he asked.

"Fine. I'm not used to seeing you looking normal." she explained.

He looked down at his clothes. The jeans and layers of a T-shirt and two flannel shirts.

"Yeah, well, I took a leave from work." he said carefully.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because my wife is in the hospital." he explained and she thought she saw him smile slightly.

"Oh." she responded indifferently. She went back to eating. Her body liking the food and the fact that the room had stopped spinning.

"You remember my wife, don't you?" he asked carefully coming next to her hospital bed and setting down the grocery bag in an empty chair.

Norma felt her breath catch slightly at the way he looked at her. His normally distant and stoic attitude was gone. His eyes seemed softer when he looked at her that way. Like he was looking at something he truly cherished and wanted to protect.

She felt her guard go up. Like a security wall activating, complete with alarms and flashing lights. These were defenses she had learned to trust. At an early age, she had to learn to trust that nagging feeling someone was going to hurt her.

Alex… Alex Romero was different. He was the one exception. The one good choice in a lifetime of horrible choices when it came to men. She felt her anxiety lessen when she looked back at him.

"Yes, I know your wife, Sheriff Romero. It's me, isn't it?" Norma said skeptically. It was like she was about to receive bad news.

"Yes." he nodded and a wonderful smile flashed across his face. "Yes, it's you."

"Good. I was worried it was all just a dream." she sighed. "That I had dreamed the whole thing. I'm glad I didn't."

"You were worried it wasn't real?" he asked and his face looked younger and slightly mischievous now. He sat on the edge of her hospital bed and Norma moved over a little to make some room for him.

"It was a nice dream." she insisted. "I mean, if it had been just a dream."

"What do you remember?" he asked. His expression serious now.

Norma felt sadness, burrowing deeply into her chest at the memories that were coming back to her. That anxiety was back again. The feeling that she had to worry for the sake of worrying. That her world was going to fall apart and she could do nothing to stop it.

"I think… we had a fight. I was so angry at you. But then…" she felt tears threatening to come. "I was really sad when… I think I was really sad… and then I was cold. I was really cold and I was floating…"

"Don't think about that." Alex ordered sharply.

"I'm sorry." she whispered and felt ashamed of herself for whatever she had done.

"There's nothing to be sorry for." he told her quickly.

Tears were blurring her vision and she was crying now.

"No, there's a lot to be sorry for. I… I shouldn't have yelled at you. I was so mean. I never wanted to be mean to you, Alex. Sometimes, it's like I can't help it. I just… I feel so out of control. It felt like you were trying to take control of my life… and… I just…" she shook her head.

She didn't know what else to say.

"Then I was sick with the flu." she sighed trying to shake off her bad thoughts.

"Sick." Alex said cooly. It wasn't a question. He was just mirroring her tone.

"It must have been bad. Dylan and Emma came to see me and everything. Why hasn't Norman come?" she asked.

She looked to her husband for an explanation and he looked away from her.

"Is Norman okay?" she asked. She felt like she had fallen through a patch of ice and into painfully cold ice water.

"No." Alex said quickly. "Norman is fine. He's back at Pine View."

"Oh." Norma said in surprise. "He didn't even come and see me?" she whispered.

That wasn't like Norman at all.

"Norma." Alex said carefully. He still wasn't looking at her. She was reminded of when she'd asked about Bob Paris. Or maybe that wasn't real. She wasn't sure about anything anymore. All of it was blurring together and she felt there were large gaps in her memory.

"What?" she asked.

"You weren't sick with the flu." he said and finally looked at her. His face sad and remorseful. As though he had hurt her in some way by telling her this.  
"Why am I in the hospital then?" she asked. Her heart beating faster, when her husband took her hand in his.

"Norma, there was an incident. At the house." he said calmly. "Someone… turned on the old furnace and shut all the vents except… except the one to your bedroom. That person knew… they knew that the furnace was broken and would emit carbon dioxide poisoning. That person wanted you to die in your sleep."

Norma's mind didn't seem to understand what he was saying. Someone? A ghost did this? No one living in her house could do something like that. No one she loved and trusted would even think of such a thing.

"You think someone broke into the house?" she whispered.

"Norma." Alex said calmly, but his tone was meant to correct this obvious error in judgment.

"No." she laughed. "No, not Norman."

She shook her head. It simply wasn't true. Why… how could Alex think that?

"Yes." he said. "He did this, Norma, there's no other explanation.

"You don't know that." she snapped quickly.

Alex recoiled as if slapped.

"Norma, do you really think someone broke into the house and released poison gas in an old furnace and then shut off all the vents?" he asked. "Or, is the detective right? Did you try to kill yourself and Norman?"

"What?" she gasped.

"Yeah, that's what this detective Chambers thinks." Alex nodded towards her hospital door. "You had written me a goodby note and put your ring in an envelope."

His hands were clasping hers. His fingers were running over the exceptional beauty of the ring he'd given her.

"I… I don't remember doing that." Norma whispered.

"Memory loss is one of the side effects." Alex told her. "That's what your doctor said."

"Alex, Norman would never do what you're saying." she whispered. She had to make him understand.

"Stop."

"He wouldn't." she insisted.

"Stop."

"Alex, he wouldn't!"

"Norma, just stop trying to convince me that he's innocent." Alex said. Norma leaned away from him at the look of anger that flashed back in his eyes. That was the Sheriff Romero she was never sure she could trust. The Sheriff Romero she wasn't sure was a good guy or not.

"You just didn't want him to come home. Ever." she said petulantly. "You just didn't want to deal with the fact I'm a mother and I still have to be there for my child."

She felt slightly afraid of the look he gave her then. His expression and most of all, his eyes, seemed menacing.

"Yeah. We were fine when we were in the bubble." he said soberly.

Norma felt like that had meaning, but she couldn't remember why. She looked away from him and concentrated on the tray of half eaten food in front of her.

"How long will Norman be at Pine View?" she whispered.

"He tried to kill you." Alex said softly. "If I had my way, he'd be there forever."

She looked at him in shock.

"He admitted himself, he can leave when he feels he's ready." she told him.  
"Not this time." Alex said with surprising gentleness. "No, this time… Dylan and I managed to convince Doctor Edwards to admit him under emergency circumstances. I think he was afraid of a lawsuit. My insurance will pay for his treatment up to one million dollars."

"No." Norma breathed. "No, I don't want him there for years, Alex."

"Fine." he said and the darkness returned to his face. "Fine, we can divorce and you can visit him in county. Or in prison."

Norma felt slightly dizzy and sick.

"He didn't do this. He would never hurt me." she told him feebly.

"He did do this. He did hurt you." Alex said calmly.

Norma was shaking her head.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could change it." he said. His voice breaking slightly and she saw that he was remorseful she was suffering. "Norma, this isn't something that can be fixed easily. We have to let it take its' course. It's going to take time."

Norma said nothing. Her gaze simply lost to space and her own thoughts of her son. The sweetest boy who'd ever lived. He couldn't have done this. There had to be a mistake.

Alex stood and placed the grocery bag on the chair next to her bed.

"I need to go. But I've brought you some clothes from the house." he said. "Dylan and Emma are over there now getting the rest of your stuff."

"What stuff?" Norma asked feeling herself come back to reality.

Alex looked mildly annoyed but not at her.

"You're going to be staying at my place for a while." he said.

"Why, what's wrong with my house?" she accused.

"Aside from the fact it's a crime scene?" he countered.

She felt frustration and general annoyance at him wash over her, but it soon dissipated when he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

She remembered then, remembered that Alex cared for her. That he cherished her and she loved being his wife. She was suddenly sorry for everything. Sorry she had fought with him, sorry she had refused to believe him. Sorry she had hurt him.  
"I'm sorry." she whimpered and felt herself wanting to cry again.

"Don't be." he said.

"I am though. I'm sorry… sorry I didn't listen to you. Sorry I let this happen." she whispered and felt his hand run over her jaw line as his lips hovered warmly over her forehead.

"You didn't let this happen." he whispered. "None of this was you fault."

Her hand grasped his and she was kissing his palm. She didn't want him to go.

"Can you stay a little longer?" she asked. "I don't want to be alone right now."

She was sure he would tell her that he was busy. That he had obligations and errands to run. So it surprised her when he peeled off his leather jacket and removed his shoes. It surprised her still that he crawled into the narrow hospital bed with her. His body fitting neatly with hers as if they were always meant to be.

 **I hope everyone has a safe and happy Thanksgiving!**


	4. Chapter 4

4.

~ Aside from the whole attempted murder/suicide thing, Emma thought what was happening with Norma and Sheriff Romero was epically romantic. Not that she would ever tell Dylan this. Men just didn't get these things. Even though it was Dylan who had told her about the two of them getting married for insurance reasons.

They were both at the old house by the motel to collect Norma's things. Just clothing for the next few days until the situation became more under control. Emma had already gone through the bathroom and collected all of Norma's products and makeup. Now she had to decide what clothes to bring. Not an easy task. Emma had always admired Norma's effortless vintage style, but was unsure how to put it together like she did.

Emma looked out the broken window in Norma's bedroom and could just picture Sheriff Alex Romero, suddenly very handsome and dashing in her mind now, hurling a vanity chair through it to let the gas out. She pictured how he'd heroically carried Norma out of bed, into the hallway and opening more windows for the air to get in.

The fact Romero had rescued Norman was just the icing on the cake.

 _'_ _Oh, God, I hope I'm not getting a crush on Sheriff Romero_.' she thought wildly. But still, she couldn't get over the fact that Romero had married Norma so suddenly. All so Norman could get the right treatment. It was like a romance novel had come to life. A sudden marriage between too people no one would pair together because they were so different. A business arrangement and nothing more. Till one night, it became something more.

Emma felt her breathing pick up as she thought about various scenarios in depth. She could just imagine them falling in love. Picture the exact moment of the thing happening in a rose colored sepia wash. It was like a beautiful old movie where of course you know they'll fall in love, but you enjoy watching it happen.

Maybe he had come home in the pouring rain, maybe soaked through and Norma ran a hot bath for him. Maybe he'd been slightly wounded in a shoot out defending a bus load of orphans and Norma was comforting him. Tending to his sexy battle wounds. Their eyes would meet and they would both try to resist the attraction but… oh… how could they resist? Norma couldn't resist. Not after he'd save a bus load of orphans from a shoot out in the rain!

"Emma?"

Emma turned at the sudden intrusion of reality into the oh so beautiful day dream she was having. She saw Dylan was standing in the doorway of Norma's bedroom.

"Hum?" she chirped in surprise. "What? I wasn't doing anything!" she said defensively.

"You were getting mom's clothes." Dylan said. He looked at her curiously. "Are you alright? You're a little flushed."

"Yes, I'm fine." Emma said feeling her cheeks go red with embarrassment. She couldn't tell her boyfriend that she was picturing his mother and stepfather having sex. Not ever.

"I'm fine I'm just looking at the damage to the window." she said and waved to the broken glass everywhere. The police had place a large board over the big window and decided that would be enough till it could be fixed.

"Yeah, I'll have to call a guy to come and make repairs." Dylan sighed and came closer to inspect the window. "Romero really did a number on it."

Emma couldn't help herself. She didn't want to think these things about Norma and Sheriff Romero, but it was like a fire had been lit and she could feel it blaze hotter and hotter every second.

Her hands were on Dylan's jacket and she was pulling him to her. Her lips finding his and she was kissing him with a reckless joy she wasn't used to expressing. Her whole life she'd been so limited, but having seen Norma so close to death like that, it was a shock to her system. A wake up call.

Dylan didn't protest her kissing him so heatedly in his mother's bedroom. In fact, when she finally let him go, he looked sorry it was over.  
"What was that for?" he asked in amusement. His own cheeks flush with heated pleasure.

"I just, ummm…" she shrugged. "We aren't guaranteed tomorrow. Or today even."

He smiled softly and nodded.  
"I guess not." he agreed.

"I'm glad your mom's going to be okay." Emma said.  
"Okay the thing about guys…" he laughed. "Don't kiss them like that and then talk about their moms. It ruins the moment."

"Actually, I think it's romantic that Sheriff Romero married your mom. I just know they fell in love. How could they not?" she said eagerly.

Dylan looked slightly offended.

"I'm sure… I mean... I guess they do like each other." he admitted. "I'm sure Romero likes her."

"I bet they have the most amazing sex." Emma added.

"Emma!" Dylan's face was horrified. "Oh, God!"

~ The rest of their time in the house was spent in separate rooms. Emma packing Norma's clothes into a few boxes and Dylan repacking Norman's suitcases. He didn't want to risk hearing Emma talk about his mom's sex life.

~ "I was thinking I would go see Norman after he's settled." Dylan explained once they locked up the old house.

"I think Norman would like to see us." Emma agreed.

"I don't want you to go." he said.

"Why?"

"Because my brother tried to kill my mother." Dylan explained. "I don't want you anywhere near him."

"Norman wasn't himself." Emma said quickly.

Dylan wanted to tell her the real reason he didn't want her around Norman. That Emma looked too much like her mother. A woman that Norman had most likely killed in cold blood. Dylan had too much evidence to ignore the fact that Audrey Decody hadn't just run off like some mad gypsy girl. No, she'd met her end at the hands of Norman Bates.

"I don't want you seeing him." Dylan said firmly. "Ever."

~ "After you." Alex waved his wife through to their new home. She'd been here before of course, most memorably when she'd broken a window to let herself inside to riffle through his desk. He had been meaning to replace the glass, but things always kept coming up.

Norma looked skeptical of the new living arrangement and Alex had to agree that he had a very bachelor taste in decorating.

"Yeah, it's just been me for a while." he admitted soberly.

"It's fine, Alex." she said and shrugged indifferently.

"If you want the bed, I can sleep on the couch." he waved at the sofa he'd gotten from one large shopping spree at a discount furniture store in Portland. After the fire, he decided he wanted new furniture and had no time for planning a style for each room. He simply picked out things that were comfortable, paid for them, and had them delivered. End of story.

"Don't be silly." Norma huffed. Her expression slightly hurt. "Why would you sleep on the couch?"

Alex shrugged.

"Because you're still mad at me." he said. "For committing Norman."

Norma looked away from him so he couldn't see her face.

"I'm not angry at you." she said softly. Her expression looked glazed over when she finally turned back to him. If Alex didn't know better, he would think she was in shock from a car accident or some violent attack.

"I… I just can't believe it. I can't believe… that this is real."

"I'm sorry." he sighed.

"It's not your fault, Alex." she shook her head and he watched her straiten the pillows on the couch. Her irrepressible need to maintain control by maintaining order was endearing to him.

She pulled the rainbow colored scarf off from around her neck and folded it carefully.

"I'm pretty tired." she said weakly. "I think I'll turn in early."

"Bedrooms' right there." he nodded to the darkened room he wish he'd done more to make ready for her to see. He doubted the minimalist decor and bedsheets over the window instead of curtains would impress Norma. Still, he'd been a bachelor for over twenty years now. What else would she expect?

~ Norma didn't like Alex's house, but as soon as she had changed into her night dress and crawled into his bed, she felt herself relax. Her new husband wasn't a fan of fancy bedding, although he did splurge on a good mattress. Instead, Alex seemed to prefer shopping at a big box store for all his domestic needs. His sheets were cheap and with a low thread count, but they smelled like him and were clean.

She found a comfortable position and listened to the noises of a strange place. Her anxiety working overtime now that Norman was away from her.

She desperately wanted to hate Alex right now. The fact he'd gone behind her back **again** and actually had Norman forcibly committed had crossed a line. She wanted to be angry at the fact he'd taken her child away from her. That Alex had always been so suspicious of her son. Never wanting to make room for him.

' _I can't divorce Alex._ ' she thought bitterly. ' _I can't divorce him because Norman wouldn't get the help he needs. Those doctors at Pine View know what to do to help him. If I divorce Alex, Norman will go back to county. He hated it there. They can't help him._ '

She felt her body tense at the sounds of Alex walking around the house outside the bedroom door.

' _I don't want to divorce him._ ' she decided honestly. She felt irrationally angry at herself. ' _I just want to be mad at him for now._ '

She must not have noticed that she fell asleep. When she woke up again, she was in her own bed at home, and Norman needed her help.

"Norman, I'm coming. No, honey, it's okay. Please... please put the gun down. Put the gun down, Norman. Don't hurt anyone else." she said pulling on her coat and grabbing her car keys from her purse.

"Norma?" a voice called to her. It seemed very far away, like an echo.

Outside of the house, Norma could see the blue neon sign, ' **Bates Motel** ' glaring harshly at her. Norman was there, just down the concrete steps in the motel parking lot.

"Norman, it's going to be okay. I'll protect you. You just have to trust me. I won't let anyone hurt you." she told him.

She saw her son wasn't alone. There was a strange car in the parking lot of the motel. The trunk was open and her son, her sweet boy, was carrying something big wrapped in a shower curtain.

"Norman?" she gasped when she saw the woman's hair peeking out under the motel shower curtains. She saw the woman's lifeless arm fall free as her killer stuffed her into the car's trunk.

"Norman, what have you done?" Norma breathed and felt her whole body growing cold. Her feet hurt. Like little pins were stabbing them. Her toes growing numb and she was very cold.

"Norma?" that voice was closer now. Calling to her, coaxing her to pay attention to it instead of the awful scene in her motel parking lot.

"Norman… Norman, please don't do this." she gasped and started shivering. "Norman, please don't hurt that poor woman."  
"Norma, what are you doing? Come inside." Alex was saying and Norma felt the nightmare melt away before her eyes.

She blinked a few times and looked at Alex who was gently running a hand over her arm. His expression concerned and his eye sympathetic to whatever was troubling her.

"I need… to help Norman." she told him feeling confused. "He's just down there." she nodded to the dead end street Sheriff Romero lived on.

"Norma, it's freezing out and you have no shoes on." he said gently and tried to pull her inside.

"No." she insisted. "I just need to get to my car."

"Your car is back at the motel. You have the keys to my gym locker in your hand." he said calmly.

Norma looked at the strange keys that advertised White Pine Bay Gym on the tag.

"You're also don't have a coat on. You're wearing my bathrobe." he added sadly. "Come inside right now. You just had a bad dream. That's all."

Norma looked down at the navy blue bathrobe that was too big for her. Why did she think this was her coat? Why did she think these were her keys? Why didn't she put shoes on? It was already snowing outside.

"Norma." Alex said more sternly. "Come back inside."

She felt embarrassment rise up inside her and quickly turn to anger.

"I'm fine." she insisted.  
"You'll be fine once we're both inside where it's warm. Come on, I don't want to have to carry you kicking and screaming." Alex said.

Norma glared at him and almost laughed.

"I just… I had a bad dream." she said pitifully and followed Alex back into the house. She was grateful the home was warm and that her husband hadn't insisted she take off his robe. She liked wearing it. It was nice and heavy and smelled of whatever soap and aftershave he used.

His bed, once again comfortable and cozy, was heaven to fall back into.

"Are you warm enough?" he asked pulling the blankets over her as if she were a child. Her feet were stinging from their brief exposure to the icy ground, but she could move her toes.

"Yes." she said petulantly.

"It's supposed to freeze tonight." he sighed. "I didn't know you were a sleepwalker."

"I'm not." she sighed.  
"First time for everything." he told her gently.

"Were you sleeping on the couch?" she asked to change the subject. "I told you you didn't have to."

"You were sleeping so well I didn't want to disturb you." he told her.

Norma grasped firmly to his hand and gave a slight tug. An invitation for him to join her in his own bed.

Alex looked a little concerned this might not be a good idea.

"Please?" she coaxed. "I had a bad dream about Norman."

Alex looked only slightly annoyed with her concerns for her son, before pulling back the covers and joining her in bed.

His additional body temperature bringing a much welcome warmth and she instantly felt better.

"Norma, you're still freezing cold." he said accusingly.

"Sorry." she sighed, and felt herself start to drift off to sleep.

"Don't go wandering off again."

"I won't." she promised.

"I'm always worried about you." he whispered in her ear. "Ever since we met, I've always been worried for you. All I want is for you to be safe."

"I think Norman murdered a woman who was staying at my motel." Norma whispered before falling asleep in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

~ Norma woke up a few hours later feeling much better. She had been dreaming that she was hosting a large dinner party with lots of food. She was seated at a big round table, and Alex and Norman were on either side of her. That even Emma and Dylan were there. The two of them stealing little knowing looks back and forth that made Norma happy to think about.

Alex was smiling a lot and Norman was talking about the college courses he was planning to take. Her son seeming happy and made whole at last. Everyone was content and smiling in the dream. They were talking about plans for the future and for once, Norma felt at peace with the world.

In the dream she turned to Alex and had to remember to breathe when she saw him. The way he looked at her made her feel slightly giddy. It was a look she wasn't used to receiving from many people. He didn't give a look of sexual lust, pity or even intellectual admiration. No, Alex Romero looked at her as if she were important to him. His focus seemed to be on her needs and she noticed his body language was adaptive to hers. It made her feel happy to know she could look to her left and he would be there. His skin smelling of clean aftershave and his hands strong and gentle.

She woke up when, in the pleasant dream that could never be real, Emma had turned to her and asked when she and Alex planned to have a baby.

The sudden question jerked Norma violently awake and, feeling disoriented, but still in a better mood, she looked around the strange, darkened bedroom.

"Norma, it's okay." She heard Alex grumble beside her. She felt his warm hand wrap around her waist and pull her back down into the covers.

"Are you cold?" he asked sleepily.

"No." she lied and pulled the warm blankets over her body again. She was shivering uncontrollably from the sudden chill in the air. She realized she had on her night gown and Alex's robe. She could tell it was freezing outside by the way the cold wanted to permeate inside the house.

"I think there was another freeze during the night." he explained in the darkness of the bedroom.

Norma pressed her nose deeper into Alex's chest was thankful for the nice way he smelled. Thankful for the way he held her so perfectly. Thankful that, for the moment, they were in their beautiful bubble again.

"I was dreaming." she sighed at last. Her body still felt weak from her ordeal.

"Bad dream?"

"No. It was a good dream. We were all at dinner. All of us. We were all happy and talking about the future."

"That sounds nice. We should do that again when you're feeling better." he offered.

"Except Norman won't be there." she told him sadly. A bitter wave of resentment tickled the back of her throat.

"We don't know that for sure." he said calmly. His voice was soothing and she wanted to hate him for keeping her so calm. For saying just the right thing to make the situation better.

"I feel like I'm losing him forever, Alex." she whimpered slightly.  
"That won't happen. You can't lose him. He's an hour's dive from here. It's not forever." he told her.

Norma pulled at Alex by the shoulders and he happily did as she commanded. Rolling her over till she was on her back and his body weight was resting gently on top of her. In the darkness, she felt his lips tickle her cheek slightly.

"You remember the first time I tried to kiss you in this house?" he asked. His voice taking on a husky feeling while she enjoyed the comforting weight of him.

Norma didn't want to laugh, but the whole situation was ridiculous.

"Yeah." she admitted gleefully.

"You told me not to touch you." he whispered and his lips barely caressed hers. Barely giving her a kiss she suddenly needed more than anything.

"What would you have done? If I had let you?" she asked feeling reckless just now.  
"What wouldn't I have done." he whispered in her ear. His warm breath sending shivers of delight through her body.

"No, seriously." she teased. Her feet running over his under the covers.

"What would you have wanted me to do?" he asked instead. His hands playing with an errant strand of her hair while his lips still refused to kiss her. Evil man.

Norma grinned happily. She could feel that knowing harness greeting her between her legs. A pleased feeling that Alex wanted her seemed to melt away all worries for the moment.

"This is pretty nice." she admitted mischievously. Her body enjoying the hardness threatening to take her.

"Just nice?" he teased. His hips now maneuvering to separate her legs like they were dancing in perfect sync.

She let out a helpless bubble of giggles.

"It's **very** nice." she smiled and she felt him grinning as his hips, with devilish intentions, maneuvered her legs further apart. Her body seeming helpless to their shared needs and he began to slowly and purposefully move with her. Their shared passion chasing away the cold at last.

~ Alex had trouble sleeping after Norma, in a state of confused half sleep, confessed she thought Norman had killed a guest at the motel.

Romero had always suspected there was something a little off about Norman Bates. Since the first night he'd met the lanky teenager, he sensed he couldn't be trusted. Norman was too eager to please. Too socially awkward, fumbling and overly emotional for a normal young man. It had never sat well with the Sheriff.

Blair Watson, Jimmy Brennan and now this mysterious motel guest? Not to mention the fact that he'd tried to kill his mother a few days ago. Norma even going so far as mention a gun while she was sleepwalking. Had Norman threaten her with a gun?

Alex knew Norma had lied to him about being afraid of her son. It always seemed the front porch of her house was the place she lied to him the most. Keith Summers' disappearance, her husband's death and most recently Norman's mental state. He could tell after he'd met her on that porch something was very wrong. That her normal looks, delicate yet pristine, were off. She looked like she hadn't slept enough. That she was worried and afraid of something. When he demanded to know if Norman was dangerous, she had done what she always did on that porch. She'd lied to him.

It was then, with uncharacteristic impulsiveness, Alex Romero had decided to marry Norma Bates. He wasn't sure what to do with Bob Paris' run money, but thought it was best to put towards Norman being put into Pine View. Feeling like a school boy asking a girl out, he had called Norma to tell her he would marry her. His heart beating fast with a sense of glee he hadn't felt in years. Was he really doing this? Norma was right, it wan't like he had any other plans. Women didn't line up to be with the detached and moody Sheriff of White Pine Bay.

After a few hours, he'd checked his voicemail and heard the frightened voice of his bride to be asking for him to come get Norman right away. The way she thanked him for all he'd done and been to her made him think she was in fear for her life.

Panicked, Alex had brought a deputy to the large, darkened house by the old motel and feared the worst. What if Norman had done something horrible? What if everything Alex had always suspected about the young man was true? That he really was a killer.

Nothing was right when he entered the house. It was too dark inside. An old movie was playing on a laptop in the living room. Norma didn't answer when he called and when he finally found them in the basement, she looked terrified, but also hiding something. Was it possible she was still protecting Norman, even as he was being taken to Pine View?

Romero had decided, commitment papers or not, he wasn't leaving Norman alone with his mother. He would have to go back to county. No matter how much Norma protested.

Thankfully, it had turned out alright. Norman had signed the papers and Alex drove the teenager to Pine View that very night. An hour to get there, an hour to admit him and an hour back. Then he had to get to city hall by ten the next morning to get married. Never a dull moment. What he wouldn't give for a boring life sometimes.  
"Morning." Norma's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Morning." he chimed back at her. Romero tried to put on a smile for her. Tried to make it seem like everything was alright, but Norma wasn't buying it.

"Are you okay?" she asked suspiciously.

"I'm fine. Coffee's fresh." he nodded to the bare bones kitchen with little more than a stove, fridge, microwave and coffee maker.

"I was hoping we could go see Norman today. I'd really love to talk to him. Get all this straitened out." she said in a breezy voice that suggested she still didn't believe what had happened to her.

"He's still on a hold for evaluation." Alex said carefully. "We won't be able to see him for a while."

Norma looked heartbroken. Her lovely face, washed free of makeup fell with disappointment.

"You know, I don't get the point of therapy that won't let a parent see their own child." she snapped bitterly and looked for something in his kitchen to clean.

"It's not forever." he said calmly.  
"I know it's not." she sighed. "But this has been just one big misunderstanding and the sooner we get it resolved, the better."

"This wasn't a misunderstanding, Norma." Alex told her.

She glanced back at him and he refused to bend.

"He tried to kill you." he told her. "It wasn't the first time either, was it?"

"Why do you say that?" she asked instead of answering his question.  
"Last night, when you were sleepwalking, you told Norman to put the gun down. Did he ever threaten you with a gun, Norma?" Alex asked. He already knew the answer by the look on her face. Norma pretended to be offended and laughed off the accusation.  
"What?" she huffed and shrugged. "No. No, Norman never threatened me with a gun or… anything at all."

"Why are you lying to me?" Alex asked. He felt frustrated that she still didn't trust him. After everything they had shared, two weeks feeling like fifty years, she still didn't trust him.

"I'm not. Alex, this was just an accident." she insisted.

Romero had heard enough. He sat down his coffee mug on the counter a little more forceful than normal. The sound it made when it clanked down on the countertop made Norma jump slightly.

"It wasn't an accident." he breathed cooly. He didn't want to frighten her but she needed to take this seriously. "He came at me with an ax and he tried to kill you in your sleep. When will you see it? It wasn't an accident, it wasn't a misunderstanding."

"You know you just couldn't wait to get Norman out, could you?" Norma said defensively.

"Stop." he warned. Romero wasn't going to fall into that trap again. "This isn't about me. He's dangerous, Norma."

"No. He's not!" Norma insisted hurriedly. As if she spoke quickly, he would believe her. "Alex, he's just upset about all of this. That we're sleeping together and-"

"I thought we were doing more than just sleeping together." he interrupted. His feeling slightly hurt that she refused to admit they were more than bed partners. He could find a hookup anytime, he wanted more and expected more from Norma.

"You know what I mean." she sighed wearily.

Romero shook his head.

"I don't want to fight about this." he sighed. "Dylan and Emma are coming by later to see you. He was really worried about you."

"That'd be nice, I'd love to see him." Norma said weakly. Her eyes suddenly glistening with tears. "I'll go get dressed."

She ran her hands over his blue robe and went to maneuver past him and out of the kitchen. He stood in her path so she'd have to awkwardly step around him. His hands neatly capturing her body and pulling her close to him. Forcing her to pay attention to him.

"It wasn't a misunderstanding, Norma." he whispered gently. "Norman tired to kill you."


	6. Chapter 6

6.

~ Norma was happy to see her oldest son Dylan drive up to Alex's house. Happy to see Emma was in the cab next to him. The pair of them looking as if they really belonged together. As though they had always been a couple and there was never any doubt they would do well together. She felt better about Dylan being with Emma than Norman. Any girl with Norman made her nervous, although she would never admit why.

Dylan had surprised her with how responsible and kind he could be since they came to White Pine Bay. He'd held a job, even if it was in the drug trade, of some importance. He'd helped her with the whole flash drive situation and there were times when the only one she could trust was Dylan.

It was a new feeling, having a good relationship with her oldest son, but one she could get used to. Maybe this was how it was with a lot of parents and their kids. They couldn't get along till after the child was grown. Then they could at least be friends.

Norma was siting on Alex's front porch when Dylan's truck pulled up. She had tried to call Pine View and speak to Doctor Edwards about Norman, or better yet, speak to Norman herself. She longed to hear her son's sweet voice. Edwards was in a session and Norman wasn't allowed phone calls yet. The hold Romero had forced on her son meant he couldn't communicate with family or friends for at least a few more days.

' _Sheriff Bulldog_ ' she thought when the receptionist refused to let her speak to her own child and said the order of forced admittance was signed by Sheriff Alexander Romero.

"What are you doing?" Alex said and Norma jumped. Her phone in her hand and guilt clearly on her face. She hadn't heard him come out onto the porch where she thought she'd be alone. It seemed Alex was keeping a watchful eye on her right now and she didn't like being under house arrest.

"Just playing a game on my phone." she waved the smart phone in her hand and shrugged. She nodded to the truck that pulled into the driveway. "Dylan and Emma are here."

"I think they wanted to take us out to eat." Alex nodded looking suspicious.

"That's nice." Norma said flatly.

"Norma!" Emma waved and her smile was so bright and cheerful, Norma wondered where the old Emma Decody had vanished to. This new Emma was transformed with her new lungs and her new lease on life.

Norma watched Dylan clasping Emma's hand as they approached the house. Their movements in sync and still in their own bubble of a new romantic relationship.

' _Enjoy the bubble while it lasts, kids_.' she thought bitterly.

"Emma you look amazing!" she said out loud and greeted the young woman with a hug.

"Sheriff." Dylan said and shook Alex's hand.

"I think this is the first time we've all been together since you two go married." Emma said cheerfully. "We owe you a wedding dinner."

"Oh!" Norma laughed and looked awkwardly back at Alex. Her husband only gave her that mischievous look that meant she had to suffer the embarrassment alone.

~ It was nice to see Alex wearing a suit and tie. Norma always liked seeing him dressed nicely. Normally her husband sported his police uniform or layers of boring flannel. It was pleasing to her to find he'd made more of an effort to look good.

"So tell me more about this new job in Seattle." Alex said once the waitress took their order. Norma looked from her husband to her son hopefully. Dylan shrugged and looked unimpressed with himself.

"I think I can do well there. It's a small company, but there's room for growth." the young man said.

"You'll get benefits? A pension?" Alex asked.  
"Yeah I spent about an hour filling out the paperwork on that." Dylan said. "They'll take it out of my paycheck each week, but they contribute pretty well to my retirement and health benefits."

"Good." Alex said with a sigh of relief. "Trust me, retirement savings needs to be taken seriously. You don't want to have to be indigent at the age of fifty. I've seen men my own age with literally nothing saved and they act like they have all the time in the world. No investments, no assets other than a car or truck. It's not good. I'm glad you're planning for your future."

"Well, they take a lot out." Dylan sighed.  
"You'll get used to it. It means you pay less in taxes." Alex explained.

"Yeah, I that's why I had them take so much out. But the government gets their money no matter what when I retire anyway." Dylan argued.

"Can we please talk about something more interesting?" Norma asked. She appreciated her new husband giving her son sound advice for his future, but she found the conversation very boring. They may as well start talking about sports next.

"This **is** interesting." Alex said looking back at her. His expression perplexed she didn't seem to understand these things. "In a few years, you'll need to get a finical planner, Dylan. I have a guy who can help you."

"That'd be nice, thanks." Dylan nodded and glanced at Norma hopefully. She could tell he appreciated Alex being kind to him. It was such a different conversation that the last time she and Alex sat down to dinner with one of her sons.

"So Emma, when will you and Dylan be moving to Seattle?" Norma asked.

"I guess we already did." Emma admitted with a shy smile. "My dad hired movers and supervised the whole thing pretty quickly. He didn't want me to over do it."

"No, don't push yourself too hard." Norma sighed and felt a warm ray of happiness rush through her at the sight of Emma looking so lovely. Gone was the gray skin and generally pale sickly look that she had come to associate with Emma's CF. Now, this beautiful girl had radiantly pink cheeks and a warm healthy glow. Added to that, Emma couldn't stop smiling.

"We just came back after Sheriff Romero called Dylan…" Emma seemed to catch herself and glanced at Dylan.

"Yeah, I was going to visit Norman before we leave for Seattle." Dylan cleared his throat. "Just see how he's settling in at Pine View."

"That's good. I think he'd like to see you." Alex said diplomatically.

"Yeah, it's a really nice place, mom." Dylan said. Norma felt her heart beat faster when her son called her mom. She liked hearing it again. She smiled at Dylan but still felt sad she couldn't see her youngest yet.

"I think they have yoga and art classes." Dylan went on. "Felt more like a spa there than anything else."

"I'm sure it's very nice." Emma nodded.

Norma didn't want to hear about how nice Pine View was. She had seen the lavish digs for herself when she worked so hard to get her son there. It was odd that she had begged, pleaded and even married Alex to get Norman a place in Pine View, and now all she wanted was to have her son home again.

She wrapped her arms protectively around her waist and shivered slightly.  
"Cold?" Alex asked softly. He leaned in closer to her when Dylan and Emma started talking to each other. Emma giggling loudly like the normal girl she finally was.

"No." Norma sighed. "I just…"

"Worried about Norman." Alex nodded. She saw his expression was disappointed and sad that she couldn't let her son go. Couldn't just be happy in this moment.

"I'm sorry." she shrugged. "I know he needs to be there. I know this is what's best for him… but… I can't help it. I feel like…"

"You didn't fail him, Norma." Alex whispered after he looked around the restaurant to make sure no one was listening in. "Failure would have been if you hadn't tried to help him at all."

Norma looked back at Alex and felt an overwhelming need to cry grip her.

"I need to go to the bathroom." she said and stood up suddenly.

"Norma?" Emma said worriedly.

"I'll be right back." Norma said. The restaurant becoming claustrophobic and she didn't want to cry in front of Alex, Emma and Dylan. She skirted around the table and away from Alex who tried to take her hand. She could feel the panic rise up inside her and the whole room was stating to spin.

She made it to the ladies room and locked herself in a stall just before the sob escaped at last. It was like it's own relief to cry for Norman just now. She wished she could talk to him. Wished she could know what he was doing. What he was thinking. Most of all, she wanted to know why he did this to her. Why did he turn on that furnace and try to kill them? I could't have been a sheer hatred or jealousy of Alex. Did her son really despise her enough to kill her. Did he feel so betrayed by her sudden marriage to Alex that he wanted her dead?

She felt the ugliness inside her like black tar twisting and boiling. She couldn't even enjoy a pleasant dinner out with the people who were important to her. Couldn't enjoy a new husband who was so supportive and caring. Couldn't enjoy the security, affection and stability he so willingly gave to her.

What was wrong with her? Why was she like this? Maybe she was just as sick as Norman. Maybe they had some kind of odd codependence and that was why Norman did what he did. He must have truly felt she had cast him aside for Alex and he couldn't take it.

Maybe she did cast Norman aside in favor of Alex Romero. Their brief marriage was so different from any other romantic relationship she had been in. With Alex, he just seemed to want her. All her flaws and oddities. All her dirty secrets and sins were easily forgiven and never mentioned again. He wanted to marry her, move in with her, have a joint checking account, even dance with her outside at a freezing lights of winter festival.

All Alex wanted was for her to be happy and she couldn't allow it. Maybe she deserved to be miserable.

"Norma?" a soft voice called nervously inside the ladies room.

Norma froze inside her narrow bathroom stall and listened intently. Of course Emma would come and check on her. It was Emma's nature to be caring and nurturing of others. The young girl with the old soul understood and respected the suffering of others.

"I'll be out in a second." Norma said a little too loudly.

"I can wait for you." Emma said. Her sweet little voice echoing in the empty ladies room. "Sheriff Romero and Dylan and talking about retirement goals again. I figured we could have some girl talk."

Norma laughed a little and dried her eyes.

"Sure." she said. She hoped her voice sounded normal, but nothing in her life was normal. Never had been.

"I never pictured you and Sheriff Romero together." Emma offered hopefully. "Now that I see you two together, I think you both make a nice couple."

Norma let out a long breath and opened the door to her stall. She gave Emma a _'Of course I'm happy and my life is perfect_ ' smile and rifled through her purse for her compact.

"That's nice of you to say." Norma told the younger woman.

"You know, we all feel really upset about what happened with Norman." Emma told her in a hushed voice.

Norma saw her hands were shaking as she tried to put on her lipstick.

"Sheriff Romero, at the hospital…" Emma shook her head. "After he almost lost you, I've never seen him like that. I think he really cares for you."

Norma didn't want to answer her. She just looked back at her own reflection and listened.  
"Dylan, after Sheriff Romero called, drove us right back here. He was so worried and scared. He told me about how he doesn't have much family. It's something he and I have in common I guess. I think it would hurt him really bad if he lost you and Norman. At least Norman is getting real help. He's very lucky you were able to get him into Pine View with really good doctors." Emma said.

The younger woman looked down at her clasped hands.

"I can't imagine how frustrating this must be." she said at last. "But all of us are here for you. We're not going to let you go that easily, Norma."

Norma blinked and tears ran down her cheeks.

Emma was quick to help her dab the tears away with a paper towel.

 **Thank you so much for all the feedback on this story. I will TRY to update everyday like I normally do, but it's a lot of work.**


	7. Chapter 7

7.

~ "That was nice." Alex said as he drove them both back to his house on Pearl Street. Norma sighed and looked sadly out the window.

"I think Dylan will do fine at his new job. He's always had a good head on his shoulders." Alex offered conversationally.

"I asked him if he would take me with him to see Norman at Pine View while you were paying the check." Norma confessed suddenly.

She perceived Alex's angry look though she didn't turn to him to make sure.

"He said no." She shrugged indifferently. Depression grabbing ahold of her with cold, clammy hands and pulling her under.

"He said I needed time away from Norman and he needed time away from me." she sighed.

"I think that's best." Alex said carefully.

"Was I really that bad of a mother?" she questioned pitifully. "That it's best for everyone that I don't see my own son?"

"I've seen worse mothers, Norma." Alex said. "Women who needed their children taken away for their safety. Trust me, you're not a bad mother."

Norma watched the beautiful view of the bay as Alex drove them along the shore line to his house.

"When I was little, my mother never did much for us." she said. "She was in her own world a lot. Depression maybe. I just remember at a young age we had to take care of ourselves. Feed ourselves, that kind of thing. When Norman was born, I remember wanting to be a good mother to him. It was like God had given me a second chance with this beautiful, perfect little baby. That I needed to do right by him and take care of him."

"You are taking care of him." Alex said soothingly.

"Why did he do this?" she whispered. "Alex, why did he do this to me?"

Her husband was quite and made the gentle turn onto Pearl Street.

"I don't know, Norma." he said at last. "We're home now, and you're safe."

~ "What's wrong?" Dylan asked.

Emma jumped and hid her phone under her arm. The reassuring click of the smart phone meant he couldn't see the email she'd gotten without her passcode.

Dylan seemed to sense instantly that something was off and nodded to her phone.  
"What is it?" he asked suspiciously.

The two of them had gone back to the old house to supervise a local contractor. He'd finally come to put in a new pane of glass in Norma's bedroom. The weather report said a snow storm was on the way and the house needed to be secured before it hit.

"Nothing." Emma shook her head and stepped away from him.

Dylan looked skeptical and she rolled her eyes in defeat.

"I just… I got some bad news." she said at last.

"What kind of bad news?" Dylan asked. His face growing concerned.

"It's nothing for you to worry about… and I don't want you to worry about it." Emma said quickly.

"Emma." Dylan said gently.

"It's just… well, my dad's insurance." she sighed and felt embarrassment tint her cheeks. "He's always had private health insurance for me and the rates are really high with everything I've needed. With the surgery and now the transplant drugs. Everything's gotten so much more expensive." she sighed pitifully. "I just don't see how he's going to afford it."

"You need the transplant drugs." Dylan said matter of factly.

"Yeah, most likely for he rest of my life." Emma sighed. "It's just… we thought I would be eligible for grant money and tax breaks. That kind of thing."

"No luck." Dylan said bitterly.  
"No, but we can apply again. We've done it before. I can do a research group. Transplanted lung patients need to be studied and evaluated by medical students. I've done that before." she said hopefully.

"Or we can get married and you can get onto my insurance." Dylan shrugged easily.

"I'm being serious." Emma sighed. Her new lungs suddenly feeling very burdensome to those she loved most in the world.  
"So am I." Dylan said cooly.

"What… we're not getting married just so I can be on your insurance plan." Emma laughed. "That's… that's crazy."

"Mom and Romero did it." Dylan said with a sly grin. "They seem pretty pleased with each other."

"Yeah, but…" Emma was suddenly filled with a need to giggle at the absurdity of it all. "This isn't a romantic comedy, Dylan." she said seriously.

"I know it's not." he said just as seriously. "This is real life. This is **your** life. I'm paying for this insurance and if it can help you and take some of the financial burden off you and your dad, then I want to help."

"You're being serious right now?" Emma asked. She could hardly believe this was real. If Dylan married her, if she was on this expensive insurance he was getting through his new job, she wouldn't have to worry about drug costs or being in research studies to help offset the expense of her treatments. No more mountains of paperwork for grants and aide. No more six figure bills her dad couldn't pay.

"I know I should propose with a ring or something." Dylan sighed and patted down his coat pocket. "Oh, wait… just a second."

Emma watched in muted amazement as Dylan fished out a black velvet ring box.

"I found one." he shrugged and opened it to show her the lavish antique engagement ring her great-grandmother had worn.

She drew in a breath at seeing the ring that was a real family heirloom and was kept inside the large safe in her dad's taxidermy shop. Something she had always held romantic feelings for ever since she was a little girl.

"When I asked your dad's permission to marry you, he said you always loved this ring. That you were more likely to say yes if I gave it to you. If you want a new one-"

"Dylan." Emma felt herself start to cry.

He was smiling as she snatched the ring box from him.

"You know I'm only eighteen years old." she sniffed and watched how the light played over the still brilliant stone.

"You're not like other eighteen year olds." he told her honestly.

Emma tried to think of a valid reason not to marry him. She loved Dylan. She could see him for what he was and could see how amazing and rare he could be. How he wanted and needed her for comfort. How he needed her to be the strong one and how he needed to be her knight in shinning armor at the same time.

How he appreciated and cared for her. Even when she was so close to death, he'd been there for her.

"You know, that I may not stay healthy like this for long. My body could still reject these lungs." Emma felt her voice quivering slightly with fear. Not fear for herself, she was past that, fear for Dylan's happiness. "I could have an infection. I could stroke out or even die in my sleep. Freak things like that happen all the time with transplant recipients." she added.

She hoped it would scare him a little. Make him see things wouldn't always be this perfect.

"Tomorrow isn't certain." he shrugged and a delighted smile inched across his face.

Emma felt the joy of taking deep, cleansing breaths as she tried not to love him anymore than she already did.

"Well?" Dylan asked hopefully.

"Of course I'll marry you." Emma whispered. She felt her heart beat fasted when his hands encircled her waist and pulled her close.

"What are we going to tell your mom?" she teased.

"Now, see." Dylan sighed in frustration. "Never bring up a guys mom during a moment like this. It really kills the mood."

Emma couldn't stop smiling at the prospect of being a bride and have this handsome man as her groom.

~ "I like the Grinch." Alex said.

"Of course you like the Grinch, Alex. You **are** the Grinch. I'm surprised you didn't steal Christmas morning from all the little kids of White Pine Bay." Norma snapped.

She rested her head back on his chest as they watched the annual holiday cartoon on TV. The classic reminded her of watching it with Dylan and Norman when they were little. Her youngest child always feeling sorry for the dog Max who had to pull a heavy sled and take abuse from the horrible Grinch. That was Norman though, he always felt sorry for the unfortunates in any story.

"I wouldn't steal Christmas." Alex chuckled and she felt his arm wrap around her shoulders tighter. The two of them snuggled on the couch in the now cozy house. There had been a sudden blizzard during the night that trapped them indoors. Alex was still on family medical leave and Dylan had called a few hours ago to tell them they were safe at the old house until the bad weather had passed and they could maneuver the streets. Norma had enjoyed the sudden storm that had forced the both of them to stay close to the fire he'd built. She'd even made a stew and the whole house felt clean, cozy and smelled of home cooked food.

"They have _'A Charlie Brown Christmas_ ' after this." Alex said lazily.

"Norman loves Charlie Brown." she sighed heavily. She wanted to kick herself for always bringing up her wayward son, but she couldn't help it. She missed him so much it was like being in constant pain. It felt like a piece of herself, the best piece of herself, was missing.

She felt Alex stiffen slightly but not pull away.

"I'm sorry." she sighed. It was frustrating to have to think of things to say to him that didn't involve her son. Norman was all she could think about these days. All she wanted to do was see him and talk to him. It felt like years had passed since she woke up in the hospital instead of just a few days.

"It's okay." he said soberly.

"I think, next week sometime, I'll be allowed to see him." she said brightly. "I think once we have a nice talk, like we used to, that I'll feel better."

"When the three of us sit down to talk." Alex corrected her.

Norma leaned away from him. Her sprits crushed that Alex would want to intrude on her long awaited personal time with Norman.

Her husband refused to look ashamed.

"The last time you had a heartfelt talk, he ended up coming home too soon." Alex argued. "I'm not letting that happen again."

"Alex." Norma started to protest. "I know Norman made a mistake. I know it wasn't an accident. He was just upset-"

"Upset?" Alex laughed. "No, he wanted you both dead, Norma. Why can't you see that?"

It felt like a knife had been plunged deep into her heart at the accusation. She couldn't bare to hear such ugliness about her son. The person she loved more than her own life.

"I told you." she said trying to stay calm. "I told you I understand what happened. I know it wasn't an accident or a misunderstanding. It feels like you and Dylan have just conspired to keep me away from Norman when he just made one mistake."

"One mistake. Tell me about the gun." Alex said simply. "You said Norman had a gun and you were scared."

Norma's breath caught and she tried to explain how Norman holding her at gunpoint was no big deal.  
"It wasn't like that." she insisted. "He... he was in a bad place-"

She stopped short as Alex gave her a serious appraising look.

"Alex, I never told you about that." she said. A sense of betrayal flooding her vision of him. How dare he used clever cop tricks to get her to tell him things she didn't want to.

"You were sleepwalking." he said calmly. "You kept telling Norman to put the gun down. Not to hurt you, not to hurt anyone else. So it's reasonable to think he's threatened you with a gun."

Norma didn't like the look he gave her. The look that seemed to read her mind, could see the truth she kept hidden.

"Why didn't you tell me he tried to kill you before?" he asked.

"Because he didn't!" she pulled away from him and stood up. "You're just trying to trick me into saying Norman's dangerous and it's not going to work."

"Norma." Alex said calmly. He stood with her, his hands trying to capture her but she refused to even stand within arms length of him. "You and I both know he's dangerous. Why do keep lying to me?"

"I'm not!" she said quickly. Her lower lip starting to tremble.

She glance back at him and regretted seeing the heartbreak in his eyes. It was the same look he'd given her when she lied to him before. An action that seemed to wound him deeply.

She let out a sigh and shook her head.

"If he's dangerous, if he's really done everything you say he's done… then I've raised a monster." she admitted sadly.

 **Sorry for the late post. We had a FriendsGiving dinner tonight and it was very nice.**

 **I've decided Alex will not be arrested for lying about Rebecca in this story. It makes it too complicated.**


	8. Chapter 8

8.

~ There was a delightful feeling of being on a secluded honeymoon between Norma and Alex while they were buried under a few layers of snow. The winter storm had come in the night and successfully cut them off from the world.

The power had gone out that first night and Alex, in a moment of heroic action, had drug the mattress from their bedroom and into the sitting room to be next to the fire. They had remade their bed there with extra blankets to stay warm. It felt more like they were camping with a good fire burning and as always, good food to enjoy. Norma wrapped herself tighter in Alex's bathrobe and enjoyed the luxury of staying in bed with him all day. There was little to complain or worry about when everything was so perfect just now. No distractions or nagging feelings like such happiness wouldn't last. Norma didn't have the sense that doom was slowly approaching her when she watched Alex tending to the fire.

"Why did you want to become a cop?" she asked curiously. Despite all they had shared, her status as his wife, she still didn't know that much about him.

"Believe it or not I wanted to help people." he said dryly. "I was sort of born into it and I was an MP in the Marines during the Gulf War."

"I never knew that." Norma said. She nodded to the picture on the desk behind them. It was the only framed picture in the house and it was of an attractive brunette holding a little boy in her lap. "That's you with your mom?" she asked.  
"Yeah." he said coldly without looking back at the picture.

"Is your dad still alive?" she asked. She knew his mother had passed away and didn't want to ask about that, but she wanted to know more about Alex and where he had come from.

"He's still in prison."

Norma remained silent. Her mind processing this new information. Her husband wasn't the type to give information about himself very easily. He was the most guarded person, aside from herself, she'd ever known. In a way, she respected him more for it. They both understood what it meant to keep secrets. To never share with others because they would inevitably let you down.

Alex seemed to be waiting for her to ask what had happened to the former Sheriff Romero and, when she didn't, he felt the need to explain.  
"He… um… he got caught up in a DEA sweep. He'd been looking the other way, taking bribes, laundering money. You name it." Alex said carefully. His focus on the fire and seeing if he needed to add more wood.

He looked back at her when she still didn't respond.  
"He's got about twenty years left of a forty year sentence." he explained.

"At least he never had a fake marriage." she said slyly.

Alex turned and gave her an amused look. She grinned at him to prove she was only teasing.

"There's that." he agreed at last.

"My dad was in prison." Norma said after several moments of silence. Alex looked back at her, waiting for her to continue. She shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal.

"It was right before I left home for good. He went in for assault in some bar fight. A guy lost an eye and my dad got five years." she said. "I was told some inmate stabbed him. He died before they could get him to the infirmary."

"I'm sorry." Alex said gently. Norma shrugged. She'd never really mourned for her father. She didn't think she loved him enough for that.

"It was a relief when he was gone." she admitted. "He used to hurt us. All of us."

She wished she hadn't said anything about her past, but couldn't help it. Alex seemed to listen to her and there wasn't judgement in his eyes. It was probably his police training that made him such a good listener. She needed to be careful how much she told him. If she mentioned anything about Norman, he might use it against them. Keep her poor son locked away at Pine View forever.

Alex was waiting for her to go on, to keep talking until she admitted something that she couldn't take back.

"So… that's my sad story." she shrugged and smiled. "You just make do when things get hard and sometimes you have to leave a bad situation behind you."

"Just start over." Alex prompted.

"Yeah. I've lost count how many times we've started over." she sighed bitterly. "This was supposed to be a new life for us. Moving here and buying that stupid motel."

Norma felt a pain radiate inside her. She'd been such a sucker for buying that rundown motel and fixing it up. For sinking all her money into it and having nothing to show for it.

"It wasn't all bad. Was it?" he asked hopefully.

"No." she smiled softly and looked at him. The firelight was dancing over the both of them and flooding the room with warmth. "No, it wasn't all bad."

Alex was looking at her that way again. That way that spoke of innocent infatuation, hand holding and lazy evening in front of a fire. A look that said they could love each other and they could be happy together. A look that terrified her.

Norma stiffened slightly and tried to move away from him, but Alex refused to let her escape.

"Come here." he whispered. His hands reaching out for her and wrapping around her waist.

"Alex." she sighed. She looked away from him and refused to give into any foolish ideas that they might have a happy ending.

Alex's hands were tugging on the navy blue bathrobe she'd worn around the house to fight off the chill. His fingers caressing her exposed neck as he tried to pull her close again.

"You know, I'm going to want this back." he said. "I need my robe."

"Sorry, Sheriff." she sighed happily. "It's mine now."

It felt good, felt normal to tease him a little. It was a comfortable buffer between them.

"I don't think so." he smiled and was pulling the thick fabric of the robe closer to him. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to take this back."

She playfully pretended to try to get away from him, but he'd been too quick. He'd managed to roll her over and pin her neatly under him. His body skillful and insistent on it's conquest of her.

"Alex!" Norma cried happily when his hands maneuvered inside the bathrobe, his lips never seeming able to stop kissing her neck. She felt her skin flush hot and warm in his embrace.

"Alex?" she whispered when he leaned into kiss her lips.  
"What?" he asked curiously. His voice husky and his breath warm.  
"I really do…" she said carefully. Her words coming slow because she wasn't used to expressing herself so honestly. She needed him to hear them and appreciate them. "I really do… love you."

She saw his expression soften and felt his hands brush back her hair so he could look at her face better.

"I know it doesn't seem like it sometimes." she explained quickly. "I know I haven't been fair to you. That I haven't… wanted to admit that… we were… that we're more… than…" she shook her head and tried not to cry. "I know it's been hard for you. That I'm not the easiest person in the world to be around. It's hard for me to… to say these things and mean them, Alex."

She bit her lip and felt the urge to cry. Alex was still looking over her like she was an interesting museum piece to be studied.

"I'm sorry I've made things more complicated for you. That I didn't want to admit to Norman… about us. That you mean a lot to me and it means everything that you're here for me now. You didn't run away or… or divorce me. That would have been the easy thing to do." she sighed.

"It **would** have been the easy thing to do." he agreed. His voice barely a whisper. He leaned down and softly kissed her. Norma taking in the perfect pressure of his lips and the pleasant warmth of his skin on hers. When he pulled away, he had that same look of fondness for her in his eyes. It felt like she was something he truly cherished and was proud of when he looked at her this way.

"I'm glad we do things the hard way." he said with a grin.

Norma started to smile and laughed when she saw he was smiling to.  
"You're not getting your robe back." she told him.  
"Yes, I will."

"You can have my robe if you want." she offered.

"I'm sure I'd look very pretty in it." he said dryly.

"You'd be the prettiest Sheriff ever." she giggled.

She expected him to kiss her again. Expected him to remove his bathrobe that she wore like a winter coat the past few days, and when he only looked her over affectionally, curiosity got the best of her.

"Why did you marry me?" she asked.

"What do mean?" he asked with a little grin.

"You know what I mean." she said seriously. "You didn't have to. You could have let Norman go back to county. So why did you marry me?"

Alex let out a long sigh.

"I thought you knew by now." he said darkly.

"Knew what?" she felt worried that he might admit to something awful.  
"That you've always had me. That you're my last chance to be happy and have a normal life. I'm not giving that up." he said.

Norma almost laughed but saw he was serious.

"I've been in love with you for a long time now, Norma Bates."

Norma felt her heart flutter with a giddy thrill.

"It's not easy for me to say that." he whispered.

"Me either." she said softly.

"So lets be in love with each other from now on. Okay?"

"Okay."

She grinned back at him and tried not to feel too happy.

"You're still not getting your robe back." she said.

~ "I can make a roast for dinner." Norma offered when they arrived back at the old house. It was the first time she had seen her house since that night she'd been taken away in an ambulance. The house looked slightly creepy to her now that she accepted she almost died there.

Alex had to go back to work, honeymoon over, and she was finally getting her car back.

"Whatever you want." he sighed and handed her a plastic card.

"What's this?" she asked and looked over the new debit car from the local bank. She gasped a little to see the newly minted card say 'Norma Romero' in shinny raised letters.

"From our joint checking account." he explained without asking. Norma ran her fingers over the raised letters of her new name. "I know you said you wanted to keep your name, but it will look more real if you just take mine."

"We have to make it look real." she agreed.

 _'Norma Romero. Norma Louis Romero. Mrs. Romero. Mrs. Alex Romero. Alex and Norma Romero._ ' she thought.

"Everything okay?" he asked and she jumped back to reality. Alex was looking at her curiously.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." she said quickly.

"You just seemed to check out there for a second." he nodded.

"No, it's fine." she said.  
"I put a thousand dollars into our joint account for you to use. Grocery shopping, gas money, clothes and whatever you need." he nodded to her new card. "I don't know what you need." he added awkwardly.

"Um…" Norma said and tried not to show him her true emotions just now. Tried not to show him how grateful she was for this simple gesture. It was just a simple act of money for her to use as she wanted without having to explain why she needed it and if it was a real need. It was just money he wanted her to use as she saw fit. Money so she wouldn't have to do without. Alex didn't want her to do without.

"Thank you." she said numbly and watched the light reflecting over the raised letters of her name a little more.

"Norma?"

"Yes?" she turned to Alex and saw he was smiling at her.

"I have to go to work now." he said.

He nodded toward the direction of her car in the motel parking lot.

"Oh!" she said feeling embarrassed.  
"I'm sure you have errands to run." he added when she clumsily undid her seatbelt.

"Yeah… yes… yes, I do." she said hurriedly. She opened the door to his SUV, her purse falling out on the gravel drive and Norma had to fight hard not to start cursing.

"Norma?" Alex asked when she'd recovered her things from her bag and unlock her own car. She turned to him and he was still smiling.

"I'd love a roast tonight." he said.

"Okay." she said breezily and had to fight the urge to use a stupid nickname like 'Honey' or 'Baby'. Such a thing wouldn't fit with them.

"See you tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure. What time?" she asked.

"I'll be home around seven at the latest." he told her.

"Okay." she said happily and watched the Sheriff's SUV pull away.

' _I can gas up the car, go to Pine View and see Norman for a few hours before I have to come back. Alex will never have to know.'_ she thought quickly. She clutched the new debit card in her hand and looked fondly again at her new name in raised letters. She liked this new name. Liked her new ring and loved her new husband. But the pull to see her son again was too strong for her to ignore.


	9. Chapter 9

9.

~ Norma felt giddy to drive her car again. Happy to see White Pine Bay slip away in her rearview mirror and the hour long drive to Pine View felt more like her own personal meditation time.

She was going to see Norman! Her son would be so relieved that she was okay and she wasn't angry with him. She would probably sneak up behind him in that charming little sitting room and show him she perfectly fine. He would jump up and hug her. His eyes, the same color blue as her own, would start to water with tears.

They would each reassure each other about this whole ugly business being an accident. That he was sorry and she was sorry and as soon as the doctor said it was okay, he could come home again.

Norma felt the tension in her shoulders ease a little at the idea of seeing Norman. Like a junkie scoring a fix, she would feel better once she had made sure her son was alright. Made sure he had clean clothes and was eating enough. That he was comfortable and not getting too upset by their horrible separation.

When she saw Pine View's spacious grounds, she slowed down and peered over the lawn for her son. She wanted to see him playing croquet with the other patients there. Wanted to see him enjoying the last of the warm weather before winter truly set in. She looked, but didn't see Norman's tall lanky frame on the lawn.

 _'As soon as he see's my car, I'm sure he'll come running_.' she assured herself.

She parked and casually strolled to the front doors and to the receptionist desk. The older woman who kept watch over who was allowed past and who wasn't, looked Norma over skeptically.

"Can I help you?" she asked knowingly.

"Yes. I'm here to see Norman Bates." Norma said brightly.

"You are?" the receptionist asked. As if the older woman didn't remember Norma from last time. It was only a few weeks ago that Norma had brought her son home.

"His mother." she said dryly.

The receptionist typed something into her computer and a troubled look clouded her face.

"Mrs. Bates-"

"It's Mrs. Romero." Norma corrected her suddenly. "I got married. It's Mrs. Romero now."

"Congratulations." the receptionist said without enthusiasm. "Mrs. Romero, I'm afraid your son Norman is still under observation. He's not allowed any visitors that haven't been approved by Doctor Edwards."

"It's been over two weeks." Norma huffed. "He's still being observed and his visitors restricted?"

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Romero."

"I was told when I brought him here that you had very liberal visitation policies. That I would be able to see my son. It's been two weeks, I want to see him right now." Norma demanded.

"Mrs. Romero, I'm afraid there is nothing I can do right now. Doctor Edwards is with another patient and as soon as he's available, he can come and talk to you."

Norma felt frustration naw at her and tried not to show it.  
"Is my son down here?" she pointed to the large hallway she knew contained the day rooms for all the patients. It was past the fancy facade of the Pine View and had more of a hospital feel to it.  
"Mrs. Romero!" the receptionist jumped from her desk and hurried to stop Norma from storming inside.

"Look, I drove over an hour to see my son and I want to see him right now. I'm his mother… and I want to see him." Norma said in a harsh voice. She glared at the poor receptionist, her will refusing to bend.

"Mrs. Romero." the receptionist said worriedly.

"No, I want to see him now! I want to see my son! I want to see Norman Bates!" Norma practically shouted.

"It's alright, Trudy. I've got this." came a voice that made Norma's heart race slightly.

She turned and ,to her horror, saw Alex walking towards her.

"Sheriff." the receptionist, Trudy, sighed in relief.

Alex nodded to the older woman and looked at Norma sympathetically. He waited until Trudy left them before saying anything.

"I had a feeling you'd come here." he said.

"I thought you were at work." she said in surprise. The shock of seeing Alex right now, disrupting her secret mission to see Norman, was too much. "What are you doing here?"

Alex shook his head and nodded to the doors that lead to the patient day rooms.

"I called ahead." he said. "When I realized you were coming here. Made us an appointment to see Doctor Edwards about Norman."

"I want to see him." Norma said stubbornly. "I need to see my son."

Alex nodded. Clearly he was trying to be understanding, but was unable to hide the frustration he clearly felt.

"You will, Norma." he told her and his hand gently rested on the small of her back. Guiding her to the waiting room.

"Why are you here?" she whispered. She wasn't sure why she was agreeing to let Alex meet with Doctor Edwards. Her new husband had never even met the man.

"I didn't want you to do this alone." he said gently.

Norma sank into the couch that was so colorful and uncomfortable, it must have been for decorative purposes only. The entire siting room was aimed at impressing guests and not for daily life.

"Alex, I'm sorry, but I have to see if Norman was alright." she whispered when he settled next to her.  
"I know." he said easily. "I figured you were coming here. You could have waited an hour. You didn't have to race out of town as soon as I drove off."

"How did you know?" she asked suspiciously.  
"I'm a cop. I know these things." he shrugged indifferently.

"How did you know the receptionist's first name?"

"I've spoken with her on the phone a few times." he said.

"Why were you calling here?"

"Sheriff Romeo?" came a soft, comforting voice. Norma and Alex stood when Doctor Edwards walked into the lavish waiting room. The doctor shaking hands with Alex first.  
"Good to see you again, Alex." the doctor said. Norma glanced at her husband in surprise. Doctor Edwards finally seemed to finally notice Norma was there and gently clasped her hand in greeting.

"How are you feeling, Mrs. Bates?" he asked.  
"I'm fine." Norma said eagerly. "It's… it's Mrs. Romero now." she corrected him.

She didn't look back at Alex; but was sure he looked a little impressed.

"Yes, I heard you got married. Congratulations." Doctor Edwards said. "Why don't you both come and talk to me in my office?"

~ "You know Doctor Edwards to?" Norma hissed as they followed the pleasant man to his cozy office.

"I was the one to sign the commitment papers. Remember?" Alex whispered back. Norma wrapped her hands around Alex's arm. Thankful she didn't have to be alone.

"Alex, I got your email yesterday asking about Norman." Edwards said closing the door behind him. Norma shot her husband a curious and angry look.

"I don't think he needs anything from home. His brother Dylan was here just the other day to drop off the rest of his clothes and personal items." Edwards said and waved to a comfortable couch for the couple to sit on.

"Good." Alex said casually.

"You've been emailing Doctor Edwards?" Norma whispered.

"Almost everyday." Edwards nodded with a little smile. "Everyone was concerned about Norman after what happened."

Norma let out a sigh and glared at Norman's doctor.

"When can I see my son?" she asked.

"Mrs. Romero, Norman's condition is complicated." Edwards said carefully.

"I don't care." Norma said quickly. "He's my son and I want to see him."

"Have there been anymore violent outbursts?" Alex asked. His tone dark and seeming to expect the worst.

"A few." Edwards said calmly. "They seemed focused on staff members for now."

"He's back in isolation?" Alex asked.

"What?" Norma breathed.  
"For safety reasons. He went after an orderly with a knife not long after breakfast this morning." Edwards admitted.

"What? No. Not that's not right." Norma said quickly. "No, Norman is the sweetest boy… ever… he would never hurt anyone."

"Mrs. Romero, Norman has a great deal of deep psychological issues. Issues that are surfacing in violent ways." Edwards explained.

"Is it safe for him to see his mother?" Alex asked.

Edwards shook his head.

"I'm his mother!" Norma gasped. "I demand to see my son!"

"You can see him." Edwards said calmly. "However, it would be counter productive for him to see you just now."

"Why?" Norma asked.

~ When her son appeared on the tv screen, Norma felt her heart jump in delight. His hair was uncombed and he was dressed in a hospital gown, but he looked alight.

"This is live." Edwards said standing next to Norma as she watched her son pace angrily around the little room where he was being held. "We keep him monitored at all times now on video."

"Why is he in there?" Norma cried. She felt the need to go and free him. To hold him and make sure that he was safe. Protect him from evil doctors who told lies about him and shut him away in rooms wth no windows and watched him on video surveillance.

"He had another episode, Mrs. Romero." Edwards said.

"What episode?" Norma asked.

Edwards turned on the volume and Norma could hear her son shouting to an invisible companion in the room with him.  
"No! No! Mother! You stop it! I am trying to do this, Mother!" Norman growled. "I should have shot you when I had the chance. Before you married that man! Before you threw me over for him. You say you love me? You love him! You never loved me!"

"He's been displaying troubling episodes of a sexual nature to." Edwards said.

"Such as?" Alex asked.

Norma stared at her son in muted horror. Listened to him rant and rave about how much he hated her. How he wanted her dead.

"He seems to have sexual fantasies about his mother." Edwards said plainly.

"What?" Norma panted and looked away from the screen. "What does that mean?"

"He's expressed in our sessions to be sexually attracted to you, Mrs. Romero. Having violent sexual fantasies that involve hurting you." he explained.

"What? Why would he do that?" she cried. Tears streaming freely now from so much horror.

"That's what we're trying to determine, Mrs. Romero." Edwards told her. "His delusions are getting stronger. There are manic episodes where the ' _mother_ ' personality takes over completely."

"The ' _mother_ ' personality?" Norma spat in disbelief.

"I thought that was being controlled with the new medication." Alex said calmly.

"It is, but we need to understand why Norman is the way he is." Edwards told them. "Mrs. Romero, if you could give us more of a detailed family history, that would be a good foundation.

Norma moved away from the video screen.

"That's not my son." she said. "That's not Norman."

"Norma, he's going to be okay. He's getting help." Alex told her reassuringly.  
"No." Norma shook her head. "No, Alex, he was never like this before. Not before he came here. We need to get him out. Take him home where he's safe."

"Mrs. Romero, your son is very violent." Edwards told her. "I allowed him to be released into you custody once before and he tried to kill you."

"Alex?" Norma pleaded to her husband.

"I'm sorry, Norma." Alex sighed. "Norman stays here."


	10. Chapter 10

10.

~ Alex could feel the tension building between himself and Norma from the time they left Pine View till they finally arrived home. She hadn't said much after they had watched Norman on the security camera. It was like she was in a trance when Edwards told them that Norman needed intensive medication to keep him calm. Her entire personality seemed to shut down at the news her son really was a danger to others. How he sometimes believed he was his mother and would threaten anyone who interfered with that illusion. Without a word, she'd followed Alex home from Pine View after the meeting with Doctor Edwards was completed.

"Did Dylan see Norman? When he dropped his clothes off, did they let him see Norman at all? Did he talk to him?" Norma finally asked. Her voice was weak from such an emotionally draining day.

"Norman wasn't himself when Dylan went to see him." Alex said gently. "They thought it was best for Dylan not to talk to him. He just dropped his things off and had to leave."

"You've been talking to Doctor Edwards this whole time? All this time about my son, without me there?" she accused sadly. "Without me even knowing?"

He could see the hurt on her face at being left out and kept in the dark about Norman.

"Yes. He sends me an email with an update on Norman everyday." Alex admitted. He could see the hurt on her face at being left out again. About not knowing what was happening to her son.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Norma cried pitifully.

Alex could feel the fracture in their relationship growing wider. The way she looked at him now was like he'd stabbed her in the heart.

"Why didn't you tell me any of this? That he was this bad?" she asked.  
"Because you wouldn't have believed it until you saw it for yourself, Norma." Alex said calmly. "You needed to see it. Needed to see what I saw."

"What I needed to see, was my son healthy. That's what I needed to see." Norma snapped. Some of the fire igniting back in her eyes.

"Except he isn't healthy." Alex argued.  
"Not there he isn't. He's gotten worse since he's been there."

"Norma, he's getting the best care in the state."

"He's locked in a room screaming that he want's to kill me. He never did that before."

"No, he just threatened you with a gun and tried to murder you in your sleep." He spat.

Norma stepped away from him like she'd been slapped. Alex immediately regretted such harsh words. His wife would always be sensitive towards Norman. Her mothering instincts blinding her to the reality of what her son was.

"You want me to lie to you?" Alex asked. "You want me to pretend that he's just misunderstood? That it was some kind of freak accident? That the best doctors available are all conspiring against him just for fun?"

Norma refused to look at him. Her gaze fixing on anything but him just now.

"I'm not that guy. Remember? I'm not that guy who lies to you to make things easier." he said. "I'm not going to tell you what you want to hear."

"I just wanted to see him." Norma moaned sadly. "I just wanted to tell him I loved him and that I wasn't angry with him."

Alex tried to reach out for her hand, but she maneuvered away from him. Her hands diving into the pockets of her coat. Her defenses snapping back up now that she felt she couldn't trust anyone.

"You're going by Mrs. Romero now." he said gently.

"It has to look real, right?" she said numbly.

Alex wanted to speak up, but words failed him. He wanted to tell her how of course it looked real. It was always real.

"Norma, this isn't forever." he said. He tried to reach for her again. His hands failing to catch her as she maneuvered effortlessly way from him.

"It feels like it, Alex. It feels like this is forever and it feels awful." she told him. Her face, normally so angelic, looked heartbroken and beyond repair.

"I'm… I'll go start dinner." she said at last. "Something for you to eat and then I'll go to bed early." she said weakly.

"Norma." he called when she left him.

~ Maybe the hard part was over. Maybe now that Norma had seen how Norman was, heard the doctors explain things and had the support of her husband and other son, maybe things would get better.

Alex had to hope that things would get better. He had to hope that he and Norma would finally get their happy ending.

"Sheriff?" Regina knocked on his office door and peered inside.  
"What is it?" Romero asked curtly. Norma had barely spoken to him that morning after a night of hardly any sleep.

"Alfred Price, head of oversight, is here to see you." Regina said and gave Romero a worried look.

Oversight. Just as Alex feared.

"Send him in." Romero stood up and wasn't at all surprised to see the heavy set older man push past Regina and into the Sheriff's office.

"Sheriff Romero, I'm Alfred Price. I work with the human resources department and I investigate any suspicious activity or fraud." he said in a bold voice that proved he was used to identifying himself on a regular basis.

"Have a seat." Romero waved to the chairs opposite his desk. "How can I help you today, Mr. Price?"

"Frankly, Sheriff, I'm here about your recent marriage." Alfred Price boomed out. He sat his ample body down and started to pull out some papers from his briefcase.

"Lets see… you married a… Norma… Louise… Bates a little over a month ago now. Very spontaneously and without the benefit of family or friends at your city hall wedding." Price said.

"I don't have any family here in White Pine Bay." Romero said casually. "My wife and I are private people who just wanted to get married."

"At city hall?" Price asked.

"This is my second marriage and her third. We're not in our twenties anymore." Romero said and tired to give this man his best PC smile of casual indifference.

Price scribbled a note and looked over some documents.

"The reason your file crossed my desk was because of her son Norman Bates." Price said.

"My step-son." Alex corrected smoothly.

"He's a patient at Pine View? He was first admitted to that facility just a few hours before you married his mother. Now, he's on your insurance?" Price asked.

"Correct."

Price blinked and waited for Alex to explain. When Romero remained quite, the man from oversight shrugged.

"You can see why that would cause someone like me to think you married this woman to give her insurance. Her son needing specialized medical care and with the plan you selected at the time of your employment over 20 years ago, you have a policy of over a million dollars payable to a facility like Pine View." Price said.

"Is there a question there?" Romero laughed. He leaned back in his chair and pretended not to be intimidated by this man who could easily take away his health insurance, not to mention have him fired for fraud.

"Did you marry Mrs. Bates to provide her son with healthcare benefits?" Price asked. "Because from where I'm sitting, that's what it looks like."

"I married Norma because we have romantic feelings for each other." Romero said smoothly. "Marriage is the next logical step in that relationship."

"It seems to me the next logical step for Mrs. Bates was to have you marry her to get her son into Pine View. Were you aware her son was in county under a psych hold? That he was in danger of being remanded there unless his mother could provide adequate treatment. His mother, Norma Bates, who had no medical insurance at all until she just happened to marry you. Just in time to send her son to Pine View. A very expensive facility I might add." Price said.

"I can see how you might think that's suspicious." Romero said casually.

"So you admit that you agreed to marry Mrs. Bates to secure insurance for her son?" Price asked quickly.  
Alex wasn't going to fall for that trick. He smiled as if trying to hold back a laugh and shrugged.

"I don't think that's what I said, Mr. Price." he laughed.

"Sheriff, I spoke with several of your associates who say you had a very volatile relationship with Norma Bates. That she often came to this office and when she did, there were disagreements between the two of you." Price pointed out.

"I would say that it's typical for two people in a romantic relationship to have fights." Romero said effortlessly.

"How long have you and Norma Bates lived together?" Price asked.

"We didn't live together till we got married."

"Why not?"

"Norma's son still lived with her and we both felt it unwise to have me living with her while he was still at home."

"But now her son is in Pine View and you married Norma so he could be there."

"I wouldn't say that."

"You just told me you married her for that reason."

"You might want to get your hearing checked. I hear state employees have good health insurance, Mr. Price." Romero smiled.

Price looked outraged.

"Sheriff?" Regina buzzed on the intercom. "I have your wife on line two."

Alex jumped and reached for his phone. Now was not the best time to have Norma call him.  
"Norma?" Romero asked into the receiver. Price, clearly annoyed Romero refused to admit to any wrong doing leaned over the desk and hit the speaker icon. Norma's voice coming in clearly for the both of them to hear.

"Alex, I'm sorry." she said. "I was in a mood this morning and I'm sorry if I was mean."

Romero glared at Price. The man from oversight waiting patiently for Norma to say something about Norman and health insurance and their marriage being fake.

"No, Norma, it's fine." Alex said feeling the situation was spinning out of control.

"I think I'll feel better once I'm back in a routine. You know our snowed in honeymoon was nice but I'm only happy when I can stay busy."

"Norma…" Alex ran a hand over his forehead. He couldn't warn her she was on speaker phone. Price would be even more suspicious.

"I think I'll go back to the old house and get my sewing out. If we're going to live in your house, I want do a few projects around here. It's little too neutral for me." she went on.

"Norma."

"I was thinking I'd get a new bedspread and some curtains. Alex, I love you but I hate your taste in decorating. It's like a man lives here all alone." she said.

"What?" Alex asked and tried not to laugh.  
"I think the dishwasher might be broken. I need the landlords phone number so I can call him."

"No, Norma, I'll fix it when I get home."

"Dylan and Emma invited us out to dinner tomorrow. It seemed like it was important. Will Decody will be there. So, I want you to take off work early and wear a suit and tie when we go out." Norma went on.

"I don't need to wear a tie, do I?" Alex asked.

"You don't need to, but I like it when you dress up. You look very handsome."

"Can't argue with that."

"Also, can you get the oil changed in my car later this week?"

"Sure."

"What did you want for dinner? I promised you a roast yesterday and I didn't even go to the store."

"I don't care, whatever you make I'll eat. You know that."

"I don't even want to think about how you lived without me." she sighed. "Surprised you didn't starve to death or drown in a pile of laundry."

"Okay." Alex shot Price an embarrassed look. "Norma, I have to go."

"Alright, I love you." she sighed. "Don't forget to change the oil and fix the dishwasher."

"I won't. I… I love you to." Alex stuttered and hung up the phone.

He glanced at Price who was writing a final note.

"Very well, Sheriff." the larger man huffed with a disappointed scowl. "I find no evidence that your marriage to Norma Bates is an attempt at insurance fraud or is invalid in any way."

"So…" Alex asked suspiciously.

"So, we are dropping the investigation into suspicion of fraud." Price said. "Congratulations on your recent marriage, Sheriff. Mrs. Romero sounds like a lovely woman."

"Thank you." Alex said in disbelief that the matter was resolved so cleanly.

Price let himself out and Alex wondered if he should call Norma and tell her that her phone call secured them both from anyone thinking their marriage wasn't real.


	11. Chapter 11

11.

~ "What do you mean you're getting married?" Norma gasped. She looked at Emma with wide eyes. "Are you **pregnant**?"

"No!" Emma laughed. "No, Norma, No we're not pregnant. We're just getting married."

"You two just started dating." Norma argued. She looked to Alex for help, but he made the wise decision to become engrossed in reading the wine list.

"Emma, you're still in high school. You're just a kid." Norma insisted. "You have the rest of your life to get married."

"I want to be married now." Emma said simply. "There is not a guarantee that I won't eventually reject these lungs. I want to live my life as much as I can and that includes getting married to someone I really love."

"You wanted to go to college and…" Norma shook her head.  
"I'm still going to do all of that." Emma said.  
"The newly weds will be living in the duplex next to mine." Will Decody offered. "They'll have their own space and I'll still be close to my girl, should she need me."

"My new job has excellent benefits and so we can continue her medical care in Seattle." Dylan chimed in.

"You're both too young and you haven't been a couple that long."

"We've been a couple longer than you and Romero have." Dylan offered.

Alex glared at his oldest step-son but didn't argue this fact.

"This is different." Norma insisted.

"I know it's huge." Emma told her. "Everyone's life is changing so fast. But I think it's changing for the better. For all of us."

"When is the wedding?" Norma sighed after she couldn't come up with a convincing reason to argue with her son and future daughter-in-law. There were certainly worst girls for her son to marry. Norma couldn't think of a better young woman to gain as a family member than Emma.

"I'll be graduating from high school in May. So, right after that." Emma said.

Norma looked to Alex for help but he only gave her an amused grin.  
"Congratulations." he nodded to Emma and Dylan. "I think you two will be very happy."

"Thanks, Sheriff." Dylan nodded.

"Maybe you should call me Alex."

"Alex." Dylan said awkwardly but managed to smile.

~ "What if they have a baby?" Norma said angrily as soon as she and Alex arrived home from their family dinner.

Alex locked the door behind him and watched his wife violently kick off her black heels and start pulling off the vintage style dress in the middle of the living room.

They hadn't bothered to move the mattress back to the bedroom. The pair finding it easier to sleep on the mattress on the floor in the little sitting room. They were closer to the fireplace and it was warmer there. Norma undid her bra under her black dress slip and tossed it angrily in the corner before letting out a long sigh.

"I'm not ready for this. I'm not ready to be a grandmother." she said bitterly.

"I'm sure that's not going to happen." Alex said. "They are both very responsible and mature young people."

"There is no such thing as a responsible, mature young person, Alex and you know it." Norma told him.

She collapsed into their bed and he was treated to the delicious view of her wearing nothing but a dress slip that brought out the pristine beauty of her skin.

The silky fabric seeming to hug her flesh in all the most intimate places.

"You worry too much." he said tugging off the neck tie he hated wearing.

"Someone has to!" she insisted. "Dylan didn't even want to talk about Norman after dinner. He just said I needed to trust the doctors and trust you."

"Do you?" he asked. "Trust me?"

He stood over her in mild amusement. A part of him feeling like they were hardly more that teenagers themselves right now. How absurd it was for them to sleep in the living room like hippies? It was like they weren't adults with real life experiences and responsibilities. Anyone who saw how they lived would think they were the ones too young to be married.

"I trust you." she admitted spitefully. "It's not easy for me, but I trust you."

"Good." he sighed and spilled out of his own dress shoes before pulling off his coat.

"I forgot to tell you, but an investigator for our insurance company came by the office the other day. He was asking about our marriage and if I had married you just to get Norman into Pine View." he told her.

Norma sat up in alarm just as Alex joined her in their bohemian style bed. He'd be a liar if he said he didn't enjoy the wide eyed look of panic on her face.  
"What you tell him?" she breathed.

"Well, he didn't have time to ask too much. You had called about the dishwasher and getting the oil changed and what I wanted for dinner." Alex told her with a rare smile. "I had you on speaker phone and I think that was more than enough to convince him we were happily married and it wasn't just for show."

Norma's eyes were bright but seemed a little saddened when he finished telling her about Mr. Price's visit. Alex felt his breath catch slightly at the way she looked at him. He never got over the way she looked at him sometimes. It was enough to make every fiber in his body burst to life with excitement.

"It's not just for show." she whispered.  
"No." Alex agreed. "No. It's not just for show."

"It's real." she said when her lips started to kiss his.

"Course it's real." he breathed back. He felt himself fall helplessly into her.

"Make it real, Alex." she demanded petulantly. Her lips teasing his with insistent attention. Her body, it's all the beautiful grace he'd always admired, moved closer to him. Tangling herself around him with arms and legs, like a spider would devour a fly.

"Make it real." She whimpered softly when he slipped off her black slip and discovered she hadn't bothered to wear panties to dinner.

"Mrs. Romero…" he breathed in mock annoyance. "Anyone would think you were expecting something tonight."

He could feel her smile when she kissed his neck. Her lips soft and her skin smelling of the flowery soap and expensive perfume she used.

"We should have done this a long time ago." he teased when she started to tug off his dress shirt. The tightness in his pants growing stronger at having his beautiful bride already stopped and pleading for his attention.

"How long ago?" she whispered. "When was is you decided you wanted me?"

"When didn't I want you?" he sighed. Her hands attacking the zipper on his pants. His body helpless to her now that his own hands had wandered down her back. The feel of her bare skin under his palms was pure bliss, finally cupping her bottom and forcing her closer to him.

"You always wanted me?" she demanded hotly. Her lips already puffy from kissing him. Her eyes blazing like fire when she challenged him like this.

"Always." he admitted. "I always wanted you. I always will."

"Even if I'm a grandmother?" she teased with a slight smile.  
"Even when we become grandparents. Yes." he nodded.

Norma looked taken aback that he had included himself in any future that involved grandchildren.

"I love you so much, Alex." she said. Her voice sounding close to tears. "More that I thought I could love anyone. I didn't think I could love anyone this much."

"The nights' still young." he growled and pulled her roughly onto the their bed.

 **Sorry for the short chapter. My Macbook Pro ran out of space and didn't autosave. So I lost a good chunk of this chapter. Sorry!**

 **I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter. That was based on a real thing. My husband was playing music on his phone and using the bluetooth speaker at work when I called him. It seemed everyone there could hear us talking and he had no idea because he was in the office. Nothing dirty, we've been married over 15 years now so it was mostly my nagging him about stuff and him telling me about other stuff.**

 **But it was still funny.**


	12. Chapter 12

12.

~ Emma ran a hand over the vintage lace of her wedding dress. She'd lucked out when she found it at a rather expensive resale shop in Seattle just last month. It had seemed to call out for her in the racks of other retro swing dresses.

It was classy and casual all at once. The shoes she wore had actually cost more than her dress, but that was how Emma liked things. She didn't want to be traditional.

Which might explain why she was comfortable getting married at City Hall just before closing for the day. The judge making sure that their little wedding would be the last thing on his docket before the long weekend.

Emma had changed in the women's bathroom and Dylan would meet her inside the simple courtroom for their very low cost and practical wedding. The both of them wanted to save their money, what little they had, for a real honeymoon.

"Emma?" came a knock on the door and Norma peered in.

"It's okay. Come in." Emma called out.

Norma made sure that no one would spot the bride to be once the door was open and then quickly closed.

"Let me see you." Norma breathed and looked ready to cry happy tears. "Oh, you look beautiful."

"Thank you." Emma felt herself grinning from ear to ear. "I just can't believe we're here. That I'm getting married and I'm marrying Dylan and you're here and I don't have to have my oxygen tank or tubes in my nose."

She felt a pain of sadness at the one thing that was missing from this day.  
"How's Norman?" she asked sympathetically.

"Oh." Norma pretended to shrug off the question. "He's doing much better."

"You can tell me the truth, Norma." Emma said. "After all, I'm going to be apart of the family."

"We get emails from his doctor almost everyday." Norma explained with difficulty. "But, you know I still can't see him."

"I'm sure it's only temporary." Emma said. "I know it's hard to be away from him for so long."

"I haven't even been able to call him." Norma admitted painfully. "Doctor Edwards says that Norman has been on isolation for the past month. Some incident with another patient, he wouldn't explain."

She shook her head and seemed to shake off the specter of lost son.

"Well, no more sad talk." she said. "Today is all about you and Dylan. Where are you going on your honeymoon?"

"We can't really afford to take a honeymoon just yet." Emma admitted. "Dylan has to devote all his time to his new job. But I really think he likes it there."

"That's good." Norma admitted.  
"I heard you found a buyer for the motel and the old house." Emma said.

"Yes, they plan to turn the motel into an assisted living facility and I'm not sure what they'll do with the house." Norma sighed.

"Assisted living? Like for the elderly?" Emma asked in surprise.

"I think it's meant for younger disabled people who are more independent. The rooms are being converted into micro apartments." Norma explained.

"That's a great idea."

"Yeah, I wish I had thought of it. But at least I got most of my money back. Alex has me talking to an investment advisor. He doesn't want me to be without money ever again." Norma said. Her eyes averting Emma's in some kind of embarrassment over her failure to run a business.

"Sheriff Romero really cares about you. I'm glad." Emma pointed out.

Norma smiled softly. Her expression a little dreamy and far away.

"Yes, he does." she said at last.

~ Norma's heart ached with happiness at seeing Emma and Dylan getting married. Emma, in her typical way, had worn a pretty lacy dress that looked like it belonged to the fifties. Dylan's eyes widening with delight at seeing her enter the court room. The couple looking at one another as if they were the only ones in the world.

She listened carefully as the judge recited the vows for them. Memories of her own wedding to Alex coming back to her and she felt her husband squeeze her hand from his place beside her.

"You're not going to start crying are you?" he whispered.

Norma tried to not let him see the tears collecting as she listened to her son say 'I do'. Dylan's face looking so happy and excited for the future.

~ "I can't believe they got married." Norma sighed when Alex unlocked the front door to their house on Pearl Street. It was finally warm outside and the house looked more respectable with the mattress back in their bedroom and Norma's wifely touches added to the decor.

She hadn't been polite about redecorating Alex's house. Keeping all his new furnishings, but hanging antique prints on the walls and adding fresh flowers to every room.

She'd bought a matching bedding and curtain set for the bedroom and even sewed pillows for the living room.

Alex had to admit that the little rental was a cozy and welcoming place to come home to now. Especially when Norma designated the sitting room with his desk and the fireplace as his official man cave. There he was allowed to have his large TV, ugly chair that matched nothing and he was free from the regulations of her decorating.

"I'm the mother of a married man." Norma said in mock horror.

"It can't make you feel that old." Alex told her with a grin. "Age is just a state of mind."

"It's different for men." she said. "Men don't mind getting old."

"I think you're a long way from being old, Norma." Alex said. "You know we have the weekend to ourselves, we could always stream a movie. I have Netflix all set up."

"Movie night would be nice." she agreed.

Alex sensed she wanted to talk to him about something but was reluctant to say anything unless he wheedled it out of her.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Oh, it's nothing." she wave a hand in a pitiful attempt to brush off the question.

"What?"

"I was planning on seeing a new doctor Monday." she said carefully. "We've been married for six months now. I think we're long overdue to get ourselves check out. I was going to get on birth control and have a blood test. So…" she shrugged and looked slightly embarrassed. "Well… so we won't have to worry about protection anymore."

"Oh." Alex said. He hadn't expected that. "Yeah, that's a good idea."

"I was thinking you could come with me. We could both get it done. It's at a big clinic in Portland so no one will recognize us. Not that it's a big deal or anything. I just think we need our privacy." she said.

"No, I think it's important to stay private." he agreed. "Um… Norma…" he felt a tightness in his chest at having to tell her the truth he so rarely told anyone.

"What?"

"You… um… you don't need to go on birth control." he said carefully.

She laughed and stepped closer to him. Their hands clasping easily and Alex threaded his fingers with hers.  
"Alex, this isn't the best time in our lives to start a family." she said. "Maybe if we'd met ten years ago-"

"Ten years ago would have been perfect because I had a vasectomy around then." he explained carefully.

Norma's face fell in shock.

"What?" she asked.

"I had a vasectomy almost ten years ago." he said plainly. "It's… it's irreversible. I didn't want children and I didn't want to find myself in a situation where I would be a father."

"You had a vasectomy and you never told me?" she whispered.

"I didn't think it mattered." he said honestly.

"Of course it matters!" she said in shock.  
"Norma, you're forty years old, I'm forty seven, were you really thinking it would be a good idea to have a baby?" he asked. The idea of having children with Norma was very tempting, if they had indeed met a decade ago. Now was not the right time to start the odyssey of a family. "I mean, you have two grown sons. We should be relaxing and planning retirement trips."

"I know." Norma said and shook her head. "I just… I thought you… I don't know."

"You're disappointed?" he asked in disbelief.

"It's just, I guess it was more exciting. The possibility." she admitted.

"Excitement." he grinned. "Baby, I think we've had more than our share of excitement. Enough to last a lifetime."

"You're right." she sighed and gave him a forced smile. "I think I just liked having the option. I liked the idea we…"

She seemed to struggle with the expressing her feeling.

"You liked the idea we could have our own family. That you'd be a mother again." he whispered.

"Yes." she sighed. "Not that I would have gotten pregnant or anything unless it was what we decided together. I think I just had this idea that we'd make good parents."

"We'd make excellent parents." he assured her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked critically at him.

"Why did you get an irreversible vasectomy?" she asked. "What if you changed your mind?"

"It's kind of a personal surgery." he chuckled. "I didn't want to do it twice."

She didn't look convinced.

"I was seeing someone." he shrugged. "Long time ago now. We had a scare. Turned out she wasn't pregnant but had tried to get pregnant on purpose. We broke up, I realized I didn't want to have kids and I never wanted to go through that again."

"Oh." Norma said simply.

"But I think we should both get blood tests Monday. It would be nice to have more freedom in the bedroom, Mrs. Romero." he said playfully.

"I guess." she sighed.

He leaned away from her. Still unsure why she was so let down. Norma shrugged.

"I'm sorry. I just feel disappointed." she admitted. "I know it doesn't make sense. You're absolutely right about having a family. I know that."

"I'm sorry." he whispered. He was kissing her gently. A part of him regretting, for the first time, the rash decision to never be a father. If only because it would have made Norma happy to be a mother again.

"Let's just enjoy our life together." he said when she wrapped her arms around his neck again. "I'd love a simple life."


	13. Chapter 13

13.

~ "You're honestly upset." Alex chuckled. His lips maneuvering over Norma's collar bone and planting little kisses on her over heated, sensitive skin.

"No." she moaned. "No, why would I be?"

They were both breathing hard from their carnal latest activity that evening. Norma afraid they might actually kill each other if they didn't take scale back their rigorous sex life.

"Just picking up an attitude change." Alex panted and she felt him grow weak, their bodies sweaty and in a tangle of arms and limbs.

"You said you wanted more freedom in the bedroom." she laughed wanting to fall asleep just like this. Her body strangely energized and at the same time exhausted from her most recent orgasam.

"I'm not complaining about that." he groaned and rolled off her. "Why do you keep begging me to come inside?"

Norma felt embarrassment rush over her and she refused to look at Alex.

"It's just… doesn't matter." she said. Her breathing coming a little easier now that they had eased their dramatic physical activity for the night.

"Sure it does." he said. "It matters. Are you mad we're not going to get pregnant? I thought you were going to go on birth control anyway."

"Im not mad about that." she insisted.

"Then why all the baby making talk while we were making love? Why insist I go so deep and not pull out?"

"I…" Norma shook her head. "Alex, it was just talk. It was just… in the heat of the moment talk."

Alex chuckled.

"Like I said, I'm not complaining." he said. "I had the procedure because I didn't want children, Norma. You can keep abusing me all you like, but you know you're not going to get pregnant right?"

"I know. I know that it's for the best to."

"If we could go back in time, if we had met each other sooner, than sure… we could have babies." he was still breathing hard. "Don't be mad for somethin I did before I even met you."

"Alex, I'm not upset." Norma sighed and rolled over. She needed a shower and a chance to change the sheets. She wasn't sure what had come over her a few hours ago, but she was sure to be sore in the morning.

Her husband was looking at her in that sad way that showed he pitted her.  
"Alex, I mean it. You're right. We should be enjoying our lives right now. For the first time since I was seventeen, I don't have to be responsible for someone else. I mean… I need to relax and enjoy it."

"So why the sudden urge to test the limits? Not that I'm complaining." he said again.  
Norma glared at him but was too contented to be really mad.

"Are you sure you're not complaining? It sounds like you're complaining." she accused.

"Trust me, I'm not complaining. I don't think I've even been so mistreated in my life." he chuckled.

"Get up!" she snapped but she was smiling. "I need to change the sheets."

"We should take a shower to." he sighed. "Everything's all sticky."

"Alex!" she gasped in horror.

~ Morning came and Norma couldn't hide the grin that was still on her face from last night. It was true that she had wanted her husband to climax inside her. It felt delightfully dangerous and satisfying to have sex without barriers. Without fear of any real consequences.

At the same time, she was a little disappointed that the choice of having a baby with Alex was taken away from her. It made her want a baby with him because that choice was gone. Which was ridiculous.

Still, it was exciting having him take her without limits. To have him willingly give into her every demand as though they were really trying to get pregnant. **Repeatedly** trying.

"Hey." Alex said when Norma walked into their bedroom. He was smiling to while adjusting something on his belt. Her handsome Sheriff in uniform for work and all she could think about was how much more handsome he would look holding their baby in his arms right now.

' _Stop it, Norma_.' she scolded herself.

"Hi. Did you want me to make you something?" she asked pulling her blue robe more securely on her body.

"I'm starving, but I think I'll grab something from a drive through." he admitted with a knowing smile.

"You sure? I can make you something really fast." she insisted.

"I'm not falling for that trap again. You cooked a big dinner last night and then tried to drain the life out of me." he accused with a grin.

"Oh! Get out!" she huffed in embarrassment. "Go to work, Sheriff."

"Vampire wife." he sighed.

"Go!"

He was about to lean in a kiss her when there was a tell-tell ping from his cell phone. Alex pulled his phone free from his belt and scowled over the screen.  
"What is it?" she asked.

"It's Doctor Edwards." he said. "He needs to see me right away."

"Is Norman okay?" she gasped.

"I guess he's fine." Alex said. "The text message says he might not be able to stay at Pine View because of a recent behavior issue. Doctor Edwards wants a meeting."

"I'm coming to." Norma said quickly. "It's been months now and, angry or not, I need to see my son."

"We're just going to see Doctor Edwards." Alex said. "We both agreed not to see Norman until he's ready."

"Alex, he's my son. I need to see him. Do you know what it's like to lose your child to something like this? Norman and I were best friends. We shared everything. To have him turn on me like this, it feels awful." she sighed in frustration.

"Norma…" Alex said. "We don't know what happened. It could have been another violent outburst. Do you really want to see him like that?"

"Alex, he's my son." Norma said and felt herself start to cry. She couldn't help it this time. The emotion and loss of Norman in her life was finally getting to her. It had felt like a limb had gone missing when Norman left. She could get used to it being gone, she could even be happy again, but something important was still absent from her life.

"Alex, please." she sobbed.

"Okay." he relented. "We will see what is going on, but I'm not leaving you alone with him."

"Alex."

"No, he tried to kill you." Alex snapped. "I don't care if it pisses him off. I'm not leaving you alone with him."

~ "Thanks for getting here so quickly. I know it was a long drive." Edwards said when the Romero's arrived at Pine View for their emergency meeting.  
"What happened?" Alex demanded as soon as they were in the private office.  
"When can I see Norman?" Norma asked hopefully.

"You can see him today if you like. He's been medicated and has been nonviolent for the past three months." Edwards told her.

"So, why the emergency meeting?" Alex asked skeptically. He could sense something was very wrong. Something Edwards was having trouble saying.

"Well, Sheriff, Mrs. Romero." Edwards sighed. "Norman is a very charming, well mannered young man. People like him."

"That's good." Norma sighed and Alex saw her nervous smile come out.

"He's had no trouble making friends with other patients and has done well with group therapy." Edwards went on.

"So why are you telling us he can't stay?" Alex demand sharply.

"It would seem Norman has become close to one of our older patients. A lady named Ruth… who very much resembles you, Mrs. Romero in physical appearance." Edwards explained carefully.

Alex knew, knew without another word being said, what had happened.

"What's wrong with that?" Norma asked. She clearly didn't see what Edwards was getting at.

"When Ruth went in for a medical exam complaining of pain in her back, it was discovered she was pregnant." Edwards said. "She told us she didn't know she was pregnant, but that Norman Bates is the only sexual partner she has had in over a year."

Alex looked at Norma who's face was clearly confused. It was like she was trying to solve a complex math problem.

"Wait, Norman and this woman were friends." she said.

"Norman and Ruth were having a sexual relationship without the staff knowing. Ruth is now sex months pregnant with Norman Bate's child." Edwards said calmly.

 **PLOT TWIST!**

 **I know I'm gonna get a lot of screams of frustration that I didn't indulge in more sexy time. Gotta love good baby making scene.**


	14. Chapter 14

14.

~ Norma had never been afraid of Alex's anger. She'd faced worse than him and he'd never scared her. On the contrary, Alex had always made her feel safer by just being around. Even before they were married, when he stayed at her motel, she slept a little easier knowing he was just a short walk away. She knew that other people were afraid of him, but she never was.

When her husband unleashed his wrath on Doctor Edwards, it was the first time since she'd known him, that she'd ever felt frightened by him.

"How the hell did you let this happen?" Alex said in a cold voice that made Norma shirk away from him.

"Sheriff, I assure you, no one let this happen." Edwards said.

"Norman was on isolation the last time we saw him." Alex argued.

"That was over six months ago now." Edwards reminded him. "Norman has been doing very well with group therapy and he's been without a violent incident for months now."

"You routinely allow patients to have private time together?" Alex asked sarcastically. Norma could feel her heart rate speeding up with the oncoming panic attack. It was harder to see light. Like her eyes were playing tricks on her. Making her think a darkness was taking her under.

"Alex?" she asked.

"We don't permit romantic relationships." Edwards said. "We didn't even know Norman and Ruth were… close."

"Are you sure it's Norman's?" Alex demanded. "I mean, this woman is in a mental institution. She could be lying. She could have been with other men. How do you know? You obviously don't keep a close watch on you're own patients."

"Alex." Norma breathed. She couldn't hear anything over the intense ringing in her ears.

"We've spoken with Norman." Edwards said softly. "He admitted to me in our sessions to having a sexual relationship with Ruth and that he did it…" he looked a Norma worriedly. "He did it because he missed his mother."

"This entire facility is going to have a lawsuit with your name all over it." Alex growled. "First, you let Norman out with no supervision after only two weeks. He tries to murder my wife, now you're telling me that after that, after displaying dangerous and violent tendencies, you allow him to spend time with a female patient? Enough time to conceive a baby?"

"Alex?" Norma asked and felt the darkness take her.

~ "Norma?"

Norma resurfaced from the inky void to find she was laying on a couch in Doctor Edwards office. Alex was sitting next to her and she could feel the comforting calluses of his hands over hers.

"It's okay. You just fainted." he was saying. His voice had a strange echo to it.

"Pulse is good." Edwards said and gently put her other hand down. "How are you Mrs. Romero?"

"Dizzy." Norma admitted. "Tell me it's not real."

"It's real." Alex said. "I'm sorry."

"I want to talk to Norman." she cried weakly. "Please?"

"Absolutely not." Alex said quickly. "You're too upset."

"Does he know about the baby?" she asked Edwards. "Have you told him what's happening?"

"No. We don't plan to. When the situation was confirmed, we placed Norman back on isolation. He became very upset when confronted about his behavior and needed to be sedated. He doesn't seem to understand the difference between Ruth and you, Mrs. Romero. He thinks he's actually-"

"Stop." Alex said curtly and Norma felt slightly worried for Doctor Edwards safety with the look Alex gave him.

"Please, just let me see him. Let me talk to him. You can be there the whole time, Alex. I need to see him." Norma whispered.  
Alex looked like he'd just been gut punched.

"After everything he's done-"

"He's still my son. Alex, he's still my child."

~ "Ruth is in her early thirties. She's married with three children at home. She's been in and out of Pine View for five years now." Edwards explained.

"What's wrong with her?" Alex asked. "I mean, aside from seducing dangerous psychopaths."

"Alex." Norma groaned. She felt slightly sick to her stomach that this was happening. That as soon as she started living a happy life, she had the rug pulled out from under her.

"I'm afraid that's confidential." Edwards said. "Her husband has been made aware of the situation. I'm afraid he wasn't happy either."

"I wouldn't think so." Alex grumbled and laced a protective arm around Norma's waist. Doctor Edwards had escorted them personally to a lonely, isolated wing of Pine View. A place defiantly not on the tour. Alex could feel his wife tense at the shouts coming from the cells. The cries for attention and screams of mental anguish.

"Where is Ruth now?" Alex asked.  
"She's in our private wing." Edwards said. "Her health is important and we wanted her stress levels to be reduced."

"What about the baby?" Norma asked. "Is the baby okay?"

"We had our doctor do a preliminary exam and he said everything appeared normal. We'll know more after the sonogram." Edwards told her.

"What's going to happen? I mean to the baby? If this Ruth girl is here, if Norman is here." Norma asked. "She can't raise a baby in this place."

"A social worker has been brought in and we will address that issue soon." Edwards told her. "Frankly, there has never been an incidence like this. It's why we're not sure if we can allow Norman to stay."

"Perfect." Alex said in a sharp tone. "That will make the perfect touch to our lawsuit, Doctor Edwards."

Norma couldn't help but feel a little pleased by Alex's rigid anger just now. She was glad she didn't marry a push over. Alex said exactly what she felt. Only when he said it, it didn't sound crazy.

"Norman." she breathed in relief when she spied her son through the little window of his isolation cell.

Edwards unlocked the heavy metal door and she saw her son, looking pale and thin, turn to her in surprise.

"Norman?" she said weakly. She felt Alex's hand on the small of her back and clutched her purse tighter when her son stood up slowly.

"Mother." Norman practically purred in satisfaction. "Is that really you? Sometimes… sometimes I'm not sure."

"It's me, Norman." Norma gasped and tired to smile. She moved into his little room which was small and built like a prison cell. "I'm here."

"Mother." Norma looked over her with glazed eyes. She watched his fixation linger on her for a few moments and then flicker over to Alex. Her son's stare becoming hard and biting when he saw the other man in Norma's life.

"What's he doing here?" Norman demanded.

"Alex came with me. He's just as worried about you as I am." she said quickly. She had to defuse the situation, make everything okay, as quickly as possible. She glanced back at Alex. He and Norman were glaring daggers at each other.

"Norman, sit down. Let me look at you." Norma said quickly. She smoothed his hair back and saw his skin looked off. It was pale and lacked the vibrance she remembered. His eyes were red and he had dark circles from lack of sleep.  
"Norman, it's okay." she sniffed back the urge to cry. Seeing her son felt like a drug rush of contentedness.

"Mother, I… I want to go home." Norman said in a sad, broken voice. "I… I have been a very good son. I've done everything that you have asked… you said I could go home."

"Norman." she breathed and tried not to cry herself. "Norman you're still not well, honey."

"You promised." Norman cried. His face contorting from the ugly sob he let out.  
"When you're well." she told him. She leaned her forehead on his shoulder and felt that reassuring love for her son lace itself into her heart.

"Norman, I love you. Nothing will ever change that." she promised.

"No… no, Mother!" he cried and she felt her heart ache for the pain he mist be feeling. "You promised if I did what you said, that I could go home. That he would leave and I did what you asked."

"What I asked?" Norma questioned. "Norman, We haven't seen each other since that night. Remember? With the gas? You lit the gas in the old furnace and we went to sleep. Remember?"

"No!" Norman said spitefully. She saw tears spring to his eyes. "No, that wasn't the last time."

"What was the last time, honey?" she asked. "Tell me everything."

"You… you come here all the time. You're here all the time. In my room. When I was supposed to be alone. You tell me things. You tell me how… how…" he glared at Alex hatefully. "You tell me how he makes you… makes you have sex with him. How he makes you have sex with him just so I can be here."

"Norman." she said calmly.

"It must be so awful, Mother!" Norman sobbed. "To have to suffer like that."

"Norman. Alex is very nice to me." she said. "He takes very good care of me."

Norman shook his head. Tears streaming down his cheeks and his face turning red.

"Norman, it's true. Alex is very nice to me. He's a good man." she whispered.

"No!" Norman sobbed.  
"Norman, tell me about the times I've visited you here." she said. "Tell me about them so I'll remember."

Norman sniffed and wiped his face like a child would.

"You… you come to see me a lot. You're always here. Even when people try to tell me you're not." he said. "You… you can be so cruel to me sometimes, Mother. But I know it's because you love me."

Norma listened and felt that awful pain for her son radiate through her body.

"What do I say?" she asked weakly.

"You… you make fun of me. You… you laugh at me. You make me do things, Mother that I don't want to do." Norma cried pitifully.

"What things? What things, Norman?" she asked.

"Bad things I don't want to think about!" he cried. "You come into my room. At night you're there and you make me do things with you."

"Norman?" she asked.

"Things… things I saw you doing with him!" Norman growled at Alex. "I watched the two of you that night in the motel! You just became a whore for him, Mother!"

Norma leaned away from her son in shock. Her heart racing as she tried to understand what he was talking about.  
"Norman. It's okay." she whimpered.

"You need to stop, Norman." Alex was saying.

"You!" Norman growled and stood up. "You think you can do those things to her and she likes it? She comes to me every night to!"

"Norman, that's enough." Edwards was telling him.

"Mother!" Norman huffed. "You said if I did those… those things I did with you, you would let me come home."

Norma stood up slowly and, like a protective night in shining armor, Alex stepped between her and her manic son.

"Norman. Let's take a walk and calm down." Edwards was saying. Norma leaned close to Alex as her son glared at her.

"You said if I did those things with you, you would take me home!" Norman shouted.

"Staff!" Edwards was shouting and Norma watched in horror as her son, her sweet child slipped away from Edwards grasp and charge at her.

Wrath like she had never seen was all over his face.

Norman barely reached them when Alex punched him in the face so hard, She could heard the sound of the cartilage breaking in his nose.

 **I wanted to clear some things up because I've been getting so very heated feedback about the lack of a Normero baby.**

 **Norma does NOT want a baby with Alex in this story. Alex isn't denying her a baby at all. That is not what is happening here.**

 **There seems to be this idea that he's out of character by saying he didn't want kids and had a vasectomy years before he met her and as a result, no Normero baby. That is not the case. Norma wanted to go on birth control before he told her about the vasectomy. She's conflicted now because, like all women, she doesn't like being told she can't have something. Even if it's something she didn't want.**

 **As for getting a vasectomy reversed, not a lot of guys want to line up and do that. It's a sensitive procedure and I feel it's more realistic for them to not have children. That if they were younger, hell yes, but not at this part of their lives. Norma is 40 and Alex is 47. I know people have children at this stage of life all the time, but I don't see it for** **these two.**

 **We will see what happens to Norman's crazy love child, but I want to keep this story realistic. Again, Alex is not denying Norma anything. They are both just being a little freaky right now.**

 **Lots of Love to my amazing readers.**

 **Leah**


	15. Chapter 15

15

~ Dylan had met Romero at their usual spot. The cafe was a favorite of Dylan's simply because he liked the food. Romero had learned early that he could find Norma's son, at that time, tangled up in the drug trade here most days around noon.

As a result, it became their unofficial meeting place when they had to talk about difficult things.

Dylan watched Romero flex is bruised hand and work the swollen fingers one by one.

"It's not broken." Romero said in answer to Dylan's silent question. "Your mother took me in for an X-Ray and everything."

"How is mom?" Dylan asked.

"Sleeping a lot." Romero admitted sadly. "This is a hard situation for her."

Dylan wasn't sure what to say to any of this.

"It's understandable." Romero shrugged. "Her son was abused and sexually assaulted at a place he was supposed to be safe and cared for at."  
"You really think Norman was the victim?" Dylan asked skeptically. "I mean, he never had trouble getting girlfriends. Mom said nutty women were drawn to him."

"Well in this case, it's true." Romero said darkly. "I don't think your brother is in his right mind. I don't think he's been in his right mind for a long time now. This woman? Ruth? She took advantage of that. Now Norman is more traumatized and confused than ever."

"I still can't believe this is happening." Dylan sighed. "It's so unreal. Norman's going to be a father."

"Norman isn't going to be anything." Romero said curtly. "He doesn't even know, and he's not going to know."

"Mom didn't tell him?" Dylan asked.

Romero lifted his bruised hand. A souvenir from his last meeting with Norman.

"We didn't have the chance to tell him much before he tried to attack your mother." Romero explained.

Dylan nodded and seemed to be studying his coffee very intently.  
"Emma and I were talking." he said. "We were talking a lot after you called me and told me what happened."

"And?" Romero asked.

"Well, I mean we're married and my job is working out really well. I've already been given thirty people to supervise and I've been meeting my quotas." Dylan said happily. "We were thinking, maybe the baby could be raised by us."

"You and Emma?" Romero asked.  
"It makes more sense than a foster home or adoption by strangers. This kid is still family. He or she will be related to me by blood." Dylan explained.  
"I don't think you know what you're asking for. A child is forever." Romero said.

"I know that." Dylan snapped. "Look, with her condition, Emma shouldn't have kids. It would put too much strain on her body. Maybe this is our chance. Our chance to have a family of our own."

Dylan saw Romero looking a little humbled by the idea.  
"We don't know what was wrong with this Ruth woman. She could have some serious issues. Then there's Norman to think of." Romero said.

"You're worried it's genetic." Dylan nodded. "That they will pass whatever it is down to this baby."

"All I'm saying is there could be issues that won't show up for years to come." Romero said gently.

"That's true about everyone." Dylan huffed. "Besides, you know that woman isn't going to be able to keep the baby. It's not like she and Norman are going to raise it in Pine View."

"I know." Alex said in a sad voice.

"Have you talked to your lawyer yet? About getting Norman into another place?" Dylan asked.

"We found one. It's specialized for people like Norman. They have an excellent record."

"Great. Problem solved." Dylan shrugged.

"It's in Nebraska." Romero told him.

Dylan couldn't hide the surprised look on his face. Romero looked annoyed.

"They do a lot of animal therapy there. Lots of fresh air and there are no women, staff or patients." he said.

"What does mom think about it?" Dylan asked.

"She doesn't know yet." Romero said. "I'll find the right time to tell her. She's been through so much these past few… **years**. She needs a break."

Dylan looked over Romero face and saw that it was concerned.  
"You really do love her. Don't you?" the younger man asked. "It wasn't just a marriage for insurance. You married her because you love her."

Romero looked annoyed again and Dylan started to laugh.  
"Does she love you?" he asked. "It's not easy for my mother to love someone else. She has a lot of trust issues. I mean, I would to if I had her life, but you **really** love her."

"Just… calm down." Romero said pretending that he didn't care what Dylan thought.

Dylan laughed.

"You are going out of your way to have Norman placed in a good facility where he might actually get better. You don't have to do any of that. You're doing it because you're in love."

"Fine." Alex sighed and glared at Dylan. "Your mother and I…" he rolled his eyes. "We're in love. She told me she loved me for the first time a few days before Norman came back home."

"She really said that? She told you she loved you?" Dylan asked. "Mom… those words are really hard for her. She only tells me she loves me when she really means it. She told Norman all the time of course."

"Can we talk about something else?" Romero asked.

~ Norma was folding and refolding a warm looking cardigan when she heard the front door close and Alex's footsteps echoing across the floor.

"Norma?"

"I'm in here!" she called out from the reclusive little kitchen breakfast room they never used. It was right next to the tiny laundry room, so Norma was the only one who made use of the space and made it her personal area for sewing and folding clothes.

She didn't bother to hide the blue sweater from her husband, and she carefully observed the concerned look on his face when he saw it sitting innocently on the table.

Norma refolded it.

"I couldn't help it." she admitted. "I was running errands and I saw it in the window."

She smiled softly to herself.

"Doctor Edwards called me this afternoon. Said that Ruth had the sonogram and everything looks really good." she turned to Alex. "It's a boy. Due in late October."

Alex said nothing and she refolded the tiny blue baby sweater she had bought.  
"I realized that… um… that he would be born when the weather was turning cold. Everything would be wet and cold around here. That he's going to need some good winter clothes. So, I bought him this. So that he would have something to keep him warm." she explained sadly.

Her vision blurred slightly and she managed to keep the tears at bay for the moment.

"I know that you don't want children, Alex." she said. "I know this isn't what you signed up for. That this whole situation has become such a mess."

Alex remained silent. His focus on the baby's sweater. The small garment was the elephant in the room.

"I know I can't ask you to stay with me, but I want to be in this little boy's life. If that means raising him alone, then that's what it's going to mean." she said. "He's apart of me, Alex."

She shrugged and looked up at him at last.

Her husband finally took his eyes off the little blue sweater.

"Dylan is in town." he said. "We had lunch today. He's staying at a motel and then he's going to come and see you tomorrow. He's going to try and see Norman to if possible."

"Oh." Norma nodded. "You told him? About what happened?"

She looked for Alex to revert back to Sheriff Bulldog again. His expression stoic, but still kind whenever he looked at her.

"I called him when I found out." he explained.

"That's good." Norma nodded.

"He and Emma think they might want to adopt the baby." Alex said. His voice sounding like it was trying to be happy. "That, because of her condition, this might be their best chance at having a family of their own."

Norma felt her heart break a little. She tried not to show it. Tried to look away from Alex when he took her hand.

"Oh." was all she managed to say.

"They're both young." Alex sighed. "Capable people. I don't see any reason a judge wouldn't grant them custody of this baby. It might be the best thing for him to grow up with Dylan and Emma as his parents."

Norma nodded.  
"Emma would make a great mom. I know she would." Norma sighed and wiped away the tears that fell on her cheeks. "I think Dylan would be a good dad to."

"I think so." Alex agreed. He laced his fingers in hers and pulled her closer to him. "I think they'll be great."

"I would still see him to." Norma said hopefully. "I mean, I would still be in his life. Still be his family."

"We both would." Alex reminded her.

She felt her heart flutter slightly at the promise Alex would be with her. His eyes meeting hers and she felt a warmth growing inside her body. A force that was mending all the fractures she'd endured over the years.

"We both would." she repeated.

"I'm sure he's going to love the sweater." Alex nodded to the blue baby cardigan she'd been folding over and over again.

"Yeah." Norma laughed nervously. "I can't explain it. I had to buy it for him."

"Well, I bought a car seat for the little one yesterday." Alex grumbled.

Norma had to stifle a laugh.

"You didn't!" she giggled.

"Yeah, we'll give it to Dylan and Emma." he shrugged.

"Alex!" she smiled.

"I was kind of looking forward… to the little one coming home with us." he admitted.

Norma wanted to cry again, but not out of sadness.

"Maybe it's better this way." she admitted. "With Dylan and Emma. Not that we couldn't raise him. I think we would be good at it. I think together we'd be really good parents."

"I think you're right. We'll still be really good grandparents." Alex chuckled.

"We will not be using the 'G' word in this house." Norma scolded. She didn't like the title of grandmother. She was far too young to be a grandmother.

"Alright." Alex smiled. "We'll just be the really cool older couple in his life."

Norma refolded the little sweater and smiled to herself.

"By the way, something came for you in the mail." she said and slid the official envelope with the state seal on it.  
"What's this?" Alex asked.

"Open it." Norma nodded.

Alex pulled free the formal documents and plastic ID card.  
"It's your driver's license." he said looking at Norma's picture and then back at his wife.

"Look closer." she nodded.

He scowled over the information there and then his gaze softened and he looked back at her in surprise.  
"Norma Romero?" he said with a smile. "You changed your name?"

"We have to make it look real." she shrugged.

"Yes, we do." he laughed.

She looked back at the little sweater and felt that awful empty pain wanting to grow back again. Alex had chased away her sadness, but sometimes the smallest thing brought it right back.

"I think… I think it's good Dylan and Emma want to adopt the baby." she whispered and refolded the sweater carefully again. "But… but I really wanted to take him home with us."

Alex moved his hands over hers so she would stop her folding.  
"Me to." he said.

 **I had to rewrite this chapter because my Macbook crashed and I lost my original document. Bummer. So it doesn't match up to the teaser in Instagram. But I think it works out better this way. Sorry there was no post yesterday.**


	16. Chapter 16

16.

~ "Thank you for making dinner." Norma said and collected the paper boxes their Chinese food had come in.

Alex sensed she was teasing and enjoyed the little grin she threw back at him.

"You're welcome." he said. "It's nice not to have to cook. We can just relax and watch old movies."

He was watching his wife, not the black and white mobster movie, as she threw away the takeout boxes and tidied up for the hundredth time. He realized that he didn't like being left alone the little sitting room anymore. Before their hasty marriage, Alex had no problem at all spending all his time alone.

Now, he found his world a little lonely if Norma wasn't at home with him or if she was even in the next room. Maybe this was what happiness was like. Maybe this was the very defining quality of a happy marriage. The two of them needing each other and little else to be content. He never thought this would be something he could actually have. Women were a sore subject for him at times. His romantic relationships always felt meaningless and temporary. Women liked him a lot for a few hours, but in the light of day, hardly acknowledged him on the street. Maybe it was his personality. Maybe he really was cold and distant to people. Potential romantic partners were intrigued for a while, but got tired of not being a top priority.

No one wanted to share a life with him before Norma. With no warning, this temperamental woman burst into his world like a tornado. The chaos around her was fascinating to Alex and the fact she defied him at every turn when they first met, a thing he wasn't used to, had left him smitten. Then there was her looks. Her timeless beauty and fashion that he found charming. It was as if Norma wanted to live in another era and it was unsuitable for her to exist in time of ripped denim, skinny jeans and T-shirts with bedazzled cats on them.

"Mrs. Romero." Alex called when he spotted her wiping down the countertop again. "Come back in here."

He delighted once more in the way she smiled at being called by her new last name. Alex could feel that now familiar happiness stirring inside him and thought he might be able to get used to this.

"Fine." Norma sighed and hurried back to their cozy spot on the couch. Alex had paused the movie with a predicable storyline that was made decades before he was born. He had already solved the murder of course. These old movies were grossly predicable.

"There you are." he said and pulled her back to him. Content to have his wife with him again.

' _My wife_.' he thought with a childish glee. The feeling he called happiness sparked hotly inside him again. Norma was wrapping her arms around him. Her head resting lazily on his chest.

' _My wife._ ' he said again in his head. He had never thought of marriage like this. He'd broken up too many drunken domestics over the past 20 years, that he wasn't sure anymore what a normal marriage looked like.

It was slightly ironic that it took such a drastic step, marrying Norma, to realize he might actually make a good husband and she would make him happy.

"I was thinking maybe we could fool around tonight." Alex whispered as the boring conversation between the two gangsters played out on the screen. Alex found their transatlantic accents off-putting. He wondered briefly what people a century from now would think of today's gangsters.

Norma laughed softly and snuggled deeper into his chest.

"You weren't going to miss that opportunity, were you Sheriff?" she said.  
"Not if I can help it." he admitted. "No more missed opportunities. So how bout it?"

Norma leaned her head off his shoulder and smiled at him. She let out an embarrassed laugh and Alex loved the way her cheeks tinted pink at that moment.

"We're married now, so it's okay." he whispered.

"You don't want to see how the movie ends?" she asked.

"Yeah, I know how it ends. That little guy shot the mob boss and the fall guy takes the rap." Alex nodded to the dull movie.

"Alex! You said you never saw this movie!" she cried, but was still smiling.  
"I didn't." he shrugged and turned back to her. "Norma, I'm a cop. I know these things."

"Right." she said sourly. "You sense when people are lying to you. With your gift."

His hand slid down to her back side and cupped her bottom firmly. Although she wasn't climbing up and down as many stairs these days, her body was still toned and well cared for. Something he was profoundly thankful for .

"It's not the only think I'm gifted at, Mrs. Romero." he said. He was trying to be seductive, but felt it come out wrong. Norma was holding back a little smile before she started kissing him.

She maneuvered her legs to straddle his lap and Alex leaned back deeper into the couch so they would both be comfortable. Moments like these, Alex felt like no time at all had passed since he was a teenager and he was making out with a girl at her parents house. His body feeling like it was on fire with a new found lust and the thrilling fear of getting caught.

He felt the heat of her body on his lap and maneuvered his hips upward so she could feel his excitement for her growing. The shudder that emanated from her body at their shared desire sent a ripple of happiness through him. He had never been with a woman like this. Never been with a woman who he couldn't do enough for. Who he wanted to keep protectively close and who he couldn't live without.

It hit him, just as she was grinding her hips in him that he couldn't live without her. That if she had died that awful night. He couldn't go on. The thought was so painful, Alex had to push it away to stay focused on his wife.

"What's wrong?" she breathed heatedly. Her hands were tugging at his hair. A favorite trick of hers to elicit a more physical, less polite, signal for him to take her to the bedroom.

"Nothing." he breathed.

"You look upset." she panted and he squirmed with the uncomfortable tightness in his pants.

"I'm not upset. It's okay." he insisted.

"Alex?"

He looked at his wife.

 _'My wife. I have a wife and she worries about me.'_ he thought with no small amount of pride.

"I was thinking, that I don't ever want to lose you." he said with some difficulty.

Norma looked a little confused.  
"That night? With the gas?" he reminded her. "I almost lost you. I don't think I would have survived it. I think I would have wanted to die with you."

"Alex." Norma breathed and a delicate smile bloomed on her face. "Alex, don't talk like that. I'm alive, you're alive, whoopee." she said with a teasing smile.  
"Whoopee." he agreed mischievously. Despite their clothes, he could feel the heat radiating between her legs on his member.

"You sure you don't want to finish the movie?" she asked sweetly leaning away from him when tried to kiss her. A sadistic smile flashing on her face that made him want her even more. He pulled her, a little too roughly, back onto him. Not allowing her to escape again.

"We need to go to bed." He breathed into her neck.

She seemed pleased she was object of his obsession. His wife allowing him to unzip the back of her dress and expose the lace of her underwear.

"Thought you wanted to go to bed." she grinned and helped him to pull down the plum colored fabric.

His hands already moving up her skirt to feel her lacy panties and well tones backside.

They both jumped in alarm at hearing Norma's cell phone give off a shrill ring. Her phone was right next to the couch and it lit up and buzzed angrily for attention.

"Ignore it." Alex pleaded and tried to hold onto her. Tried to hold onto this moment. "Baby, please, just ignore it."

"It's Pine View." Norma said and leaned away from him to grab her phone, leaving Alex seething in frustration.

"Hello?" she said eagerly into her phone. "No, yes… yes this is Norman Bate's mother. Yes, I'm his responsible party."

Alex sensed something wasn't right. It was late in the evening and why was a place like Pine View calling and asking for responsible party?  
"What? Is he okay?" Norma asked. Her hand going to her chest with obvious anxiety.

Alex touched her arm and she only gave him a slight glance.

"What's going on?" he whispered.

She shook her head.

"Yes." she said into the phone. "Yes, I can come."

"Norma." Alex said. He didn't want his wife going to Pine View to be victimized and manipulated by her son again.

"Wait, what? What's it called? No, I didn't. It's in Nebraska?" she exclaimed.

Alex felt the dread wash over him when his wife looked back at him. Her blue eyes blazing hot and as fierce as when he first met her.

"But Norman's okay?" she asked. "Good. I'm on my way. Yes, thank you."

"Norma?" Alex asked whens he ended her call and nimbly slipped off his lap. Disappointment, as painful as any other physical ailment took hold of Alex.  
"Nebraska?" Norma huffed and zipped up her dress.

"There are not that many places that will take him." Alex said and stood up carefully. His body not getting the message that tonights performance had been cancelled. "They have animal therapy. It's an all boys facility and they even have horseback riding. Norma, they have an excellent record. I think Norman would do really well there."

"It's in Nebraska, Alex." Norma accused. "How could you not tell me?"

"It's not for certain." he argued. "I sent in an application last week. I guess the lawyer fast tracked it. We have to look at all our options, Norma."

"I'm not sending my child, my defenseless child, to another state." she snapped.

"What happened?" he nodded to the cell phone she was stuffing in her purse.

She looked angry but ready to cry.

"Norma?" he asked when she didn't respond.

"Norman tired to hang himself in his room with a bedsheet." she croaked weakly. He's alright. He's fine. The charge nurse said he was asking for me. That he seemed much more lucid."

"Norma." Alex breathed. He didn't want his wife anywhere near that psychopath.

"I'm going." she said stubbornly and pulled on her coat.

"I'll drive."

"I can drive." she insisted.

"Norma, you're upset. I don't want you driving like this." he said.

His wife, his beautiful, infuriating, resilient, stubborn and amazing wife looked winded when she gave him her car keys.

"I know you don't want me to." she admitted sadly. Tears sparking in her eyes. Alex felt his heart break for her. He hated to see her in pain. She had already suffered so much. "I just want to see him." she sighed.

"Okay." he nodded. It took more resolve than he thought he possessed to keep his voice calm and gentle. "Let's go."


	17. Chapter 17

17.

~ "Do you think this is my fault?" Norma asked. Her tone was almost accusing and Alex could feel her glare burning him slightly.

He kept his focus on the dark, lonely road ahead. The drive to Pine View was only scenic during the day and at night, it could be dangerous with the rain and all the blind curves.

"What?" he asked and stole a glance at her.

"Do you think what's happening to Norman right now is my fault?" she asked again.

"Why would you think that?" he asked.

"Before… before that night, when the three of us were having dinner, Norman was upset at me. He accused me of never letting him be a teenager. Never letting him have girlfriends or a life outside of… of our world." she said sadly.

Alex glanced away from the road to steal a look at her. Her eyes were cast down at her hands; her expression was sad.  
"You know, he wasn't lying." she sighed. "I didn't want him dating. I didn't want him corrupted by other kids. I didn't want him to do after school activities like sports and… and things that might have taken him away from me."

"Why not?" Alex asked. He made the exit onto the high way and felt much safer driving now.

"Because I didn't want him to be away from me." she explained angrily. "I didn't want him to have girlfriend because I know what teenage girls are like. Trust me they are all bad news. Norman is such a sensitive boy, he would get involved with the wrong kind of girl and then his life would be over."

"Do you blame yourself?" Alex asked.

He stole another look at his wife and saw the cloud of frustration flash across her face.

"Everyone blames the mother, don't they?" she said bitterly. "When things go wrong, the mother gets the blame. It's so easy for a man to be a great dad and so easy for a woman to be a bad mom."

Alex kept his eyes on the road and let her talk. She needed to vent her frustrations now.

"It's so unfair." she sighed. "It's like we can't win."

"I don't think this is your fault." Alex said after several seconds of heavy silence. "I've seen bad mothers, Norma. Women who don't feed their kids. Who beat them and belittle them. All you did was your best to make him feel loved and needed."

"No." she shook her head. "No, I pushed him too hard. I was too needy. I needed him to be with me. I didn't want to let him go. I wanted to keep him close to me forever."

Alex nodded and realized what this was really about.

"Nebraska." he sighed.

She was silent. Her gaze looking intently out the window and inky black night.

"Norma, this place is really great. Maybe some time apart will be good for the both of you." he offered.

"Time apart so he won't want to kill me or have sex with me." she said sourly.

Alex felt slightly ill at remembering that Norman had thought the Ruth woman was his mother. That he had been willing to engage in a sexual relationship because he thought this woman was Norma.

"Time apart so you can both be happy again." Alex said. "That's all I want for the both of you."

"I know." she said softly. "You know these last few months have been really wonderful. Even with what happened to Norman at Pine View. I'm really glad we did this, Alex. That we got married and… and stayed together."

He glanced back at her and saw the delicate smile curl her lip and brighten her face.

"And I love you." she added.  
He reached out for her hand and laced her fingers in his, bringing her palm to his lips and kissing her delicate skin.  
"I love you to." he said easily.

~ "I want to see him." Norma demanded. Doctor Edwards had met the couple in the lobby of Pine View and Alex wasn't surprised his wife was already making sharp demands.

"Is he alright? I want to see him." Norma said again.  
"Norman is fine. He wan't hurt at all by the incident. The pipe he used to tie the bedsheets on gave way and he fell about three feet. He's been sedated and he's in restraints right now." Edwards told her calmly.  
"Why did he do this?" Norma croaked weakly. Alex saw the tears glistening in her eyes and found a new reason to hate her son.

"He'd been depressed because of the isolation. He's been spending 20 hours a day in his room. He's only allowed two hours of outside time and to hour sessions with me." Edwards explained.

"Why does he have to be on such intense isolation? This isn't a prison." Norma huffed.  
"Because we have the welfare of the other patients to think of, Mrs. Bates."  
"It's Mrs. Romero." Norma corrected him sharply.

"Mrs. Romero." Edwards nodded. "Of course. Norman had eloped out of our custody during his first stay here as you know. Since his return he's gotten into numerous fights with staff and other patients. He was doing quite well for a while with the new medication. He was responding in group sessions and engaging with the staff and other patients in a positive way. When we discovered the truth about him and Ruth, after he tried to attack you and the Sheriff here broke his nose, we had no choice but to keep him completely segregated from the other patients and most of the staff."

Norma looked uncomfortable and a little scared.  
"Now, as you know, Pine View can no longer fulfill Norman's needs. How soon can he be transferred to the new facility?" Edwards demanded.

"Soon." Alex said. "We are fast tracking the paperwork now."

Norma shot him an angry glare and he shrugged. He wasn't going to play nice when it came to her safety anymore. Norman was dangerous and the farther away he was from his wife, the better he would sleep at night.

"The nurse told me over the phone that he was lucid. I want to talk to him." Norma said passively.

"He's in restraints right now for his own protection." Edwards told her. "Don't be alarmed. It's standard procedure."

"I just want to see him." Norma sighed again.

~ Alex spied on Norma's visit with the monster through the door's small window. Norma had insisted on seeing her son alone. Telling him and Edwards that Alex's presence might be a trigger for violence.

He could still hear them though, through the intercom in the hallway, Alex and Edwards listened to every word.

~ Norma wanted to undo the restraints on her son's arms and legs the moment she walked into the room. Norman looked sick and pale and was sweating a lot. He was sitting up in bed but looked half asleep.  
"Norman?" she said gently and covered him up a little more with a blanket.

"Mother?" he gasped and opened his eyes to look at her.

"Oh, you're here." he said. "Maybe you're not here. Maybe I'm just imagining you're here."

"I'm here, Norman." she said and took hold of his cold, clammy hand.

"I've have such bad dreams in this place, mother." he sighed. "When can I go home? I want to go home."

"When you're better, honey." she nodded and tried to smile.

"I don't like the food here." he said. "I can't eat it. I miss the way you cook."

"I miss cooking for you, sweetheart." she said and sat tentatively on the edge of his bed.

"Tell them it's okay to let me go home." he said. "I just want to be at home. We can be together again and run the motel."

"Norman." she sighed. "Norman, you need help. You've been having very serious black outs. Do you remember what you've been doing since you came here?"

"No." Norma shook his head. "No, but I've only been here a few days."

"You've been here over six months now." she said softly.  
"Six months?" Norman laughed. "That's not possible, mother. I would never leave you for that long."

"You've been here a long time. You've been having bad episodes, honey." she told him and her voice quivered slightly just thinking of how much her son suffered. She would gladly endue any suffering if it spared her child. It was so awful to see him wasting away from this horrible thing inside his mind.

"Mother, I want to go home. I want you to cook for me. I want to sleep in my own bed again and see Dylan and Emma." he pleased.

Norma's heart broke. He wanted so little in life. He only wanted to be with her. They be an island all to themselves all this time, it was so hard to be apart now that rescue had come. She leaned closer to him and rested their foreheads together. Instantly she felt her anxiety grow around her own son. Fear of losing him, fear of not helping him. Fear of what he might become seemed to plague her without mercy.

She ran her hands over his face and felt herself praying for her sweet child to magically return to her. Not this monster she suspected he might be.

"Please, mother." Norman said again. "Please, I just want to go home."

"No, Norman. You're going to another hospital. A better one. It's got horses and you get to take care of animals and be outside a lot." she said sternly. "It's going to help you."

"I don't want to go anywhere, mother. Don't you want me home with you? Don't you love me?" Norman demanded.  
"Stop it!" Norma hissed. She could see it now. See what Alex and Dylan were talking about. See that manipulative nature that coiled, snake like, around her heart and played with her emotions. "You know I love you. That's why we're doing this."

"We?" Norman accused. "You mean he's still here? That Sheriff Romero?"

"Yes, he's right outside." Norma admitted weakly.

Norman looked disgusted by her. A though she were filthy and something worse than a whore in his eyes.

"So this was your plan all along, mother? Send your son away so you could be with your new lover? What a selfish bitch you are! Throw me over for another man? Throw me away? You want to throw me away, you bitch!" he growled.

Norma leaped to her feet and backed away. She had never seen her son act or talk like this. The unrepressed rage was terrifying to see.

"Norman!" she cried feebly. "Norman! Please stop."

"You bitch!" he shouted and tried to wrestle free of his restraints.

The door to his little room opened and Edwards stormed past her her. A hypodermic syringe in his hand.

Norma watched, horrified as her son, her sweet baby, was sedated. His eyes fluttering closed just seconds after receiving the medication.

"Norma?" Alex was asking and she sensed her husband standing beside her. "Are you okay?"

"No." she whimpered and watched Edwards taking Norman's vitals.  
"You will be." Alex promised. "So will he. You're both going to be okay."

 **Now before anyone cries foul and claims that Norman would never say 'Bitch', the book, 'Psycho' by Robert Block had Norman Bates throwing the bitch word all over the place. Everyone was a bitch. The second book was far more disturbing to.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I need to put a disclaimer on this chapter because when I didn't put one on a graphic chapter in TSCB, I got a lot of heat for it. So this chapter has disturbing ideas of a sexual nature.**

18.

~ Norma felt the darkness take her as soon as they left Pine View. It had started to rain heavily and an early chill was in the air. Normally, when she was in the car with Alex, she felt very safe and comforted. He was one of those good drivers who seemed like task was not stressful and as natural as breathing. Alex was good about things like driving and taking charge of difficult situations. He'd signed the transfer papers as soon as they left Norman's room. Doctor Edwards explaining that Norman would be driven by private ambulance in the morning.

"We think this is for the best, Mrs. Romero." Edwards and said. "Your son seems to think you're the cause of his issues. You seem to be the defining part of him that is responsible for all the violent outbursts. It would explain his anger towards you."

"That's enough." Alex said darkly and shoved the transfer papers into Edward's chest. "We've already had to endure your negligence. You don't need to insult my wife on top of it."

Norma felt that the wind had been knocked out of her all over again as she stared numbly at Edwards.

"I'm giving you my diagnosis, Sheriff. You can take it anyway you want. It's my professional opinion that Norman should be separated from his mother indefinitely and that he should never be released from a treatment facility." the doctor said soberly.

"What? Why?" Norma asked. She was still hurting from the painful truth that her son was a monster.  
"I believe Norman Bates has very dangerous delusions. I believe that he is capable of murder." Edwards told them.  
"Did he tell you he killed someone?" Alex barked.

"Not exactly." Edwards said and looked sideways at Norma.

"Transfer him out and he won't be your problem anymore." Alex ordered.

~ The truth was a hard thing to swallow at times. Now that Norma had time apart from her son, she could see him with new eyes, and she didn't like what she saw.

Norman killed that woman, Emma's mother, at the motel. Norma was sure of it now. She was sure that her son, in one of his blacked out states, had killed her and stuffed her body in the basement freezer. Then, for whatever reason, Norman was convinced that she had killed the woman. That she was really the monster and he had to keep her safe from discovery.

"Alex?" Norma said softly. She was looking out the passenger side window, but not seeing the rain at all.

"Yeah?" Alex responded and she felt the pain in her body ease a little.

"I don't know why I never saw it before." she said pitifully. "Why… why didn't I see it before now? What he is. Why did I try for so long to protect him?"

"He's your son." Alex said easily. "That's what a parent does."

"No, I should have gotten him help after Sam. After Norman bashed his head in with that blender." Norma sighed. "He was just defending me. That's all. Sam was choking me, hitting me. He'd done it a hundred times before, but I think this time something in Norman broke. The look on his face after Sam went down. It was like he was another person."

She wasn't used to talking about Sam's death to anyone. It was such a closely guarded secret. Something she could never tell anyone because her son would go to prison. Sam Bates wasn't worth that.

"It's my fault." she sighed.

"No, it's not." Alex said instantly.

"It is." she argued. "I was in an abusive marriage and I didn't leave him. I didn't leave him and I should have. I let Norman see terrible things and I never got out. I really am responsible for the way he is now. I created the monster."

"Norma, you know none of that is true." Alex said gently. "Bad things happen to everyone. They have to learn to cope with them. People experience suffering all over the world but they don't become killers."

Norma was quite for a long time. She took a deep breath and felt slightly sick.  
"One time, I **did** try to leave him. I took Norman in the car and we went looking for Dylan. We were going to leave. Go to this safe house a friend told me about. A women's shelter." she said slowly. "Sam found us. A buddy of his tipped him off. He dragged us back in the house. He had Norman's arm and he was just jerking him around. My son was only four and he was being hurled around like a rag doll."

Norma looked at her hands and her fingers roamed over the bright diamond ring Alex had given her like it was a talisman, protecting her from evil.

"He… he shoved me in the hall closet. Sam kept a pad lock on it so he could put us there. Norman and I. But he took Norman with him. He took Norman to our bedroom and then I could hear nothing but my son screaming. He was screaming for a long time and I couldn't get out and get to him. I couldn't help him." she said.

Norma looked down at her hands again and found they were shaking. Alex leaned over to the dashboard and turned the heater on. The rush of warm air felt comforting on her body just now. Alex always seemed concerned she was too cold.

"When Sam let me out, it was morning." she said. "I ran into our room and found Norman was hiding under the bed."

She shook her head and tried not to think about the horrible sight she had seen. Tried not to remember seeing Norman's clothes on the floor. Her son, half naked and curled into the fetal position under the bed. Tried not to see the blood.  
"Sam had raped him." Norma said dryly. Her resolve strengthening now that she could remember that night without so much pain. "Sam had raped my child."

Alex said nothing, but she could feel him looking back at her.

"I should have called the police then and there. But I was too afraid. I was terrified because he had a lot of friends who were cops and I thought they might not want to help me. It had happened before. They told me not to make him angry. To leave him alone when he'd been drinking." she explained and brushed the tears away.

"What did you?" Alex asked. His voice sounded soft and gentle. The tone he always used on Norma when she was upset.

She shrugged.

"I gave Norman a bath. Treated his injuries as best I could and kept him home from day care till the bruising healed." she said. She hated herself just now. Hated the weak woman she had been for allowing her son to be hurt like that. For not leaving Sam sooner and for covering up his horrible crime.

"I'm sorry." Alex sighed. "Sorry he had to go through that."

She shook her head.

"You know, after that, I always put myself between Sam and Norman. I always let him hurt me if it would take focus off Norman. Sam, he always hated our son." she confessed. "So I let him get angry at me. Let him hit me and bully me. I never refused to have sex with him or anything like that because I had to keep Norman safe."

She felt better with the heater on. With Alex's presence in the car kept her from feeling too overwhelmed. Kept her from drowning.

"But it doesn't matter now." she admitted. "Norman still became a monster."

"Norman is going to get better." Alex said.

"No. No he won't. I've lost him." she sighed. "You know something? I'm glad we're not going to try and get custody of this baby. I'm glad Dylan and Emma are going to take him. I'm glad we're never going to have a baby of our own. I'd only turn it into a monster to."

"Norma."

"I ruin everything that I come into contact with, Alex. You should leave me before I ruin you to."

She glanced at him and he shrugged.

"I'm already ruined." he said. "I'm not going anywhere."

~ Alex was troubled by Norma's confession. He had known her late husband was horrible, a drunk and probably deserved what he got, but he had no idea the roots of abuse ran so deep.

It was heartbreaking to think Norma had carried the knowledge of her son being raped by his father for so many years. And what about Norman? He had been so young when the thing happened. Did he even remember? Did he have any idea at all other than vague, troublesome memories?

Norma wanted to go to bed as soon as they arrived home. All the energy seemed to have left her body and she could barley summon the strength to take her clothes off and go to bed.

Alex had to pull off her shoes and fold the covers over her before she passed out from exhaustion. She slept heavily all night and seemed to do nothing but sleep for the next few days.

Norma couldn't seem to force herself to stay awake after seeing Norman. After really seeing Norman for what he was. She seemed to shut down emotionally and the only times she would wake up was when Alex came in and asked if she was hungry.

Norma wouldn't eat. Wouldn't take a shower, wouldn't leave their bed unless she absolutely had to.

"Norma, it's been three days. I need you to get up and eat something." Alex said. He'd made the effort to not order take out and actually managed to cook something himself.

"I'm not hungry." she moaned and rolled over in bed.

"Norma, please get up." Alex said. "You've been doing nothing but sleep since we got back from Pine View. You need to shower and change your clothes and you need to eat something."

"Leave me alone, Alex." she groaned and he could see she was already falling back asleep again.

"Fine." he groaned and stood up off their bed.

~ Norma jumped when he pulled off the blankets. She had been cozy in the nest of bedding she had wallowed in for days now.

"No!" she shouted when her husband grabbed ahold of her and pulled her from the bed. "No, just leave me alone!" she cried pitifully.

Alex easily overpowered her, like most men did, and effortlessly picked her up. Her world spinning slightly at the change in altitude.

"Put me down! No!" she cried.  
"You need to take bath." he said casually and carried her, kicking and screaming, down the hall and to the bathroom. He'd already filled the tub with water and Norma dreaded the moment he would lower her into it.  
"Alex, stop!" she cried and tried to break free. She didn't want to hurt him, claw at him and hit him too hard. She could never hate him enough to do that again. Not after everything they had been through.

"It's nice and warm." he promised.

"No! No! No!" She cried petulantly. She realized how her voice sounded like a little girl's and hated that defect in her personality. How, when freighted or when she didn't get something she wanted, she often fell back on childish whining.

"Please!" she called. "Just leave me alone!"

"Sorry, baby." he said and lowered her into the bath water. Night clothes and all.

Norma hated the feel of the warm water all around her. Added to the fact that Alex pushed her under so even her greasy hair would get wet.

She broke the surface of the water crying.

"I couldn't let you stay in bed all week feeling sorry for yourself." he sighed.

Norma seethed in horrified anger as she glared at Alex. Her husband innocently getting the shampoo bottle and working a lather up to wash her hair.

"I'm not feeling sorry for myself!" Norma snapped. "My son tried to kill me and is in another state where I might never be able to see him again."

"And you're still here." he said with a nod.

"I don't want to be here!" she cried. A full on tantrum rearing it's ugly head. "I don't want to be here if it means hurting this much! If it means losing Norman forever!"

"You haven't lost him." Alex said cooly. "He's still here. He's getting better."

"I wish I really had died that night." she said petulantly.

She saw Alex wince and look angry. His jaw working the same way she remembered from when they first met.

"Never say that again." he ordered. "Not ever."

He helped her to shampoo her hair and rinse. Eventually leaving her alone to finish her bath in peace. Once the shock and humiliation of being dragged into the bath was over, she found it pleasant. It felt good to be clean again. To have the stink of her failure washed away.

She found Alex in the kitchen with something cooking on the stove.

"I hope you like vegetable stew." he said. "It's the only thing I know how to make."

Norma felt pitiful in her bathrobe just now. The tantrum she had just thrown was horribly embarrassing and she couldn't believe Alex had put up with it.  
"I'm not hungry." she said childishly.

"You haven't eaten anything in three days." he said. "Sit down. Right now."

Sheriff Romero was in her house now. Not Alex. She could feel the change in him and didn't care for it. She preferred her Alex. The one who looked at her affectionally and who did little things to show her he cared. Who always made sure there was gas in her car and who never wanted to see her cold.

"Fine." she sighed and sat down to dinner.

Alex's cooking was actually very good. She felt better after eating her second bowl. Like her body was remembering what it was like to be human again.  
"Thank you." she said sadly when Alex asked if she wanted more.  
"You're welcome." he said. "I went ahead and washed the sheets. They smelled bad to."

Norma felt a slight irritation at that.

"I would have done that and they didn't smell that bad." she said.  
"Agree to disagree." he sighed. "I know this has been hard, but I can't have you break down on me like that."

"I'm not, I'm fine." she insisted weakly. Even to her own ears, it sounded pathetic. "I'll be fine. I've just been really tired."

Alex's look was hard and unflinching and she had to look away.

"Norma, I need you to be honest with me now." he said.

"About what?" she asked.  
"About being glad we're not taking the baby home with us. About how it was a good thing we aren't going to have a family of our own." he said.

Norma felt her spirits sink even lower.

"No." she said at last. "No, I didn't mean it. Of course I didn't mean it." she said.

Alex nodded and asked if she was ready to get dressed.

 **I had this theory after the episode of Norman remembering hiding under the bed while his father rapes his mother. As troublesome as it sounds, my theory was that it was Norman who was sexually assaulted and abused by his father and he had "MOTHER" take the abuse instead. That would have made sense if "Mother" is the stronger personality and can handle it better than Norman could.**

 **It could have been the genesis of his split personality disorder.**

 **It would also make sense Sam Bates being drunk and hugging his son and apologizing to him in the middle of the night. That Norman's abuse would have made Norma so extra protective of him.**


	19. Chapter 19

19.

~ "The adoption was approved." Dylan shrugged. "I was a little surprised."

"Why?" Alex asked. The grumpy Sheriff of White Pine Bay looked over his dinner skeptically. They had once more agreed to meet at the small diner in town to catch up. Emma had come with Dylan from Seattle but when the four of them couldn't agree on a place to eat, the men chose to go to the local place with real food. Let the women overpay for their salads.

"Well, we had a woman from social services visit us to inspect our home and question us. Wanting to make sure we would be fit parents and all." Dylan said eyeing Romero carefully.

"And?" Alex asked. He took a bite of the special and decided it was best to go home to Norma's cooking. She already had him spoiled when it came to food. If he sent her a text asking for the pasta dish she had made a few days ago, the one with the big shells and Alfredo sauce, he was sure she would make it again.

"Well, the social worker seemed to make a big deal out of Emma being so young and a transplant recipient." Dylan said.

"Emma looked good. Any problems?" Alex asked shoving the special aside and hoped for better things once he got home.

"She's fine." Dylan said with slight irritation. "She hasn't had any serious issues since the transplant. Doctors are very impressed. She's even doing a yoga class every morning and taking up swimming."

"Good to hear." Alex said.

"Well the thing is, we thought this social worker would bar us from adopting because of Emma's condition and the fact I had a few run in's with the law when I was a teenager." Dylan went on.

"Oh?" Alex asked.

"Yeah." Dylan nodded to him. "But then we got an all new social worker who visited with us for about five seconds and approved us right away. Even the paper work was fast tracked and now all we have to do is have that Ruth woman sign over her rights. You and Mom will have to sign for Norman since he's mentally impaired."

"That was easy." Alex mused innocently.

"Well, how do you think that happened?" Dylan asked knowingly. "That we got approval so easily. I read it takes years for this kind of thing to be completed. All we need is a couple of signatures at a lawyers office when the baby arrives and then he's ours."

"Well, maybe they saw you and Emma would make great parents. That you're a blood relation to the child and it's logical to grant you custody." Alex offered.

The Sheriff shrugged unapologetically.

"Or maybe someone in the Sheriff's department in this county knows a few people in social services who owe him a favor." he said.

"Now see, there's the Romero of legend." Dylan nodded with a little smile.

Alex looked innocent.

"Thank you." Dylan said. "Not just for the whole adoption thing, but for what you're doing for mom. I think you've been really good for her. That you've really kept her together. Everything that's happening with Norman? I don't think she would have survived it."

Alex looked grumpily down at the discarded special he couldn't eat.

"She's a lot stronger than we think." he said. "Dylan, what do you remember about Norman's father?"

"Sam?" Dylan asked in surprise. "He was an asshole. Used to smack the shit out of mom all the time."

"Do you remember a hall closet?" Alex asked carefully. Dylan's face fell.

"Mom told you about the closet?" Dylan asked. Romero could see the face of the child Dylan had once been. Afraid and embarrassed about his violent home life.

Alex nodded.

"He had a hasp and pad lock on it. Used to throw Norman and me into it if we misbehaved. Mom couldn't get us out. She didn't have the key. We would be in there for hours sometimes or even days." Dylan explained carefully. "Sometimes he would put mom and Norman in there. Those times, I would find a friend's house to stay at. Sam didn't give a shit about me if I didn't show up. Mom was the only one who would miss me. So I stayed away if…"

Dylan shrugged.

"So, Mom told you about that." Dylan said.

"Your mother says Sam was sexually abusive to your brother." Alex said carefully.

Dylan didn't look at him. His eyes looked glazed over.

"I don't know." he said at last. "It might have happened. Sam was pretty awful."

"Did he ever hurt you?" Alex asked.

"Not that way." Dylan said quickly. "No, he just liked to get loaded and hit me with a letter belt."

Alex took a deep breath.

"Your brother has been transferred to Westing Home." he explained. "He went last week and is already settled. Pine View wasn't for him and at least in Westing, he can't get into too much trouble. It's in the middle of nowhere and his mother and I can receive updates on Norman everyday. We can even request a video conference with him when he's feeling better."

"That's good news." Dylan said. "Why do you look so down?"

"Because we were recommended to sever all contact with Norman until a resolution can be reached about his illness." Alex explained.

"What does that mean?"

"It means being around your mother, the idea of her, seems to trigger him. Seems to bring out this… condition." Alex said. He didn't want to use the word 'monster',

"Yeah." Dylan agreed. "I can see that."

"Doctor Edwards said it's a dissociative disorder. What they used to call split personalities." Alex explained. "His mother always protected him from Sam, and then from life. So naturally he used her personality as a kind of… shield, when things became too difficult."

"That would explain a lot. Once I found him in her robe and he thought he was her. Even told me to go wake up my brother Norman." Dylan said.

"Westing Home seems to be a very calm place. Hopefully they can help him." Alex admitted. "For now, I'm keeping Norma away from him. I know it seems harsh-"

"No, I agree. I think it's best they stay away from each other." Dylan said. "She'll have plenty to distract her. We're going to have a new family member soon."

~ Emma noticed that it took a long time for Norma to smile. It was like there was real effort being put into trying to be happy. Norma's smile was slow and never reached her eyes.

"I've never taken care of a baby before." Emma sighed. "I don't know what to do. I've been reading all the care books and I'm even more terrified. Colic? Irregular head shape? It's so scary."

Norma gave her that sad smile and took a sip of coffee. Like the men, the two women had their own meeting place. The cafe across the street from the diner where Romero and Dylan would meet. The men seeming put off by the idea of a place that served fancy salads and gourmet soups. Instead they wanted to catch salmonella poisoning from the rancid 'food' served there.

So the group splintered between the sexes and the ladies enjoyed their own time together.

"That just means you're taking this seriously." Norma said. "That's good. It's not a small commitment."

Emma smiled hoping Norma would smile, but her mother in law only looked sad.

"It's worth it though, right?" she asked hopefully.

"It's worth it." Norma nodded. "It won't feel like a sacrifice when the baby is here. When they put him in your arms…" she looked of into the distance. "Well, you'll feel like there isn't anything in the world you won't do for them."

"Do you want to have more kids with Sheriff Romero?" Emma asked. She was careful to do the exact opposite of her husband and not mention Norman at all.

This time Norma **did** smile. It was a real smile and she almost laughed.

"We discussed it." was all she would say.

Norma shrugged and changed the subject.

"So, how's married life?" she asked.

"Good." Emma grinned.

How could she explain how wonderful her life was now? When everything had so neatly and perfectly fallen into place? When she and Dylan made love almost every morning before he left for work and she went to Yoga class. How her school career had become less about earning a degree and more about the intreating classes on politics and art that invoked her imagination. How she was able to run, yes run, around campus like anyone else. How after school she would visit with her dad next door till Dylan came home and the two of them would make dinner together. The three of them eating and watching a movie before calling it a day. Her husband, always especially affectionate to her just before they went to sleep. No, she could only say 'good' for now. She didn't want to jinx it.

"I'm glad." Norma said. "Dylan looks happy."

"We both are." Emma said. "I do have a favor to ask."

"What?"

"Well, like I said, I've never taken care of a baby before and neither has Dylan. Dad means well, but I'm sure he's not going to be up to the task, and the baby books terrify me." Emma explained quickly.

"What is it?" Norma asked.

"We were wondering if you would come and stay with us for a few weeks to help with the baby." Emma said. "Just until we get settled and I feel confidant I can… you know… do this."

Norma looked a little surprised.

"Did Dylan say it was alright?" she asked skeptically.

"It was his idea." Emma said. "I don't know why I didn't think of it. You're the best mom I know."

Norma laughed and shook her head.

"I don't know about that." she said.

"Please? It would mean so much to me to know I had someone to help me." Emma said. "I'm so afraid I'm going to do something wrong like hold him wrong or feed him wrong."

A real smile bloomed on Norma's face.

"Emma, you're going to be fine." she said. "If Dylan wants me there, then I would love to come and stay with you. Just for a few weeks though. I don't want Alex living too long off of take out dinners."

"How is life with mean old Sheriff Romero?" Emma asked. She still couldn't shake the highly romantic nature of them as a couple.

"Is that what the kids call him?" Norma laughed.

"No, the kids call him something much worse." Emma said honestly. "But you two seem pretty happy."

"He's different when we're together." Norma admitted. "I feel like we get each other. We can be ourselves. He's actually very kind to me. I've never… never really had a relationship like this before. Where I was… so protected. It's nice."

"I think that's what is should be." Emma said. "We all deserve a happy ending."

"We all deserve a happy ending." Norma agreed.

 **I didn't get as much shock and hate as I was expecting from the last chapter. Which is good. Don't worry, there will be some Normero time coming up VERY soon.**


	20. Chapter 20

20.

~ "She's just become a little greedy." Alex assured the unknown person on the phone. "That's all."

Norma's attention was roused at the mention of a ' _she_ ' in the conversation. She nodded to her husband and he shook his head and turned away. Alex's personal cell phone had rang at almost 9 o'clock at night just as the couple was preparing for bed. Since he picked up, it had been a strange conversation Norma couldn't piece together.

"I know." Alex said. "It's going to be fine, we can come there now."

"What's happening?" Norma hissed. Alex looked angry and annoyed. The face she was always used to him making when they first met.

"It's okay." Alex whispered back to her.  
He refocused his attention to the unknown caller.

"I have it. Don't worry." he said. "No, don't ask how."

Norma was even more annoyed by this curious conversation.

"The less you know. I'll take care of it." Alex assured the caller.

"Alex?" Norma questioned.  
"Your mother wants to talk to you. Tell her the good news, okay?" Alex said and handed off his cell phone to Norma.

She jumped from her spot in bed and took his cell phone.

"Norman?" she cried eagerly.  
"No, it's Dylan." her oldest son said after a brief, disappointed pause.

"Oh, sorry." Norma gasped in embarrassment. "I thought Norman was finally allowed to call me."

"Why would Norman call Romero's cell phone?" Dylan asked sarcastically.

"Well, why would you?" Norma asked in an equally grouchy tone.

She felt the heavy pause between them before Dylan answered back.

"Ruth had the baby. It's a boy, he's healthy and we're naming him Elliot." Dylan said at last.

"Oh! Already? She's two weeks early!" Norma cried in relief. "Oh, we'll be right there!"

"Yeah, we'll see you soon." Dylan said without enthusiasm.

"Alex!" Norma ended the call and started looking for her shoes. She was already in her night gown and had to get dressed all over again.

"Alex! The baby is here!" she called again to the hallway she had seen her husband disappear down.  
"I know." Alex said coming back to her holding a familiar black bag. Her husband already dressed and had a very stern, no nonsense, look on his face.

"Get dressed." he ordered.

"Alex?" she asked looking at the bag which still held Bob Paris' run money. "What are you doing?"

She watched him pull out two impressive and scary looking bricks of bound $100 bills.

"Ruth is unwilling to sign over her rights to the baby unless Dylan and Emma pay her off." Alex explained.

"What?" Norma exclaimed. "How can she have any rights at all? She took advantage of my son while he was in a mental institution!"

"She still has rights as the mother, Norma." Alex told her calmly. "She's willing to sign the baby away to Emma and Dylan if she get twenty thousand in cash."

"No! She can't do that!" Norma said stubbornly. "We can take her to court."

"And risk that woman taking the child home with her until a decision is reached?" Alex asked.

He and Norma exchanged hostile looks of frustration.  
"Norma, I've seen these things take years to be resolved. I don't want that woman around that baby for one second longer than he has to be." he explained.

"Fine." Norma sighed in defeat. "Fine. Anything to make her go away for good."

~ Norma was on pins and needles to see the new baby. She couldn't get the idea of a grandchild into her head just yet. She'd only been seventeen when she had Dylan and she was barely into her forties now. Far too young to be made a grandmother by him. Her and Alex still looked like the young vibrant couple they were. Grandparents was a dirty word.

"There you are!" Norma exclaimed with joy when she saw Emma standing outside the nursery window. She immediately embraced her daughter in law and almost missed seeing Dylan in her excitement.

"He's here!" Emma said happily and pointed to a sleeping little bundle in one of the plastic baby beds in the nursery.

"He's perfect." Emma told Norma as the two women looked affectionally over the new edition. "We're going to name him Elliot. Elliot Dean Massett."

"That's a very nice name. It's sounds very distinguished." Norma said with a real smile. It was the first time she had really smiled since Norman left for Nebraska.

"They won't let us see him yet. We're not family and Ruth hasn't signed the adoption papers." Emma explained worriedly.

Norma glanced behind them at Alex walking down the hall with Dylan. The two of them exchanging hushed whispers and Alex resting a hand on her son's shoulder.

 _'Just like his own father should have_.' Norma thought. Her heart aching at the sight of them. Of Alex stepping into the role of a protective parent in this moment of crisis.

"It's going to be okay. I'm sure it's just a paperwork thing. We can get it sorted out and then we can take your new baby home." Norma said.  
"You're still coming home with us? Right?" Emma asked worriedly. "I brought Elliot's bag with his clothes and things. I'm not really even sure what he needs."

"Of course I'm coming home with you." Norma said with a grin.  
"Sheriff Romero was alright with it?"

"It was a hard sell, but I told him I'd be home in a week." Norma shrugged.

~ "You need to be ready." Dylan said and looked anxiously at the maternity ward door.

"For what?" Alex asked.  
"Just don't stare. Remember this is not a good woman." Dylan said as the two men left Emma and Norma watching the baby and paid a visit to the mother.

Alex saw right away what Dylan was talking about when he said not to stare. Ruth could have easily passed for Norma's sister. Her hair was little blonder, shorter and with more curls than how Norma wore hers now. Still, it was easy to believe that Norman had confused this woman for his mother.  
"I told you I don't want to see you." Ruth snapped viciously from her hospital bed. She was clicking her remote in angry frustration at the lack of options on TV.  
"We brought the money." Dylan said.  
"Really? Cash?" Ruth perked up and greedily eyed the bag Alex was holding.

"Yeah." Dylan said. "Now, you'll sign the papers and never contact us again? Never try to contact my brother or any member of my family?"

"Yes!" Ruth said with a sinister smile. Her eyes darted back in forth like a junkie about to score a fix.

"Not so fast." Alex said and held up a hand to stop Ruth from grabbing the bag. He moved the hem of his coat to let the light gleam off his Sheriff's badge and Ruth stopped cold.  
"You realize selling your baby is a crime? It can mean prison. For years to come." he said.

Ruth was breathing hard and pulled her claw like hands back in.  
"I'm law enforcement, I'm required to report this." Alex went on.  
"I just need the money to leave my husband and start over." Ruth said. "I just need a fresh start. I'll never trouble you again."

Alex tossed her the bag of tightly bound cash.

"See that you don't. I'll have the adoption worker come in and you'll sign ever form she gives you. Then, you'll leave. If you make contact with any of us, or try to get the child back, you will be arrested for trying to sell your son." Alex told her.  
"Don't be so dramatic." Ruth huffed. "This isn't the first baby I've sold."

Alex and Dylan looked curiously at the strange woman who looked so much like Norma. Ruth shrugged.

"Why do you think my husband put me in Pine View? I had an affair with my therapist, had his baby and sold it to him and his wife for a hundred K." she laughed.

Alex looked quickly at Dylan who looked equally confused Ruth would only want twenty thousand for this baby.

Ruth shrugged.

"This baby isn't all that great. Norman's a sweet kid but he has a lot of issues. Keep calling me 'Mother' the whole time." Ruth said.  
"That's enough." Alex snapped. "I'm sending the agent and we never want to see you again."

"Fine by me." Ruth said happily.

~ Dylan felt winded after the encounter with Elliot's real mother.

"She has kids with her husband to." he said to Alex as they slowly walked back to the nursery. The signed and notarized documents already being processed. Elliott was now legally his son. "How could a mother do that?"

"Not everyone is like your mother." Alex said. "Some women just think their kids are disposable."

"I used to hate mom because she moved without telling me." Dylan admitted.

Romero gave him a curious look.  
"I was a different person then. I'd moved out by the time I was sixteen and only saw her when I needed money. I was breaking into the house and causing trouble. Getting arrested and starting fights. I would have left me to." Dylan explained.

"Now?" Romero asked.  
"Now." Dylan sighed. "Now with everything we've been though the past two years, I think we're finally ready to be a family."

"That's good." Romero said.

"Yeah, you should try it." Dylan said with a smirk.

"What? Have a family?" Alex laughed and pretended the younger man was joking.

"Why not?" Dylan asked.

"A million reasons." Alex said soberly.  
"I thought you two were doing okay." Dylan said.  
"We are." Alex admitted. "You throw a baby into the mix and it changes everything. You'll see."

"I'm sure it's going to change everything." Dylan agreed. "Are you sure you're okay with mom staying with us for a while?"

"I have to be. You know your mother when she decides something." Alex said.

"Yeah." Dylan agreed. "Well, lets go meet my son."

Alex and Dylan arrived at the nursery window just in time to see the comforting sight of Emma holding Elliot for the first time. Norma by her side and carefully putting tiny blue socks onto the newborn's feet.

"You're a natural." Norma whispered to Emma when Dylan walked in.

Emma turned to them and was crying from happiness.

"He's opening his eyes!" she said excitedly.

"Wow, pretty soon he'll be wanting to borrow the car." Dylan teased her.

"No way, kiddo." Emma said and let Norma adjust the little hat on his head.

Elliot gave out a slight cry of protest, but settled back down again.

"He's perfect." Emma said. "I was so worried something would go wrong, but he's perfect."

"Yes, he is." Norma said serenely.

Alex stepped closer to her when the moment felt right and looked fondly at the couple with their new baby.

"Did everything go okay?" she whispered to him once Dylan and Emma were distracted enough by Elliot's fussing.

"Yeah, I took care of it." he said.

"Good. Thank you." she sighed. "I don't know how to thank you for all you've done for us."

"Well, you could not leave me alone for a whole week." he said.

"Alex, she needs me and I'll call everyday. You lived alone for twenty years, you'll be fine." she told him.  
"Yeah, but I got used to…"

"Being spoiled by your wife?" Norma finished.

"Well, yes." he nodded.

"I will call you every night and we can catch up. It's only for a week."

"Yeah. It's not forever." he admitted.

 **The name Elliot came from TEAM UNICORN and their love for Law & Order SVU. **


	21. Chapter 21

21.

~ Alex looked disapprovingly at the fridge Norma packed with color coded casseroles and side dishes for him to eat over the next week. Each one neatly labeled with her girlish handwriting and had some kind of system, that only made sense to her, with which entree went with which sides.

It looked unappetizing to him to even open the neatly stacked pyrex with their color coded lids and neat little labels. All he had to do was microwave them, but he wanted Norma here when he ate her cooking.

So, he rejoiced in the fact he had the house to himself again and ordered a pizza. He watched the game at an obnoxious volume and didn't put the lid down on the toilet. A certain part of him pleased with his little rebellion. He loved his wife and was content in her company, but it was nice to be left alone in the house. Even if it meant sleeping alone tonight and every night for the rest of the week.

After his dinner he showered and collapsed into bed. Her side seeming especially lonely now that he had the bed to himself. How had he spent so many years sleeping alone, he couldn't say now.

Even with Norma's slight snore that she denied, her kicking in her sleep, her five am wake up to go to the bathroom, her insistence on wearing his robe when it was cold, her early morning cheerfulness that he wanted to hate but couldn't, Alex missed her.

His cell phone buzzed angrily and Alex immediately seized it. A picture of Norma holding Elliot was on the caller ID and he sighed in relief.

"How's Seattle?" he asked pretending he didn't miss her at all. "Ready to come home yet?"

"Alex, I have to be honest." Norma said sadly. "I'm sorry, but I've fallen in love with another man."

"Oh dear." Alex said with an eye roll.

"There's a big age difference between us. He doesn't have a job or even hair and he lives with his parents, but I love him." she said pitifully.

"How is Elliot?" Alex asked feeling a grin spread across his face.

He knew full well his wife would be madly in love with the new baby. He could see it coming a mile away.

"Alex, he's the most wonderful baby ever!" Norma insisted as if he would call her a liar. "He stopped crying as soon as Dylan picked him up this afternoon. It was so sweet! It was like he knew Dylan was his father and he needed to behave."

"How are Dylan and Emma?" Alex asked. He expected an earful and wasn't disappointed.

"Emma great. She is so attentive. She hardly has to come to me for anything and she stays calm when he cries until he's fed. She set up a schedule for Elliot's feedings and we all take turns so that we can get some rest. Right now all he does is eat and sleep but he always opens his eyes to eat. Alex, he's so wonderful!"

"That's great." Alex said and laid back in bed. "I miss you."

"Did you eat the casserole with the pink lid? I made that for you to eat tonight." Norma asked.  
"Yeah. Yeah." he lied. "Yeah it's great."

"You ordered out didn't you?" She accused harshly.  
"No, I ate it." he insisted. "I ate the pink... thing."

"Fine, what was it?" Norma asked.

Alex searched his memory.

"It's that chicken and pasta thing you know I like." he said cautiously.

"Alex, that was a lucky guess!"

"I told you, I ate it." he said again quickly.

"Fine, just remember to do the dishes. Just put them in the dish washer with the lids on the top rack only. Then run the light cycle."

"Norma, I know how to use the dishwasher."

"I have strong evidence that says you don't."

"Why because I melted some stupid plastic glass? That thing should have been dishwasher safe or it should have said so."

"Okay, honey. Whatever you say." Norma said smugly.

"So, Emma and Dylan are getting used to the new baby, when do you think you'll be home?" he asked.

"You miss me that much?" she asked.  
"Of course." he said easily.

"Well, I want to stay here as long as they need me. It's a lot to do you know. Just the laundry alone has really piled up. Then there's our tiny overlord." she explained.

"Tiny overlord?"

"That's what Dylan calls Elliot. Because the baby is in charge right now and we all scurry around and do his bidding."

"Lucky baby."

"Oh, yes."

"You know you looked nice holding him in the hospital." he commented without thinking.

"Oh yeah?" she laughed. "Holding a baby makes me more attractive?"

"Maybe." he said cautiously.

"Well, you should have seen me back in the day. I had two kids under the age of five hanging on me. I bet I looked amazing."

"I bet you would have."

She snickered.

"You know, you never would have looked twice at me if you saw me back then. I was a mess." she said.

"I'm willing to take that bet." he said. "You were still you."

"Yeah, but you wouldn't have wanted to get involved with a woman who had two young kids." she sighed.

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do." she insisted. "I mean, it's easier with us now. Dylan is grown and married with his own family. Norman is out of state. It's just us. It's easy. We're back in our bubble."

"You ever think you might not have given me a second look twenty years ago?" he asked.

Her end was silent and he shook his head.  
"I mean, you thought I was a hard ass before."

"Oh baby don't talk about that ass when I'm not home." she laughed.

Alex smiled.  
"Alright." he said.

"I better get some sleep. I have to be up in an hour to feed the overlord." she sighed.

"Norma?"

"Yes?"

"I mean it." he said. "That you really did look nice holding Elliot."

She said nothin on her end.

"And I defiantly would have looked twice at you if we had met when the boys were little."

"Really?" she asked skeptically.

"Sure. I'd probably be plotting a way to send Sam to prison for life. Then swoop into comfort you." he said honestly.

"Alex, that's enough sexy talk for one night." she scolded gently but he could hear her breathing had picked up.

"Just wanted to remind you that I miss you." he said with a grin.

"You can show me how much you miss me when I get home."

"How many days is that?" he groaned.  
"Just five more."

"I'll never make it."

"I'm worth the wait." she promised.

"Yes. Yes, you were." he agreed.

~ Norma suspected something was wrong when Alex didn't want to be as affectionate over the phone anymore. It was like the cranky old Sheriff Bulldog had kicked her sweet husband out and taken over.

He had been polite but not warm to her. Never talking about how pretty she looked or how much he missed her, or what he wanted to do with her when she got home. Their conversations lasting on a few minutes before Alex claiming to be tired and wanting to hang up to go to bed. It was eight o'clock at night and Norma had never known her husband to go to bed that early.

As much as she loved Elliot and wanted to be there to help Emma and Dylan, she was anxious to be home with Alex again.

Emma seemed a natural when it came to the baby. She remained calm and soothing to the infant and never tried to hush his cries the way Norma had when Dylan and Norman were babies. Instead she talked to Elliot and brought him close to her body. The newborn liking her body heat and soothed by the sound of another heartbeat.

Dylan seemed just as capable. He didn't allow Emma to take care of Elliot alone, Norma was worried he might see it as a woman's job. Instead, he was more than willing to change Elliot and feed him without being asked. He didn't have to be told to care for his son at all. Like Emma, the instinct to parent came naturally to him. The couple falling into parenthood easily and as a team. So much so, Norma was slightly envious.

When Dylan was born, her first husband hadn't shown any interest at all in helping. He always told Norma the baby was crying and that was all the work he was willing to put into it. Sam was the same way. From day one, Norman was his mother's son. She tended to him night and day. Even going as far as moving into his nursery so he wouldn't be alone.

Sam hadn't cared. He didn't like Norman anyway and had even allowed her to name the baby after herself with no argument. He did insist Norma go on the pill, or better yet, have her tubes tied. He didn't want her to become pregnant ever again. It was bad enough he had to put up with Dylan and a squalling newborn. He wasn't about to put up with a third child.

Norma had hugged and kissed Emma and Dylan. She made sure her son knew how proud she was of him. She took the time to tell him alone how much she loved him and how she thought he would be a great dad. Her oldest son not handling compliments well and wanting to look away.

It was harder saying goodbye to Emma. Norma thought of her so much like the daughter she'd always wanted.

"You can call me day or night. I'll always pick up." she reminded Emma for the fifth time.

"I know, Norma." Emma laughed. "I will."

"Alright, you." she said holding Elliot for the last time in what promised to be a while. "You be nice to your mom and dad."

Elliot didn't even wake up to hear her instructions and Norma didn't want to give him back to his parents. It was like he was glued to her arms somehow.

' _I wonder if could just borrow him for a few years_.' she thought wistfully and then shook her head.

"Okay, honey. I love you so much." she said handing the sleeping baby over to Emma.

Elliot stirred but settled back down quickly.

"Bye, honey." Norma said sadly kissing his pink cheeks and then hurrying to her cab.

~ It was nice to be back home. The chilly fall weather had defiantly rolled in and she worried that Elliot was warm enough. She'd texted Emma after getting off the plane and feeling the sudden cold. Emma sent her back a picture of Elliot sound asleep in the blue sweater she'd brought for him. His tiny pink hands curled fiercely closed while his face looked serene and happy.

Alex was at work and so she called the small town's only taxi service for a ride home. Alex texting her that he was sorry and would be home as soon as possible. That something had come up.

The house showed signs Alex had tried to keep it clean and up to her standards, but it was still clear a grown man had been left alone for a week. The broom wasn't put back in the closet. The dishes in the dishwasher were stacked to bursting because he's waited until the last second to do them before she got home. The fridge was emptied of the dinner's she made him. Alex obviously hadn't eaten them because he would have saved the big one for when she came home.

 _'_ _He probably had pizza and watched some stupid sports all week_.' she decided when she saw the pile of laundry shoved in the back of the closet. No doubt he'd had this dirty clothes littering the floor all week before stashing them in the closet.

She heard the door open and raced out of the bedroom to see her husband had come home.

"Alex!" she cried happily and went to hug him. He smelled good. She'd almost forgotten the aftershave he used and how she liked the spicy, masculine sent.

She leaned into him a little closer and felt him tense slightly at the contact.

"Norma, we need to talk." he said soberly.


	22. Chapter 22

22.

~ Norma instantly recognized the tone of his voice and her heart started to beat faster with upcoming dread. It was the same kind of dread she'd felt when she knew Sam would be coming home drunk and angry. Something that you could see coming, but could do nothing to stop. She couldn't run or argue her way out of what was about to happen. The thing had to be said because obviously something terrible had happened.

' _Oh, God._ ' she thought to her self and could hear the pounding of her heart beat ' _He cheated on me. I go away for a week and he has an affair. Some girl he used to see before we got married. Probably that scary looking Rebecca. She looked at me like I had wrecked her car or something.'_

"We need to talk about what?" she asked. Her voice shaking with anxiety.

' _If he's cheated on me it's over. Insurance be damned. I don't care. I put up with it from Sam, I won't put up with it again. I was only gone a week! He couldn't hold out for a week?'_ she thought angrily.

"Well, while you were gone I really had a lot of time to think." he looked around the empty house and Norma felt ready to pass out.

 _'He wants me to leave. That's what he's trying to say. He misses being a bachelor who can sleep with any girl he wants. Even if she's too skinny and wears too much makeup and that shade of red doesn't work with her hair color. Not that I care._ ' she thought and had to remind herself to breathe.

"Okay?" Norma said cautiously. "What… um… what about?"

 _'If he's cheated on me, I will never forgive him. Not ever. I could never trust him again. Even if he confesses and apologizes. I couldn't forgive him. I bet this was why he was distant to me over the phone the past few days. Why he was so cranky.'_ she thought spitefully.

"About how some things are important." he explained and Norma felt his hands clasp hers. Their fingers lacing together like always.

 _'Important?_ ' she thought bitterly. ' _Yeah, our marriage isn't important. You can just throw that away on a cheap, skeleton redhead. Because that's exactly what you've done.'_

"Oh?" was all she said in a small, timid voice.

Alex leaned into her a little and she reveled in the heavenly smell of his aftershave again. She wished now she had never left for a week. Wished that all this could be forgotten and he would just take her to bed. They could order delivery since he'd thrown out the casserole she made for them to eat tonight.

Norma blinked back the need to cry and told herself not to think about making love to Alex again. He wasn't that great anyway. True, sex with him was the best she ever remembered having. She had no idea that it could be like this sometimes. How she never felt used with Alex. How she always felt cherished and yet intensely desired.

 _'Don't think about that!_ ' she scolded herself. _'He probably makes that Rebecca woman feel the same way. In the same bed the two of you used to sleep in.'_

"Yeah." he said and took a deep breath.  
 _'Brace yourself. Don't let him see you get upset. Just calmly pack a back and go back to the airport. Just get on a plane back to Dylan and Emma. You can stay with them till you're back on your feet again.'_ she thought. _'More time with Elliot and you WILL get back on your feet again, Norma Bates. You're a fighter. Always have been. Besides, if it ends now at least you got from him what you wanted. Norman is in a great facility and the lawsuit settlement from Pine View will cover most of his expenses there for the next year. After that... you'll cross that bridge later.'_

"Norma?" Alex asked.

"What." Norma breathed.

"Are you okay? You look like you're about to pass out." he asked. His face looking concerned.

"I'm fine."

"Do you want to sit down?"

"No, I want you to tell me what happening." she breathed. Her voice shaking even more now that the thing was coming closer and closer.

 _'It's almost hear. Fairy tale ending. The bubble bursting._ ' she reminded herself hatefully.

"I… um while you were gone, I did something impulsive." he explained. "But I think it was the right thing to do. I'm worried you might not agree."

Norma leaned away from him even as his hands tried to pull her close.

 _'No, please don't let it be true. Alex, how could you? I thought you were different! I thought you were better. I trusted you, loved you. I told you all the most intimate secrets about myself. Things I never told anyone. I really mean that little to you? I'm that easy to throw away?'_ her eyes stung with tears and she didn't want him anywhere near her.

"What did you do?" she asked in horror. "Just… please tell me you didn't…" she begged and felt her lower lip tremble.

"Norma." he sighed. "I don't want you to get upset. It's not the end of the world. We can make it work if it's not what you wanted. You should know I'm never doing it again. This was the last time."

"I don't care if you're never doing it again, Alex! Once was enough! We're not going to make it work either!" Norma cried. A horrible sob erupting out of her at the pain radiating in her heart.

"Norma." Alex said calmly and his hands were trying to latch onto her waist.

"Don't!" she cried and tried to swat him away.

"Norma, look at me." he ordered.

"No!"

"Norma, look at me. I thought… I thought you wanted this." he said sternly.

"How could I want you cheating on me while I was only gone a week? Why would I ever want that?" she said crossly. She was mentally calculating how long it would take to get her clothes and pack up. How maybe she should just drive to Washington to live with Dylan and Emma.

"Norma." Alex said calmly. "I had the vasectomy reversed. That's what I'm trying to tell you."

She felt her body freeze and her mind not understand what he had said. It was like he had spoke another language.

"What?" she asked. Her heart still racing from the near miss of infidelity.

"After seeing you… um holding Elliot last week." he explained carefully. "I decided to have the vasectomy reversed."

"You did?" she asked. Her mind still not understanding what was happening. She was still skeptical it was something so innocent.  
"You looked so happy. With Elliot." he said. "That was the happiest I'd ever seen you. Except when I brought your car back that time."

"Oh." she said. She looked at her husband curiously as if judging what he was saying made any sense.

"Wait, why did you have the procedure reversed?" she asked.

Alex gifted her with a little smile which made the violent pounding of her heart become a soothing rhythm again.

"You were so happy with that baby in your arms. You were so happy and content taking care of him. I wanted that for you." he explained carefully. His hands slipped around her waist and that beautiful rush of happiness bloomed inside her.

"So… so you…" she said with a slight tremble to her voice.

"So, I had the vasectomy reversed. About four days ago now. It was a few days healing, I'm not a fan of being in pain down there. The pain was worse whenever I talked to you on the phone to for some reason. Maybe increased blood flow to the area. I don't know. It was a good thing you were away." he said sourly.

"You want us to have a baby?" she breathed in disbelief. She could feel her body practically vibrate with joy at the prospect of a pregnancy. How she had secretly been wanting to become pregnant all this time and how useless she felt now that she had no one to care for but Alex.

"I know you said you were fine with not having children." he said. "But seeing you with Elliot, I know that all you want is to be a mother again."

Norma started to cry. She knew she was making the ugliest of cry faces.

"Alex, a baby shouldn't be born with a job. It's not fair to bring child into the world hoping it's the cure to my depression over Norman. That's not right." she said weakly.

Even though her body was singing in happiness, her brain was still in control.

"That's not why I want to do this." Alex said quickly. She could feel his hips maneuvering closer and closer to hers. Her body, that traitor, reveled in the feel of him so close. Wanting to fit neatly into his arms. The smell of his aftershave didn't help the cause and the thought of him holding their child while in uniform-

"We shouldn't" Norma said quickly. That last idea becoming too much.

"You tell me why." he demanded. "We're married, we love each other."

His voice was harsh and Sheriff Romero was holding her now, not her husband.

"Alex…" she panted and tried not to think about how dizzy she felt just now. Tired not to think about the hardness she could feel pressing into her hip when he held her like this.

"Tell me you don't want this." he leaned in and whispered in her ear. An shock like electricity went through her body and her chest heaved into him.

"Alex." she whimpered softly.

"I've always given you anything you want. You know that. You wanted me to marry you? I did. You wanted my last name? I gave it to you. I've always given you whatever you want. Now, you want to deny me something we both want?"  
"Alex, I…" she panted slightly at the feel of his warm breath on her neck. "I gave birth to a monster."

"You won't with me." he said easily. His lips brushing across hers and she felt the room start to spin.


	23. Chapter 23

23.

~ "We need to talk about this." she said. Her legs feeling slightly weak while Alex's lips were roaming over her neck. "It's a really big decision and…" she felt her breath catch again and all rational thought was leaving her.

She vaguely realized she was standing on tip toe so it would be easier for him to kiss her where he liked. Her body enjoying the delightful attention after a full week of neglect.

"Alex, wait!" she panted slightly and pulled away from him. Her husband neatly lacing an arm around her waist so she couldn't stray too far away.

"Wait for what?" he demanded. "Haven't we waited long enough? Haven't we waited to find each other long enough?"

"Alex, you're… now is not a good time to make these kinds of decisions. Not when we're both…" she stammered and felt slightly embarrassed by that hardness he kept pressing into her hip.

Normally, she loved the fact he was so easily aroused. It always felt like some kind of accomplishment that she didn't have to ' _work'_ for him to be ready for her. Pervious relationships, especially Sam, had always been more give and less take. In her case she always had to give to her partner and if she was lucky she could enjoy some aspects of it.

Maybe, it was so different now because Alex was so different. Maybe it was because she had told her how she always felt safe with him. Or maybe it was because she was so much like him that they could sync up so well sexually. Whatever the case, Alex never needed much encouragement when it came to making love. She wasn't required to demean herself for him to be aroused enough for sex. With Alex, she never felt like her body was being used and the rest of her was worthless. She never felt like he was imitating something he'd seen in an X-rated film.

No, with Alex, it felt normal. Like all this time she had been sexually active, but had never really made love. Never felt an orgasam vibrate through her so strongly she was brought to tears. With Alex, it was always good, most of the time great and never bad.

He always insisted on kissing her, on keeping his body close to hers so she couldn't escape. Norma secretly enjoying the aspects of such a dominate Alpha Male in her husband. One who thought he was in control at first, but who ultimately was brought to destruction before the night was over.

From their first night together, he had patiently and skillfully searched her body for all the things she liked. Carefully observing her body language in response to him. Those eyes of his looking over her naked flesh as if he'd never seen true perfection. Once he had found her secret turn ons, some of them surprising to Norma even after all this time, he played them with brutal perfection.

She loved the way his hands moved easily down to her bottom. In the mornings always not quite cupping her backside, but defiantly letting her know he wanted her that night. Even if he was saying something as innocent as letting her know he put gas in the car. Or she was hugging him goodbye for the day. His hands moved downward and settled on the curve of her bottom. Just a faint suggestion, very polite, that he liked her body.

Sometimes when she was cooking and moving too fast for his liking, he made her stop and pulled her to him with a whispered:

'Come here.'

And she was trapped between him and the counter with not way out. Her husband, devilish thing, moving closer to her. His breathing picking up as his eyes looked hungrily over her. Times like these, she always dissolved into kissing him right there in the kitchen. His attention so distracting, she once burnt dinner and they had to eat out.

When Alex wanted sex, even in the middle of the day, it was like Norma couldn't help herself. When she saw how he gazed at her, when his body pinned itself so close to hers, when her breathing sped up with his, it was like a fire had suddenly burst into life inside her.

In this way, neither one of them had to put forth much effort for sex. Hardly any foreplay or dirty talk. Their bodies just connected perfectly and they hardly had an awkward moment.

So, when Norma broke the spell they would always weave together, when she pulled away from him and told him to stop, she felt like she had committed a great sin.

"I'm sorry." she breathed. Her head still feeling dizzy and her body still angrily demanding Alex's body heat again.

~ Alex had to take a few moments to regain control. In his defense, he was used to his bride being harmonious with him this way. He never had to ask for sex from her. He always allowed his interest in her to do all the talking. Norma usually pretending to be a little shy for a few seconds, which he liked, before surrendering herself to him.

The first time they had made love she bloomed for him unlike anything he had experienced before. She seemed burdened with how sex should be, but once they were together and their instincts took hold, all those false lessons fell away and it was just them.

After that first time, Alex knew he loved her. Knew he would always love her and couldn't be without her. The way her feet moved over his under the covers, the way she demanded to be kissed, how her body shook with delight when he felt her climax. Her nails biting into his back so hard he had to hold her down. Still, she wouldn't stop kissing him and he felt himself falling, happily, into her world.

Before Norma, sex had been casual and most of the times, inebriated. Alex wasn't known for romance. It was true he had people that he saw. Women who didn't want it to get around town that they spent the night with him. Sheriff Alex Romero wasn't the guy most women wanted to date, let alone marry.

He was too stoic, too set in his ways, he worked too many hours and his first love would always be his career.

Suddenly finding himself with a wife, a woman who he found fascinating and infuriating, had been an interesting loophole. A way to have to someone, readymade, who all you had to do was realize you loved her. No more awkward dates or casual hookups with the worry that the woman's husband might find out.

No more feeling like an outsider, a spectator in life. Now, Alex was apart of something with Norma. Their marriage granting them respectability and the right to be taken seriously. After he married Norma, it was strange how many of the casual one night stands seem to come back into his life.

Rebecca had just been the first to be annoyed he'd married Norma Bates. Alex having to always wonder what he had been thinking when he saw these women now. How desperate for affection he had been.

No matter. He had perfection with Norma, and now he wanted more.

"You mean you don't want to make a huge decision while we're both… in the mood?" he teased and stepped closer to her. Norma's hand went up defensively to keep him at least a foot away.

His erection was becoming slightly painful now that intimacy had been delayed.

"That's exactly what I mean." she said quickly taking another step back as Alex advanced on her again.

"I want a baby." he said simply. Norma walking backwards and eventually hitting the wall, Romero trapping her there with fiendish delight. Her chest heaved upward and her eyes sparked brightly. Her hips even meeting his as if she wanted him to take her standing up.  
"Alex." she whimpered slightly. "I… I don't want this to be… to be a mistake."

"It won't be." he said. "It will never be a mistake."

"We don't know that." she cried softly. Alex pressed his hips closer to hers and felt her leg rise up, and lazily warp around his leg. He could feel the heat between her legs even through their clothing. His need for her straining to be freed so that it could so effortlessly slide into her. Their bodies joining right here, standing up, as if they didn't have a real bed to go to.

"We can't know the future." he agreed and thrust his hips rudely into her.

Norma gave a little gasp and glared at him.  
"Alex." she scolded and his hands were slipping off her sweater. He needed to feel her skin on his. Needed to have her body exposed and beautiful right now.

His bride seemed just as eager and wanting. Her hands quickly working to strip him of his coat. Alex leaning away from her lips long enough to shed the cumbersome jacket. Her chest once more heaving up to make contact with him again.

"Alex, a thousand things could…could go wrong." she whimpered slightly when his hands pulled down her blouse. She'd worn the bra he liked best. The black lace one that looked a little too racy for someone like her.

Cruelly, he pulled it down so that her breasts were exposed and helpless. After two pregnancies, her body as still naturally beautiful. Her breasts still firm and perky, her waist slim and with no trace of having born children. Norma kept herself in excellent shape and he would always be thankful.

"Do you want a baby?" he muttered before unzipping her skirt and letting it pool at her feet. His hands already pulling at the black lace panties that were so barely there, they were only meant to entice him.

"Yes, of course I want a baby." she cried helplessly.

He felt her nails claw at his neck as he ruthlessly kissed her neck and ears. Her lips being attacked till he knew she would give hime anything he wanted.

It was one particularly painful scratch that made him restrain her against the wall. Norma always was defiant, even when she getting what she wanted. She still had to rebel and fight back.

Rather than grow angry, she became even more excited by the prospect of him holding her hands over her head and keeping her pinned to the wall. Her body moving in time with his and her leg neatly latching onto his hip.

He had just barely enough coordination to unzip himself and keep his wife properly satisfied while doing it. The rest felt like nature taking over. Their lovemaking once more coming so easily and with barely any thought.

He effortlessly picked up on the cues she gave him. When she wanted her hands released, when she wanted him to hold her down again. When she wanted him to kiss her or whisperer all the dirty things he wanted to do to her in her ear.

Things he could never do to the woman he loved, but just hearing them made her her shudder and cry in pleasure.

"Alex, please!" she panted finally while he shamelessly enjoyed the spectacle of her breasts bouncing in time with each of his thrusts.

He kissed her again to quite her cries and could feel her inner walls spasm hard against his member again. She climaxed so easily. He had never experienced a woman who did that before. Who would rise and fall with such heat, only to rise again as if never satisfied.

"You promised!" she cried savagely and Alex felt himself lose control. He couldn't stop it once it had started.

All he could think about was how she was kissing his neck and encouraging him. How she ordered him not to pull out and how she wanted this.

When it was done, he pulled away from her and finally saw his wife's face, sweaty and pink from their exertion. He felt himself shaking from the excitement of it and Norma was there to comfort him.

"Do you ever get scared?" she whispered. "Afraid of so much happiness?"

 **Okay, it's been a LONG time since I've written erotica so no hating. I know it wasn't what it could have been. My other works are much more kinky so read those and imagine Normero.**


	24. Chapter 24

24.

~ "Baby!" Norma cried joyfully as soon as she spotted Elliot.

She rushed across Emma and Dylan's living room and happily took the baby from Emma.

"I'm so sorry I haven't been here for you!" she cooed contentedly as Elliot watched her in amazement. "You've gotten so big!"

"Happy Thanksgiving, Norma." Emma said with an amused and contented smile.

"Happy Thanksgiving." Norma grinned and gently maneuvered Elliot to rest on her shoulder. The baby curling naturally to her body like they hadn't been apart for over a month.

"How has he been?" Norma nodded to the warm little body in her arms.

"He's exactly the same as the last time you texted. Which was right before your flight, an hour ago." Dylan said sarcastically.

Norma and Emma turned to the front door to see Dylan and Alex coming in with two suitcases.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Sheriff." Emma called in an attempt to break up a would be argument between Norma and her oldest son.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Emma." Alex said somewhat awkwardly. Norma could tell he wasn't used to family gatherings and Thanksgiving especially hadn't been a top priority for him. But Norma had insisted on seeing Elliot, and Norma usually got her way in their marriage.

"How are the lungs working?" he asked for lack of any other conversation starters. Norma was too busy reveling in how Elliot smelled and how warm his little body was curled in her arms. She could hold him forever like this.

Emma must have thought Alex was teasing her because she laughed a little.

"They're working great, Sheriff." she said.

"No signs of rejection and she's been taken off one of her transplant drugs already." Dylan said proudly.

"That's really wonderful." Alex said sincerely. Norma was envious of how easy it was for Alex to stay so calm with so many good things happening all around them. He was acting like they had dinner together everyday.

"The less drugs the better, right?" Alex asked and looked between Dylan and Emma.

"Right." Emma smiled. "I might still have to be on some medication, probably for the rest of my life, but it's just pill. A lot easier than lugging that tank around."

"Well, you look great." Alex said obviously running out of small talk.

"Alex, do want to hold Elliot?" Norma asked.

Alex looked slightly uncomfortable at the prospect of holding the one month old who couldn't lift it's head yet. He glanced at Norma with wide eyes and stepped away.  
"Maybe later." he said with a forced smile.

"Come on, Sheriff." Dylan said and patted Alex on the back. "I'll show you the other baby in my life."

~ "I bought it at a police auction like you suggested." Dylan said and handed his step father a beer from the garage's mini-fridge. The two men looking over the vintage Shelby Mustang that was in need of a lot of love, but had good bones.

"She's beautiful." Alex nodded in appreciation.

"Yeah, she's going to be for Elliot when he graduates college. I've got it all planned out. We're going to work on this car together. I can teach him all I know about engine repair and we're going to rebuild her with all new replica parts from the manufacturer. He's going to want to drive it and I'll never let him unless I'm in the car with him. I'm going to be a real hard ass about it to. He's going to grow up thinking the only way he'll ever get this car is after I'm dead. Then, on his graduation day, I'm going to give him the keys and tell him I bought this car for him when he was a baby." Dylan explained proudly.

"That's a great plan, Dylan. You're doing the right thing." Alex nodded. "Wish my dad had thought about me enough to torment me with a car like this."

"Yeah, me to." Dylan laughed. "When you and mom come down for the holidays, I was thinking the three of us could all work on it together. Sort of be a family project. Elliot would be impressed with a real Sheriff teaching him about cars."

Alex felt slightly embarrassed and yet honored by the idea of being included in their family.

"I would really love that. Thank you, Dylan." he said honestly.

"Come on, I'll show you were I hid the flat screen in here. Emma thinks all I do out here is work on the car when I want to get away. I'm not allowed to watch TV in the house with the baby sleeping." Dylan said.

Alex grinned as the younger man pulled aside a tool box and turned on a small tv hidden behind it. It immediately snapped to the game and the men talked of sports.

~ "Dylan thinks I don't know he watches TV out in the garage when he want's some alone time." Emma told Norma while the two women were fixing dinner. "He doesn't know I know. Trust me, I know. When the time is right I'll make sure he knows that I know."

"You two have been married how many years now?" Norma laughed.

Elliot let out a cry from his bassinet and Norma quickly glanced back to make sure he was alright. The infant slept on as if nothing had happened.

"He does that sometimes." Emma shrugged. "Cries out in his sleep."

"Norman did that to." Norma said wistfully. That familiar pain at missing her son radiated through her body and she felt her irritation at life start to consume her.

It wasn't fair Norman wasn't with her for Thanksgiving. He should be here with her and the rest of the family. If he hadn't tried to kill them both, if he hadn't gotten into so much trouble at Pine view…

She looked back at Elliot and instantly forgave her youngest. If none of those things had happened, this baby wouldn't be here. She might not even be married to Alex. If Norman hadn't been plagued with his troubles, how differently things would be. It was like that one drop of water in the pond created a ripple effect that reordered everyone's lives. The one drop of water being Norman's existence and the ripple effect being her marriage to Alex, Elliot being born and possibly even Emma and Dylan being married.

After all, it was Norman that Emma had originally come to see when they first moved to White Pine Bay. It was Norman who caused Alex to come repeatedly into Norma's world. It was Norman's need for care that cause his desperate mother to impulsively marry a man she had only called her friend before then.

"Alex and I are trying for a baby." Norma said without thinking.

~ "Are you crazy?" Dylan asked.

Alex and Dylan were sitting on the hood of the Mustang and watching football when Romero made the mistake of sharing a little too much.

"You and mom are trying to have a baby?" Dylan asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Alex said calmly. "We are. We both talked it over-"

"You mean mom was around Elliot for a week and went baby crazy." Dylan shrugged.

"It wasn't like that." Alex told him earnestly.

"Oh, no, you want to know what it will be like?" Dylan laughed. He stood up and began pacing the garage.  
"I had front row tickets to the freak show of 'Mother Knows Best'. She's gonna smother that kid just like she smothered Norman. That's why Emma and I wanted Elliot away from her." he explained.

"That's not fair." Alex said. "Your mom has been through a lot. You know how Sam was."

"Yeah, I had a front row seat for that to. Norman and mom, they only cared about each other. I was pushed out of the way. My whole life." Dylan said bitterly. "That's what's going to happen to you when this baby comes."

"No, that's not how it's going to be." Alex said sternly. His instincts as a Sheriff snapping back and defending him. "This situation is completely different from the one you were raised in. Norma and I are older and we don't have the same issues."

"Where did you learn that? In the less than one year of marriage for insurance?" Dylan asked.

Alex glared at him and decided not to mention that he and Emma had been married less than a year as well and for the same reason.

"She goes crazy sometimes, Alex." Dylan explained. It had been the first time his step son had called him by anything other than Sheriff or Romero.

When he glanced skeptically back at Dylan the younger man went on.  
"I know you've seen it. She gets all worked up and she goes crazy." Dylan said.

"Those situations were different." Alex said calmly. "Your brother had her under a lot of stress."

"You think a baby won't stress her out again? Watch, she's going to turn it into another Norman." Dylan huffed.

"That's enough." Alex stood up and Dylan seemed to have the sense to stop talking.

Alex felt slightly guilty for brushing off Dylan's concerns.

"Look, your mother has changed since Norman went away. I know you've seen it. She's been a lot happier, hasn't she?" Alex asked.

"Yeah." Dylan said skeptically. "But…"

"I know you're worried about it." Alex nodded. "You trust me though, right?"

Dylan met him in the eye and slowly nodded.

"I wouldn't let Norman hurt her. He's safely away and most likely won't ever be in her life again. I think she, I think **we,** both deserve a new start. After everything she's been through. She deserves happiness." Alex explained gently.

~ The men returned from the garage just as Emma and Norma had dinner on the table.  
"Smells great." Alex said and quickly kissed Norma on the cheek.

"Elliot's down for his nap and Dad is still at his poker game. He'll be along soon." Emma said.  
"How has your dad handled being a grandfather?" Norma asked with Alex standing next to her.

"Well it's a bit of a change." Emma shrugged. "He's so set in his ways."

"Change is good." Norma said with a hopeful smile.

She didn't miss Alex throwing Dylan a look.  
"Everything changes." he said before they sat down to dinner. "Maybe that's the point."

 **Sorry for the short chapter. Had a rough day at work. People are such assholes.**


	25. Chapter 25

25.

~ "What did you and Dylan talk about?" Norma whispered as soon as the lights went out and Alex had finally settled beside her. She felt comforted with the way he spooned beside her in bed. Once more their bodies in perfect sync. Dylan and Emma had a their guests in Elliot's nursery on an air mattress. The baby sleeping with his parents for the weekend.

"Oh." Alex sighed lazily and Norma knew he was about to lie. "He showed me the car he's working on. It's going to be a long term project for Elliot. We talked about his sports team. Nothing too interesting."

"Did you tell him about us trying for a baby?" Norma whispered and felt his feet running playfully over hers.

"It might have come up." Alex said and his lips kissed her neck from behind. "Did you tell Emma?"

"It might have come up." Norma said indifferently.

"What did she think of our plan?" he asked.  
"I'm sure she handled the news better than Dylan did." Norma sighed. She felt anxiety start to boil inside her. The familiar sense of worry over things she had done, or failed to do, in the past. Things she had no power to change because they had already happened.

"Dylan had some concerns." Alex admitted at last.

"I'm sure he did. I wasn't the best mother to him." she said. "Whenever I would look at him growing up… I would see Caleb."

She felt slightly nauseated at the fact she had given birth to her brother's child. It was a horrific taboo, and yet Dylan had turned out perfect, handsome, smart and a decent human being. He hadn't deserved her neglect and general shame at having him.

"It's understandable." Alex whispered.

"No, it's no excuse." Norma huffed. "I was ashamed of him. Ashamed of how he came into the world. I had no right to treat him like that. I would send him away too much. My first husband thought Dylan was his and I would send him to live with his family. When Dylan came back, it was like we hardly knew each other and he hated me."

"It's not too late to rebuild a relationship with him." Alex offered.

"Isn't it?" she whispered. "He's married. He had a family of his own and he lives in another state. Maybe it's not too late to have a civil relationship, but it's defiantly too late to have a mother son bond."

"Well a civil relationship is better than no relationship." Alex offered. "You know our baby won't suffer like Dylan or Norman did. You know we can provide a stable home for him."

"Him?" Norma laughed. Some of her anxiety washing away at the idea of another son. "No, we're not having a boy."

"How do you know? You're not even pregnant yet." he teased.

"I just know I want a girl this time. After two boys, I want a girl." Norma said stubbornly.

"Well, I don't think we really have a say in that." he said and pulled her closer to him.  
"Sure we do." she said.

"Okay. You can control the gender of your children?"

"I will this one."

"Fine."

"I know it's fine."

"That's good."

"I know it's good."

"You don't always have to have the last word, Norma."

"I know I don't."

~ "It was so nice having you over for the weekend." Emma said while Norma took a picture of Alex finally holding Elliot. It was endearing to see how carefully he held the baby. So afraid he might break him if he moved wrong. Her husband was obviously thankful when he was able to hand the infant over to Dylan again.

"Christmas is only a month away." Norma reminded them. "We'll be back then."

"You two have a wedding anniversary coming up." Dylan reminded them. Elliot cried out for attention and Emma was quick to have his pacifier ready. "You have any plans?"

Norma glanced at Alex and they both exchanged a knowing grin.

"We didn't really plan on doing too much." she said. "The year just flew by, didn't it?"

"It's what happens when you're happy." Emma told them.

"Yeah, and so much has happened." Dylan said in a tone Norma recognized as leading up to something. She mentally had to prepare herself to go on defense now that her son was obviously going to speak his mind.

"So much has happened with Norman and then Elliot being born. Maybe now is not the time to complicate anyone's lives any more, Norma." her oldest son said.  
"Dylan." Emma's voice was calm but worried. She took Elliot from him when she saw he wasn't done talking.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Norma said. She was trying to stay calm, but could feel the irritation rising up. An anger she hadn't felt since that fateful dinner where Norman become so upset, he went after Alex with an axe.

"I know more than anyone what kind of a mother you are, Norma." Dylan said. "Why do you think we didn't want you to get custody of Elliot?"

"If we wanted custody of Elliot, we could have gotten it easily." Norma reminded him. Her words coming out harsher than she planned.

"Norma, lets all calm down." Alex said. "It's the holidays. We had a nice time."

"You don't need to have another baby." Dylan said curtly. "You were never a mother to me and I don't want another human being to suffer like I did."

This time it was Alex who looked angry.

"I'm sorry." Dylan said to him. "I'm just telling you the truth. You two are crazy for wanting to bring another child into this situation."

"Dylan!" Norma exclaimed.

"You know you how you abandoned me. How you only focused on Norman. It was only Norman and no one else in the world. Another baby for you to smother is the worst thing you can do." her son said. "He's going to be just as messed up as Norman is."

"That's enough." Alex said and Emma quietly backed away to put Elliot to bed.

Dylan looked between his mother and step father.

"Look, Romero." Dylan said respectfully. "I like you, I'm glad you make her happy and I'm thankful for all you've done for my family, but having a baby together is a mistake."

"You don't know that. Things change, Dylan. People change." Alex said. "You've changed in just the short time I've known you."

"She's going to have to change a lot." Dylan shrugged. "Have a nice flight back home."

~ "Norma, don't listen to him." Alex said as soon as they entered their own home and were finally able to talk privately. "He's just upset right now because he only knows how things used to be."

"He's right." Norma said weakly. Her posture slumming slightly and her expression lacking that sparkle that made her so lively.

"No, he's not."

"No, Dylan was right. I was a terrible mother to him." Norma admitted. "I wasn't there for him like he needed me to be. I didn't protect him or protect Norman either. I didn't get Norman the help he needed sooner. If I had, things wouldn't have gotten so bad. If I had just told the truth about how Sam died, about the black out, maybe he could have been treated and wouldn't be so… so **lost** now."

She slowly shed her plum colored coat and hung it back in the closet.

"I mean, maybe I had my chance at being a good parent and I blew it. I don't deserve another chance." she said.  
"Norma, we both deserve another chance." Alex said. "This is my chance for happiness to. Remember? My last chance to have a normal life? Not be the angry Sheriff anymore."

"Sheriff Bulldog." Norma reminded him.  
"Woof." Alex grinned.

He caught a faint smile but it was gone too quickly.

"Okay, so Dylan feels you weren't a perfect parent. Lots of people feel that way towards their parents. You were just a kid when you had him. Under very difficult circumstances." Alex went on. His hands went to her waist and slipped down to her hips, forcing her to turn and face him.

"Look at me." he ordered.

He was still in love with this woman. Still thankful he had married her in such a wonderful twist of fate.

"Things are different now. We're different now." he said. "We're not the people we used to be. Right?"

"Right." she nodded.

Alex let his hands wander to her backside, pulling her close. His wife responding beautifully towards his advances. Her arms wrapping around his shoulders and pulling him close.

"We're going to have a boy you know." he said.

"No, we're not." she laughed. "Get used to seeing a lot of pink, Sheriff."

"No."

"Lots of Barbie dolls and pink tutus." she grinned.

"I don't even know what that is, but no." Alex sighed.  
"It's for ballet lessons." Norma giggled.

"Oh, ballet. She's going to take ballet?" he mused.

"Oh course. She'll look adorable dressed all in pink." Norma sighed contentedly. "I'm really looking forward to seeing the big tough Sheriff of White Pine Bay carrying a little girl in her ballet costume down the street."

"It would make front page news." he sighed.

"All the women in town will fall in love with you when they see how you're such a good dad." Norma said with that spark coming back to her eyes.

"Who says they aren't in love with me already?" Alex said slightly offended.

Norma laughed.

"Oh, you think it's funny, Mrs. Sheriff?" Alex teased. "I'll have you know a lot of hearts were broken when word got around town we got married."  
"I'm sure they were very sad, Sheriff." Norma grinned.

"They might never recover." Alex went on.

"Poor ladies will never get over letting you slip away." Norma added playfully.  
"Yeah, because you just had to have me all to yourself."

"I'm so greedy."

"I know. It's tragic."

"So tragic." Norma whispered before she started kissing him.


	26. Chapter 26

26.

~ "I was told that he would be able to talk to me after three months." Norma sighed. She maneuvered the cell phone to the other ear and tried not to let the disappointment show in her voice. "It's been four months now and I haven't heard from him. Not a phone call or email from him."

"You are allowed to communicate with your son, Mrs. Romero. But your son is nineteen years old now and he doesn't have to talk to you if he doesn't want to." Doctor Williams said in that same soothing voice Doctor Edwards used.

Norma tried not to lose her cool at the doctor who she had never even met. Their weekly phone conversations becoming more and more cryptic as time went on. Doctor Williams careful never to divulge much of what Norman said during therapy sessions.

"I know he would want to talk to me." Norma insisted. "Doesn't he have a phone in his room now or something? If you give me the number I can call him. My letters have been coming back unopened."

"I'm sorry to say he doesn't have a phone or internet in his room. It was his choice to send your letter back." The doctor said. "Norman is actually out in the fields today."

"The fields?" Norma questioned in slight horror.  
"Yes, he's helping with the horse training. It's a job he's really taken a lot of pride in. I feel it's a good use of his energy." Williams said. "We assign all our residents here work to help them gain self confidence."

"That still doesn't explain why I can't talk to him." Norma argued.

"Mrs. Romero, I've explained this to you the last time we spoke. It's not that you are not allowed to talk to him. Norman has repeatedly said he doesn't wish to talk to you." Williams told her in that condescending voice that made Norma want to strangle him.

"I also think it would be detrimental to Norman's recovery to re-engage in a relationship with you." the doctor added.

"Re-engage?" she scoffed. "I'm his mother!"

"Yes, so you've explained." Williams said. "Norman has expressed multiple concerns about you in group and in our sessions. Especially with regard to your third husband."

"My third husband is not a concern since Norman never lived with us." Norma said hatefully.

"It's a concern of Norman's." Williams said. "He feels very betrayed by your sudden marriage and how it coincided with him being sent away. He feels you've chosen a new husband over him."  
"Norman wasn't sent away." she huffed. "He went to Pine View for treatment. He signed the commitment papers himself."

"I'm only telling you what your son has told me, Mrs. Romero." Williams said.

"Look, I just want to talk to him for a little while. Just to hear his voice." Norma pleaded.

"I can ask him again if he'd like to talk to you, Mrs. Romero, but I can't promise that his mind has changed." Williams said.

"Well then, can you please tell him that I love him. That I think about him everyday and I miss him?" Norma asked. Her voice was quivering now from the unfairness of it.

"I will give him that message at our next session, Mrs. Romero. You'll be happy to know Norman is doing very well here. He's made friends and in my opinion has come a long way in the months since he arrived." Williams offered.

"That's good." Norma said sadly.  
"I only tell you this because you never ask about his progress." Williams said knowingly.

Norma sat up a little straiter and felt her irritation prickle at this doctor and his hurtful comment.

"You email my husband a progress report every Monday and I read it." Norma said. "I call you every week to ask about him and I'm never able to even talk to him."

"Because he doesn't want to talk to you, Mrs. Romero." Williams reminded her.

"You can tell Norman that if he doesn't call me soon, I'm coming down there with my **third** husband and we're all going to have a nice family visit. Nineteen or not, his step father's insurance is till footing the bill for my son to run around with horses and give me the cold shoulder." Norma snapped.  
"I will be sure to tell Norman all this at our next session. Have a good day, Mrs. Romero." Williams said and Norma heard the beep of the line being disconnected.

She wanted the throw her phone across the wall, but counted to ten instead. It was so frustrating to have this total stranger tell her about her son and act like she had done something terrible to him.

~ When Alex came home, it was to the sounds and chaos of Norma's latest projects. She'd taken out the old sewing machine again and was making something out of a bright and cheery fabric. The house smelled wonderful. Of fall spices and he could see Norma was canning fall fruit again on the stove. She'd already stocked the cupboards with enough fruit to survive ten winters, but apparently that wasn't enough.

Maybe she planned for this batch to go to Dylan and Emma.

He shed his winter coat off and looked at the disarray that was once their cozy sitting room. Norma had the ironing board out and yards of multiple fabric spread over the sofa.

"Norma?" Alex called out carefully. Something was very wrong. She only threw herself into projects like these when she was very happy, or very annoyed and needed to release bad energy. They were having no luck as far a pregnancy was concerned, but it was still early into trying.

"Norma?" Alex called again. His wife started and turned to look back at him in surprise.

"Oh, when did you get home?" she asked.

"Just now." Alex said and nodded with an amused smile to her projects. "What's all this?"

"I'm making new curtains." she said. "For the bedroom."

"Makes sense." Alex shrugged. "The ones you made for the bedroom are already a few months old."

"These aren't for our bedroom." Norma said curtly.

Alex leaned in closer and saw the yellow fabric was actually a tasteful gender neutral pattern of white dogs chasing a ball.

"I thought we didn't have good news yet." he said leaning over her and kissing her temple. "Unless you know something I don't know."

"We don't have good news yet." she sighed. "These are for Elliot. I thought his bedroom could use them. I'm going to send them to Emma in the morning."

"With the jars of fruit you're canning?" he asked.

"I'm going to give those to Emma for Christmas." she said.

She stopped the machine and shook our the playful yellow fabric.

"Christmas." she said bitterly. "You know it's been a year now?"

"A year." Alex said. He knew exactly what she meant, but let her go on.

"A year since… since that night." she said. "A year since you came home and found us. Broke my window and carried me out of that bedroom."

Alex took a chair across from her and said nothing. Norma rarely talked about that night. She didn't seem to remember much about it. Didn't even remember that she and Alex had an argument in his office. Or that Dylan had been angry at her. She remembered nothing at all about being home alone with Norman just before the bad thing happened. Why he was in bed with her. Or why her ring was in an envelope with a note of goodbye to her husband.

Instead, she sensed that these things happened. Describing them as only shadows that were like dreams. Dreams she wasn't sure were even real.

"A year since I really talked to Norman. Since I talked to the real him. Not one who was… so lost." she sighed.

"It's been a hard year." he agreed.

"See, that's the thing, it hasn't been that hard." she said angrily.

She did some kind of magic with the fabric to make a clean hem line that would have been impressive in a store bought set of curtains. Alex was always impressed she could sew so well. It was one of his wife's many charms he found fascinating.

"It's only been hard because I've had to admit to myself that I've lost my son." she said. "That I did all I could, that I tried everything I could think of, but he couldn't get better. Now, now he hates me. He still just **hates** me, Alex. That's the worst of it. The worst of all of it. Worse than the things he's done to hurt me, worse than what he did that night a year ago, worse than anything else. The worst thing of all is that he hates me, when all I've ever done was love him and try to protect him."

"He still won't talk to you?" Alex asked. He knew about Norma's returned letters. About how that had hurt her beyond anything else to have her son reject any communication with her.

"No." Norma sighed. "I spoke with his doctor today and he acted like I was some kind of monster. Who knows what Norman is telling these people? I think we should go down there and see him. What if he's being held in some cell again?"

"Norma, I don't think it's a good idea. It's only been a few months. Norman needs time. Besides, you know he's not being held in a cell, we've been receiving progress reports every week." Alex said.

"But no pictures and no communication? Alex, I need to see him. I need to talk to him." Norma insisted.

"Okay." Alex said and prepared his argument. "What if we go to Nebraska and you see him and it sets him off again? What if he sees you, talks to you, and tries to hurt you again? What if he sees me and it undoes all his progress over the past few months?"

Norma glared at him.

"Look, you said the past year hasn't been all bad, right?" he asked hopefully. "We're together, we're happy. Dylan and Emma are together and happy. Elliot is here and I know he makes everyone happy."

Norma faintly smiled at the mention of Elliot, but shook her head stubbornly.

"I still need to see my son, Alex." she said and stood up to grab another yard of fabric.

"Come here." he ordered and pulled her to him.  
"No, Alex, don't." she complained and tried to shrug him off.

"Come here." he ordered again and his hands were around her waist and pulling her to him.

She let out a soft cry of frustration before wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning her body into him.

"I'm so sorry." he whispered holding her close. "I'm sorry that Norman is still hurting you. If I could fix it I would. You know I would."

"I know you would." she whimpered sadly. "It's just that, it can't be fixed. Can it? I'll never have that relationship that I had with him again. It was so special, Alex. We were so special."

"I think it's a good thing he's on his own." Alex whispered. "The horses? It sounds like he's becoming more independent. That's good. Maybe in time he'll want to talk to you again."

"If we **do** get pregnant, Alex. Norman will hate me forever." she whispered.

Alex tensed when she said this.

"You don't want a baby with me because it might make Norman upset?" he asked.


	27. Chapter 27

27.

~ "No!" Norma said earnestly. "No, of course not!"

"That's what it sounded like." he said and avoided eye contact.  
"Alex!" she cried pitifully. It reminded him of when she had allowed Norman to come home from Pine View and she didn't want him angry with her.

"If you don't want a baby, if you want to make Norman happy, then you need to let me know." Alex said. "Because I thought it was just us."

"Okay, first of all, I will always be his mother." Norma snapped.

Alex shook his head. It didn't take much to provoke her into a defensive mode. Gone was the pleading child she had first shown him.  
"And second?" he asked.

"Second is that it **is** just us, Alex. But Norman will alway be in my life. Even if he doesn't want to see me right now. If we have a baby together, then Norman will have an issue with that. Do you want me to break the news to him that we're trying? Or, do you want him to see me nine months along or when the baby is here. We could tell him that way. Personally, I think telling him now would be best. It would be easiest for him. He doesn't take change very well and this…" her hands wandered down to her stomach and Alex felt a slight pain hit him.

"When it does happen, it will be a big change." she admitted.

"You still want this to happen?" he asked. "It's not too late to change your mind."

"Of course I still want this to happen." she sighed. "I'm sad it hasn't happened already. I was always able to get pregnant. First with Dylan, then Norman three years later, then two years after that-" she stopped short and looked up at Alex in horror.

Alex picked up immediately on what she was going to say.

"Two years after Norman?" he asked.

She looked away.  
"I was pregnant again after Norman." she said. "I was only eleven weeks into the pregnancy. I barely even knew I was expecting at all."

Alex stepped closer to her and tried to catch her eyes. She looked away again and shrugged as if the memory had no power over her.

"I has a miscarriage." she said.

"I'm sorry." he whispered.

"It's no one's fault. It happens." she said. "I wish I could blame Sam, but he was out of town when it happened. He didn't even know I was pregnant."

She shook her head and gave a bitter smile.

"I didn't even tell him. About the miscarriage, about the pregnancy. Just went on with my life and pretended it didn't happen." she said.

He nodded and ran his hands down her hips.

"I don't think that the miscarriage has anything to do with not being able to conceive now." she said. "It's still early. We've only been trying for a few months."

"Right." he agreed.

"Alex?"

"Yeah."

"I do want a baby with you. I really do." she whispered.

~ "Are you warm enough?" he asked pulling another blanket over her body.

"Yes!" she giggled and wished he would stop trying to make her comfortable and let her lay next to him for a while.

"Why are you always worried about me being warm enough?" she asked when he finally settled back in bed with her. She delighted in the feel of his naked body laced with hers.

They had fallen back into their love making pattern so easily that it seemed to Norma that they had always been together. That perhaps they had always been lovers who took forever to find one another in the vastness of the world. After so many years of fruitless searching, with so many years already lived without the other, they had inexplicably found each other again, only to be separated by death. Destained to search for each other each lifetime, never recognizing the other right away. Seeing their soulmate as an enemy or something to be distrustful of. Then, as if a light had been switched, they could see the centuries they had crossed together.

Maybe it was always like this. Maybe it would always be like this. Centuries from now, they would find each other again. In the other half of that particular lifetime. With children nearly grown and experiences had without their fated partner.

It was a beautiful, yet a terrible curse. At least they were together now. Together for as long as fate would allow.

"I just don't want you to be cold." Alex murmured when she allowed him to stop kissing her. "You're from Arizona."

"So?" she giggled and felt the sheer bliss of her naked breasts on his bare skin. The contact of exposed flesh on flesh was addicting.

"So, you're not used to how cold it can get up here, Norma." he said. She felt his breath ticket her hair, his hands wandering down her back to cup her bottom.

"What's the real reason?" she whispered.

He let out a sigh and pulled away from her.

"That night." he said simply and she knew which night he meant. For them, there was only ' _one night_ '. The night that made all the difference in the world. The night that changed everything. It wasn't the first night they had made love, or the first night they had almost kissed. It was the night she had almost died in a gas filled bedroom.

"You were so cold. Your hands, your feet." he explained. "I touched your face and you were already cold. Your lips were cold… and blue."

Norma felt her breathing change and tried not to think about what he would have gone through if she hadn't woken up.

"It was a long time before you felt warm again." he explained. "Even in the hospital, you're hands were cold. Remember how I got into the hospital bed with you?" he asked and she nodded with slight smile. "You were freezing cold."

He took one of her hands in his and examined her fingers.  
"Then I caught you sleepwalking on me." he chuckled. "You went out into the front yard in the middle of winter with no shoes on and wearing my bathrobe."

"I love your bathrobe." she insisted.

"Yeah, well it's not a winter coat, Norma." he scolded affectionally. "You were like ice when I got you back in the house."

"I'm sorry." she whispered.  
"No, it's okay." he said. "You wanted to know why I'm always worried about you being cold. That's why. I can't stand the thought of you being cold, Norma. I just can't. If I had lost you that night, if I had to burry you in the cold ground, your body laying there all alone. Alone and cold forever…"

"Alex." she said and felt her heart break slightly.

"I wouldn't be able to stand it." he said bitterly. "I would have killed him."

"What?" she gasped in horror.

"I would have killed Norman for what he did and then I would have left this world to be with you." he said.

"Alex." she sighed. "You don't mean that."

"Yes, I do." he said and looked back at her with those hard, penetrating eyes that had examined her so closely when they first met and he could tell she had murdered a man.

"Well, I'm still here." she whispered. "We're both still here."

"We're both still here." he agreed. "I'm never letting you go again."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere, Sheriff." she teased.

She saw the faint smile flicker across his face and then his expression turn serious.

"You want to go see Norman. You want to go to Nebraska and see him." he said.

She swallowed hard and looked away.

"This is the longest I've ever been separated from him." she admitted. "I worry about him. I keep having these dreams that he's sick and needs my help. The doctor there says he doesn't want to talk to me, but what if he's being held in some horrible cell like he was at Pine View? What if they're lying to me?"

"Norma." Alex sighed. "We've been getting progress reports-"  
"Alex, I haven't heard my child's voice in months." she insisted.

"The last time he saw you he wanted to kill you." Alex said darkly. "I won't allow him to hurt you again."

"He wouldn't hurt me!" she whispered eagerly.

Alex looked ready to argue and shook his head.

"You said that to me, almost word for word a year ago. Just before that night. Just before he tried to kill you." he said.

Norma felt like she was drowning. Her breathing coming too quick and she suddenly didn't want to be naked with Alex anymore.

"Please." she said helplessly. "I just want to see him."

~ Alex was annoyed that his wife always, ALWAYS, seemed to get her way. It wasn't like she blackmailed him, or withheld sex or threatened him. She seemed to have powers that made him feel better if he made her happy. He couldn't explain it, but here they both were, in Nebraska. It snowed more here than in Oregon. The white powder making it hard to drive from the airport to the facility forty miles away.

The estate that Wilton Creek was built on was once a massive farm with an impressive grand house at it's center. Norma was in awe of the large acres of land and the fact that the facility was indeed a working farm.

"I did my research on this place before sending Norman here." Alex said as he drove their rental up the long drive towards the mansion. "They have all kinds of animals and expect the patients to learn to care for them. They have a lot of chores and are responsible for the health and wellbeing of everything from barn cats to horses and cows."

"Norman's never ridden a horse in his life." Norma sulked and watched a few impressive looking young men on horseback maneuvering a stray cow away from he driveway.  
"I chose this place because I think the responsibility of taking care of animals would be good for him." Alex explained. "You'd be surprised what a difference it makes in a young man's life to be responsible. To be trusted to take care of something that needs them."

"Norman was already perfectly responsible." Norma insisted. "Anyway, where did you get all these ideas about how to straiten a kid like Norman out?"

"The Marines." Alex said easily. Norma threw him an annoyed look and he smiled. "It changed me a lot to be responsible for others. To defend and take care of my unit. To lead them, teach them and look after them. It changes you."

"Look, there's Doctor Williams." Norma said and nodded to the tall, rather annoyed looking man waiting for them on the large front porch.

"Mr and Mrs. Romero." Doctor Williams nodded and declined to shake hands when Norma and Alex finished parking the rental and hiked up the stairs to the main building. "Welcome to Wilton Creek."

~ "Like I told you on the phone, Mrs. Romero. Norma doesn't want to see you." Williams explained once they were inside the cozy house that in no way resembled a clinical environment. It looked much more like a dormitory, but better kept, Norma decided. There were nice furnishings, but everything was clearly lived in. The building itself looked to have been repurposed from the old farm house it had once been.

"Are you seriously gong to keep me from seeing my son?" Norma barked. "I will have this place shut down-"

"Your threats mean nothing to me." Doctor Williams interrupted her. He looked at her as though she meant nothing to him at all to. "Frankly, given all Norman has told me in our sessions, I feel like I need to call the law on you."

"I am the law." Alex chimed in with a gruff tone.

"So I heard." Doctor Williams huffed with an unimpressed air. "It's my professional belief that Norman would do better without contact from his mother, but since you've come, I certainly can't prevent you from seeing or talking to him."

"Good." Norma snapped. "Where is he?"

"I'll take you to him in a moment, but keep in mind this is his home. He can't leave this facility or it's grounds to get away from you. If he tells you, tells me, that he doesn't want to see you anymore and leaves the common area, you are not to follow him. You are to respect his wishes and go." Doctor Williams said.

Norma and Alex exchanged confused looks. Doctor Williams was unapologetic.  
"If you were forced to be here and someone you intensely disliked intruded into your space, wouldn't you want a safe place where they were not allowed?" he asked.

~ Norma almost cried in joy at seeing her son.

He wasn't in a cell at all. He wasn't in a hospital gown with wild, unkempt hair. Instead, he was sitting by a cozy fire with what looked like a textbook in his hands. He was jotting down notes and seemed to be studying.

There were other young men in the common room. All of them quietly studying or talking in low voices.

"I'm afraid you've caught us at our mandatory enrichment time." Doctor Williams explained in a hushed whisper. "After classes and care of the farm, when the weather is severe like it is now, most of our residents are required to come here and do their studies, read or even share on topics of interest so long as they keep their voices down."

Norma wanted to cry at how good her son looked. Even with the harsh snowfall outside, he seemed almost tanned from being outdoors. He was dressed in the clothes she had sent him, but it was obvious they would soon be too small for him. Norman had gained weight while he was here?

"Norman?" she said softly and crept closer to her son. There were two empty chairs and she tentatively maneuvered to the one closest to him.

Norman looked up, not expecting to see her on this surprise visit and his eyes went wide. He looked from her to Alex standing by Doctor Williams in the doorway. The two men allowing Norma some sense of privacy with her son.

"What are you doing here, Mother?" he asked in horror.

 **I wrote the whole "next lifetime lovers" part because I'm a fan of the 100. I really like Kane and Abby on the show and I feel they have a VERY Normero vibe to them. Right down to how much they hated and distrusted each other when the series starts to how they became much more over the series. So I had this idea the Norma and Alex were cursed to be reincarnated and find each other again. But, the conditions of the curse would be they wouldn't find each other until they were older and they wouldn't be able to recognize their soulmate for a long time. That they would be enemies at first. That they would both be angry and incomplete without the other.**

 **I like the idea that even thought Alex lost Norma, they would find each other again and again over he centuries. Just like they had done for centuries before.**


	28. Chapter 28

28.

~ "I'm here to see you." Norma said in shock. Her son looked at her accusingly. Like she had committed some horrible taboo just being in the same room as him.

"I told Doctor Williams, I told him that I didn't want to talk to you. That I didn't want to see you." Norman said and closed the thick textbook.

"He told me that." Norma nodded. "But I had to make sure you were okay. I was worried about you."

"I'm fine." Norman said curtly.

"Norman." she breathed in frustration. "You're angry at me. I get that. I'm still you mother and I care about you."

"I'm not angry at you." he said quickly and looked away from her.

Norma leaned away from him and sensed he was holding his breath.

"I… I um, I haven't really thought about you except when I'm in a session or in group." Norman admitted. "Everything here is very distracting. They keep me busy."

"That's good." Norma breathed in relief. "You look so good. You've gained weight. I'll have to send some new clothes."

"I can pick out my own clothes." Norman said quickly. "I've been taking care of myself a lot since I came here."

Norma felt slightly uncomfortable. It was like she was visiting with a stranger. Not the teenage boy she had known so well a year ago, but with a grown man of thirty. How could he have changed so much in just a few months?

"I take care of myself and the horses here." Norman waved to the snow covered widows. "I worry about them all the time. Especially with this snow. Mr. Harlow lets me check on them as much as I need to. He was with me everyday for the first month I was here. Woke me up at dawn and made me march outside in the mud to take care of the animals. He wouldn't ever leave me alone. Never gave me a moment of peace. I had to help him with everything. It was a lot of work and I was always exhausted. All that before lunch."

"Norman, I didn't know they made you do all that. I didn't know it was a work camp. You need to be in a place where you can relax." Norma said eagerly.

"Relax? Like how I relaxed in Pine View? Drugged up and seeing things? Having nightmares every night?" Norman accused her.

Norma was breathing hard and tried not to think about the nightmares he must have endured. That awful Ruth woman and Norman thinking it was her.

"Here." Norman said and waved to the snow covered windows again. "Here, I go to bed too tired to have bad dreams. I'm always worn out by the end of the day. At group they all have the same story. Did you know that? That we all have these dark parts inside us and we let the darkness take us over. We're learning how to overcome that. To take care of the animals. To care of ourselves. To not concentrate on the bad things."

"You think I'm a bad thing?" Norma breathed. Her heart was beating fast and she hated the smug look on her son's face. A face that was looking less like a child's and more like a man's.

"I never said that." Norman said cooly. "I think together we become a bad thing."

"Norman." she sighed. "I'm glad you like the animals. You're here to get better so you can come home."

"I'm not coming home." Norman said. He glanced at the doorway where Alex and Doctor Williams were talking quietly. They were too far away to hear mother and son, but Norma saw her husband casting suspicious glances at Norman.

"Because of Alex?" Norma asked. "Because we're still together?"

"I know you are. I know you didn't just marry him for insurance. I should have seen that you were more than just friends with Sheriff Romero." Norman said smoothly. His eyes rolling back over to her. "I spoke with Dylan on the phone last week and he said the two of you were getting along very well. That you both looked happy. I'm glad."

"You talked to Dylan?" Norma asked. Her oldest never mentioning that he had spoken to Norman. That they were in contact at all.

"He's my brother." Norman shrugged. "I had some questions for him about things. Things I needed answers to and Dylan always tells me the truth."

Norma felt her blood turn to ice. Elliot. Did Dylan tell him the truth about Elliot?

"How often do you talk to Dylan?" Norma asked carefully.

"About once or twice a week now. I'd like to talk to him more, but he's so busy with the new baby." Norman said sadly.

"He told you?" Norma asked. Her worst fears realized.  
"I was worried about Emma. Her condition with the transplant, carrying a baby to term like she did. They got married just because she was pregnant. I would have thought they would be smarter. But they seem very happy." Norman said indifferently.

"Oh." Norma said. "Yes, they had a baby. Elliot."

"I'd like to meet my nephew one day." Norman said. "Emma said she would send pictures for Christmas. She said you and Sheriff Romero had come to their house for Thanksgiving."

"Yes." Norma nodded. "What else did she say?"

Did Emma or Dylan tell Norman that she and Alex were trying for a baby?

"She just talked a lot about Elliot and their new life in Seattle. How she wants me to come for a visit when I'm feeling up to it. It's something to look forward to." Norman said.  
"Norman, you've made such progress." she said eagerly. "Maybe we can talk to Doctor Williams about letting you come home for a few months."

"No." Norman said coldly. He glared at her and then looked away. It was the same look of frustration Alex would sometimes give her. "I told you, I'm not coming back to live with you. Not ever."

"Norman. Don't be silly. Where else would you go?" she smiled. "Dylan and Emma might not mind a visit but they can't have you living with them."

"I didn't say I would live with Dylan and Emma." Norman said. "I've been making plans."

He nodded to Doctor Williams.

"We're encouraged to make plans for when we leave. Solid plans for our future and how we're going to achieve our goals. My goal, Mother, isn't to go back to live with you." Norman said hatefully.  
"Norman!" she scolded. She was ready to pull him up out of that chair and drag him back home this instant. Where did he get such an attitude? He'd always been so obliging to her before. Whatever she wanted, Norman happily caved in.

"I've already enrolled in some classes at the University of Nebraska." Norma explained. "I've even gotten early admittance. Because my father died, I qualify for student aide. I've even applied for a few grants and I think I'll get them. Doctor Williams has been very helpful."

"What?" Norma gasped. "Norman, you can't go to college here. You're very sick."

"So you say." Norman nodded and looked uncomfortable. "You say a lot of things that turned out not to be true."

"What things? What have I lied to you about?" Norma asked worriedly. She saw Alex peering over at them. His expression concerned and she nodded that they were alright.

"You made me think I couldn't live without you. That I couldn't be my own man. Here I am, Mother. I'm my own man now. I'm taking care of myself. Taking care of the animals. I'm even mentoring other residents here. I'm finally free of you, Mother." he glared at her as if banishing her from his world forever. "I'm free of you and I'm not ever going back."

Norma felt deflated. All the life was seeping out of her. All the joy and the contentedness. All the things that made them so special together meant nothing. It was like she really was a corpse rotting in the cold ground.

"Alex and I are going to have a baby." Norma whispered to her son.

Norman looked up. Annoyance clearly written on his face.

"Is that how you're going to make him to stay?" he asked.

"No! No. It was Alex's idea to start a family together." Norma said weakly. "I'm six weeks along now. I haven't told him. I wanted to tell you first."

"Why?" Norman asked coldly.  
"Because you're my son and I love you." Norma whimpered. "It's good news and I wanted to share it with you."

Norman glanced over at Alex and Doctor Williams.  
"Maybe you should go share it with your husband." he said. "I really don't care."

"Norman, please!" she cried and her son stood up and waved at Doctor Williams to come and intervene.  
"I'd like to go and check on the horses, sir." he said and put his textbook, an impressive volume on physics down on the table.  
"Certainly, Norman. If you're done visiting." Williams said as Norma tried to get her son to look at her. Alex was by her side in an instant and trying to make her focus on him.

"It's okay." he was saying. "He's okay. Look at him."

"I'm not in a good state for visiting, Sir." Norman said to the doctor.  
"Be sure to dress warmly and be back by super time. You're to lead the reading tonight before the meal. I trust you prepared something." Williams said in a stern voice.

"Yes, sir. I found a very nice parable to read before dinner." Norman said and politely bowed his exit.  
"Norman!" Norma hissed before he left the room. But her son was gone. He hadn't even looked back.

~ "Alex!" Norma cried once they were back at the hotel. "He was totally different. He was rude and acted like a little know it all. Did you know he's taking classes at the university here? I didn't say he could do that! He's not well! He shouldn't be under the stress of college classes. Not to mention being around girls again. We all know what happened before."

"Williams and I talked a lot more about the program Norman is in." Alex said. He had been watching her pace back and forth like a caged animal in their little hotel room. Their flight would leave in the morning and they had all night to stew over Norman's transformation.

"I don't care about this stupid program with horses. He needs to come home." Norma said.  
"He's not coming home if he doesn't want to." Alex said.

Norma turned and glared at him.  
"He's my son!"

"He's nineteen years old, Norma. He's supposed to be prepping for college. He's supposed to be a little know it all. He looked really good. You have to admit." Alex said.

"No, he shouldn't be out there in the snow like that!" Norma cried.

"Doctor Williams told me they have an intense mentoring program here. That Norman's first month they paired him with a man who taught him all about horses. Built up his self confidence and helped him feel valuable. I think it makes a lot of sense. They had Norman doing real farm work and now he's responsible for the animals and even earning his own money on other farms." Alex explained.

"He isn't there to be a laborer." Norma snapped. "He's supposed to be getting treatment. He's supposed to be getting better."

"Were we both looking at the same Norman Bates?" Alex asked.

She stopped pacing and glared at him again.  
"Because the Norman Bates I saw looked better. He looked like a normal young man. A happy and well adjusted young man. A young man who wasn't angry anymore. Who isn't so emotional and who has self control." he explained.

"They brain washed him." Norma said.

"Well, then I like their brainwashing." Alex shrugged. "Norma, give it a few more months. I'm sure he'll come around. He was just taken off guard. Five months isn't that long at the new place. He hasn't been locked in a cell or hurt in anyway. I think this is really a good place for him."

"You mean it's good because he's so far away from me." Norma said coldly.

 **I based Norman's treatment facility on some boys ranches we have here in Texas. Basically it's the same deal. Troubled kids get sent there to learn to farm and take care of animals. They learn skills and are away from the bad elements that were causing so much trouble. I always thought it was cool because it's so intensive. I know some of these young men have been at the ranches for years and that they have an excellent success rate. It also seemed like the kind of place Alex would approve of and Norma wouldn't. But that Norman would do well in.**


	29. Chapter 29

29.

~ Alex could tell Norma was pregnant after just the first month. It was a subtle change in her body and mood but as a cop, he picked up on them easily. Her skin looked a little pinker and more youthful. She suddenly lost her appetite and she complained about her breasts being tender. Then there was the intense sleeping that she never seemed to get enough of.

By the time they flew to Nebraska to see Norman, Alex was positive his wife was expecting. Her breasts were swollen, her skin looked radiant, although sweaty and she refused to eat anything for the rest of the day after lunch. He suspected her morning sickness came in the evenings when she could hide it from him better.

The reason she didn't tell him about the baby was baffling. He didn't want to accuse her of being pregnant, that felt like the wrong thing to do. A pregnancy, no matter his involvement, was always a woman's territory. It was her body that these things were happening to and she wouldn't have wanted him to assume anything.

Still, Alex needed little proof of her condition after some turbulence on the plane made Norma's hands jump protectively to her abdomen. Even the way her dress fit when they finally got back home and she took off her coat was alarming. It was like she had some kind of enhancement done to her breasts. They strained the fabric in a beautiful way he wasn't used to seeing from the woman who always dressed so modestly.

"You feel alright?" He asked when his wife said she wanted to go to bed as soon as they were home. She was looking a little green and sweating a lot.

"Yes. I'm fine I just need to lie down. I'm tired." Norma said without looking back. She went to their bedrooms with its it's adjoining bathroom and shut and locked the door behind her.

Alex went to the pantry and made sure to stock the fridge with some sugary sports drinks so she would easily find it when she crept back out after throwing up. He didn't want her to get dehydrated.

She didn't want to eat anything other than bread and butter right now. Things that would settle her stomach and make her feel full. So, Alex made sure the toaster was out and the butter was in plain sight in the fridge along with the bread in it's plastic box.

Norma had always been the one to go to the grocery store for what they needed and Alex had felt a little odd doing these secretive errands to help Norma's morning sickness. He felt out of place in the big grocery store off the highway when he was always used to going to the small market to buy his TV dinners.

It was worth it if it would help her feel better. Norma had been slightly cranky since seeing Norman.

~ Alex felt his anger at the young man start to dissolve when he saw him studying there. Norman had looked so different. He hardly resembled the awkward and emotional teenager that Romero had always known.

This new Norman was practically a grown man. From a distance Alex had observed mother and son and saw Norman didn't get upset or agitated at Norma's presence. Doctor Williams had described Norman's transformation in a way Alex could understand. That they hadn't medicated the youth at all. That instead, he was separated from the life he'd always known and essentially given a new one. From day one he had to focus on one thing. The purifying power of honest labor and responsibility. Norman's mentor had made him clean out the stables till the young man was too tired to even care about his issues. Then he was granted the privilege of working with the animals. The back breaking job of moving hay and oats into feed barns. Of attending classes so he could at least finish high school. Once more, at the end of the day, Norman would sleep the sleep of the truly exhausted.

In this environment of work and responsibility for innocent lives, Norman seemed to flourish. He had taken loving care of the animals and Doctor Williams had a hard time believing there ever was a hobby like taxidermy in Norman's past.

"He loves birds." Williams had said. "All our birds have gone south of course but Norman wants to start a bird watching group in the spring. I see no harm in it. Hard to imagine he would ever be interested in stuffing a poor animal. He's so defensive of them. Especially with the cold right now."

"What has he said about his mother?" Alex had asked. His focus still on Norma and her son interacting. He was more than ready to intervene if Norman became violent, but the young man looked like he wanted nothing to do with her.

"I'm afraid that's doctor patient privilege." Williams said.

"You do know he tried to kill her?" Alex asked. "Created a gas leak, shut all the vents in every room except to the room his mother was in."

"As I understand it, he was in the room with her. That she had written a note of farewell to you and the police originally investigated the matter as a suicide attempt on her part." Williams said cooly.

Alex had wanted to punch the doctor, but managed to keep his cool.  
"It wasn't a suicide attempt." Alex said darkly.

"That's not what Norman believes." Williams said quickly.

"Oh?"

"Norman thinks he and his mother planned to end their lives together. That they had talked about it." Williams said smugly.

"No, that's not what happened." Alex said.

"There is a lot of evidence to the contrary, Sheriff." Williams said. "Your marriage of convenance was ending. Your wife had told Norman the relationship was over. She even wrote you a goodbye note and then spoke to Norman about leaving because they were never happy."

"My marriage was not a marriage of convenance." Alex said.

"Norman disagrees." Williams said. "Funny how the two of you were united in holy matrimony at City Hall on a weekday. How you went right to work after the ceremony and Norman was taken to Pine View the night before."

"Spin it anyway you want." Alex grumbled and jumped when he saw Norman standing up and looking uneasy.

Alex was by Norma's side in an instant. She wanted her son to at least look at her, but it was clear Norman wanted to get away. Even if it meant going out into the snow to check on horses.

In truth, Alex liked Doctor Williams candor. It was refreshing to be around someone who called a spade a spade and who didn't believe in bullshitting. He had told them both what Norma simply didn't want to hear. That Norman was doing better without her in his life just now.

"I have to think of my patient, Mrs. Romero. Norman is getting better and I think he is finally willing to learn to be independent. That's important for any young person, but especially one that has been so… coddled."

"I didn't coddle my son!" Norma had snapped. "I love my son."

"Yes, I heard." Williams said dryly. "We see a lot of parents who set their children up for failure this way. They make the child believe they can't exist without the parent. That they can't do anything on their own and will always need that parent. It's a very selfish way to raise a child, Mrs. Romero."

"I raised my son to be a loving person. A kind and sweet person." Norma argued.

"Yes, a person who can not live without mother's approval." Williams said. Alex had felt a mixture of worry for Williams general safety and redemption for all the Sheriff had ever suspected of Norma and her son's relationship.

He had glanced at his wife worryingly and hoped she wouldn't throttle the doctor.

"Norman is living very well without anyone's approval but his mentor's and his peers. By tending to the animals, he's learning to put others needs first. Such acts boots self worth and esteem. He's successfully carried that into daily life. He no longer wallows in self doubt and pity. He stays busy, makes plans and looks after himself and others. That is the finest progress anyone can make in life, Mrs. Romero."

"Look, when can he come home?" Norma asked on the verge of tears.

"When he feels he's ready." Doctor Williams said. "Who's to say that the home he chooses will be your home, Mrs. Romero? Norman is exploring all his options for when he's able to live in the real world. I'm pleased he's thinking of his education. He's a very bright young man."

Alex had stood up and shook the doctor's hand.

"Please ask Norman to at least write a letter to her once or twice a month." he said diplomatically to the rude, but effective doctor. "Her other son lives in another state and she misses them both."  
"I will certainly tell Norman you asked." Doctor Williams said with a nod. "But, I cant force the young man to do anything he doesn't want to."

"We understand." Alex said. "But please tell him that she worries about him."

Doctor Williams nodded and excused them both from the facility grounds.

~ It had been over a month since Norma had seen her youngest son, and Alex was growing tempted to tell her he knew she was pregnant. How she could expect to keep him in the dark much longer was insane. Maybe Sam couldn't tell when his wife was eleven weeks gone with a baby, but Alex could.

Norma had stopped wearing heels, stopped wearing shoes at all when they were home. As soon as she pulled her flats off, Alex noticed the angry red marks on her feet from the shoe cutting into her swollen feet. Her clothing fit differently and her face had defiantly gotten fatter.

None of it was off-putting to him though. Her skin looked like she was twenty years old and her body bloomed like flower with each passing day. Her appetite came back and she wasn't as tired anymore.

When Alex was finally told by his wife they were expecting a baby, it was at the end of January. It was still cold outside and Alex had come home from a brutal day at work to find Norma working on her latest sewing project.

Alex nodded to the vintage looking fabric depicting little lambs scampering across a meadow. The lambs looked cartoonish and too cute for anything other than a nursery setting. They were the kind of theme that was popular in nurseries in the fifties. Norma most likely having to special order the fabric to fit her idea of a proper… whatever it was she was making.

"Something new for Elliot?" Alex asked when he was done inspecting her handy work.

He leaned in and kissed her cheek. Norma kept sewing, then cut off some scrap thread before turning shyly to her husband.

"No, it's not for Elliot." she said and went back to her sewing.

Alex said nothing but took a seat on the couch. Pretending to catchup on paperwork for an hour or so while his wife worked contentedly on her new project.

It was usually like this for them on these cold days. Norma on her sewing machine or in the kitchen. Alex reading the paper or scowling over files from the office.

When she finally turned off the machine and cut the rest of the fabric free, Alex looked up from his notes to see what she had made.

"What is it?" he asked when all he couldn't decide on his own what she had created.

"Curtains for the window. I thought they might look good in the guest room." she said easily. "I made matching sheets to."

"I didn't realize we had guests that liked lambs so much." he said before looking back down at his paperwork. The words meaning nothing to him now, but he was willing to play this little game with her.

"I think we'll have one guest who might be suited to lambs." Norma said cooly.

"I see." Alex said indifferently before turning a page and initialing something.

He closed the file and looked at his wife. She was still busy carefully cutting away excess thread from her fabric. Her eyes avoiding his.  
"When can we expect this guest?" he asked.

"August." she said. Her small gold scissors flashing in the light.

"How long will he be staying in our guest room?"

" **She** will be staying in our guest room for at least eighteen years." Norma said. "Longer, if I have my way."

"I see." Alex said and covered his mouth with his hand so Norma wouldn't see him smile. "Does she have a name yet?"

"I always liked the name Anne." Norma shrugged. "People think it's too plain, but it's simple. It's nice."

"She could always be an Annie if she wanted." Alex suggested.

"She could." Norma agreed.

"Well, I'm very excited to meet Anne." Alex said calmly.

"I didn't want to say anything until I was past eleven weeks." Norma said and finally looked at him. Her eyes bright with tears. "That was how long I was pregnant the last time. I was worried if I told you and I had another miscarriage…"

"Doctor said everything was good?" Alex asked. He was slightly hurt she had waited so long, but could understand her fear.

"Doctor said everything was perfect. I listened to her heartbeat today. I have the DVD of the sonogram if you want to see." she told him. "He said her heartbeat was very strong and that she moves a lot. Always a good sign."

"I'm very glad to hear that our guest is doing so well." Alex nodded and hid a smile again.  
"I was wanting to paint the guest room this week." she said. Her focus purely on her sewing again.

"We'll need to buy some furniture for our guest." Alex mused.

"I don't want to get anything too expensive." Norma scolded him. "I'm sure our little guest will be destructive if we get her anything too girly and frilly."

"So, she's no princess." Alex said. The terrifying image of a little girl obsessed with makeup and boys before she was out of elementary school vanished. In it's place flashed a happy, but dirty tom boy in denim overalls. Who's only obsession was frogs and riding her bike the fastest.

"Sadly, no." Norma pouted. "I'll try my best, but I think it's going to be a struggle to get her to do well in ballet."

"I can show her how to shoot. Take her to the gun range."

"No, Alex."

"A girl needs to learn to shoot a gun, Norma. What if she dates some boy who won't leave her alone?"

"She has you to shoot him for her. I doubt anyone will bother the daughter of Sheriff Alex Romero. You do have a reputation."

"You're right." he sighed. "Maybe she'll be a nun."

"No, Alex."

"She could join the Sheriff's Department with me."

"No, Alex."

"Fine." he grinned. He recognized that annoyed look on his wife's face. "This is very good news." he said sincerely.

"Yes." she said with a faint smile and went back to her sewing. "It is."


	30. Chapter 30

30.

~ Alex had expected Norma's moods to intensify with the pregnancy. Everything he had always heard had lead him to believe that pregnant women were especially dramatic because of all the rapid changes happening. Norma was already especially vibrant before so Alex found himself a little concerned about the next few months.

To his surprise, he found his wife had become much calmer. Maybe she had somehow made her peace with Norman being gone and getting real help. Maybe it was because her youngest son had finally sent her a Christmas card with a picture of him with his favorite horse. A gray named Dixie. There was a short note about how he was training her to ride in a local show in the spring time. It seemed to make Norma very happy to see her son, even if only in pictures.

Norma might also have found some peace with Dylan. She had called to tell him the news about the baby after she'd told Alex and he had sounded supportive. Even telling her that it was good the new baby and Elliot would be so close in age. They could grow up together and plans were made for visiting in September.

"It'll be nice… to be a family again." he had said. It was something that made Norma cry, but they were tears of happiness.

Alex thought it might be the general pregnancy that kept Norma so serene. Her body adapted beautifully to the changes and she seemed untroubled by things that normally always bothered her before.

"Doctor says I'm in great health. She even said I was in a lot better shape than some women half my age." she assured Alex that night. She was knitting a pink bootie in bed next to him. Her belly already having a slight rise. "My age still puts me at a higher risk but she's sure their won't be any difficulties."

Alex watched how easily she worked the pink yarn and formed a tiny little sock. She'd made about a dozen of them so far. Her hands always busy when they went to bed. Alex would read or watch TV and she would knit quietly. Her mind peacefully occupied on their future house guest.

"That's great." he sighed. "I could have told her you were in better shape than a lot of twenty year olds."

"Alex!" she giggled and sniped the pink yarn with her sewing scissors. Another sock ready for their little house guest.

She let out a long sigh and let her hand roam over her belly.

"I hope my body goes back to normal after she's born." Norma admitted worriedly.

"Why wouldn't it? You've been walking everyday. You've been eating right."  
"I know." she admitted. "But it feels so different this time. I had a lot more energy with Dylan and Norman. I also had a lot more stress."

"Stress is bad." Alex scolded. "No stress."

"What if I can't lose the weight?" she asked. "Before, my body just snapped back. With Dylan it was great it was like I never had a baby at all. Norman took only a few months."

"Norma, I think everything will be fine." he assured her.

"If I stay fat? I'll be miserable. Then everyone will say 'Oh yeah, there goes handsome Sheriff Romero and his fat wife'." she said sarcastically.

Alex laughed. He couldn't help it. For just a moment, she was the cute but nutty lady who ran the Bates Motel again.

"You think I'm handsome?" he asked.

"No." she said stubbornly.

"Ok." he grinned. "Would it help if I gained a lot of weight to?"

"No!" she groaned and shook her head. A little smile showing at last.  
"So you want me to stay thin and handsome for you?" he asked.

Norma looked annoyed but was trying very hard not to smile.

"I never said you were handsome, Sheriff." she said turning on her side to be more comfortable.

"Yes, you did." he teased rolling over to lie face to face with her. "Handsome Sheriff Romero was the exact words you used."

"I don't recall that."

"Well, you said it."

"You're hearing things."

"You don't think I'm handsome?" he grinned when she started to blush.

Norma avoided eye contact but it was a hard thing just now. Her lips pursed tightly shut to keep from smiling.

"I think you're beautiful." he said honestly.

"Oh, Alex stop!" she whined. "I'm getting big as a house!"

"I like it." he admitted. His eyes roaming over the curve her hips made and the alluring swell of her breasts. Her night gown already too small to hold all of her in. Norma had a very Marlyn Monroe look lately with the way her body was changing. Her figure was far more curvy and he felt a little guilty when she caught him staring.

Her sudden cleavage had been especially distracting and Norma had caught him a few times looking longingly at her chest.

"How can you like all this?" she groaned pitifully. "My feet hurt, everything is swollen and tender. My clothes don't fit me anymore. I can't wear pants because they won't even fit up my hips. I should have bought maternity clothes sooner."

"We can go shopping tomorrow if you want." he offered. "Get a few things to make you feel better."

Norma pouted for a few seconds but then seemed slightly pacified.

"Maybe just a few new dresses. Just for comfort." she said.

"Norma?"

"What?"

"I really do think you look beautiful."

"No you don't." she sighed. Her eyes bright when she spotted him smiling at her.  
"It's like I have another woman in my bed." he teased. His hand moving up her hip just as he started to kiss her.

Norma giggled a little and moved closer to him. Her body making her movements harder and Alex was more than happy to maneuver where she needed him. His own body eager to be with her again.

After a few months of morning sickness, general soreness and disinterest in sex, he was happy to see she still had the same needs as him.

When his hands went to unlace her night dress, he was eager to free her naked breasts, Norma tried to turn off the light.  
"I want to see you." he whispered and cupped her hand in his. Stopping her from turning off the bedside lamp.

"Alex, I have a double chin, it's disgusting." she complained.

"No." he ordered. "Leave the lights on, Mrs. Romero."

She made a slight face but once he started kissing her, it was like he couldn't stop. Her body was warm soft in a way he wasn't used to. His own skin responding as if he'd been starving for this contact again.

Then there was a new aspect he had never thought of before. He'd never made love to a pregnant woman before. Much less a woman carrying his very own child. The idea that this was HIS baby inside her made a strange yet amazing lust burn in him. It was a lust that burned hot and almost violently. He felt what it what it was like to be protective of another life. To be on a primitive level with the same instincts to mate as any other animal.

Norma, with her rounded breasts and full hips wasn't helping. It was unbearably exciting to have her straddle over his lap. Her body, strangely not even her own, moving over him. His member being worked by this voluptuous beauty with his wife's beautiful face.

Her breasts moving, her hips grinding and then the very knowledge he had fathered the baby inside her became too much.

He let out a fierce groan of completion too soon. His erection already softening from so much excitement, thanks to the Goddess who abused him so well.

"Oh, I'm sorry." he panted slightly.

"Alex." she gasped and her soft body rested gently on top of him.  
"I'm sorry." he said again.  
"It's okay." she said still slightly out of breath herself.

"You just…" he stuttered slightly and realized his hands were shaking. "You… just look so… you really looked beautiful. Just now."

He was panting slightly, but managed to control his words at last.

"Thank you." she said softly. Her soft lips kissing his chest.

Alex felt a slight need for her again when she was kissing his chest. His mind playing over various scenarios of all he wanted to do to her while she still had the body of a sexual vixen. Things he could never do to his wife and the future mother of his child.

"I'm sorry." he whispered again. "I should have held out longer."

"I'm not insulted." she sighed happily and rolled off him.

Alex maneuvered closer to her. His hand going immediately to the swell of her belly.

"Is she okay?" he asked and kissed her sweetly.

Norma grinned.

"Alex, she'll be fine." she assured him. "It won't hurt the baby if we have sex."

"No, I know." he said and felt slightly foolish to have thought such a thing.

"Alex?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you always tell me I'm beautiful?" she asked sincerely. Her voice slightly concerned.

"Why wouldn't I tell you that? I've always thought you were beautiful." he admitted honestly.

"Always?" she laughed. "Even when we first met?"

Alex looked away from her inquiring eye and tried not to remember how grouchy he must have seemed to her that night.

"I see this very attractive woman who's planning on running the old motel. Who smiles at my deputy and I guess it made me cranky." he admitted.

"You? Cranky? Never!" she teased.

He looked back at her and remembered how much he wished Zach Shelby hadn't been with him that night. How different things would have been.

"I thought you looked… stunning. You were dressed in jeans and a flannel shirt. Your hair was messy and you… you just had this amazing smile. It actually took my breath away." he admitted.

"It was a hard night." she mused darkly. "Surprised I could still smile at all."

Alex felt a sadness creep into his heart.

"Norma, all I ever wanted to do was protect you. I wish things had been different. That it had never happened and I had gotten to the motel sooner. Caught Keith Summers lurking around and shot him myself. I'm sorry you went through that." he said.

She shrugged.

"I think I surprised myself how well I put it behind me. I guess I just didn't want to be a victim." she admitted.

"I never saw you as a victim." he told her honestly. "To be honest I was a little smitten when you didn't let me into the house when I asked. Made me get a warrant and everything."

"Oh yeah?" she smiled. "You liked it when I was mean to you?"

"I just wasn't used it." he told her calmly. "Normally people confess pretty quickly to me."

"You kept getting me to try and confess." she teased him playfully.

"Yeah." he grumbled. "It was annoying."

"I wouldn't confess." she said and then her face turned serious. "That night Shelby was killed. You were the only who came after I called the police. Why?"

"Why do you think?" he asked. "I radioed in and told dispatch I alone would respond. I knew a woman had called 911 and knew it had to be you. I wanted to protect you."

"Even then?"

"Even then." he whispered.

"That's why you lied? About Shelby? About everything?" she asked softly.

"I didn't want you hurt. I didn't want Dylan hurt. It was just… **neater** this way." he confessed.

Norma let out a sigh and looked away from him.

"I think after that night, I started to have a little crush on you." she whispered.

"Oh yeah?"

"Before that I just thought you were a jerk." she admitted sourly.

Alex grinned at her in amusement.

"I started having a little crush on you long before that." he admitted.

She looked at him affectionally.

"Did you ever think we'd be here?" she asked. "That we'd be married with a baby on the way?"

Alex felt his cheeks grow a little warm and he smiled. Memories of how he and his future wife regarded one another that first night. How easy it was for Shelby to talk to her and make her smile. How he had never had that ability to put people at ease like that.

"To be honest I was just working up the nerve to ask you out for a cup of coffee." he admitted.

 **I've selected a name for Normero baby. I won't reveal it till she's born though. It IS one of the names I posted on Instagram. Thanks to all who** **responded with ideas and feedback. It helps the story move along when I get feedback on what you want. Don't be afraid to let me know what you want to read and I'll try my best to accommodate it.**


	31. Chapter 31

31.

~ Alex had always preferred to live his life in private. He didn't like other people in town to know his business, no matter how innocent or mundane. It suited his life well as Sheriff to keep his personal life removed from how others saw him. It was a practice he had kept up since his mother's suicide and everyone in town knew about it.

All of that went out the window when he impulsively married Norma Bates. The day after their hasty wedding at City Hall, he'd come into the office to find everyone had stopped in mid conversation and looked at him in shock. Romero having to awkwardly explain to a group of people, who weren't his friends anyway, that yes the rumors were true and he had married Norma Bates.

He had tried to sound casual and happy about it, but the disbelieving stares threw him off. He knew exactly what they were thinking. They had worked with Alex Romero for too long and they knew what kind of a man he was. They also knew what kind of a woman Norma Bates was to. Rumors about her killing Keith Summers. That awful business with Shelby. Norman being questioned after Jimmy Brennan died. Then there was the high end prostitute that ended up dead on her property a few months later. Not to mention Norma had a tendency to aggravate him at work whenever she felt the need to. All of that was subject for office gossip.

Alex knew that in the eyes of the people here, there was no one less likely to end up together than him and Norma. He was certain the gossip revolved around him getting Norma pregnant and that was why they had such a hasty marriage. That if they had some affair, they were certainly good at keeping it quite. No one in town even suspected they were seeing each other, much less so closely involved.

Then that awful night happened and Norma was rushed to the hospital. Police cars and ambulances crowding the motel parking lot and suddenly, public option seemed to shift. Regina had even asked how his wife was a few days after the thing happened. Some of his deputies would nod and even smile at him. Before marrying Norma and almost losing her, Alex Romero hadn't cared if people liked him. He didn't care if his deputies liked him or even feared him. Just so long as the people he depended on respected him.

That kind of practice had served him well in the Marines and had been the way his own father had done things as Sheriff to. So it was odd to have people see him as a married man now. To know that his wife almost died in a tragic "accident" at home. That she had to sell her business, but had made most of her money back. That Sheriff Romero seemed happier since getting married and that was good enough for most of his staff.

When Norma started showing her condition, it was electric at the office the next day. It had seemed Regina had seen Mrs. Romero at the grocery store while buying a new issue of Cosmo and pursuing the wine aisle. News of Sheriff Romero's impending fatherhood had been just as scandals as news of his marriage. Once again, he hadn't bothered to tell anyone. Aside from Norma, he had few close friends who felt obligated to share things with.

Alex had come into work one day in early May to find all conversations hushed as soon as he entered the back offices. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at him with knowing looks.

"What?" Alex asked when he felt the oppressive nature of the silence and couldn't take it anymore. This wasn't middle school, but why did it always feel like it was?

No one answered him, but they all exchanged looks expecting the other to talk.

"What?" Alex demanded again.

"Um…" Regina spoke up at last. She looked at the deputy she was currently dating. The woman ran through law enforcement boyfriends unlike anything known to man.  
"Well, I was in the grocery store the other day and I saw your wife." she said shyly.

"What about her?" Alex shrugged in general annoyance. He knew what Regina was getting at, wished it didn't have to happen in front of everyone, but knew it was unavoidable.

"Well, we… we just didn't know she was expecting, Sheriff." Regina said.

"Well, she is." Romero said and pretended that the new baby was no more important that having a tie changed.

"When is she due?" Regina asked. "We had no idea. We would have gotten a baby shower gift or something."

"That's kind of you." Alex said in mild annoyance. "Norma is due in August. You can call up to the house and ask her if she needs anything."

"Well, congratulations, Sheriff." Regina said quickly before Romero could close his office door.

"Thank you." Alex said and secluded himself in the office. Through the closed door he could hear Regina's boyfriend cackle.

"I told you it wasn't a scam. I knew they were really together." he laughed.

"You did not." Regina snorted back. "Trust me, they hated each other. She's a nutcase."

"There's a fine line between love and hate." her boyfriend teased. "And who are you to say anyone else is a nutcase? How many bottles of wine did you drink last night?"

Alex hadn't bothered to listen to the rest of the conversation. He had work to do. Most pressing was the email he'd gotten from the DEA about Rebecca Hamilton. She was out of prison already. The benefits of singing like a bird about Bob Paris and anyone else she had dirt on. She wasn't able to get anything on Romero; not for lack of trying of course.

It seemed any evidence she had on him wasn't enough. Alex sweating nervously right up until that night with the gas and almost losing Norma. He was sure there was no evidence of him with Rebeca. She had always been careful about their relationship. She didn't want people in town to know about those casual, late night hookups. About how she'd leave a message for him to meet her at his house. Even going so far as to take an extra key so she could let herself in.

Those late night "meetings" between himself and the bank manager were never anything more than physical. After it was over, Rebeca wouldn't even say hello to him on the street. Alex Romero was the guy you didn't mind fooling around with, but you didn't want your friends to find out.

All that changed when he married Norma. Suddenly, predictably, Rebecca came back into his life with claws out. She didn't want him before, but she didn't want anyone else to have him either. Typical.

Alex read over the terms of her release and saw that she would have her parole meetings in the next county. She hadn't managed to go see her mother after all and he had to wonder if she still had all that money.

 _'_ _Don't even think about it._ ' he scolded himself and closed out the report on his screen. ' _You have your wife and baby to think about right now. You were lucky that you came out of that without getting arrested. Don't get yourself into trouble now.'_

As a reminder, if he needed one, he fished out his wallet and pulled free the black and white sonogram picture of his daughter. Her little features were already well defined at 6 months. He could easily see her hands, feet and head. Even her little nose, hopefully Norma's nose, was visible.

At the doctor's visit, he hadn't expected to be quite to moved by the actual sonogram. He wasn't sure why his daughter had picked that moment to move more than normal. How it had hit him, all at once, that he was going to be a father. That there would be a real person who would share his genetics. His name, his life and his history. It was more real to him at that moment that he had a daughter to think of. That her life was more important than anything. For the first time, he could understand why Norma had fought so fiercely to protect her son. Although his own daughter wasn't even born yet, there was nothing he wouldn't do for her.

"Don't worry." He sighed to the picture. "Everything's going to be fine."

~ Alex had bought Norma a new sewing machine for Christmas and, although she would never admit it, she liked her old one better.

The clunky machine that was fifty years old and weighed a ton was just better. It was simple and easy to use. The new machine had too many switches and dials on it. It could do amazing stitches that Norma didn't even need.

But she tried to use it to make Alex happy. At least twice a day he had asked if she liked the new machine and she had to reassure him that she did.

She already sewed their daughter's bedding sets. About five changes of sheets should be enough. She'd made a few blankets and swaddling wraps. She's knitted pink socks enough that their little girl would never go barefoot. She'd even started on a few dresses because she didn't like the trendy looks she saw in stores.

Norma had always been that way towards fashion. She'd rejected the way other girls looked when she was a child. Favoring the way girls dressed in books like 'Nancy Drew' and 'Little House'. Why couldn't they have clothes like that? Norma had been taught to sew in middle school Home Ec and she'd never looked back. She'd taken to the craft extremely well and made her own clothes from then on. It turned out to be a good thing because her parents couldn't, or wouldn't provide clothing for her. So it was just a matter of buying the right fabric, usually at yard sales, and making her own things.

Alex had been impressed with her handy work. He'd told her that she could buy whatever she wanted for their house guest, which Norma did, but there was a certain satisfaction that came with making her daughter's clothes. She'd been that way with Norman to. She'd made all his baby things. Even making his clothes for school until a teacher sent a note home telling her that the other boys in school were being mean to the boy who dressed funny.

Norma was deeply emerged in making a little pink skirt when she heard a noise.

"Alex?" she called out and turned the machine off. She didn't expect her husband home so soon on a weekday. Most of the time he would send a text if he was running late or early.

"Alex, what did you want for dinner?" she called out to the kitchen behind her. She could hear someone moving around in the kitchen and opening up the fridge.

"Alex?" Norma called and then saw the front door had been left open. Her husband would never do that. Not even in good weather had she ever known him to leave a door open. He was a cop at heart and she was sure he was thinking about all the bad things that could happen if you left your door opened or unlocked.

Norma stopped in her tracks at seeing the front door like that. She heard movements in the kitchen again and then took a step back.

' _Someone is in my house._ ' she thought to herself. She thought about where he phone was and realized, like an idiot, she'd left it in her purse. In the kitchen.

Norma quickly grabbed the large sewing scissors off her work table and walked carefully into the living room.

 _'The front door is open. Just walk out, go to Mrs. Wilkie house next door and call Alex._ ' she thought rapidly.

Norma felt her daughter kick slightly and winced at remembering she wasn't the only one in danger right now.

 _'Just get out of the house and call Alex.'_ she reminded herself again. She froze when she heard the intruder say her name. When the intruder caught her trying to escape.

"Norma?" a voice called out from the kitchen.

 **Sorry no updates during the holidays. Have to admit it was a stressful time for me. First Christmas without Dad. I'm thinking of giving my two weeks notice at my job. I work with great people, but they are trying at times. Lots of childish stress and it gets my anxiety up. The money and the hours are good and the work has always been easy. But maybe I'm ready for something more. Maybe this is a sign that it's time to find something better.**

 **I have confidence that if I put feelers out, I'll find something that suits me. I know a lot of people who can help me find something great. It's going to be a new year and a new me. I've done a lot this year to become the person I want to be.**

 **This coming year I intend to keep it going. I'm going to find a new job, go back to yoga twice a week. Keep my weight loss program going (65lbs gone since March). I'm going to learn piano, go to Italy (hopefully), and I'm going to be trying new things and crossing them off my bucket list.**


	32. Chapter 32

32.

~ "Caleb?" Norma gasped when the large form of her brother stepped out of the kitchen.

"Norma?" he said. His face becoming gentle and kind when he saw her. "Norma Louise? I hardly recognized you."

He stepped closer to her and on instinct, Norma took a step back.

"You look, you look so different." he said and waved a hand towards her.

Norma gripped the scissors tighter in her hand and felt her daughter kick.

"You changed your hair." Caleb said shuffling closer to her again.  
"What are you doing here?" Norma breathed and stepped back.

"I saw you in town before. You were at the store and I saw… I saw that…" he nodded to her abdomen and Norma protectively placed a hand over the visible rise of her unborn baby.

"You can't be here." Norma said feeling a surge of anxiety course through her. Her voice coming out in a frightened whisper. Caleb was the only person, aside from her father who frightened her. She remembered how easily her brother could hurt her with those large hands of his. How it was nothing at all to him to send her flying across the room if she tried to say no to him.

"You have to leave." Norma said. Her voice cracking slightly.

"I just wanted to see you. It's been over a year now. You called me a while back and sounded worried. I had to stay away because… well, because I might have pissed off the wrong kind of people. I thought it was best to stay away, but I wanted to see you." Caleb explained shyly.

"So you just broke into my home? You should have stayed away, Caleb." Norma said. She could feel herself starting to shake. Her fear of this man was rushing back to her like a nightmare she couldn't escape.

"I saw you… I wanted to see you." Caleb moved closer to her and she held up the large scissors like a weapon.

"Caleb, I know you think everything is fine between us, but it's not. It never can be fine. We can't be friends, Caleb. I told you that." Norma said. Her daughter kicked her again and Norma tried to remind herself to stay calm. Stress wasn't good for the baby.

"I didn't think you meant it. After dinner. After everything." Caleb said.

"Just because we had a family dinner together doesn't mean all is forgiven. I did that for Dylan's sake." Norma said quickly.

"Yeah, I tried to call Dylan and his number has been disconnected." Caleb said sadly.

"He moved. He got married and he moved away." Norma told him coldly.

"He didn't say anything to me. I would have come to the wedding."

"You weren't wanted." Norma breathed.

Caleb looked back at her and she felt that fear again. That feeling that he could strangle her to death in that moment.

"You need to leave, Caleb." Norma said calmly. "My husband is the Sheriff here. He knows about you. He knows everything. He will kill you if he finds you here."

"The Sheriff?" Caleb said darkly. His expression turning sour. "That guy from dinner? The one who had his arm in a sling? You **married** him?"

"Yes." Norma said quickly. "I told him everything. I told him the truth about Dylan and what you did. I told him. He knows. He will kill you if he finds you here, Caleb. He will shoot you dead. You need to leave."

"He get you knocked up? That's why you married him?" Caleb nodded to her belly.

"No." Norma said harshly. "You need to leave."

"Norma." Caleb groaned. "I… I had to see you. I thought we could talk for a little while. Like we used to."

"Alex will be home any second!" Norma cried and she felt a sharp pain bite at her abdomen.

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Are you okay?" Caleb asked.

"I'm not going to tell you again. You have to leave and never come back." Norma said with a slight whimper of pain.  
"Norma, I got myself into some trouble. I need your help." Caleb confessed.

"You're going to be in even more trouble if my husband catches you here. You think he hasn't shot and killed people to protect me before?" Norma snapped. She felt very impressed with the fact Alex had murdered Bob Paris to keep her and Norman safe. Although she was sure it sounded like she was exaggerating just now.

"Caleb, he will kill you!"

"Norma, I owe some bad people money. I was supposed to be delivering something to these guys and I lost the shipment. It wasn't my fault-"

"What? Why do you think I would help you?" Norma huffed. She felt another slight pain through her back. Her daughter wasn't kicking anymore.

"Norma, I need ten grand or these people are going to hurt me real bad." Caleb moaned.

"Well, that's your problem!" Norma hissed.

"Look, I would have gone to Dylan for the money but I can't find him." Caleb said.

"If I help you, you can't ever come back here." Norma whispered.  
"I won't. Please, Norma." Caleb pleaded.

Her better judgement told her to call Alex and have half the police force of White Pine Bay at her door in seconds. If she did that, who knows what secrets might come out. Who knows what Caleb might say? She didn't want Alex to be hurt by her brother telling the whole town about them. She didn't want Alex to hurt her brother either. She could see it so clearly. Alex coming home, seeing Caleb, unholstering his handgun and shooting her brother three times in the chest. Her husband wouldn't have taken the time to ask questions.

"Stay here." Norma said and tried not to wince at the pain in her back.

She walked past her brother and into the bedroom. Alex kept Bob Paris' run money in a hidden spot in the wall. After watching an old movie about a man hiding money behind an ugly framed picture in the wall, they had spent the weekend creating their own wall safe for the leftover cash.

She put in the code, the date of her wedding to Alex at City Hall, and opened it. The black bag was still there. The bundles of cash still tightly bound. Except for the money given to Ruth and the money Alex had bribed Pine View with, it was all there. They had been too nervous about using it. Alex had mixed feeling about hanging onto it at all. Here was proof that he had something to do with Bob Paris going missing. It was dangerous to keep it, yet dangerous to let it go.

"You take this money and never come back." Norma said grabbing a tightly bound stack that had $20,000 printed on it.

She turned around and saw Caleb had followed her into the bedroom. His eyes looking angrily at the money clasped in her hands.

"Caleb?" she whimpered slightly before he raised a meaty hand up and punched her in the face.

She saw stars dancing all around her. The shock of the hit disorienting her as she tried to not fall down. Then, blackness took her. She didn't even feel her body hit the floor.

She didn't see Caleb take the bag with Bob Paris' run money and leave her there. Didn't know anything at all except the sweet release of darkness.

 **Sorry for the short chapter and the few days with no update. Christmas was rough and my MacBook is acting like a little bitch.**


	33. Chapter 33

33.

~ "Ma'am, I need you to calm down." Sheriff Romero said.

"You tell him to calm down!" the irate woman barked. "He started that shit! Came in here and hit me! You arrest **him**!"

Alex rolled his eyes and glanced back at the woman's husband. The couple had been drinking all night and predictably, gotten into a fight. It was nothing new with these two. They fought every weekend and it always came to blows. The wife would drop the charges in the morning and the week would start all over again. An endless cycle.

"Ma'am, are you sure you want to press charges? Last week you were pretty adamant that we were in the wrong to arrest him." Alex reminded her.

"Adamant? What's that?" the woman cried. "You're going to jail, Lester! You stole my money!"

"Go to hell, bitch!" Lester shouted from the back seat of the deputy's patrol car.

"Ma'am, how much have you had to drink tonight?" Alex asked. He could tell from the way the woman was slurring her speech that she was highly intoxicated.

"You go to hell to, Sheriff!" she huffed. "You and all your bullshit! You brought the DEA down here and you ruined this town!"

Alex felt the sting of her words and tried to settle his irritation at her. If she'd be a man, and sober, he would have broken her nose like he did some local boys last year. Slammed the man's face right into the bar, paid his tab and left. Alex was a married man with a baby on the way. He had to be better than that now.

"Alright, you're under arrest." Alex sighed and quickly handcuffed the woman.

What followed was a deluge of profanity as the female suspect kicked and screamed until she was in the other patrol car.

"Sheriff!" a new deputy called to him. Alex finished reading the woman her rights all while she screamed at him to go to hell.

"What is it?" Alex huffed and scowled at the new member of his department.

"You need to go to the hospital. I just got a call in." the deputy said looking nervous.

"For what? What happened?" Alex barked.

"Your wife, Sheriff."

Alex felt his blood turn to ice. That kind of fear that made his entire body go cold like he'd fallen through the ice on a frozen lake. He didn't ask the deputy anything more, he didn't say a word in fact. He simply left them and walked quickly to his SUV.

~ The good thing, and the bad thing, about living in the same small community where you'd grown up, was that everyone knew you. The receptionist at the emergency room saw Sheriff Romero storm in and immediately waved to him.

"I'll buzz you in, Sheriff." she said with a worried look.

Alex said nothing to her. He was accustomed to people not wanting to make small talk with him. It had always been that way and he had preferred it stay that way.

"Alex?" the portly form of Doctor Swift nodded to the Sheriff as soon as he entered the main room of the ER.

"Where is she? I was told my wife is here. Where is she?" Alex breathed at last. It felt strange to talk just now. He didn't like feeling so helpless and without information.

"Alex, take a deep breath." Doctor Swift said. "Norma is going to be fine. The baby is going to be fine."

"What happened?" Alex demanded. He felt his voice take on a ragged edge. Why was everything happening so slowly?

"Norma said it was a fall. Something about hanging curtains. She was knocked out for a few minutes and managed to come to and called the ambulance." Swift explained in that annoying, soothing tone all doctors must practice to get good at.

"What?" Alex barked.

"She's going to be fine, Sheriff." Swift said reassuringly. "We did a sonogram and your daughter is fine to. I need you to be calm when you see her. Don't get the poor woman all worked up again. She's been through enough."

"Where is she?" Alex demanded.

"You need to tell me you're going to be calm." Doctor Swift ordered. He rested a meaty hand on Alex's shoulder. It struck the Sheriff as odd that Swift was only a few years older than he was, but the doctor looked practically ancient with his thinning hair and extra weight.

"Alex?" Doctor Swift asked.

"Yes. I'll be calm."

"She's had a rough night. The bruising looks bad, but it will heal." Swift assured him. "We're going to keep her overnight to make sure everything is okay."

"Fine." Alex breathed.

"You need to know, Sheriff." Doctor Swift said in a low voice. "It's my professional belief your wife didn't just have a fall. The bruising to her face is consistent with a heavy blow with a closed fist. In my opinion, your wife was knocked out by someone and left there. She won't admit to it, but that's what I think happened."

Alex felt his heart rate pick up again.

"Was she?" Alex croaked and looked up at the doctor in speechless agony.

"There was no outward signs at all of sexual assault. Mrs. Romero swears she feel hanging curtains." Doctor Swift assured him.

"I'll ask her what happened."

"Calmly?"

"Yes."

"Alright, she's in there." Swift nodded to a little room down the hall with the door closed. Alex nodded, thanked Doctor Swift and went to check on his wife.

~ Norma's face hurt. She could tell there was swelling on her entire left side, the side where Caleb had so brutally struck her was tender and painful. She tried to touch it, tried to feel the extent of the damage but the pain was too much. She winced and reapplied the icepack.

She had begged that ER doctor not to call Alex.

"Nonsense." Doctor Swift had said after they had performed a sonogram and ensure her daughter was alright. The baby moving again and Norma breathed a sigh of relief that at least Caleb hadn't hit her in the stomach.

"Did you know I went to school with Alex Romero? He was a freshman when I was a senior. His dad used to bust us all the time for underage drinking." the doctor laughed. "Alex was a moody kid, even then. Surprised no one when he became a cop. I'll admit I was a little surprised he got married. He's not the easiest man to put up with. You must have the patience of Jobe."

"We don't need to bother him." Norma insisted as the nurse helped her apply an icepack.

"Yes we do, Mrs. Romero." the doctor sighed. "You were attacked in your own home. That's a matter for the Sheriff even if he wasn't your husband."

"I wasn't attacked. I fell." she insisted.

The doctor gave her a disapproving glare.

"I know Alex didn't hit you. He's not the type to hit a woman." Doctor Swift sighed. "A man, sure. But never a woman. So why don't you tell me the truth? Who are you protecting?"

She had refused to say anything more. Even when the doctor asked if there was a chance she had been raped.

Norma felt her blood pressure spike when Alex opened the door to her little room an hour later. His face looking concerned and slightly angry. It was the same expression he had after that night with the gas. When she had woken up in the hospital not sure of what was real and what was just a dream.

"I just had a fall! I fell is all. It's okay. I'm okay. We're both okay. The doctor said the baby… that she's fine. She's even kicking right now." Norma said quickly.

Alex moved closer to her and she hated to see the look of horror on his face. His eyes going wide when he got a better look at her. He placed a protective hand over her belly, but at that moment, their daughter decided to stay still.

He looked angry when he glanced up at her face, but his voice was a soothing whisper.

"Let me see." he said softly and she felt his warm, calloused hands move over hers. Trying to pull away the ice pack covering her left eye.

"No, it's fine!" she whimpered slightly. "Alex, I told them not to even bother you. It was just a fall."

She heard his breath intake sharply at seeing the damage to her face. Saw the tears brimming in his eyes as they carefully examined the injuries there.

"Norma, who did this?" he whispered.

"I... no one. I fell." she said looking down at her hands. Her left side hurting again without the ice pack.

"Norma." he said sternly.

"I didn't see, Alex."

"Why are you lying to me?"

"I'm not."

"Norma."

"I didn't see him."

"So, it was a him?"

"I…" she flounder for words. She hated when he caught her like this. He was always able to trick her when he wanted information. When he wanted to know things she wasn't ready to tell him.  
"Don't do this. Don't protect him. Tell me. Tell me right now." he insisted.

"No… it was my fault…" she cried softly. "I… I don't think I locked the front door…"

"Norma." Alex's tone was controlled but demanded she tell him everything. "Tell me who hurt you."

"You have to promise not to do anything, Alex." She gasped. "Promise me."

"No." Alex said and shook his head. "Tell me who did this."

"If I tell you, you'll kill him. I don't want you to do that. You'll get into trouble. You'll get caught." she insisted. "Alex, we're going to have a baby you can't go to prison."

"Why are you protecting this guy?" he husband demanded.  
"Alex, please, just let it go. He took Bob Paris' run money. That's all he wanted. He won't come back I'm sure he won't. He'd be too scared to come back." she told him.

~ Alex pulled away from her. Her body language had changed since he insisted she tell him. Her free arm was folded across her chest and her eyes kept looking away from him when she lied. She occasionally made eye contact, but there was an ashamed look to her now that was familiar.

She had that same look when she had told him all about Caleb. What he had made her do and that her own brother had fathered Dylan.

"Caleb." Alex said.

Norma looked horrified he had put it together so easily.

"Alex, please." she gasped. "Please, he won't come back. He just needed money. I was going to give him some from the run money in the wall safe. He hit me and took it all."

"Norma, you're going to stay here tonight." Alex said and leaned in to kiss her forehead. "The nurses will look after you. I have an errand to run."

"Alex!" Norma hissed.

He placed a hand on her rounded belly and felt a reassuring movement flutter under her skin. Good to know his daughter was just as annoyed as he was.

"Alex!" Norma cried softly.  
"I'll be back in the morning." he said and leaned in to kiss her forehead again.  
"What are you going to do?" she whispered. Her sweet face, marred by the deep bruising and the stitches looked worried.

"It's going to be fine." he said before leaving her hospital room.

 **I hope everyone has a happy new year. I'm going to stay up past midnight so I can take satisfaction in watching 2016 DIE!**


	34. Chapter 34

34.

~ Norma had slept heavily that night in the hospital. The nurses didn't give her a sedative because they had to watch for signs of a concussion or complications with her pregnancy.

Maybe she slept so well just from the way Alex had kissed her and told her he would e back in the morning. He'd always had that calming effect on her.

Her body felt exhausted as soon as she had finished taking a shower and avoiding looking in the mirror. Doctor Swift had told her the stitches wouldn't leave so much as a scar and the swelling would go down by morning. The bruising would fade in a few weeks to.

Norma had learned a long time ago to avoid mirrors whenever Sam had beaten her. She had learned to never look at herself when she knew there would be bruises to her face and she would have to remember with shame what she had done to piss him off.

The baby had settled down for the night and stopped kicking as soon as Norma relaxed in her hospital bed. Her body curling into a ball as if still trying to protect her unborn child. **Alex's baby**. She couldn't let anything happen to Alex's baby. She'd never thought of her children, Dylan and Norman, as belonging to anyone but herself. Almost like they had no father at all. In many ways, they hadn't. Norma had always been their only parent. This baby was different. Aside from the fact she was a girl and wanted. Aside from he fact her parents were older and prepared financially and emotionally for her. Norma felt that she was indebted Alex a healthy baby. That after everything he'd given her, a home, safety, support and a husband, he was **owed** a child of his own.

A child that belonged to him and that he could love forever.

Norma didn't even realize she had fallen asleep until daylight was flooding her hospital room and Alex was sitting on her bed, gently nudging her awake.

"How do you feel?" he asked. That slight smile blooming on his face that told her he was relaxed and content.

"Better." she groaned and pushed herself up in bed. "Did you go home after?"

Alex nodded but didn't look at her.

"I put an APB out for Caleb, so far nothing." he said. His focus on the window outside her room. Norma could tell he was lying. His voice trembled slightly. Maybe he believed he had a gift for telling when people lied to him. He was a cop and that was a learned skill in his profession. But she was a mother and she could always tell when someone was being dishonest.

"Oh." was all she said.

"I think you're right." he said and looked back at her. That soft comforting smile was back on his face again. He was so nice to look at when he smiled.

"About what?"

"I don't think he's going to come back."

Norma blinked and knew that Caleb was dead. She knew. She **knew** , that Alex had killed him. She swallowed a hard lump in her throat at the knowledge her brother was gone. She wasn't sure how to feel about it. Relief fought with grief. She grieved over the brother she wanted to love and care for; but she was relieved her nightmare of his abused was finally over.

"Oh." was all she said.

"Yeah, I think he got what he wanted and he won't be bothering us again." Alex went on. "I was thinking, just to be safe, maybe we should move after the baby is born."

"Move?" Norma asked.

"My term as Sheriff will be up next year." he sighed. "I was thinking of not running again. Maybe we could go live in Seattle. Be near Dylan and Emma. I could easily get a position with private security. Not to brag, but I know people. It's a lot less stressful than being Sheriff."

"You really want to leave White Pine Bay?" Norma asked in disbelief.

Alex ran a hand over her belly. Their daughter doing her morning stretches and sending little kicks rippling through Norma's skin.

"I just think…" he sighed. "I just want you to be safe."

"Alex, I don't want to move." she admitted. "I told you, I always felt safe with you. You always keep me calm."

"Yeah, you told me." he smiled and looked slightly embarrassed.

"You're a unicorn." she reminded him playfully.

"Pretty corny." he shook his head.

"Got you laid didn't it?" she reminded him.

"Yes it did." he agreed.

She was smiling at him in remembrance of that night. When Norman had come home from Pine view had hadn't taken the news of her affections for her new husband well. Alex had done his best to comfort her in Room 1 of the motel. Their clothes melting off as if their skin was on fire. Alex becoming almost savage when he threw her onto the bed and ignored her lustful cries.

"When am I getting out of here?" Norma asked feeling her skin grow warm at just the memory of how they hadn't made love at all, but abused one another that night.

"Now." Alex said and stood up. "I brought you a change of clothes."

~ He'd driven her home. Norma was still careful not to catch herself in the mirror as she wandered back into their home.

"The money. Caleb took it all." she whispered.

"Good riddance." Alex grumbled.

"What if something happens? What if we need it?" she asked.

"We don't need it." Alex said in a sharp tone. Norma looked up to see him looking annoyed. "I can support us."

"I know." she sighed. "I didn't mean like that. I'm just sorry it happened."

"Don't be." Alex told her. "I have to go to work. Call me if you need anything. I'll bring home dinner if you want."

"Okay." Norma smiled sadly. Her husband kissing her goodbye as if they were newlyweds.

~ It was still dark when Sheriff Romero left the emergency room to find the man who attacked his wife. It was easier than he thought to find Caleb Calhoun. After killing Bob Paris, he'd wisely placed a GPS tracker in one of the money stacks. He'd rightfully been worried something like this would happen and wanted a way to find the person who would know about, and be stupid enough to take the run money.

An App on his smart phone pinged the tracker and Sheriff Romero shook his head at the map on the screen. Caleb Calhoun hadn't even left the county yet. He was in a local bar by the looks of it. He had a couple hours head start and he was drinking it up at a local bar instead of running. Typical mistake of arrogance.

If things went as the Sheriff hoped, a lot of problems would be solved tonight; and Norma would never have to worry about her brother hurting her again.

~ He watched the parking lot of the local dive bar. He'd hidden his police SUV out of sight and after only an hour of waiting, Caleb was wandering out of the bar and climbed into a run down van.

It took a few tries for the old van to start, but the engine finally turned over and rumbled over the dark street just as the rain started pouring down.

Sheriff Romero wasted no time going after him. They were about a few miles down the seldom used back road, well away from any witnesses when he flashed his police lights and the van pulled over.

Romero knew what kind of man Caleb was. Norma would lie about things, sure, but she wouldn't lie about him raping her. Such a thing would have been too shameful to ever lie about.

Romero kept his right hand on the butt of his side arm as he approached the van. He saw that Caleb had both of his own hands on the steering wheel. No doubt he had been pulled over before and knew the procedure.

"I… I need you to step out of the van." Alex said. His anger practically seething at the sight of Caleb's knuckle. There was blood and torn skin from an obvious fight. Or, in this case, Caleb punching his pregnant sister in the face.

"Officer? Was I speeding?" Caleb asked in a nervous, pitiful tone that made the Sheriff want to shoot him dead.

"Get out of the van." Romero said again. He drew his side arm and kept it low.

Caleb looked confused, but opened the door.

"Hands. Let me see your hands." Romero ordered. Caleb putting up the large palms that had hurt Norma so badly long before this night.

Romero never noticed how Caleb looked so much like Dylan. He wondered why he had never seen it before now. Caleb was Dylan's father. It was clear as day. Fortunately for the young man, Dylan seemed more intelligent than his birth father.

"Caleb Calhoun?" Romero asked. The rain starting to pelt down on both of them. Romero thinking that was good, It would wash away evidence.

"Do I know you?" Caleb asked looking confused. The bright headlights, the flashing read and blue lights on top of the SUV must have made it hard for Caleb to recognize him.  
"I'm Alex Romero. I'm Norma's husband." Alex shrugged. "You came to see my wife at our house tonight."

Caleb's eyes went wide at the recognition. His sudden movement was faster than Alex would have thought possible. His hand moving swiftly to the interior of his jean jacket.

Sheriff Romero fired three bullets into the suspect before he ever reached his gun.

In a way it had been just like killing Bob Paris. Caleb clutched his chest and started to choke on his own blood. Norma's childhood tormentor coughing up blood after just a few seconds. The rain soaking the dying man and already cleaning the blood away.

His executioner stood there, watching Caleb bleed and cough till he finally collapsed and didn't move. Romero fired off another shot to the head. It made it look more like a retaliation from one of the drug families this way.

The Sheriff was glad it could all come together so nicely. That the rain was coming down hard. That he'd taken the time and gone back to the house to retrieve Bob Paris' own gun for this particular job. No one would ever trace Caleb Calhoun being shot to Alex Romero.

Norma would never speak a word to anyone that her brother attacked her. She probably would never known he'd been killed at all. Norma rarely read the newspapers and Alex would make sure that Caleb wouldn't be identified easily by taking the man's wallet and cell phone.

As for the run money, Alex would let that be found with Caleb. He took the tracker out, and left Bob Paris' fake passports. Then he tossed the open bag into a nearby ditch. The rain water would wash away all his own prints from handling it the past year and make the scene look more like a failed robbery. He had quickly checked the van for anything leading to Norma and found nothing but camping supplies and more guns.

The rain was coming down hard now and Sheriff Romero didn't expect his luck to hold out forever. Someone would be on this road soon enough and see the body there.

Quickly, Alex abandoned the murder scene and drove away. In the morning, after taking Norma home, he received a report on his desk. The body of a still unidentified male in a stolen van was found gunned down on a deserted road a little after four in the morning.

Romero was happy to see one of his deputy had secured the crime scene and found the run money with Bob Paris' passports.

"Looks like we finally have a lead in the Bob Paris disappearance." his deputy said.

"Looks that way." Alex nodded.

"Hey, how's your wife?" the deputy asked. "I heard she had to go to the Emergency Room."

"She had a fall at home." Alex lied easily while looking over the crime scene report. "Trying to hang some curtains in the baby's room. She'll be fine."


	35. Chapter 35

35.

~ Alex had been amazed to see Norma's transformation over the next two months. Motherhood looked radiant on his wife. Her skin was clear, bright and youthful looking. Her breasts filled out more, but she'd already lost the extra weight around her face. She had plenty of energy, but was calmer than he'd ever known her to be. Even after getting a letter from Norman, or a phone call from Dylan, she was contented and happy.

The woman he'd married almost two years ago now, had perplexed him with her ever-changing moods and almost manic personality. Maybe it was a pregnancy past the age of 40 or maybe it was knowing Norman and Dylan were safe and doing well. Maybe it was because she was married to a man who didn't beat her or give her any reason to be afraid of him. Maybe it was a combination of all these things that kept her content and calm.

Whatever it was, Alex was grateful. He'd learned early in their marriage that a happy life meant keeping a happy wife. Most days since she told him about the baby, she had been happy. She cooked and cleaned and made little things for their expectant "house guest". She rarely got upset about things that he knew would have normally outraged her. In a way, he missed this about her. She'd always intrigued him with her fierce personality. The same way fire would intrigue someone who didn't know how badly it could burn.

Yet, she never burned him. She still had that fierceness, that fire he was so attracted to, but it was harmless to him now. He knew he was in no danger of awaking Norma's wrath.

~ Another pleasing aspect of the third trimester of their pregnancy was a sharp increase in her libido. She still felt her body was unattractive and refused to be wholly naked with him. Alex had noticed after Caleb's attack she had avoided mirrors and was slightly depressed for a few weeks.

She appeared to have let go of her brother a month before their due date. She showered regularly again and took more care with her appearance. She still was too uncomfortable with her body to allow her husband to have everything he wanted from her.

~ "No." she panted slightly when Alex tried to pull off the blanket and expose their skin to the night air. Norma was hardly naked. She still wore a sheer cotton night dress that at least made her feel modest. Yet sex wasn't as freeing as it should have been for Alex right now.

"Baby, you look beautiful." he whispered in her ear. His hand forcing her leg up higher as he spooned behind her. Carefully maneuvering himself to take her from behind.

"Keep the covers on." she insisted harshly. Her strong hands pulling the sheet back over her exposed legs.

Alex let out a frustrated sigh. He missed the carnal things he had enjoyed doing with his wife. Her body changing so rapidly was fascinating to him. Especially when her sexual needs came screaming back in the middle of the night.

She would sleep hard and then wake up to demand sex from him. Sessions that seemed to last forever until she was finally satisfied. Yet, she always insisted on wearing a night dress and keeping her distended belly covered.

"Come here." he ordered and pulled out of her unapologetically. She let out a cry of her own frustration before he maneuvered her on her back. Despite her protest that she was too large and unattractive, Alex had already had enough.

With a simple maneuver, he spread her legs and penetrated her without worry over how attractive she thought she was.

"Alex." she whimpered slightly. Her nightdress being pulled off by eager hands till her breasts, full and ripe were finally in full view.

"Lift your hips up." he ordered angrily increasing his movements.

Norma had let out a groan of happiness as he thrust himself in deeper. Her body excited him, no matter how she perceived it. Her breasts were tender and beautiful and she cried out at the slightest touch.

"Don't stop!" she cried shamefully covering her face with a pillow. Alex wouldn't even allow her the luxury of hiding her orgasam from him. He felt her climax hard on him and saw the outrage in her eyes when he took the pillow away from her face.

"I hate you." she said in a savage voice that only earned her a harder thrust from him. His assault made her grip his arms tighter while she begged for more and repeated how much she hated him.

~ "You woke the baby." Norma sighed when Alex had finally spent himself and rolled away from her. Their bodies lonely for only a moment before he wrapped his arms around her again.

"Oh?" he asked sleepily. His hand wandering down to her belly where their daughter kicked. Obviously put out at being disturbed.

"Sorry about that." he sighed lazily. His face burrowing in her hair.

"It's okay." she whispered and felt sleep want to come for her to.

"Do you really hate me?" he asked.

She threaded her fingers through his and enjoyed the feel of him naked, but disarmed, behind her.

"No." she smiled. "I never hated you."

"Not even that one time? Before we got married?"

"You told me you hated me first." she smiled.

"I didn't mean it. I never hated you. I wanted… I was angry you didn't want me. That you didn't trust me. That…"

"That I had lied to you about Sam?" she whispered.

"Yes."

"I trust you now." she admitted. Alex's daughter was kicking still but had seemed to calm down.

She enjoyed this moment for a few seconds before speaking.

"Norman killed Sam. I made it look like an accident. He had a lot of life insurance… and I… I made it look like an accident. I didn't want him to go to prison. Maybe I should have. Maybe if I had, those poor women would still be alive." she sighed.

"You and I never would have met." he offered.

"That's true." she smiled faintly.

"I'm glad we met."

Norma let her him untangle his fingers out of hers so that he could pull the covers over them. Their bodies warm, but with the sweat cooling them off, they would be chilled soon enough.

She was about to fall happily asleep when she asked what she had been too afraid to ask before.

"Did you kill Caleb?"

Alex was silent for just a few seconds before answering.  
"Yes."

Norma swallowed a lump in her throat again and tried not to cry.

"He had hurt you. He could have easily hurt our baby. I couldn't allow that to ever happen again. I had to protect my family. You and this baby are all I have in the world."

"Did he suffer?" she whispered.

"No." Alex whispered quickly. "I shot him and he was dead in less than a minute."

"You won't get caught. Will you?" she asked nervously. The fear their child would grow up without a father, a father in prison no less, was horrifying.

"No." he assured her. "No one saw. I'll make sure no one connects him to us."

"I'm scared."

"Don't be. It's over." he said. His arms wrapping around her body tightly and she could feel him already becoming aroused again.

"You're always safe with me. Remember?" he whispered in her ear.

~ "Sheriff Romero I just have some questions about the body of Caleb Calhoun." the FBI agent said.  
"Who?" Romero asked and sipped the coffee he'd gotten for this surprise visit from the feds.

"A couple of months ago a man was shot execution style in your county." the FBI agent, an attractive woman who couldn't have been more than thirty said. Her gaze was already suspicious of him and Alex knew she wanted him to confess right then and there.

"White male, about fifty?" Alex asked with a scowl. "Found next to a stolen van?"

"Caleb Calhoun was forty five, Sheriff." the agent said. "But you should know that, since he's your brother-in-law."

"Sorry?" Alex asked pretending to choke slightly on his coffee.

"Norma Bates? She was born Norma Louise Calhoun." the agent said. She had opened a file and showed him a picture of Norma as a young girl. The burly, angry looking preteen sitting beside her could only be Caleb.

"That's my wife." Romero nodded and handed the agent back the picture. "To be honest, Norma doesn't talk a lot about her childhood. I don't push the issue, but I suspect there was abuse. I didn't even know she had a brother."

"That's funny. Your step-son Dylan told us he never knew about Caleb until two years ago when he showed up in your county looking to see Norma Bates." the Agent said.  
"You talked to Dylan? How is he?" Romero asked casually.

"He's going to jail if I find out he had anything to do with Caleb Calhoun's murder." the agent snapped.

"Why would Dylan kill anyone?" Romero asked innocently.

"Why would any of us kill anyone?" the agent shrugged.

"Agent, my understanding of the crime scene was pretty simple." Romero said cooly. "We finally identified Caleb Calhoun through dental records and finger prints. He'd been driving around the area in a stolen van with stolen guns and about three million in cash and a bunch of fake passports with Bob Paris' picture on them. We believe that he was working for Bob Paris. A man who went missing just before the DEA raided his house and seized all his accounts. We are working on the theory that Caleb Calhoun was one of Bob Paris' go to men. Someone who could help him leave the country. Caleb has had a long, sordid history with the law since he was eighteen."

"You remember a lot when you didn't even remember his name a few minutes ago." the agent pointed out.

"You jogged my memory. I've had a lot going on lately." Romero admitted.

"Yes, you're work with the DEA to clear out the last of the drug trade. Also I understand your wife is having a baby next month."

"Yes. I see you've done your research." Romero pointed out.  
"Not all of it." The agent scowled over her paperwork. "I still need to speak to Caleb Calhoun's other family members."

"Other family?"

"Yes. Your wife Norma." the agent said. "Also her son, Caleb's other nephew…" she looked at her paperwork again. "A Mr. Norman Bates. He's out of state."

"Yes, he's… at school." Romero said carefully.

"Is that what they call places like that now?" the agent asked hatefully. "I tried calling Mr. Bates' school, as you call it, and the man in charge basically told me to fuck off."

"He's an acquired taste." Romero agreed. "Norman is an adult and can speak for himself."

I had trouble getting ahold of your wife this morning to." the agent said. She looked over her notes. "I went by the house-"

"She moved." Alex interrupted her. "She's not living at that big house by the motel anymore."

"No, I know she's living with you since some confusing incident last Christmas with a broken furnace landed her and her son in the hospital. I know she's living with you at your house. What I'm saying is, she wasn't there. Wasn't picking up the cell phone number her son Dylan gave me either."

Alex scowled at this information.

"She didn't answer her phone?" he asked.

"No." the agent said.

Romero stood and abandoned the agent to go to the front office. Regina was there at her desk, playing on her phone.

"Regina, give me the EMS 911 calls this morning." he ordered.

Regina sighed and set down her phone. She typed in key words and a list appeared.

"I had one call from the nursing home, cardiac arrest. One call from Otter Creek. An old lady fell down and couldn't get up." Regina rolled her eyes. "Oh, Sheriff. Thirty minutes ago your wife called an ambulance from your house."

"Sheriff?" the agent asked. Romero ignored her and grabbed his jacket before leaving.

"Sheriff?" the agent barked again.

"We're going to have to continue this conversation later." Alex said leaving the building. "My wife was taken to the hospital."

~ The ER never changed in White Pine Bay. The receptionist waved him in like she had done that night of the gas, that night Caleb attacked Norma. Swift was filling out paperwork in the same place. Seeming stuck in an loop of doing this paperwork and greeting Alex forever.

"There you are!" Swift said when he saw the Sheriff burst into his ER. "I was just about to call you."

"Where is she?" Alex asked. He was out of breath from worry and the brief run from the parking lot.

Swift nodded to the same room down the hall where Norma was stashed during her last visit.

"Sheriff?" Swift called back when Alex hurried to her room without asking what had happened.

Norma was half asleep when he let himself in. Her cheeks a bright pink as if she had also been running.

"Norma? What happened? Are you okay?" Alex breathed in relief. His hands clasping her face that shone so beautifully in that moment.

His wife gave him a tired smile and a knowing look.

"Turn around." she whispered.

"What?"

"Turn around." she said with a smile blooming across her face.

Sheriff Romero turned to see the ER nurse maneuvering a clear plastic bassinet on wheels towards them. The bundle inside wrapped tightly in pink.

"She just came so fast." Norma sighed. "I was in the shower and I didn't realize my water broke till she was crowning. Almost had her in the bathroom."

"We barely got them both in time." Swift said making a grand entrance with his large body. Alex watched the doctor, with capable hands, pick the bundle up.

"I guess this little lady was just eager to finally meet you, Sheriff." Swift said with grin. "I told her she could wait, but she wouldn't hear of it."

Alex almost stopped breathing at the sight of his daughter's face. Swift gently placed the newborn in his arms and the baby slept on indifferently. A pink cap had been secured over her head, but her face was red, scrunched up and unhappy looking.

"Alex, meet your daughter." Norma sighed sleepily. "Lucy Anne Romero."

He turned to his wife in surprise.

"Lucy?" he laughed. Such a funny old name for such a new person. "Why Lucy?" he asked examining the baby's face a little more carefully. In all honestly she did look like a brassy comedian who was always getting into trouble.

"I thought we agreed on just Anne." he whispered. Swift and the ER nurse had left the new family alone and Alex's gaze went from his wife to his new daughter.

"She told me her name was Lucy." Norma shrugged.

"She did?"

"Yes. She whispered it in my ear when they gave her to me. She said her name was Lucy." Norma explained simply.

"Oh." Alex nodded and looked back at the baby who decided to yawn in boredom.

He looked back at Norma.  
"She's early. She's a month early. Is everything okay?" he asked worriedly.

"I counted toes and fingers. Twelve of each Sheriff." Norma said and grinned.

"Cute." Alex nodded. He looked back at his new daughter.

"I wanted to call you, but she came so fast. I'm sorry." Norma explained. "I'm sorry you missed the birth. I just wanted to get to a hospital as soon as possible. Did I interrupt anything?"

"Nothing important." Alex sighed and held Lucy closer to his chest. The baby sleeping contentedly. "She's really okay?" he asked again.

"She's fine." Norma sighed in annoyance. "Doctor Swift wants us both to stay overnight just to make sure. I swear I almost had her in the ambulance, Alex. I don't know why she was so impatient."

"Well." Alex sighed happily and marveled at the little wrinkled fingers Lucy was flexing out of her pink blanket. "Welcome to the world, Lucy."

 **I decided on the name Lucy. I know it was the name of the old car from TSCB. But I also feel it is a vintage name that Norma would have picked out. Thanks for all the feedback. Please tell me what you want IN and what you want OUT of the rewrite to That Same Color Blue. I've already heard no Juliet or less Juliet. Let me know.**


	36. Chapter 36

36.

~ In the way of all children, Lucy Anne Romero forever mythologized her birth. It was hard for her to grasp the notion that her parents had existed before she was ever even thought of. That they had lead lives separate not only from each other for years, but without ever even thinking of her. That they believed that they were complete without her.

She wondered what she had been before she had been theirs. Before she belonged to them and whispered her name at birth. Before she had officially existed at all. Was she a ghost? Did she hover over her mother and father like some kind of unseen wisdom of things to come? That first spark that drew her parents together at all, was that really Lucy? Perhaps working some unknowable and instantly forgotten magic that would lead to her creation and the event of her birth.

~ Norma would never forget Lucy's birth either. She would often tell her daughter, from the time before her baby could even talk, about the day she was born.

~ Norma had woken up sore that morning. Her physical exertion with her husband had taken more out of her than she realized. She had slept heavily afterwards and didn't even stir when Alex left her to go to work.

A sharp pain in her lower back jolted her awake and she let out a groan. She had slept in an odd position and the weight of the baby was pressing down on her spine.

It took a few tries for her to roll herself out of bed. She imagined this must be how a hippo rolls out bed when she almost lost her balance due to the unwieldy weight and size of her belly.

"Just a few more weeks." she sighed heavily. "Eviction notice is in the mail, young lady."

Norma was ready for the baby to arrive already. She had enjoyed pregnancy up until now. Her size causing her to knock things over everywhere she went and be unable to pick them up again. She had short bursts of energy and then was exhausted for hours. Her body wasn't her own anymore and she wanted to have the slim, athletic grace she had taken for granted all these years to come back.

She felt her temper become shorter to. Whenever she was resting and she would hear Alex slam the microwave door, it irked her like never before. Noises seemed to echo through out the house and she was starting to believe Alex was doing it on purpose. She resisted saying anything about it. She knew it was just the irritation of having a distorted body, sore feet and swollen breasts.

"Ouch!" Norma gasped sharply and held her breath. A pain ripped down her back and wouldn't let go.

She tried to rub away the soreness when it finally released and was able to breath normal again. She decided to take a shower in the hopes that the hot water would relax away the soreness in her body. All that extra physical exertion last night had probably messed her back up. Norma avoided mirrors as she undressed and waited for the water to heat up. Another pain rippling through her back that mad her breath catch again.

It never occurred to her that she was in active labor. That the back spasms were really contractions warning her that she would be delivering the baby today. She started washing her hair through the discomfort and that was when she felt it. Saw her baby turn as if it was some sort of horror movie and she was housing an alien life just under her skin.

"Oh no." she breathed in slight shock. She saw the water by her feet turning pink and flow quickly down the drain. She was bleeding already and the pain in her back made her seize up in discomfort.

 _'Ok. I'm having contractions_.' she thought with the illusion of calmness. _'I'm having contractions and I'm in labor_.'

She allowed herself a few panicked breaths before calming down and turning the water off. The spots of red blood now landed on her feet and weren't washed away.

 _'It's okay. Some bleeding is normal._ ' she reminded herself and reached for Alex's dark blue robe. Her own robe hardly fit her anymore and she liked the feel of his clothing protecting her naked body as she carefully waddled out of the bathroom and into the living room where her phone was.

Another pain made her stop everything and she had to fight the urge to push. It seemed so natural to push just now. The only way to alleviate the pain was to push.

"Oh no." Norma panted slightly and felt between her legs for evidence the baby was crowning. She couldn't feel anything and the pain has lessened.

 _'That was barely two minutes._ ' she thought worriedly. _'Maybe not even that. I have to call Alex.'_

She had meant to call him first, but the fear of actually giving birth in the house alone was terrifying. She pictured herself bleeding out on her kitchen floor before Alex ever picked up the phone. She called 911 instead and winced in discomfort at another painful contraction.

"I'm in labor." Norma gasped to the operator. The woman on the other end asked if she could make it to the emergency room, is there anyone there to take her.

"No, No!" Norma cried. "I'm alone! I can't even stand up. The contractions are less than a minute apart now. Hurry!"

She had barely given them the address before another contraction caused her to cry out in pain. She tried not to push but couldn't help it. She could feel her daughter move towards the birth canal.

She sighed in relief when the paramedics arrived and broke down the door after their Sheriff had locked it on his way to work. Mrs. Romero unable to do anything but try not to have her baby in the kitchen.

"You are crowning." the lead paramedic said after a brief examination. His hands firmly pressing around her belly.

"She's too soon." Norma panted. "She's a month too soon."

"We can't push her back in, Mrs. Romero." the paramedic said.

"Can she make it to the ER?" another paramedic asked.

"Yes!" Norma cried hopefully. "Yes, please."

"Do not push if you feel another contraction." a third paramedic said. "Baby is starting to crown and you'll need to save your strength."

It was a hard thing not to push when the contractions were telling her that if she only raised her legs up and bore down, the baby would be out.

"Active labor and a crowning head!" the paramedic shouted when Norma was wheeled into the ER.

She was pleased to see doctor Swift was there. Just like her last visit.  
"Mrs. Romero." he said kindly. "What seems to be the trouble?"

"I'm having this baby!" she screamed at him. A nurse skirted away from her in terror.

"Let's have a look." Swift said before the paramedics could take her off the stretcher.

"She started crowning at home." Norma heard a voice say before another contraction seized her body and refused to let go.

"She'd a doing a lot more than crowning. Heads out." Swift said in a concerned voice.

Norma let out a cry and pushed.

"Stop!" Swift ordered and Norma felt the doctor turn the baby.

"What's wrong?" she cried gripping tightly to the railing.

"Clamp." Swift ordered.  
"The cord?" Norma breathed. "It's around her neck?"

Swift didn't answer and Norma felt more pressure as he moved the baby around again.

"Not anymore." Swift said reassuringly. "She's ready to be born, Mrs. Romero so next contraction I need you to push with all you have."

"Alright." Norma nodded. She barely made it off the ambulance stretcher when she felt the hard contraction grip her belly and she bore down.

"Beautiful." Swift said and Norma hardly had a chance to see the pink mass being swaddled and cleaned by a nurse.

She winced at the feel of Swift's hands taking lose the afterbirth and then, just as suddenly as it came, the birth was over. Norma had been in labor for barely an hour.

~ "I can't hear her!" Norma cried when she felt her own body had calmed down. She still felt the faint ghosts of contractions, but they were fading.

"Nurse, the mother needs to hear the baby cry." Swift ordered. He had helped Norma into a hospital gown and out of Alex's bathrobe. Sheriff Romero would be mad that she had given birth to their daughter in it.

Norma breathed a sigh of relief when Swift, apparently an expert, had taken the swaddled, wrinkled baby, gave her a gentle pat on the bottom and sent the newborn crying.

"Airway is clear, she's breathing on her own." Swift said gently placing her daughter on Norma's chest.

"Oh!" Norma cried with more love than she ever thought possible at seeing a baby. It hadn't been like this with Dylan or even Norman. She could feel that her daughter was different somehow. It was then that the baby told her her name.

Norma saw her wrinkled, annoyed little face and felt the name Lucy flood through her.  
"Hello, Lucy." Norma sighed happily. She felt the tears rolling down her cheeks as Lucy, her crying stopped for now, tried to open her eyes and looked at her mother in amazement.

"Hello!" Norma laughed. "You just couldn't wait to get here!"

Lucy looked back at her mother innocently and, seeming tired of all the drama, closed her eyes and went back to sleep.  
"She's okay, right?" Norma asked Swift. "She was a month early."

"She seems fine." Swift said serenely. "I'll have our pediatrician look her over but for now, the two of you just rest."

Norma reluctantly handed her baby over to the nurse who put her in a clear plastic bassinet. She had barely closed her eyes when Alex made his own grand entrance. His expression equally amazed that Lucy was already here.

"She just couldn't wait." Norma sighed weakly. She felt exhausted and ready to sleep forever. The sight of Alex, the cranky Sheriff of White Pine Bay, holding his newborn daughter, dressed all in pink, made her heart want to take flight. He had never looked more handsome than he did now. Never seemed more protective than when he held their baby with such gentleness.

His expression mirrored their daughters. One of innocent shock that such a thing had happened. Norma couldn't help but see what her husband must have looked like as a child himself. His face no longer serious and stoic. His expression still disbelieving that he had a daughter at all.

~ Lucy was perfect. She was early, but still perfect in every way possible.

Alex had returned to the hospital the next morning with a change of clothes for Norma and the baby bag for Lucy. Norma had to teach him how to change Lucy. The fearless Sheriff was intimidated by the still wrinkled newborn who cried so fiercely at him.

"It's alright." Norma said soothingly while she corrected her husband and secured the dipper better.

"I've got the car seat in the back of the SUV." Alex told her hopefully. Clearly unsure of his parenting abilities just now.

Norma carefully maneuvered Lucy on her lap and the baby fell asleep.

Emma had sent them the blue sweater Elliot had worn and outgrown too quickly. It seemed only fitting that Lucy wear it home now. The baby seeming not to care about fashion and only wanted sleep, milk and to be changed competently.

"Everything's okay? Are you sure she's alright? She came so early." Alex asked for the hundredth time. Norma tried not to scold him when, in his nervousness, he dropped the dipper bag and sent it's contents everywhere.  
"She's fine, Alex." Norma said holding Lucy more securely. "I think we're both ready to go home now."

Her husband only looked worriedly over their sleeping daughter.

"Are you happy, Norma?" he asked without preamble.

"Yes." she smiled contently. She glanced at Lucy who slept on indifferently. "We're happy."

~ Whenever Lucy was told about the grand adventure of her birth, her mother seemed to take on the role of damsel in distress and her father as the handsome prince who arrived too late. In Lucy's mind, she was the true hero of the story. The star of the show who rescued her own mother just by being born in a hospital. Lucy was proud of the fact she had such a dramatic entrance into life and that it was an entertaining story told all the time.

How horrible it must be to be normal! To be born in a hospital on your selected due date at the convenance of everyone else. To be surgically removed from her mother like some babies were. No, she was pleased with her birth. Happy to know her ever fearless father had been afraid of her as a baby. Pleased that he had loved her from the moment he saw her. Pleased she had magically whispered her name to her mother. Proving, as if she needed to prove anything, that Lucy really WAS magical.

That her birth was planned eons ago in an age of magic and she was enchanted stardust floating around the sky. That when she finally located her mother and father, she had to use all her magic to push them together so that her birth in human form would be assured.

Yes, that was the only logical explanation.


	37. Chapter 37

37.

~ Lucy's first memory, the first thing she was acutely aware of, was a distrust of other women. She trusted her mother and her aunt Emma, but they were the only exceptions in her life.

As she grew up, Lucy could trace this distrust of women to her father. Not to say her father, the local Sheriff, had himself been distrustful of women. He was an elected official for the town and had never even engaged in gossip about women. At least not in front of his daughter.

No, Lucy distrusted other women since she was three and her father had picked her up from daycare because she was running a temperature. Her mother was out of town and there was no one else to come and collect her. She remembered being delighted to see her dad arrive at daycare, a place she never remembered seeing him in, and how all eyes turned to him. How the teachers, all grown women stopped what they were doing and smiled at him. Their attention not on the children anymore, but on the Sheriff in uniform who came to pick Lucy up.

These women wanted him to look at them to, but he only had eyes for Lucy, which made her happy.

"Hey, monkey." he said walking past the teacher who smiled and preened for him. "You're not feeling well?"

"No." Lucy groaned. The fever she was running made her face hot and her body ache.  
"Well, why don't we go home?" he asked gently.

Lucy nodded miserably and she curled herself into his arms as if she were still a baby. She didn't want to be a big girl anymore. Didn't want to do all the things the big kids did. All she wanted was to be carried home.

She would always remember the way her dad made her feel safe when he picked her up that day. The way his body was so strong and capable and how he could hold her weight in just one arm while she wrapped her own arms around his neck.

Lucy didn't like the way the teachers were talking to her dad. Their voices changed when he was there. It wasn't at all like when they talked to the children or to the other parents. They kept smiling at her dad and asking him silly questions about the weather.

Her dad had smiled back, but didn't seem to care about them. After he signed her out, he placed a hand on her back before carrying her out to the police car.

He buckled her in and she was happy that her dad had come for her.

"Monkey, we have to stop at the station so I can pick something up." he had told her.

"Can I come with you?" she asked. Her throat hurting and she didn't want to be left alone in the SUV.

"Sure." he said. "You never get to see daddy's work do you?"

She shook her head.

"Do you know where I work? What I do?" he asked. Lucy had to think about it. She was only three and didn't understand what 'Sheriff' meant other than a lot of people coming to her dad looking for answers.

"You're a Sheriff. You tell people what to do." she said.

"That's pretty much it." he had told her.

~ Lucy was happy her dad didn't make her walk into the police station. Instead he had opened the backseat and lifted her out. She still wasn't feeling well and the world was a little tipsy.

"You just rest your head on my shoulder." her father told her. His hand patting her back soothingly. "You're mom's going to be home tonight and she'll know what to do."

"Okay." Lucy sighed miserably.

~ As soon as they entered the police station where her dad worked, it was the same annoyance of female attention. Women that Lucy had never seen or heard of were calling to her dad.

"Is that Lucy?"

"Oh, she looks just like you!"

"Oh, how precious! You never bring her into the station!"

One of the women was at a desk and wore a lot of make up. The other women wore uniforms like her dad did. Lucy didn't like the sudden attention her father was receiving and was suspicious of it. She had already learned that sometimes people were nice to you, but didn't mean it.

"Why are all the ladies talking to you like that?" Lucy whispered in his ear. She scowled at the group of women who were looking at the father and daughter with little smiles and whispers.

"What do you mean?" her dad asked with a grin.

"They talk to you funny." she told him. He had opened the door to his office and put her down in his own desk chair.

Lucy kicked her feet and enjoyed the feel of them not touching the ground. Her father's desk was interesting. A life she knew nothing about, but one she was still apart of somehow. She spotted a framed picture of her and mommy by the computer. The two of them had been playing in the leaves and were smiling. Lucy didn't remember that day, but she looked happy.

Next to the picture was the little clay sculpture of a cat she had made him for Father's Day. Aunt Emma had helped her make it when she stayed with her and Uncle Dylan. Her cousin Elliot didn't like sharing his parents with Lucy for two weeks during the summer. Much like Lucy hated sharing her parents with Elliot for the two weeks after that.

"You have the kitty cat!" Lucy pointed to the sculpture of the pink and purple cat she had made for him. A not so subtle hint she liked cats and wanted one. Her mother said no, but she was sure her dad would come around. No luck so far.

"Of course I have him. He's my favorite thing in the word." he dad said. Lucy looked over the office and saw boring pictures of her dad shaking hands with old men in suits and receiving boring plaques and awards. Her dad's office held nothing to really interest her aside from the picture and cat sculpture.

"Alright, Monkey." he sighed and put a folder under his arm. "Lets go home."

Lucy slid out of the office chair and managed not to lose her balance. Her father catching her and lifting her back up.

"We're going strait home and then to bed." he said.

"I want the soda drink." Lucy demanded.

"Alright. We'll stop at the drive through and get you a soda."

"The red one." she said petulantly.

"We'll get you the red one." he sighed.

~ Back outside of his office, Lucy eyed the women knowingly. She didn't like the way they moved their hips when they walked closer to her dad. She didn't like how cute they all proclaimed her to be. How he was such a good father for taking care of his sick daughter. Lucy noticed how they leaned in closer to her dad. Like they wanted him to notice them and look at them. He gave the lady with the make up the folder instead.

"Regina, I need you to process these warrants. Tell Smith to take lead for the rest of the day. I'm taking my daughter home. I won't be back till morning." he said.

Lucy looked scathingly at Regina and noticed how she was dressed like the women on TV. The ones who you could always tell were bad women.

"Sure thing, Sheriff." she said with a bright smiled. She leaned over to Lucy and patted her leg. "You're so lucky to have a daddy to look after you."

Regina looked back at her dad then and Lucy felt him grip her closer.

"I'll be back in the morning. Unless it's an emergency, no calls." he said in a cold tone Lucy wasn't used to hearing unless he was on the phone with someone he didn't like.

~ Lucy was treated to her red soda. A wonderful caffeinated thing that made her lips as red as Regina's. It made her throat feel better and she felt very spoiled by the rarity of it.

"Don't tell your mother I let you drink all that sugar." her dad sighed and placed her on the couch. It was another rare treat to stay on the sofa in the living room. She was surprised she didn't have to go to bed. Instead, her dad covered her up with a blanket and propped her head up with a pillow. She watched TV during the day. A thing she was hardly ever allowed to do. She had forgotten the talking colorful puppets that came on. Elliot had a whole collection of these funny creatures. She wished she could go live with them and always be happy like the kids on TV.

She remembered thinking that she would want only mommy and daddy to live with her there. Not Elliot and maybe not even Aunt Emma or Uncle Dylan. Not that she didn't like them, but their house was strange. They never ate meat and no one wore shoes inside. Aunt Emma had a big studio where she painted funny people with no clothes on an everyone said it was art and it was wonderful.

All Lucy saw was ugly naked people.

Yes, her parents could come and live with her and the talking, singing puppets. No one else. Not the teachers at daycare and certainly not that Regina woman.

~ Lucy hadn't realized she had fallen asleep until her mother was stroking her hair.

"Hi, honey." her mother said in a soft voice.

"Mommy, I'm hot." Lucy complained.

"I know, I've got some aspirin for you. You can take it and feel better." her mother said. "Did you throw up?"

Lucy shook her head.

"Well, that's good." her mother said gently and smiled softly down at her. Lucy liked the feel of her mother combing her hair out with her hands. Liked that she had kept it long and never cut it. Her mother telling her once that her father forbid Lucy to have short hair.

"Daddy came and took me home." she told her mother. She wasn't sure how much time had passed, how long she had been asleep, but it was dark outside when she looked out the window.

"I know. I got home as soon as I could." her mother whispered.

"Where were you? Daddy had to take care of me. We ate pizza last night and we watched the happy fairy princess movie again.

Her mother laughed and leaned in closer to kiss Lucy's forehead.  
"I'm sure your dad loved that. You've only seen it a hundred times!" she said.

"Is a hundred the biggest number there is?" Lucy asked.

"No. There are bigger numbers." her mother whispered.

"Why did you have to leave us? You went on a plane. You were gone for a long time." Lucy complained.

"I was only gone for a few days. I went to Nebraska." her mother said.

"Why?"

"To see someone."

"Who?"

"A family member you haven't met."

"My grandparents?"

"No, honey. Daddy and I told you, you don't have grandparents." her mother said.

"They died a long time ago."

"Yes, they did."

"Before I was here. Back when I was dead to."

"You were never dead, Lucy." her mother scolded gently.

"I don't like the way those women talk to daddy." Lucy said in a hurt voice. She suddenly remembered all the smiles and the way their voices changed. She didn't like it at all.

"What do you mean?" her mother asked. Her fingers twisting a strand of Lucy's long, dark hair.

"They smile too much at daddy. They talk funny. Like they want him to pay attention to them." Lucy said.

Her mother grinned and Lucy found herself grinning to.

"Well, your daddy is very handsome." her mother explained in a conspiratorial whisper.

"I don't like it." Lucy said.

Her mother laughed a little.  
"Well, I wouldn't worry about it." she said. "You know your daddy only loves me and you. That we're always going to be the only women he cares about."

Lucy nodded but wasn't convinced.

"I'm sad when you're not here. Daddy misses you to." Lucy said. She was feeling sleepy again. She wanted another red drink but there was no chance her mother would give into her demands.

"Oh, I love hearing how you miss me, honey." her mother sighed happily.

"Daddy has our picture on his desk."

"I know."

"He has the cat I gave him to."

"He loves that cat you gave him." Her mother's voice was fading out as Lucy started to fall asleep.  
"Daddy likes to see us while he's working?" she asked before nodding off.

"Yes. He loves us and he want's to see us all the time." her mother whispered.

~ Lucy's distrust of the female population didn't abate. If anything, it grew sharper. She became more and more aware that people knew her father and her mother. That they would talk about them and sometimes Lucy could feel these things weren't kind.

Although she wasn't clear on details, she felt that there was something no one was telling her. Something she was kept hidden from.

She didn't ask her mother or father about the specter that seemed to hang in their lives. She wasn't sure what it was yet, but she noticed the looks people would give her mother sometimes. That they would whisper "Mrs. Bates" to each other and the phrase "The old motel, the old house. Her son."

Lucy was confused because she didn't know a Mrs. Bates. Maybe it was some foul old woman who was crazy and was mean to her son in an old house. It didn't fit with her mother and father at all. Still, the whispers and ghosts persisted.

~ Lucy's second strongest memory was that there were secrets in her life. Grown up things no one would tell her about. Things that made her mother cry at night and made her father angry.

She never understood these things till one day, not long after she had started kindergarten, she saw something unusual. Her mother was cooking dinner and it was too cold for Lucy to be outside. They were listening to an oldies station that played all the fun music and that was when Lucy saw something. A man standing across the street and looking at the house.

Lucy peered through the window at the strange, slender figure who was just watching their house. Should she go out to meet him? Who was he? Was he there to see her dad like the men in police uniforms so often were?

"Mommy?" Lucy called from her position by the window. The thin man hadn't noticed that she was watching him.

"What is it?" her mother called back.  
"Mommy, who's that man?"

"What man?"

"There's a man outside our house. He's watching us." Lucy said innocently.

 **There is a great scene in the movie "One Fine Day" where George Clooney is carrying his daughter through the office and all the ladies there flirt with him. His daughter sees whats going on and asks "Why are all the women talking to you like that?" It reminds me of my own dad because growing up, he was the handsome dad all my teachers and EVERY SINGLE WOMAN EVER BORN would hit on right in front of me. It's my earliest memory in fact. My dad had come to my school and all the teachers were acting like Thor and Captain America had arrived or something.**


	38. Chapter 38

38.

~ "What?" her mother asked. Never taking her focus away from the casserole she was making for dinner.

"That man is watching us." Lucy nodded to the figure standing across the street.

"Oh, it's probably just Mr. Dumas." her mother said and returned some unused vegetables to the fridge. "You know he's old and his mind isn't right. That's why he's always outside walking one of his cats on a leash."

Lucy knew all about the strange Mr. Dumas who lived with his grown daughter across the street. He was always wandering around the neighborhood looking for his wife. It had scared Lucy at first to have him shout at her. He'd marched across the street to her house and onto the porch where she'd been playing. He'd been so angry when he jerked her up by the arm and called her Gracie.

"Gracie, you little slut! Where have you been?" the old man with the terrifying yellow eyes had shouted at her.

Lucy had started screaming like she was on fire. The one thing her father had told her to scream if someone tried to hurt her.

"Stranger! Stranger! Stranger!" She shirked and cupped her ears with her hands.

Mr. Dumas didn't like this and he pulled back a hand and struck Lucy in the face, knocking the little girl down. Effectively silencing her and her wild screams.

Lucy had been too stunned to say anything, and it hardly mattered then because her mother, having heard her daughter scream in terror had thrown open the front door and pushed Mr. Dumas so hard, he fell of the porch.

Mr. Dumas' daughter Grace had come running across the street. Lucy found it strange she could be anyone's daughter, as old as she was.

"I'm sorry. He has dementia, Mrs. Romero." their neighbor, who sometimes looked after Lucy had explained. She looked worriedly over the horrible old man who was already getting back up.

"Gracie?" he said pitifully to his grown daughter with the gray hair. "Is that you?"

"Yes, Dad." she had said.  
"I want to go home. That nurse hit me." Mr. Dumas complained in a sad voice.

"He came onto my porch and slapped my daughter!" Lucy's mother spat angrily. Her eyes were fierce and Lucy was glad she wasn't the one in trouble.

"I'm sorry! It won't happen again!" Grace said quickly. Her face looked scared that more violence was eminent.

Lucy was brought inside and her mother examined her red cheek where Mr. Dumas had hit her.  
"He's just a confused old man." her mother said. Lucy hadn't asked why she had been pulled up by the arm and slapped across the face. Why she was called a bad word. She felt she must have done something to deserve it. Maybe she had upset the grownup somehow.

"Lucy, I want you to stay away from Mr. Dumas until your father and I decide what to do. If you see him outside, you come back in the house and lock the door." her mother instructed.

Lucy nodded, but didn't say anything.

When her father had come home that night, he and her mother had talked in their room for a long time about what happened. Then, they took Lucy out to her favorite hamburger place and let her play on the playground for as long as she wanted to. Her father had told her she had done the right thing screaming like she had. That he was proud of her for being brave.

"Mr. Dumas was just mad." Lucy had shrugged. She had decided to forgive the old man for what he'd done. She was still afraid of him, but she also felt sorry for him. She pictured Mr. Dumas in a little boat all alone. That he was surrounded by water and fog. That he couldn't find land and he was scared. That made her feel sad for him. Sad that he was lost and might never find his way back.

"He was mad." her mother nodded. "But not at you, honey."

"Okay." Lucy told her parents.

~ The slapping incident with Mr. Dumas wasn't the last time he'd troubled the Romero's or the rest of the block. The old man had a bad habit of not wanting to wear clothes when he decided to wander around the neighborhood. Lucy had been amazed someone could have so much sagging skin all over their body. He almost looked like a woman with the way his body sagged and jiggled.

She and the other kids had run away from him screaming and laughing. Each of them scurrying to their own homes like frightened rabbits diving for a hole. Her father was called by a neighbor to take Mr. Dumas back home. Lucy overheard her father telling her mother that something had to be done.

After the nudity, with a change in his medication, Mr. Dumas was better behaved. At least he wasn't hitting children and walking around naked anymore. Instead, he would escape his daughter's house and go looking for his wife. He'd caught Lucy on her roller-skates once. She'd fallen down trying to get away from him, but he'd only helped her up. His gnarled hands were gentle.

"You're doing good, Gracie!" he said with a smile. "You're a skating champion."

Mr. Dumas helped her steady herself and told her to keep her back strait so she wouldn't lose her balance. She didn't say anything to him, and would later feel bad for not wanting to be around him.

"Thank you!" she called over her shoulder once she was safely away. Mr. Dumas waving at her and telling her to be home before dark.

Lately, Mr. Dumas had started putting one of his three cats on a leash and walk them around the neighborhood. He left the children alone when he did this so no one complained about the oddity of it. Lucy, she and the other children would run and hide in Tommy Brennan's tree house would look at Mr. Dumas and snicker.  
"That old nut job!" one of the mean little boys in the neighborhood would whisper. "He's gonna end up in Pine View!"

"He's a pree-vert!" one of Lucy's girlfriends whispered. "My mom said he's a pree-vert!"

"Why doesn't your dad arrest him, Lucy?" another child asked. All eyes had turned to her and she only shrugged.

"He needs to be arrested. Arrested for being crazy!" the mean boy laughed.

After the hateful trash talk in Tommy's treehouse, Lucy had always felt sorry for Mr. Dumas. She sensed he couldn't help how he was. Sometimes when he would wander out of his daughter's house at night, he would come to her house and sit on the porch swing. Lucy would hear the swing rocking from her bedroom and go wake her mother.

Her parents gently guided back the old man to his daughter's house. All the time he was asking where his wife was.

"You're so pretty." he had said once to Lucy's mother. "You're a pretty lady. You're a nice lady."

"Let's get you back home." her mother said. Lucy's father putting her back to bed and telling her not to worry about Mr. Dumas.

~ So, Lucy knew that the figure outside wasn't Mr. Dumas. The man outside the window was tall and thin and much younger that the infamous neighbor. He wasn't dressed like the other grownups either. He didn't look like he belonged here at all.

"It's not Mr. Dumas." Lucy said.

She went into the kitchen and repeated to her mother that the man outside wasn't Mr. Dumas.

"What?" her mother questioned and went to the window. She pulled open the curtains and glared suspiciously outside. She threw open the front door and marched down the steps to see if anyone was walking away.

The stranger had gone.

"Are you sure you saw someone?" her mother asked. Lucy nodded.

She was sure her mother didn't believe her though. At that precise moment, Mr. Dumas opened the front door and stepped outside with one of his cats on a leash.

He waved to the two of them, calling Lucy by his own daughter's name and that she shouldn't stay out too late.

~ Nothing more was made of the incident and Lucy herself had forgotten about the stranger until a few weeks later. She knew to stay away from strangers, but in the town she lived in, everyone seemed to know her. They all knew her name and knew her parents. So it was confusing to her sometimes when a grownup knew all about her and she didn't know them.

"Hello, Lucy." a nice looking, tanned young man said to her one day.

She had been playing with Tommy Brennan in his tree house all morning and decided it was time to go home. Tommy was her friend, because he lived close by and had an impressive treehouse built by his older brothers years ago.

Tommy was quite like she was and the two of them had decided that day, at the ripe age of six years old, that they should get married.

"We can live here." Tommy said when Lucy wasn't convinced. "My mom won't mind and you can go see your parents everyday for dinner."

She had liked the idea of being close to her parents. She guessed it wouldn't be too bad being married to Tommy. He had given her a pink plastic ring with glitter inside it and a little unicorn ornament like a jewel.

"There, now we're married." he said.

Lucy had liked the ring, and liked it best of all when Tommy said she could use the treehouse whenever she wanted since she was his wife. Married life was simple for them. Tommy and Lucy playing with legos and action figures. Planning kingdoms and knowing full well that they would both go to their separate homes tonight.

When his mother came to check on them, Tommy had told her of their recent nuptials.

"Oh, really, Tommy Boy?" she had laughed and winked at Lucy. "And what's Sheriff Romero going to say when he finds out you eloped with his daughter?"

"What's eloped?" Lucy asked.

"It means you went and got married without inviting anyone to the wedding, darling." Mrs. Brennan said.

"Oh." Lucy said in surprise.

"Yes, and it's a very rude thing to do, children. Sheriff Romero would want you to ask his permission first and then he would want to give Lucy away." she told him.

"Oh." both children said.

"Yes, so I'm afraid you can't get married just yet. I don't want Sheriff Romero to be mad at you for taking his daughter from him." Mrs. Brennan said.  
"That's okay." Tommy shrugged indifferently. "He can keep her."

~ Lucy had left her new husband, forgetting that they were ever married and started to walk home when the odd young man approached her. He knew her name, but she was sure she'd never seen him before.

"Who are you?" she asked when he knelt down to her eye level. He had a bag across his body like a ladies purse but bigger. She watched as he opened it up and pulled something out.

"I know your mother." he said and handed Lucy a gray rabbit with a red ribbon around it's neck.

Lucy immediately took it. She liked the stuffed animal and it was just as soft and nice smelling as she could want it to be.

The young man watched her examine the stuffed bunny closely. He grinned and his blue eyes danced happily.

"You look just like your mother." he said. "You have her eyes."

"Yeah." Lucy agreed. She was told that ever since she could remember. That she had her mother's eye color and her father's dark hair. That she was lucky to have inherited their natural good looks.

"Lucy, I'm a friend of your mother's, so I know how she worries." the young man said. "I don't want you to get into trouble for the rabbit."

He nodded to her stuffed animal.

"I know you like it and I don't want her to take it away from you." he said.

Lucy had a panicked moment. Would her mother be angry she had gotten a gift? It wasn't her birthday or Christmas. She hadn't done anything to earn the rabbit. She didn't want the rabbit taken away. That would be mean. Tommy had let her keep the pink unicorn ring because he said you can't take gifts back.

"No." Lucy moaned miserably.  
"So, maybe don't tell her I gave it to you." the young man said with a comforting smile. "Maybe just hide him for a little while. Somewhere she won't find it. If she finds it, she might throw it out."

Lucy was horrified at the idea that her rabbit would be tossed in the trash. Her mother was always throwing things out. She liked to keep a clean house and that meant very little clutter.  
"I'll hide him. She won't find him." she promised.

"Good." the young man smiled. "I'm glad I could finally see you. I saw you last when you were just a baby."

"Do you know my daddy?" Lucy asked.

The young man looked annoyed. His whole expression changing and Lucy sensed a darkness wash over the both of them. It felt like a storm was coming.

"Yes." he said. "I know Sheriff Romero."

She could tell that whatever is was, was awful and had no words. She could sense the young man was in pain and she could feel it as keenly as she felt Mr. Dumas' sorrow at never finding his wife.

"Was it something bad?" Lucy asked.

"No." the young man said with a smile that wasn't real.

"I'll come by tomorrow and see you." the young man said. "We can play together and I'll bring you a new toy."

Lucy nodded eagerly at the idea of a new toy.

"Lucy." the young man said sternly. "You can never tell your mommy or Sheriff Romero about the rabbit. About meeting me."

"Why?"

"Because you'll get into trouble. Your mommy and Sheriff Romero will be mad at you for being nice to me. They'll yell at you and then they'll yell at each other. They might even make you leave." the young man said earnestly.

Lucy felt fear rushing over her. She didn't want to leave her house. She didn't want her parents to be mad at her or yell at her or each other. She gripped her new rabbit tighter and was breaking out into a sweat.

"So we can't tell them." the young man said. He nodded and then she nodded.

She felt a little sick at the idea she had to hide something or else she would get into trouble.

The young man watched her slowly walk away from him and when she was out of his reach, she raced back home.


	39. Chapter 39

39.

~ "What?" Alex chuckled. His heart half crushed when his daughter told him what had happened that afternoon. He wanted it to be a joke. His little girl would smile with beautifully missing baby teeth and say she was only kidding. No such luck.

Norma looked back at him with wide, disbelieving eyes. Lucy's eye color.

"Honey, what happened?" Norma asked.

The three of them were all seated at the dinner table and had already started eating. After he and Norma had shared with each other what they had done that day, what needed to be done tomorrow and what most likely would get done tomorrow, the Sheriff turned to his daughter to ask how she had spent her day.

"Tommy and I got married." Lucy said again. She held up her left hand to show off a bright pink ring with a plastic unicorn on it.

"Oh, you did?" Norma grinned and gave her husband a mischievous look. Alex shook his head. He wasn't in the mood for Norma's teasing.

"Lucy, why would you think you and Tommy got married?" he asked. His worst fears were coming true. Already all the boys were coming after his daughter.

"We were in his tree house and he said we should get married and he gave me this ring and then we played with his legos and he said I can use his treehouse whenever I wanted because we're married, and then his mom said Tommy had to ask daddy's permission before we could get married or daddy would be mad at Tommy, and that daddy would be mad because Tommy took me away from him and then Tommy said that daddy could keep me." Lucy explained in one long sentence.

"Oh." Norma nodded and gave Alex another look. "I see. So you and Tommy aren't married anymore?"

"I guess not. But he let me keep the ring. He said it was a gift and I could keep it. He got it out of gum ball machine and it's pink and boys can't wear pink." Lucy said.

"Well, it's nice of him to let you keep the ring." Norma grinned. "Did Tommy kiss you, honey?"

Alex felt his heart stop and it was his turn to stare wide eyed at Norma. No, this was too much. Why would his six year old daughter be having these, **relationships** with a skinny little neighbor boy? His worst fears were becoming a reality. Lucy would grow up to be a boy crazy teenager who never listened to him and ended up pregnant at sixteen.

"No." Lucy made a face in disgust. "I don't like kissing boys. Except daddy." she amended.

"Well, kissing boys is worst." Norma said gently. "I think it's best you not kiss boys till you're older."

"How old?" Lucy asked.

"Thirty five." Alex chimed in. Norma shot him a disgusted look but Alex was comfortable with the idea of his daughter's first kiss happening long after he was too old or dead to care.

"After your sixteen." Norma said in that same gentle voice. "Did you ever hear the term sweet sixteen and never been kissed?"

Lucy shook her head.

"Well, that's because good girls don't kiss boys till after they turn sixteen." Norma explained.

"What if a boy wants to kiss me before I'm sixteen?" Lucy asked.

"Tell them your father is Sheriff Romero. That he's not a nice man." Alex said darkly.

"Alex!" Norma hushed him in.

~ "I don't think Lucy should play at Tommy's house anymore." Alex said. "I don't like that kid."

"Alex." Norma sighed. They wee doing the dishes together while Lucy was taking her bath. The door cracked open a little so she could keep an eye on her daughter. Until recently, Norma had joined Lucy in the bathroom to make sure she stayed safe in the water and got clean. Mother and daughter talking about everything during those times.

Lately, Lucy had expressed the desire for more independence and wanted to bathe and wash her hair on her own.

"She's too young for this kind of thing." Alex said worriedly. She wanted to laugh at how wide his eyes had gotten. The look of real fear she wasn't used to seeing in her fearless Sheriff.

"They were just playing." Norma told him. "Don't tell me you weren't sweet on a little girl in the neighborhood when you were a kid.  
"Sure I was." Alex nodded. "That's why I'm worried."

"You really think we need to worry about Tommy Brennan?" Norma asked. The little boy in question was skinny, awkward, asthmatic and allergic to everything. His mother, a widow, had raised five boys almost by herself and she was a sensible woman whom the neighborhood kids flocked to. Whenever Norma couldn't find Lucy, she need only call Mrs. Brennan. Chances were excellent her daughter, and every other kid in the neighborhood was in her backyard playing.

"I know how men think, Norma." Alex said.

"Yeah, **men** , Alex. Not little boys. Tommy is in kindergarten with Lucy. They were just playing house." Norma insisted.

"Oh yeah? What if Tommy wants to play doctor next? Or a game of you show me yours and I'll show you mine." he asked. His frustration at the situation seemed to be escalating.

Norma rolled her eyes.

"Fine, we will keep her on lock down here at the house until you find a suitable husband for her and there is a contract and dowery arranged." she said sarcastically.

"I think that's a good idea."

"Alex, I was kidding. We're not doing an arranged marriage for our daughter." Norma snapped.

Her husband shook his head.  
"I know." he admitted. "I just… I'm not ready to have her leave me. I don't think I'll ever be ready. It feels like just yesterday she was born."

Norma looked at her husband affectionally. He'd always been overprotective of Lucy. She had found it endearing about him that this little girl could make the coldest and most guarded man she'd ever met, watch fairy princess movies all day. That she could make the mean Sheriff of White Pine Bay, the guy who fearlessly destroyed the drug trade, read her bedtime stories about unicorns.

"I know, Alex." she admitted. "She's only six. I think we have plenty of time before we have to worry."

"Sometimes, I wish…" he sighed and stacked up the last dish in the cupboard. "I wish I could just freeze time. That we could all stay like this forever."

Norma leaned on the counter and let him talk.

"I don't remember ever… ever being this happy. Not for this long. I feel like we've stolen happiness for the past few years, Norma. Do you ever feel that? That we've found a loophole and we weren't supposed to get our happily ever after. That we're just living on borrowed time and the bad ending is coming." he said.

Norma **did** understand what he was saying. She understood better than anyone about always expecting the worst. She understood they almost lost each other forever. That night with the gas at the old house. She had lost her son, lost him years ago, but she had managed to keep Alex. They had clung to each other for fear of drowning in such a cruel and lonely world. Together they had found comfort, contentment and then later, happiness. He'd giver her Lucy. She'd never been so overjoyed with a baby than she had been with Lucy. Their daughter wasn't just her gift to him, but she was a gift that they both desperately needed and would die without.

"The bad ending isn't coming, Alex." she told him at last. "The only scary thing we have to worry about is Lucy's college fund and her getting a driver's license."

"And that idiot Tommy Brennan." Alex rolled his eyes.  
"Well, you can give her the sex talk if you want." Norma grinned.

Alex's eyes grew wide.

"I think that's a mother's job." he said.

"We can do it together." she offered.

"No." he shook his head. "I think she should play with the girls and not the boys from now on."

"Trust me the girls are worse than the boys when it comes to sex talk." Norma huffed.

~ While her parents were discussing grown up things, Lucy had taken her bath and gotten dressed in her fairy princess night dress. She put on the pink ring Tommy had given her and decided she liked it very much. It made her feel special that he had given it to her when he could have given the ring to any of the other girls in class.

She liked to look at her pink unicorn ring the way mommy looked at the big shinny ring daddy had given her. Lucy had always admired that ring that looked so pretty on mommy's finger. Her daddy telling her that it had belonged to her grandmother a long time ago. That when he decided he was going to marry mommy, he didn't have to buy a new ring because his mother, before she died, had given him the nicest ring ever to give to mommy.

Lucy could sense her parents were talking, although she couldn't hear them. She saw them in her head sometimes. It was something she could always do, see things about people.

She saw that mommy and daddy lived inside their own world. A world that was always warm, and colored with cozy light. A place where the rest of the world couldn't get to them. That they looked at each other like no one else existed. Lucy wasn't sure what to call this world. In a way, she was apart of it, but she knew that this world was only truly inhabited by her parents. She always saw them dancing slowly in this world. All the lights spinning around them like magic and daddy smiling at mommy. That they were alone and happy and she always felt comforted when her mind expanded enough to see them in their world.

At the moment, Lucy's world wasn't as perfect and serene. She felt guilty for not telling her mother about the bunny from that strange man. She could tell something was off about him but she didn't have the words for it. He looked harmless and kind. He actually seemed shy and humble. Like maybe he'd been made fun of as a little kid.

Like seeing Mr. Dumas in the boat all alone and lost in fog, like seeing her parents dancing in light and in their own world, she could see this young man to. See that shadows were creeping towards her. She gasped at seeing them move out of the closet where she'd hidden the bunny. They were growing and stalking her out of the closet. Soon they would touch her feet and she knew she couldn't get away.  
"Lucy?"

She turned in surprise to see her daddy standing at her bedroom door.

"Why aren't you in bed?" he asked.

"I'm about to." she said quickly and looked at her closet. The shadows were gone. Her father had chased them away. She knew the shadows, that the strange young man, was afraid of her daddy.

"Get in bed, I'll read to you for a while." he said.

She nodded happily and forgot about the shadows creeping and lurking in her closet.

"Where did we leave off?" her father asked picking up the big children's book with all the pictures.

"The king had the war to bring Helen home to her husband." Lucy offered. She had been terrified to learn some horrible man named Paris had stolen Helen away from her home and her husband. She'd been very happy that the husband, a king no less, had sent an army to go and get her. She liked to think her father would do the same thing if mommy was ever stolen my some other man.

"Oh, yes." he sighed and flipped to the right page. "Now we're going to read about Odysseus and how he had a long journey back home to his wife and children."


	40. Chapter 40

40.

~ "See?"

Lucy looked over the faded picture of her mother kissing a baby that wasn't her. She'd learned the subtle art of finding herself as a baby in all the family pictures. She always looked the same. A mass of dark hair, bright blue eyes and a slightly worried expression on her face. She couldn't explain why she always looked so concerned and troubled as a baby. Her parents in these pictures were practically glowing with love for her. Their smiles bright and perfect, Lucy looking towards the camera as if she might cry.

No, the baby in this picture wasn't her at all. It was her own mother holding the infant, but she looked different. Her hair was a darker shade and it was longer and more unkept. Like Lucy as a baby, her mother looked sadder in this picture than how she was now.

"Who is that?" Lucy asked the young man.

She was sitting next to him at a park bench. The two of them unnoticed because the they were well away from the playground. Lucy had gone to the playground with Tommy and spotted her new friend there. He waved shyly at her and she ran to him in eager anticipation of a new present. Her friend presenting her with a beautiful porcelain fairy statue. The kind of thing that would be too nice to give to such a little girl.

She adored it, but hated the idea of hiding it from her parents. It made her feel bad to hide things from them. What was so wrong with accepting this nice man's presents? Especially since he obviously knew her mother.

"That?" the young man chuckled and pointed to the fat baby getting a kiss from her mother. Lucy nodded and wondered who it was. Elliot maybe?

"That's me, Lucy." her new friend said.

She scowled at the picture. He was a grown up and mommy was a grown up. How could they both be grown ups now if he had been a baby? Her mommy wasn't that old. It made no sense.

"That isn't you." Lucy accused. Her new friend laughed.

"I promise, Lucy, it is me." he said. "Didn't your mommy and Sheriff Romero ever tell you about your brothers?"

"I don't have any brothers." Lucy shrugged. "Why do you call my daddy Sheriff Romero like that?"

She sensed a lot of tension in her new friend whenever her father was mentioned. She could see it in the way his body slouched and his jaw worked. How a darkness seemed to flight over his face and she could almost see his skeleton.

"Lucy, you do have brothers." he said calmly. "You have two half brothers."

"What are they half of?" Lucy asked. She didn't really believe this idea of having brothers. Not that she didn't want them. She'd asked her parents one night at dinner if she could have a baby brother and that she would take care of it. Her parents giving each other shocked looks and explaining gently that there wouldn't be anymore babies. That she was an only child.

Her friend smiled and showed her another picture. This one of him and her uncle Dylan. They both looked younger and Uncle Dylan was very handsome.  
"It means you have the same mother as your brothers, but not the same father." her friend said.

"You know my uncle Dylan?" she asked. Her friend nodded.

"I've known him all my life. We're half brothers. We have the same mother, but not the same father." he explained.

"Uncle Dylan is mommy's brother. Is she his half sister?" Lucy asked. The notion of people being half of anything was confusing and pointless. If you had a brother or sister, what did it matter if they were half or whole?

"Uncle Dylan is not your mother's brother." her friend said coldly. "He's her son."

Lucy looked up at him in confusion. He was glaring at her and pulled free another picture. It was of mommy again with two little boys.

"She's Dylan's mother. She's my mother. She's your mother. All of us have the same mother and different fathers. Do you understand, Lucy?" he asked.

His tone made her slightly afraid.

"Uncle Dylan-"

"Is really your half brother, not your uncle. Your mother lied to you. That's what she does. She lies sometimes. She lied to me to. She lied to our brother Dylan." he interrupted.

Lucy leaned away from him.

"No, Mommy said I'm an only child." she explained. She had to stand up in front of her kindergarten class a week ago and tell them about her family. That her name was Lucy Anne Romero, that her daddy was the Sheriff and her mommy took care of her. That her favorite color was blue she wanted to be a fairy when she grew up, and that she didn't have any brothers or sisters.

"She lied, Lucy." he said.

She looked worriedly over the pictures and could see how the children were uncle Dylan and her new friend. Mommy had babies before her?

"Your mother got married when she was seventeen, then she had Dylan." he explained. "Then she left her first husband and married my father and had me. Then she met Sheriff Romero and she married him. Then she had you."

Lucy didn't know what to say. She wasn't sure if any of this was true or not.

"Does your mother still make turkey pot pie?" he asked.

Lucy nodded. She was looking at a picture from a few years ago of her mother and her new friend. They both looked much like they did now. She was still beautiful with short blond hair and a pretty blue dress. He was still tall and awkward looking dressed all in brown.

"We have a special bond, Lucy. We're siblings, we have the same mother. That means we're family." he told her.

"I have to go home." Lucy said and slid off the park bench.

The young man grabbed her roughly by the arm and pulled her back to him.

"Lucy, you forgot your fairy." he nodded to the figurine she no longer wanted.

"Oh." she nodded and carefully picked it up. She would hide it with her rabbit in the closet.

"Lucy?" he said calmly and she turned back slowly to meet him in the eyes. He had the same eyes as her. Same eyes as uncle Dylan and mommy's.

"You can't tell mother about me. She would be mad at you." he said.

"Why would she be mad?" Lucy asked. Her mother only got mad at politicians and the city council and Mr. Dumas.

"Because you know she's a liar now. Mother doesn't like it when people know the truth about her. She will punish you if she knows what I told you." he said.

"Why would she lie about my brothers?" Lucy asked. She felt a coldness creeping along her skin under the grip of her supposed half brother.

"Because she's embarrassed that she had been married to other men before Sheriff Romero. She thinks her sons were a mistake and that's why Dylan lives so far away and why she wouldn't even tell you about me." he explained.

"Why didn't daddy tell me?" Lucy asked. Her father was always very frank about everything. He didn't believe in editing things for 'little ears' as her mother put it.

"He doesn't know that your mother had other children before him. That she had other husbands before him. He thinks he was her only husband and you were her only child. She lied to him to." he said.

Lucy felt slightly sick at the idea someone was fooling her father.

"I have to go home." she whispered and cried out when he gripped her arm tighter. His thumb digging in deeper into her flesh.

"Ouch!" she cried.

"Lucy, don't ever tell your mother what I told you. It's a secret between brothers and sisters. If she knows that you know her secrets, she'll hurt you. She'll make you leave and send you to a bad place." he warned. "She sent me to a bad place when I found out the truth. When I came back home, she was married to Sheriff Romero and didn't want me around at all."

Lucy felt fear prickle her back as she met the young man's intense eyes. She saw from his gaze he was telling the truth. She could see it. See it happening to him. See her mother telling him he had to stay in some terrible place with terrible people. See the hate and betrayal he had felt from being shut up and locked out of sight. Of coming home to find a stranger had taken his place. Someone who their mother liked better. Who would come first in her affections. She could see the raw anger that he felt at being her child and savagely thrown over for someone else.

"I won't." she whimpered. The image of her mother as a cold and unfeeling monster was becoming seared into her mind.

"Promise?" the young man insisted.

"I promise." she nodded.

~ Norma was finished the last load of laundry when the front door closed and she heard the quick, flighty footsteps of her daughter rushing inside and down the hall to her room.

Mother's instincts told her something was off about that. Lucy was a hungry child after a day of play and would normally head strait for the kitchen coming home. Usually with Tommy or one of the other kids she had played with that day. The parents in their little neighborhood understanding the importance of looking after each other's kids. Norma wouldn't have given it a second thought if Lucy hadn't come home till almost dark. She would have been at Tommy's house or at Jenny's. Maybe at Melanie's house down the block a little ways.

The fact her daughter was home so early from the park and had gone strait to her room, told her mother something was up.

 _'She probably found a stray dog or cat.'_ Norma thought with a heavy sigh. ' _She's trying to hide it till Alex comes home and she'll try to sweet talk him into letting her keep it.'_

Norma was all too aware of the hold their daughter had on the Sheriff. She was his kryptonite, that was certain. He hardly ever refused her anything. Even when he should.

"Lucy?" Norma called out. She was suspicious at seeing the bedroom door closed.

"Just a minute, Mommy!" her daughter cried and Norma went to open the bedroom door only to find it wouldn't budge. Something was jammed under the handle to keep the door tightly closed.

"Lucy!" Norma cried in horror that her six year old would dare barricade her door. "Lucy Anne Romero, you open this door!"

Norma pounded on the door for her daughter to respond and could only hear something rustle and things sliding across the floor.

"Lucy! When your father gets home he's going to hear about this! Now open the door!" she shouted. Her mind suddenly and painfully warping back in time when she had banged on Normans' door when he had locked her out. Her normally well behaved son, who she thought she couldn't breathe without, had been so cruel that day. She shuttered to even think back on it. It was like it had happened to another person. To another, paler imitation of the woman she was now. A horribly unhappy person called Norma Bates.

Mrs. Norma Romero wasn't so easily upset by the actions of a wayward child. Although her temper was flared enough to spit fire, she didn't feel as hopeless as she had before.

"Lucy, I'm counting to three!" she called.

No sooner had she started the count down than her daughter opened the door with a guilty look on her face.

"Why did you lock your door?" Norma scolded and pulled away the desk chair Lucy had used as leverage against the knob.

"I wanted the door closed and to be alone." Lucy explained slowly.

"Why?" Norma asked. If her daughter had been a teenager, sure she could understand, but Lucy was the kind of child who always wanted to doors open so she could see everyone in the house.

"I just wanted to be alone." Lucy shrugged and stood in front of her closet.

Norma sighed. The dog or cat was being hidden there. That's why Lucy was guarding it.

"What's in the closet?" she asked.

"Nothing." Lucy shook her head and then her little hand, still wearing that pink ring, went to her mouth.

Norma wasted no time in opening the closet door and inspecting the contents. No dog or cat jumped out. There was just her daughter's clothes hung up neatly. Shoes and a dirty clothes hamper in the corner. The other corner had the plastic bins holding Lucy's collection of colorful toys and all things girly. Norma looked up at the top shelf of her closet and saw nothing was changed. The boxes of Lucy's winter clothes were still neatly stacked up along with her rain boots and other seasonal clothing she didn't need this time of year.

"Lucy, what are you hiding?" Norma asked when she could find nothing out of place.

"Nothing." Lucy said and her lower lip trembled.

"Honey, I'm going to have to tell your father if you don't tell me the truth. I don't like it when you lie to me." she said.

"You lied to me, and to daddy." Lucy said and Norma was sure she hadn't heard right.

"What did you say?" Norma breathed in shock.

"You lied to me. You lied to daddy." Lucy said with more gusto. "So don't call me a liar!"


	41. Chapter 41

41.

~ Lucy dreaded her father coming home that evening. She knew her mother had most likely texted him about the unpleasant incident. After she'd so harshly snapped at her mother and called her a liar, Lucy was told to stay in her room until further notice.

The tension in the entire house was thick with anticipation with what would happen when the Sheriff came home.

Lucy pouted on her bed for a while. Too angry to play with her toys or look through her books. It felt wrong somehow to enjoy herself when she was either being punished now, or a punishment was on the way. She didn't worry about spankings, like other kids did. Her parents didn't believe in physical violence towards small children for any reason. Instead, Lucy was always gently corrected or given a time out when she'd done something wrong or got too upset.

Still, she'd never done something so awful as this before. She never called her mother a liar. Never lied that much herself. She knew other kids lied or exaggerated all the time, but Lucy had learned from a young age she couldn't get away with it. Her father, as a Sheriff, could always tell when anyone was being deceitful.

Her mother, as a mother, could tell even **before** she lied that she was being deceitful.

Lucy heard the front door close and the familiar noises of her father's footsteps on the wooden floors. She could feel them echo and vibrate in the house. Could see in her mind her mother giving him a frustrated look. Could see their perfect world was darkened somehow by their daughter's misbehavior.

There was a knock on her bedroom door and Lucy remained silent. She was determined to refuse to speak to anyone. She had nothing else she wanted to say to her parents. Besides, those creepers from her closet were slowly inching out and tangling all over her room. They made her skin feel cold and prickly at the idea that she'd hidden her gifts there and couldn't tell anyone.

"Lucy?" he father called from behind the door. "May I come in?"

She thought it was strange for a moment that he had asked permission to enter her bedroom. Normally her father would knock and crack the door open a little before she told him to come in.

She refused to say a word. She just sat on her bed sulking even deeper. The creepers wrapping around her body so hard now she might freeze to death.

Her father opened the door and let himself in.

"Lucy?" he asked tentatively when he examined her face and saw that she was angry. She averted her gaze away from him. She didn't want him to cheer her up, she was too angry for that now.

Sheriff Romero took a few seconds to awkwardly look around her bedroom. He looked out of place with her collection of fairy dolls and ponies. Finally he pulled Lucy's desk chair next to her bed and sat down.

"Monkey, what happened?" he asked gently.

Lucy shook her head.

"Your mom said you were hiding something from her and when she asked you about it you called her a liar and yelled at her. You hurt her feelings." he said.

Lucy looked away from him. She didn't want her father to see the tears brimming there.

"Tell me what happened." he ordered in a gentle whisper.

"No." she said scornfully.

"What makes you think your mother has been lying to you?" he asked. "It's not a nice thing to say to a grown up. Especially one of your parents."

"She **is** a liar." Lucy snapped.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because I know she's a liar."

"Why?"

"She lied to me and to you and to everyone."

"About what?" he asked.

Lucy sniffed and finally looked at him. She wasn't sure of the right way to say it, she didn't have the right way of talking like grown up's did.

"That… that uncle Dylan isn't really my uncle and that he's my part brother. That my mommy is his mommy to. That he's not her brother and that she's his mommy. That mommy had been married to other men before she met you and that you didn't know about that. That she had two other husbands and two other babies a long time ago and that… that you didn't know about them because she lies." she cried in frustration.

Her father's face looked slightly humbled and he watched her cry for a little while. The sheer agony of such drama in her young life was more than she could bare. She wanted her father to tell her that it wasn't true, that it had always been just him and mommy. Just like it would always be him and mommy.

"Lucy." he said and she could feel that comforting palm rubbing her back. Like the monkey she was nicknamed after, Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck and climbed in his lap. She took in the smells of him. The soap he used, the nice aftershave. The way his leather jacket felt and how his facial stubble was scratchy, yet comforting.

"It's okay, monkey." he sighed again and let her calm down a little. Her tears easing to a stop and all she wanted in life was to be miserable.

"Did one of the other kids tell you about Dylan? About your brothers?" he asked.

She wasn't sure how to answer that and he took her silence for affirmation.

"Honey, I've always known your mother was married before. I always knew she had children to. The first time I ever met her she told me she had been married. I met her son, that night to. She never lied about being married before and having children." he said.

Lucy could see her father in her mind as he described meeting her mother. She'd always known they had met while she was renovating some old property. Now, she could see it a little better with his added memory. Her mother smiling nervously. A smile that was so big it was all teeth. She was dressed in jeans and a worn out flannel shirt, but she still looked beautiful. She also saw a teenage boy, tall and spindly. Immediately recognizing him as her new friend before a door slammed shut and everything went dark.

Lucy blinked at the idea her father kept the young man blocked out in his mind. Only memories of her mother shinning through.

"You knew I had two brothers?" she asked weakly. She rested her head on his shoulder and enjoyed the feel of being comforted.

"Of course. Your mother would never lie about that." he said quickly. "We didn't tell you that Dylan was your half brother because he's so much older. You mother married her first husband while she was still very young and that's why he's so much older than you now. We didn't think you would understand about half siblings. We didn't want you to feel confused so we decided to wait until you were older to tell you that he's really your brother and not your uncle."

Lucy sniffed and pulled away from him. She looked at her father skeptically and saw her uncle who was really her sibling. Saw her father's memories of them talking in coffee shops or bent over the hood of the old car. Saw herself as a newborn when he and Aunt Emma came to visit with Elliot in tow. Heard Aunt Emma call him Uncle Dylan as he held her close and told mommy how beautiful Lucy was.

She nodded slightly. Understanding how it was just easier to call him 'Uncle' and be done with it.

"You should still call him uncle Dylan though." her father reminded her. "I think he prefers to be an uncle to you."

She nodded. She'd never known him as anything else so it was easy to keep calling him that.

"What about mommy's other son?" she asked. "Why isn't he here? Don't you like him? Don't you want him around?"

She felt a wall snap up between them. Almost like it did in cartoons where the coyote was chasing the road runner and innocently hit a wall thinking it was a tunnel. She couldn't see anything but a dark pit and in that darkness, she could hear something screaming.

"Your… your brother Norman, your half brother… Norman, went away to school a long time ago." he explained slowly. His voice almost a whisper. "Before you were… even born, he left the state and went to school."

"When will he be back?" Lucy asked. She could tell her father was lying because he was so terrible at it. He had a stutter and it was like he was searching for the truth when he lied about Norman.

"I don't think he want's to come back, monkey." he sighed. She sensed that was the truth. Images warping into her mind of an old house, bathed in neon blue. Of the air being cold and everything dying. Glass breaking and mommy so close to being lost forever.

"Why not?" Lucy asked. She tried to ignore these horrible images in her head. They were like something from a scary movie she wasn't allowed to watch.

"Because, Norman didn't like the fact your mommy married me. He was upset about it because he didn't want me to be his stepfather and so he chose to leave. He chose to leave us and has very little contact with us now. Even after you were born, your mother wanted him to come home and see you, but he wouldn't." her father explained.

Lucy felt the lie creeping from her father's mouth at this. She sensed that her brother didn't choose anything. Not at first. That he was sent away because of something terrible. Daddy believed he was terrible and needed to leave. Daddy made her brother leave and made him stay away from mommy.

Lucy leaned away from her father.

"If I asked Norman to come, would he come and see me?" she asked.

Her father shrugged.

"Lucy, we don't know where your brother is now." he said and she could tell that was the truth. "He left his school a few years ago and we haven't heard from him since."

She wasn't sure he was using the word 'school' the right way.

"I would… I mean I would like it if you could met him." her father lied.

Lucy could see clearly that her father hated her brother Norman. She wasn't sure why though. Her friend had been nice to her. Given her presents and told her the truth.

"Oh." Lucy said.

She fixed her gaze on her father and tried to see things he kept hidden. There was so much he kept hidden from her. She saw rows after rows of locked doors. Locked doors about mommy and an old motel. Locked doors about bad men who wanted to hurt them. Locked doors about his own mother and why she didn't have any grandparents. She'd always stayed away from those doors and felt they were dangerous. Now she could see that Norman… Norman was kept locked away in a pit in her father's mind. Never to be thought of or spoken aloud again.

In that pit she could hear him though. Hear him shouting and snarling one word over and over again.

 **"** **MOTHER".**

~ Norma waited for Alex to finish talking to Lucy about the behavior issue they had today. She couldn't have her sweet daughter acting like this. Maybe it was time to limit her access to the other kids. She'd allowed Lucy to roam wild this past summer because there were so many other kids her age. It had seemed cruel to keep her locked up. Alex had also insisted that Lucy be allowed more freedom than she felt was proper.

The unspoken ghost of her youngest son hung between them at moments like these. That if she hadn't coddled him so much, he might not have had so many issues. So Norma had agreed to allow Lucy to go where she wanted so long as it was with other kids and not to stray out of the cozy neighborhood where everyone knew her. That she was allowed to go to the park with Tommy, only because it was so close. That she was allowed to stay out till dusk as long as she went strait home.

It had worried her at first, but Lucy was a smart girl who did as she was told and always came home before dusk. Maybe she was spending time with bad or rude kids. Maybe it was time to send Lucy to some kind of after school music class or other enrichment program. Get her situated with good kids instead of running around like a wild heathen.

She looked up hopefully when Alex came out of Lucy's bedroom holding her daughter in one arm. It would always take her breath away to see him like this. He never looked so handsome as he did while holding Lucy. But Alex's expression was troubled and Lucy still looked sad and angry.

"What is it?" Norma asked in a worried voice. She watched as Alex silently went to the china hutch Lucy was never allowed to touch and retrieved a photo album their daughter had never seen.

"Alex?" she questioned in horror. Her hands flying to her apron strings and trying to get them undone.

"She knows about Norman." he said calmly. "Some kid told her today."

Norma felt her heart race. It was the first time in years he'd even mentioned her son's name. The two of them agreeing not to tell Lucy until she was older. **Much** older.

"Alex!" she cried and tried to grab the photo album away from him.

"She knows." Alex said again. His voice remaining calm and steady.

Norma looked at Lucy who glared back at her spitefully. She could feel a shudder ripple down her back. As if Lucy could see everything about her. See everything she'd kept hidden about Norman for so long. Things she had never told anyone, not even Alex, about her son.


	42. Chapter 42

42.

~ Norma held her breath as Lucy looked carefully over each and ever picture in the old photo album. Until today, She had never allowed her daughter to even know of it's existence. She wanted what all parents wanted. To shield her child from the harsh realities of the world. The harsh realities of Norma's world was that she didn't always have such a happy and ideal existence.

But Alex had given her a look that warned against being too overprotective now. That he hadn't revealed everything to Lucy, but he had told her some truths that were simply inescapable.

"Is that Elliot?" Lucy said pointing dramatically to a little boy about Elliot's age.

"No." Norma sighed and resisted the urge to smile at the little boy she still loved so much. "No, honey, that's Norman."

"He's your other half brother." Alex chimed in helpfully.

"Like Uncle Dylan is my half brother." Lucy said.

"Exactly." Alex nodded.

"Because it's easier to call him my Uncle because he's older." Lucy said.

"That's right." Alex said.

She looked over the other pictures of Norman when he was about eight years old. Her fingers grazing over her mother's face and Norma marveled at how different she looked back then. How much had changed in just a few years. If she had somehow been able to tell her younger self all about her life now, she don't think she would have believed it.

The Norma Bates from that picture never would have believed she would be happily married to a small town Sheriff for more than eight years. That she and her husband had a baby when she was forty-two and that Norman was the one who was always in trouble and Dylan was the one who was living a stable and normal life.

Her younger self would have thought it was a crazy idea.

"Norman looks like Elliot." Lucy commented.

Norma took a deep breathe.

"Well, he's Elliot's uncle. They're related." she said and gave Alex a worried look. He nodded behind Lucy's back. Silently telling her that of course he hadn't told her the truth about Elliot's paternity. That secret was going with them to the grave.

"He looks like Elliot." Lucy repeated and flipped through the photographs of Norman and Dylan growing up.

Norma decided not to argue this point. Elliot did resemble his natural father and there was no way around that fact. In a way, it was comforting to see her own son in Elliot. A little boy with the chance for real happiness with Emma and Dylan as his parents.

"Daddy, were you ever married before mommy?" Lucy asked suddenly.

"Yes, I was." he admitted. That same teasing grin was on his face. The same grin he had worn when he told Norma about his first marriage. Back when she just wasn't used to seeing him smiling so much. How he became a different person when he smiled.

"Did she die?" Lucy asked. Her interest still on the photo album of her half brothers.

"No, we were both really young and we decided not to stay married." Alex admitted.

"Why?" Lucy asked.

"Because she wasn't your mommy, and I only ever wanted to be married to your mommy." Alex said and gave Norma a mischievous look.

She wanted to playfully hit him. That look he gave her was so cocky. As if he knew he was going to get lucky tonight.

"Why did you marry those other men, mommy?" Lucy asked. Her voice almost accusing.

After what Alex had said, how could Norma compete?

"Well, I was still very young and I was dating a nice boy in high school. We ran off and got married. After Dylan was born, I met this man named Sam…" she glanced at Alex and knew there was no graceful way to explain to her daughter that she'd had an affair. Lucy's image of her was about to be forever tarnished.

"Dylan's dad had left her and Dylan." Alex interrupted. "He had left your mother and Dylan all alone with no one to take care of them."

Norma gave him a grateful look and found her hands were shaking slightly.

"Yes." she agreed. "So, Sam and I started to see each other, we got married and we had Norman. Then when Norman was sixteen, Sam died." Norma finished that last part a little flatly. As if there was nothing to tell Lucy about the years she was married to Sam.

"That's when your mommy moved here and that's when we met." Alex offered when Norma didn't know what else to say. "Dylan was a grown man by then, but Norman was still a teenager."

"Did you love mommy the first time you met her?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, your mommy hated me for a long time." Alex whispered to their daughter.

Norma rolled her eyes.

"Only because your daddy was really bossy and cranky and grouchy." she added. She pulled herself off the sofa and went to the bookcase to grab a more recent photo album.

"I was never that grouchy." Alex whispered to Lucy. The little girl giggled.

"He was so mean, Lucy." Norma told her. "I thought he was the meanest man in the world. Then one day I started to like him."

"What he do?" Lucy asked.

"Well, we just kept running into each other." Norma explained delicately. "We kept seeing each other everywhere we went and we just got to know one another."

"When daddy asked you to marry him did he get down on one knee?" Lucy asked.

Norma had flipped open the photo album and found the picture she was looking for. The newspaper had sent Sheriff Romero a very nice print of the two newlyweds at the lights of winter festival. She could hardly believe it had already been eight years. It felt like yesterday that they had danced so slowly under the lights. That they had left the festival as soon as possible. Alex speeding all the way home because they both wanted each other so badly. That the two of them had raced up the stone steps only to have Alex unable to keep his hands off her. His body needing to press close to hers. Even now, it took her breath away.

"Actually, I asked him to marry me." Norma said with her own grin of mischief.

Alex looked at her in surprise.

"The girl isn't supposed to ask the boy." Lucy criticized.

"Well, if I had waited for your daddy to ask me, he never would." Norma said defensively.

"I didn't know she liked me." Alex said. "It's why I didn't ask."

Norma felt her cheeks grow hot and she turned the page to show the sonogram pictures she had carefully put into the album.

"If we hadn't gotten married, we never would have had you." she said.

"That's you." Alex nodded to Lucy.

Their daughter looking critically at the sonogram picture.

"It doesn't look like me." Lucy decided.

"Well, trust us, that's you." Alex chuckled.

"Did you want daddy to marry you because you wanted to have me?" Lucy asked.

"Not at first." Norma said carefully. "I just wanted to marry your daddy because he was my best friend in the world. I trusted him more than anyone. He was always the person I went to when I had a problem and he always helped me. So I wanted to marry him because it would mean living with my best friend. We didn't think about having a baby at first."

"We still wanted you." Alex added quickly. "We decided after we were married that we needed you in our lives."

"Really?" Lucy asked hopefully.  
"Of course." he said. "Dylan was grown up and moved away. They had Elliot. Norman was away at school in another state. Your mommy really missed being a mom."

Norma felt her heart break a little. Alex still thought he had given her Lucy as a means to compensate for losing Norman. She had always felt that she'd given him a daughter to forever banish that stoic and angry Sheriff Romero. A tactic that had worked beautifully. Nothing made Alex more gentle and kind than being around Lucy. It had been years since she'd seen the man who she wasn't sure she could trust. The man who was always angry and distant towards everyone.

Lucy looked at her mother as if searching for something before going back to the photo album.

"Why doesn't Norman come to see us?" she asked.

"He did see you." Norma said and swallowed hard. "Um… I sent him lots of pictures of you. I wanted him to come home and see you. I would always go to Nebraska to see him, but he never wanted to come back here."

"When did you go to Nebraska?" Lucy asked.

"You remember when you were still in day care and your daddy came to pick you up? You were sick and you got to sleep on the sofa?" Norma asked. Lucy nodded.

"Well I couldn't pick you up because I was in Nebraska seeing Norman." she said. "That was the last time I saw him. I gave him some pictures of us and even some of your art work. He told me he didn't want to see me anymore."

"Why?" Lucy gasped. Her little face hurt that such a thing had happened.

Norma sighed and looked to Alex for help. Her husband looking equally troubled.

"Because sometimes…" Norma had to think for a moment. "Sometimes, a parent and a child can't be together. Sometimes they just don't have a good relationship with each other. As much as they wish they could, they can't. Sometimes, it's best if they stay away from one another. So they can be happy."

"Did you make Norman leave?" Lucy asked.

"No." Alex jumped in. "No, Norman was eighteen when he chose to leave. We couldn't make him do anything."

"Honey, your brother chose to leave us and he chooses to stay away. We have to respect that." Norma added hopefully.

"Would you ever send me away? If we didn't get along?" Lucy asked.

"No." Norma breathed in surprise. "No, I can't live for a second without you. Your dad would be a mess if you weren't here with us. We need you and we would never want you to leave us."

"Lucy why would you think we would send you away?" Alex asked darkly. "Did one of the kids tell you Norman was sent away?"

Lucy's eyes went wide before looking away.  
"Lucy?" Alex asked. "Look at me, please."

"I just heard something… that… you and mommy made Norman leave." she said cryptically.

"Well, that's not true." Alex said. "Norman was a grown up. Yes, he didn't like the fact your mother married me. He decided he didn't want to live with us. End of story."

Norma glanced at her husband. He had been a little harsh there. Norman would forever be a touchy subject with him.

~ "You were waiting for me?" Norma teased her husband that night. Lucy had been put to bed with her father reading to her, a warm glass of milk and was soon out like a light.

Norma pulled on a sheer negligee that covered nothing, and was thankful her daily yoga and palates class was giving her such good results. Her body still looked amazing with definition and toning in all the right places. She slipped on the pair of black panties that weren't good for anything except taking off, and admired the effect in the bathroom mirror.

"What?" Alex asked from their bedroom. Her husband having no idea what she had in store for him tonight.

"You told Lucy that you divorced your first wife because she wasn't me." Norma reminded him. She put on the lotion she'd gotten for herself as a treat. The kind that imprinted a sheen on glitter on her skin. The smell of it always made her feel sexy.

"Oh." Alex said from their bedroom. She heard the noise of Alex unloading his pocket contents into the brass bowl on his dresser. The sound of his keys, his wallet and spare change being dumped out. Normal days, he gave the pocket change to Lucy for her own monetary needs. Today he'd forgotten.

"Did you mean that? That you were waiting for me?" Norma asked.

"Of course." he said. Her husband still not privy to his wife's plan. He was respectful enough not to open the bathroom door and talk to her.

"Really?"

"Norma, I was a committed bachelor of twenty years when we met. I'd given up hope of ever finding…" she heard the sadness in his voice through the bathroom door. "Of having what we have now. It seemed so unattainable."

Norma felt her heart flutter. When she had first moved here, she never would have imagined being married to Alex, much less having his child and being happy.

"It does feel like we got lucky." she added thoughtfully.  
" **Very** lucky." he added.

She saw her moment and seized it. Softly opening the bathroom door she saw her husband was still at the dresser taking off his wrist watch. His back turned to her so she still had the element of surprise.

"Sheriff?" she sighed in a helpless, child like voice.

"Hmmm?" Alex asked and turned around. His eyes going wide at the sight of her wearing hardly anything.

She delighted in the way he looked at her. Her heart racing with her own exhibition. His face turning slightly red at the sudden change his evening had taken.

"Mrs. Romero." he breathed and that marvelous grin spread across his face.

"Sheriff, can you help me?" she said in a teasing voice that emitted nothing but sex. "I can't seem to find my clothes and I don't want to wear this at all."

She hooked her thumbs under the straps of her negligee and started to pull them down slightly. Alex blinked and she was glad to see he had trouble concentrating. He went to put his watch in the bowl and missed. His hand almost knocking everything on the floor.  
"Well, um… Mrs. Romero. I… um. I can't let you walk around like that." he said with a stutter that she knew meant she was victorious with the little game of seduction. Not that it was ever that difficult with him.

"Oh, no?" she grinned. Her voice still high and innocent. "Well, I'm not in trouble am I?"

"I'm afraid… I'm… you're in a lot of trouble, Mrs. Romero." he said weakly. His eyes raking over her body. She was glad she hadn't bothered with the matching bra because his hands were already pulling down her negligee. The fabric transparent and hid nothing, his hands cupping her breast just as his lips met hers.

"Sheriff, I hope you won't punish me too much." she whispered. His hands pushing down the fabric and her naked skin felt alive when it came into contact with his shirt. She loved the fact she was exposed and he was still fully clothed. It made her feel delightfully naughty.

She gasped in pleasure when he only whispered a harsh profanity into her ear. She could already feel his member growing hard as he pressed her angrily against the wall.

She wanted, and expected, him to take her there. The both of them standing up, her bad behavior obviously calling for the Sheriff's full attention. It surprised her when he pulled away slightly, their breathing hard from the excitement of the moment.

Alex gently framed her face with his hands. Forcing her to meet his gaze.

"It was always you." he whispered softly. Norma felt her arousal grow stronger at his words and at the way her husband pushed his hips roughly into her. "I was always waiting for you. Always."

She felt her body burst with happiness as they kissed. Alex, knowing exactly what she liked, and moving himself with ease. Taking advantage of her body as if she wasn't his wife and mother of his child, but as if she were a creature who's only purpose in life was to satiate his lust. Not that she minded. It's why she had teased him so ruthlessly. Still, she marveled at how strong he was. How his stamina was still so strong and how he whispered he loved her with each unforgiving thrust.

 **Sorry this chapter didn't match the teaser. Hopefully you won't mind. It's been forever since I gave you Normero sexy time.**


	43. Chapter 43

43.

~ Lucy was a little disappointed in her breakfast that morning. Her mother was usually good about making a large hot breakfast for everyone. She always made bacon and eggs. Sometimes french toast or pancakes. On top of that, she packed lunches for both Lucy and her father. Thoughtful meals that were prepared with a lot of planning and care to make up for the fact there was never any cookies.

She was surprised to see the table was cleared off and there were no smells of something cooking.

"Mommy?" she called out when she saw her mother hugging her father a little more closely than usual in the kitchen. Normally her father was on the phone with work or getting ready in their room. Not hanging out in the kitchen hugging her mother for no reason.

Her mother jumped and turned to reveal her face was flushed. But her eyes were bright and she looked happy.

"Morning, honey!" she said quickly and Lucy noticed her father didn't seem to want to let her mother go.

"Where's breakfast?" Lucy asked skeptically.

"Well, honey I think we all slept in a little too late and I didn't have time to make any." her mother said. She was laughing at something Lucy's father was whispering in her ear and playfully trying to push his hands away.

"Stop. Stop it!" she whispered with a giggle.

She managed to escape his clutches and went to the cabinet and fridge.

"But, I tell you what." she said taking down the sugary cereal Lucy was almost never allowed to eat. "You can have some cereal and I'll pack your lunch now."

She quickly poured a bowl of the confection breakfast and gave Lucy a spoon. The little girl scowled at the bowl of pink and purple cereal she normally always wanted but couldn't have because it was too much sugar.

"Alex!" her mother giggled and Lucy looked over to see her parents whispering quietly to each other. Her father looking at her mother in a way Lucy couldn't explain. It wasn't bad, she just didn't know how to describe it.

In-between sentences like 'I think the yoga was a good investment' and 'We need to do that more often', Lucy got the sense that they were both deeply lost in their own world. She was certain that if she called for either one of her parents, they wouldn't respond. At least not right away.

"Mommy?" she called out in a normal voice.

Their heads were down and still whispering. Her father grinning and her mother blushing.

"Daddy, I cut myself. I'm bleeding." she said humorlessly.

Her mother giggled when her father kissed her neck.

"Well, I want you to thank your yoga instructor for me." he said in a normal voice. Lucy watched her father wrap his arms around her mother's waist. His hands going down to her bottom as they kissed.

She'd seen them kiss a thousand times before, but not like this. She felt them start to drift away from her slightly. Like they were in one of those soap bubbles you blow and then they float away. She could feel it happening. Fell her own world fall into darkness. Her only light was floating away. Some unknowable terror gripped her then. Her new friend's words coming back to her.

' _They didn't want me around_.' he had said. ' _They sent me away_.'

"Mommy!" Lucy shrieked before she could stop herself.

Her mother jumped again and turned to her daughter. Her lips slightly puffy for some reason.

"What is it?" she asked and her father let go of her waist.

"I…" Lucy said in a panic. She was breathing hard, her heart was racing and she couldn't explain why.

"Are you okay?" her mother asked.

Lucy shook her head. She wanted her mother. Wanted to stay home and be with her mother.

"I'm sick." she said quickly.

A soothing hand went to her forehead and her cheeks. Her mother always making her feel better with just a touch.

"Honey, you don't have a fever." she said.

"I'm sick!" Lucy cried on the verge of tears. "I need to stay home with you."

"Why?" her mother asked.

"I… no I'm… I'm sick." Lucy said quickly. Her arms reaching for her mother only to have her pull away and her father step in.

"Lucy, why don't you want to go to school?" he asked in that same voice he used when she was misbehaving.

"I… I want to stay home with… with mommy." Lucy stuttered. She was crying now. Real tears and she couldn't even explain why.

"Is someone bullying you?" her mother asked.  
Lucy shook her head.

"Has that Tommy boy been bothering you?" her father asked suspiciously.

"No." Lucy moaned.

"Honey, you have to go to school. Your daddy has to go to work and sometimes he doesn't want to either." her mother said calmly.

"No!" Lucy cried savagely and wrapped her arms around her mother's neck.

~ "I apologize for how late we are." Norma said to the kindergarten teacher Miss. Willows.

She glanced nervously at Alex and Lucy talking in the school's hallway. The Sheriff on one knee so he could be eye level with his daughter.

"I'm not sure but I think she had some sort of panic attack this morning." Norma whispered to the teacher.

"We have a lot of kids having those. Especially these days. Trouble at home?" Miss. Willows asked.

Norma shook her head and didn't miss the eager look the spindly, middle aged school teacher and dedicated spinster, had given her husband.

"No, nothing like that." Norma said quickly. She wasn't fooled for a second that all the women of this town were suddenly after Alex when Lucy was born. There was just something about him when they were together that made him so much more attractive.

"I think it's because some kids are being mean. Her father being the Sheriff and all." Norma said.

Her heart did a giddy little flip when Alex whispered something to Lucy and kissed her cheek. Their daughter finally having calmed down enough to come to school only an hour late. Still, she had never known Lucy to act like that before.

"Well, she has a lot of friends on the playground. Kids say things, not realizing that words hurt. I can give another lecture about how words bruise us on the inside if you like. The school has a whole thing about handling bullying behavior. We try and stop it when they're young, but a lot of it is learned at home." Miss. Willows explained.

"I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't mind talking to the kids as a group about saying mean things." Norma said hopefully.  
"Maybe Lucy should meet with our counselor? He's very good. Vast experience in talking to troubled children."

"Lucy isn't troubled." Norma snapped.

Both women smiled at the little girl who was still holding her father's hand.

"Lucy, I'm glad you came to school today. We love having you here and you belong here." Miss. Willows said in what Norma was sure was a pre-approved speech learned by all teachers in the age of being PC.

"Okay." Lucy said weakly before letting go of her father's hand and walking into class.  
"Sheriff Romero. Good to see you to." Miss. Willows nodded to Alex with a smile  
"Mrs. Winters." Alex said. Norma tried not to smile when Miss Willows face fell slightly at him getting her name and her marital status wrong. If he'd done it on purpose, she loved him all the more.

"Thank you." Norma said and waved goodbye to Lucy who looked miserable.

~ "Should we be worried?" Alex asked as they left the school. Being back at his old elementary school was very strange. Strange in the fact that nothing there had changed in over forty years except the kid's drawing on the walls. Other than that, everything looked exactly like how he'd remembered it from his own school days. Right down to the green tiled floors.

"Worried about what?" Norma asked. She was walking away quickly from the school. Her mind obviously somewhere else.

"Should we be worried about Lucy?" he asked pulling her arm so she would have to stop and face him.

"Alex, she'll be fine I think some kids are just being mean. They told her about Norman and Dylan and they made her feel bad." Norma said quickly. Her eyes not meeting his.

"Norma?" he asked and refused to let her walk back to the SUV. She sighed and finally made eye contact.

"Norma, she had a panic attack this morning. She's never done that." he said.

"Kids have them all the time that what Miss Willows said." Norma told him. "And it's **Miss** **Willows** not **Mrs. Winters** by the way."

"No, I know Corrine. We went to school together. We were lab partners in eight grade." Alex nodded. His wife looking a little surprised he'd internally gotten her name wrong to avoid any familiarity. When he was out with Lucy, he'd noticed an annoying amount of female attention was suddenly focused on him. It had been worse when she was a baby. Norma was struck down with the stomach flu and Alex had taken their four month old to a cafe to eat lunch. He'd never had so many women flirting with him in his life.

"Alex, there is no reason to worry." Norma said.

"Did Norman ever… have attacks like that?" he asked. His deeply buried fear wasn't able to stay silent anymore.

His wife glared at him and her lips made a very fine line that said he shouldn't have asked that.

"You think Lucy is… that she's like Norman? That it's my fault?" she asked.

"No, I didn't say that."

"You think it's genetic? That I passed it down to Lucy somehow?" Norma snapped.

"No."

"I don't know why Norman is how he is." Norma spat. "The doctors were never able to explain those blackouts. All I know is that he hadn't had them for years and then he stopped talking to me. That he checked himself out of that place in Nebraska and I don't know where is now."

Alex had to take a breath. He didn't want to fight with Norma about her wayward son. It was never worth it.

"I'm just worried about Lucy. If she needs help-"

"You know I gave up my son to be with you. Because you said he wasn't safe for me to even speak to. I don't need your expert opinion on my daughter having a simple panic attack because of some shitty kids, Okay?" Norma spat angrily and started walking away.  
" **Our** daughter." Alex called after her. His wife clearly going to make the short walk home alone from the school.

The Sheriff would tail his wife home in the SUV for the two blocks without her knowing. The husband and father in him not hurt enough to disregard making sure she got home and could unlock the door. He had known better than to mention Norman to her. He would let sleeping dogs lie and arrange a doctor's appointment for Lucy without telling his wife. Praying to God she never found out.

~ Lucy felt uncomfortable for the rest of the school day. She sensed she made her parents fight and that they were fighting over her. She felt that they both looked at her like she was something broken and had to be thrown away. She imagined she was an old fashioned china doll with a crack down her ghostly pale face. Her mother picking her up and shaking her head in dismay at the large crack that couldn't be mended.

She imagined, as if it were really happening, her mother tossing her into the trash can and walking away.

Such a picture made her chest grow tight and she suddenly couldn't breathe.

"Lucy?" Tommy asked.

Her friend had climbed up on the monkey bars with her during playtime and she saw his eyes grow big from watching her.

"Lucy, are you okay?" he asked.

Lucy had to remind herself to breathe. Her vision was going black and she almost fell off their high perches.

"Lucy and Tommy!" Miss Willows shouted. "Get off there!"

The two children simultaneously climbing down and then running to the shade of a tree by the back of the playground.

"What's wrong, Lucy?" Tommy asked.

"I'm going to have to leave." Lucy managed to say before breathing became too difficult.

"Why?"

"I just am. I don't think my parents want me around anymore." she said. Tears rolling down her cheeks.  
"Why wouldn't they want you around?" he asked in sympathetic horror at his friend's situation.

"They just don't." Lucy whispered.

"Well, you can come and live with me." Tommy said with an easy solution to all her problems. "My mom won't mind she's taken care of lots of kids."

"Okay." Lucy moaned. She felt slightly better about living with Tommy until the day came that maybe her parents might want her back.  
"Lucy?" Tommy asked and pointed to a green car. It was the old fashioned kind that her father always knew the name of.

"That man is waving at you. Who is he?" Tommy asked and Lucy felt her spirits pick up at seeing her brother Norman.

He was smiling and waving at her to come see him.

"That's my brother." Lucy sniffed and waved back.

"You don't have a brother." Tommy said.

"I have so. I've got two brothers." Lucy snapped at him that she was certain sounded like her mother.

"You never told me about them. Why don't they come out of your house?" Tommy asked. A look of betrayal on his little face.

"Because they are grown up already and don't live with me, dummy." Lucy sniffed and wiped away her tears.

She spotted the gap in the chain link fence and looked back at Miss Willows who was texting on her phone. Suzy Hellman was crying and the only authority figure on the playground would soon be distracted.

"I'll be right back." Lucy said and quickly slipped past the gap in the fence.

"Lucy!" Tommy hissed.

"It's okay. I'm going to talk to my brother. He has a present for me." Lucy said. "Don't tell anyone. Promise!"

Tommy didn't promise, but he looked horrified at seeing her sprint to the waiting car.

"Hello, Lucy!" Norman said with a smile.

"Hi!" Lucy said happily. "Mommy and daddy told me about you."

"Well what did they say? Come around and get in so you don't get hit, silly girl!" her brother teased.

Lucy grinned and ran around to the passenger side of the car and got inside.

It was old fashioned with the way the motor sounded when Norman started it. The dashboard didn't glow and the seats were torn up.

"What did they say?" he asked with a happy smile that put her at ease.

"That you went to school away from here and that you wanted to go there." Lucy said.

She felt the car lunge forward and realized she didn't even have her seatbelt on. Her parents wouldn't even start the car until everyone was buckled in.

"Where are we going?" Lucy asked in amazement that her brother had started the car and was driving it away from her school.  
Norman didn't answer, he put his hand on the back of her head and looked down at her fondly.

"Lucy, I need you to come with me." he said. "Our mom was in an accident and she's hurt. I'm going to take you to go see her."


	44. Chapter 44

44.

~ Norma's annoyance at Alex lasted about as long as it took her to walk home. She never stayed angry at him, especially after Lucy was born. Like her pregnancy, having a baby later in life had calmed her. She hadn't minded the late night feeding, the colic Lucy had been stricken with for six long weeks. She had taken it all in stride and surprised herself with how well she'd handled the stress.

Norman was a different subject all together. Whenever his name was brought up, it was like pouring salt on a horrible wound. She knew Alex hadn't meant it to be a slight against her, but she felt physical pain when she thought about how she had failed him as a mother. Her memories of Norman were filled with ' _if only_ '.

 _If only she had been able to get him help sooner._

 _If only she hadn't been married to an abusive alcoholic._

 _If only she had recognized what was happening to him._

 _If only she had been a better mother._

Norma pushed aside those thoughts and let her anger settle on Alex's suggestion that Norman's problems might be genetic. That it might be her fault and she'd unwittingly passed some sort of ailment of the mind onto their daughter.

No. No, that couldn't be true. Dylan never had any mental disorder. If it was a genetic thing, who's to say Sam didn't have it on his side? Lucy would be fine. She was just acting out like all kids her age do. Alex was reading too much into it.

Norma busied herself the rest of the morning with cleaning and laundry. There was a surprising amount for one husband and an active six year old girl. She went into Lucy's room to straiten up. The little girl was in charge of making her own bed every morning and putting her things away before bed. A task she did well, but Norma found herself straitening the bedspread and putting an errant toy away. She couldn't help it. She always had to have an orderly house and wasn't about to change anytime soon.

Norma went into Lucy's closet to retrieve her daughter's dirty clothes for a wash. Lucy neatly sorting her used garments into separate bins like she had been taught. One for whites, one for colors. Norma lifted the heavy colors bin and moved out the white when she heard a thump.

She paused and peered into the back of the closet. Something had been placed behind the hamper and covered with Lucy's old coat she'd grown out of but refused to part with.

Norma went to retrieve it and found that whatever it was, was heavy and soft.

Carefully, she unwrapped the coat on Lucy's bed and found a stuffed gray rabbit with a red bow around it's neck, and a very expensive looking fairy statue that she had never seen before.

She stared curiously at the two items. Trying to think of when and how Lucy had gotten them. She knew she didn't buy them for her. The rabbit was a high quality stuffed animal. Meant to be a collectable and wasn't the kind of thing to give a six year old who was eager to use up toys and cut off Barbie's hair. Likewise with the statue. It had little crystals to simulate raindrops on the leaves the fairy was sitting on. The paint job looked meticulous and it was very heavy. Norma checked under the base and saw a serial number and the brand name of a novelty store that was far too overpriced for the Romero family to go shopping at.

So how did Lucy have them?

She sat the rabbit and the fairy on Lucy's desk and took a picture with her phone.

~ Alex Romero had been at his office when the text arrived. Norma had her own signal and it was rare that she texted him at work. Gone were the days when the then Mrs. Bates would come down to the Sheriff's office to harass him.

 **'** **Did you give these to Lucy? I found them in her closet.** '

the text said and he saw the picture of the stuffed rabbit and fairy statue.

He didn't recognize either one of the items and texted back that he hadn't gotten them for her and he didn't know where they came from.

No sooner was his text delivered than his cell rang with a call from his wife.  
"Alex, where did she get them?" Norma demanded. "I checked online, and that statue alone was over eight hundred dollars from Bang and Croft."

"I have no idea." Alex said. "You found them in her closet?"

"Alex, what if she stole them? What if she's stealing?" Norma gasped.

"She's not stealing." Alex sighed. "Where would she have stolen them from?"

"I don't know." Norma said.

"Look, we will sit her down tonight and ask her about it. If she stole them, we will handle it like responsible parents." he assured her.

"Yeah, parents of a kleptomaniac." Norma sighed.

"I'm sure there is a reason behind it."

"Why was it hidden then? If they were a gift, we would know about it." she insisted.

"Let's give Lucy a chance to explain."

"Fine." Norma sighed and he heard her take a deep breath.

"Look, I'm sorry for bringing up Norman today." he said. "I wasn't blaming you. I've never blamed you."

"I know." she said softly.  
"If Lucy is having behavior problems…" he took a deep breath of his own. "Maybe it would be a good idea to have her start seeing someone. I mean, if it is just a phase or just some bullying kids. Maybe it will help."

He listened to the silence on the other end of the line.

"Maybe." she said at last. "I just don't like the idea of Lucy… of her being like Norman."

"I know. She won't be. She's **our** child, Norma. She won't be susceptible to anything but alcoholism and heart disease."

"Don't forget anxiety." Norma said grouchily. "I take full credit on that."

"Alright." Alex grinned.

"At least she'll be beautiful when she grows up."

He sighed.

"Don't talk about her growing up." he said wearily. "I just got over the fact she married Tommy Brennan last week. She's not allowed to do anymore growing up for a while."

He could practically see his wife smiling on the other end of the line.

"Well, she can't be our little girl forever." she said.

"Sure she can. She can stay at home and take care of us in our old age." he argued.

"Alex, she's going to have to get married. I want a nice wedding for her." Norma teased.

Alex looked at the picture of Lucy and Norma on his desk. His perfect little girl smiling with perfect baby teeth at him. Her eye matching her mother's to perfection and both mother and daughter were warmly wrapped in matching scarves and hats. A baby blue color that stood out sharply against the fall colors of the leaves.

"No more talking about Lucy growing up and leaving us." he ordered gently. "I'm not ready to give her up."

"Me either." Norma said from her end. "You know she'll always be your little girl, Sheriff. Even when she's ninety years old you'll always be her daddy."

Alex tried not to let the tears escape his eyes. All he could think about was how fast Lucy was growing up and how it wasn't fair at all that soon she would be a teenager and then she'd be leaving home to go to school and then bring some boy home that she planned to marry. He had such a brief amount of time with a child who adored him and it wasn't fair that time would end.

"Yeah." he said at last.

"I'll make Chicken Marsalis for dinner. We'll have a nice meal, then we can sit down and have a talk with Lucy about where she got these things." Norma said.

"Alright. I'll try to come home early." he said and hung the phone up.

He glanced at the picture of Lucy on his desk again.

"I hope you never leave me, Monkey." he whispered to it.

~ Norma almost missed the call from the school an hour later. She had the washer and dryer on and they made too much noise in her laundry room. Sooner or later, they would both need to be replaced.

She grabbed her phone and saw that White Pine Bay Elementary was on the caller ID.

"Lucy." she sighed in annoyance. What had she done now? Probably acted up at recess. It was after lunch so it made sense.

"Hello?" she called.

' _I will remain calm and let Alex handle this with me. I won't mention the fairy or rabbit till after dinner._ ' she thought.

"Mrs. Romero?" came a stern, professional voice over the phone. Norma instantly could tell it wasn't a discipline problem. She recognized Principal White's voice and his tone was off. It wasn't annoyance, but of worry.

"Yes?" Norma said. Her heart starting to beat an unnatural rhythm.

"Mrs. Romero this is Principal White at the elementary school."

"Yes?" Norma said. Her stomach twisting in knots now.

"Your daughter Lucy was not counted back after recess this afternoon. Miss Willows reported to me that she failed to appear in the roll call. We've already done a search of the school and the grounds. We were wondering if perhaps she'd come home." he said.

Norma felt dizzy.

"No. No, she hasn't come home." she said. Her voice remaining calm and her heart about to explode.

"I'm about to call Sheriff Romero and tell him. We don't know exactly how long she's been gone. Miss Willows spotted her on the playground about thirty minutes ago. That was the last time she was seen. I think you should drive around the neighborhood and see if she's trying to walk home. It's such a short distance. These kind of things usually always end up being the child has snuck away from school. Miss Willows wells me there was some issues this morning." he said.

"I'll go look for her. Yes, please call my husband." Norma said numbly and hung her phone up. She felt like she was in a dream. Like she was watching herself in a movie and everything was in slow motion. She didn't register that she had picked up her keys and walked out of the house. That she'd looked wildly around the street for any signs of Lucy walking home. Maybe in tears from some little brat teasing her.

"Lucy!" she called before getting into the car.

She drove up and down the blocks calling for her daughter and looking. Mr. Dumas waved to her each time she passed him walking his cat. He called her Vera for some reason.

In desperation she stopped the car and asked him.  
"You haven't seen Lucy, have you?"

Mr. Dumas looked confused.  
"Gracie!" Norma spat. "Have you seen Gracie today?"

"Oh, no." Mr. Dumas shook his head and laughed. "No, my daughter lives in Oregon with her husband. They have two cats. They keep wanting me to come and live with them. They think I'm senile."

Norma sighed in frustration before putting the car back into drive and looking helplessly down each street.

She sighed in relief when Alex called her. It was a good day to be married to the Sheriff.

"Alex!" she cried pitifully.  
"Don't worry." he said calmly. "I've got a locator in her shoes."

"What?" Norma barked. "What is that?"

"I put a tracker in her favorite shoes. The ones with the glitter on them. I've got the app in my smart phone and we're tracking her now." he explained.

"Oh!" she cried in relief. "Oh thank you, Alex! Where is she?"

"Go back home, I'm getting her now." Alex said on the other end of the line.

~ Sheriff Romero wasted no time in finding his misplaced daughter. He hadn't told Norma about the tracker tile he'd hidden in Lucy's shoes. Not even Lucy knew about it. He'd read a report about how kidnappers almost never changed a child's shoes and that when an Amber Alert went out, they always included a description of shoes.

Without mentioning the plan to Norma, he didn't want her to worry, he'd ordered a tracking tile that fitted neatly into the shoes his daughter wore day in and day out. They were gold and glitter things. Emma had picked them out last time the family was in Seattle and Lucy had loved them because no one else in town had shoes like hers. She wore them everywhere and he knew she'd worn them today.

"Coming up on Stone Street, Sheriff." his deputy said. Romero had taken three units with him to the run down neighborhood where they had arrested several meth addicts last year. The properties were all abandoned and were an eye sore until the city could think of what to do with them.

"No sirens." Romero said. "No lights."

The convoy of police units slowed and stopped outside of an empty building and everyone silently dawned bulletproof vests.

"Remember, there is a six year old girl in the building." he reminded the men next to him. "Be careful, Only shoot if your life is in danger and only if you have a clear shot."

A knock on the door, produced no answer and Alex quickly kicked it in. He expected to find a den of drug addicts and Lucy being stashed in an upstairs closet. Maybe some idiotic plan for ransom being hatched.

"Nothing here, Sheriff." his deputy said after ten minutes of looking in each room and the other empty houses.

Romero dug out his smart phone again and activated the tracking app.

"It brought us right here." he said in annoyance.

"We've got road blocks already up, air and bay patrol has been alerted. No one is leaving this county by car, boat or plane." his deputy said.

Romero pressed the find option on his phone. A feature that activated and ringing from he tracker chip in her shoes.

He heard it faintly. The song like notes of the computer tile. Everyone in the abandoned house stood still and listened. The noise coming from he kitchen. Romero was there first. He threw open the cabinets. Half expecting to see his daughter in an elaborate game of hide and seek.

"Sheriff?" his deputy asked.

Romero gazed in muted horror at the neatly folded clothes he knew Norma had dressed Lucy in that day. Her gold and glitter shoes sitting innocently on top of them.


	45. Chapter 45

45.

~ "Lucy, who picked out your clothes? I know Mother doesn't like zebra prints." Norman scolded with a wide good natured smile. Lucy looked at her zebra print leggings that she had pared with a pink skirt and sky blue top with gold stars on it. Her mother insisted she always wear leggings with a skirt so no one would see up her dress when she and Tommy played on the monkey bars.

"Mommy and daddy say I'm old enough to pick out my own clothes for school." she told him honestly. Her mother had been against the idea at first, but Lucy had ardently protested wearing pink everyday about a year ago. She had grown sick of the color and her father had sided with his daughter on the issue. Her parents agreeing to let her select her own clothes and style, so long as they met with her mother's final approval.

The freedom of such a simple thing as what to wear was slightly overwhelming. She had no idea what looked good. Only what she liked. What she liked were her zebra legs and if they were dirty, her rainbow legs. She liked her panda shirt and her lizard sweater. Nothing matched and that made her mother slightly uneasy, but Lucy was happy and getting ready for school was much less dramatic this way.

"Sheriff Romero has no taste. I know mother would never have dressed you like that." Norman shook his head and parked the car in a part of town Lucy was unfamiliar with. The buildings looked old and neglected. She was glad she didn't have to live there.  
"I thought we were going to see mommy." Lucy told him.

"We are. I brought you a present first." Norman said and fished out a big shopping bag from the back seat.

Lucy smiled when she remembered her presents.

"Thought I forgot, didn't you?" Norman laughed.

She smiled happily back at him and pulled up the tissue paper. The present was clothing, the worst present in the world to get. Her mother always snuck clothing into her Christmas and birthday presents. Lucy was lucky to get only a few toys out of what should have been a bonanza.

"A dress?" she frowned at the boxy blue dress with a simple white color. The fabric was stiff and there was a big bow at the back. It was the kind of thing other little girls wore to church. Her parents didn't take her to any religious schooling.

"It's a very nice dress for a nice young lady." Norman said knowingly. "I've got shoes and socks in the bag for you to. Patent leather. The lady even found matching hair ribbons."

"Oh." Lucy said trying to sound enthused.

"What's wrong?" he laughed.

"Well, I don't really wear dresses like this. I guess they would look okay with my zebra lags." Lucy reasoned thoughtfully.

"I'm afraid that dress isn't made for those awful leggings." Norman told her. "You can't wear them with that dress."

"Mommy said I always have to wear legs because she said the boys will see up my skirt at recess when I hang upside-down on the monkey bars with Tommy!" Lucy protested in shock. "Miss Willows sent a note home after the first day of school!"

Norman laughed in amusement.

"Well, you'll just have to avoid monkey bars and hanging upside-down when you're in this dress, silly girl. It's made for a young lady and I think it's time you started acting like one." he said.

"Oh." Lucy sighed.  
"You like it?" he asked.

She nodded but didn't like the thick fabric or the fact she couldn't run and play in it. It was a dress for being serious in. A dress she had to sit still or she'd get in trouble in.

"Good. Why don't you change in the back seat?" he nodded behind him.

"Now?" she questioned. "I only change at home."

"You can change in the back seat." he told her. "There's plenty of room. I want to see you in your dress. Unless you don't like it."

Lucy didn't want to upset her brother. It was nice of him to give her the dress and she'd been scolded by her father once for not liking a dress her mother had bought for her.

"Okay." Lucy said.

She climbed in the back and started to pull off her shirt and skirt. Her mother always made her wear an undershirt that coordinated with her panties, so she didn't feel too uncomfortable in front of Norman. Her doctor had seen her all the time in just her underclothes and it was like a bathing suit.

"Make sure you put your new shoes on." Norman instructed. Lucy hated the idea of taking off her zebra legs. Her mother called them leggings but she called them legs and couldn't break the habit. She wanted to wear the gold shoes her Aunt Emma gave her the last time she was in Seattle. No one in school had ever seen shoes like them before and it was worth the arduous task of learning to tie the laces. Her father teaching her patiently until she could do it on her own.

"Hand them over to me." Norman told her. "I'll put them somewhere safe. We don't want them to get lost. Mother would be upset."

She nodded and handed her messy pile of school clothes over to the front seat.

"Lucy, I'll be right back. I'm going to lock the car. It has child locks so you won't be able to open the door. Don't worry." Norman said and quickly left the car. She watched him quickly walk up to the old house and let himself inside. Maybe that was where he lived. She felt bad he lived in such a horrible ugly house. She should ask him if he wanted to live with her. She had a nice house.

Lucy finished dressing in the dress that felt too heavy and cumbersome. She tried to zip up the back but couldn't figure out how. She put her socks on. They were the ugly kind with the weird lace on them. The black shoes with the strap were too small and uncomfortable.

Norman came back to the car and was happy to see she was in her new dress.

"You look lovely." he said with a smile.

"Are we going to see mommy now?" Lucy asked hopefully. When Norman told her that her mother was in an accident and hurt, she was afraid. She pictured blood and hospitals and nurses who poked you with things.

"We're going right now." Norman said. He reached over to her and zipped up the dress in back.

"Do you like the dress?" he asked hopefully. She nodded quickly and tried to smile.

"Good. Let's go see Mother." he told her.

~ Norman didn't take Lucy to the hospital. He drove them out onto a rural road that she had never been on before.

"Where are we going?" Lucy asked when they had passed too many trees for them to still be in town.

"We're going to see Mother." Norman told her.

"Why is she way out here?" Lucy asked.

"Because this is where Mother lives, silly." Norman told her with a laugh. Lucy didn't get the joke.

Finally, he pulled the car up to a scary looking house. It looked like the house from cartoons. The kind where ghosts lived and kids went exploring only to be chased out by scary things.  
"Mother is there." Norman said and nodded to the big house that said primly on the hill. Lucy noticed the weather beaten buildings next to it. A long stretch of a house with a big porch and many doors painted blue. The building had once been painted a pretty yellow, but the elements had warped and chipped the color away.

"That's the motel." Norman nodded. "The Bates Motel, back when Mother and I first came here. Before Sheriff Romero got involved." he added sourly.

Lucy looked back at him. She wasn't used to people talking bad about her father. Not in front of her anyway. She knew people didn't like him because he was a policeman. She knew only bad people didn't like policemen like her father because he arrested them.

She saw Norman as if for the first time. Saw the face he had presented her with had changed. It was like he'd been wearing a mask the whole time and just for a moment, had accidentally showed her his true face. His true face was dark and twisted. Lucy thought of the nature film she had seen on TV once. They put a small camera down into a snake hole and there in the semi darkness, horrible black snakes twisted around each other. She had been so taken aback by it, she'd screamed. Her father telling her that snakes don't leave their home underground and not to worry. Still, she had nightmares about the mass of snakes. That was what she thought of when she saw Norman now.

"Mother had to sell the motel." Norman explained. "Had to sell her only source of income because Sheriff Romero told her to. So now she's totally dependent on him just to survive. He made sure she would stay with him by taking away her business and, of course, by making her have you."

Lucy blinked at that. She didn't understand what he was saying, but she sensed it wasn't good. Norman was looking at her with a cold and judgmental stare.

"Oh, she sold it to some developer who wanted to remodel it into apartments or something. They bought it and sold it and other people tried to run it. I think since the highway moved, the motel has just been dead." Norman sighed. He looked up at the scary haunted house. "But mother still owns the house. I checked the city records. She owns the house and property."

Lucy watched him get out of the car and unlock the backseat.

"Are we going up to the haunted house?" Lucy asked fearfully. She clutched the back seat as if she meant to stay.  
"Mother is up there." Norman looked back at the house. "See? She's sitting by her window."

Lucy looked at the house and saw the windows were all boarded up. There were signs posted all around the haunted house and even a chain linked fence cutting it off from the rest of the world.  
"We can't go in there." Lucy told him. She was relived that they wouldn't be going into the house. She didn't want to see a ghost.

"Come on. We can't keep mother waiting." Norman told her and pulled her out of the car by the hand.  
"No!" Lucy cried pitifully. Her brother made her turn around and fished out one of the matching hair ribbons from the shopping bag.

She didn't like the way he tied the ribbon onto her head. It was too tight and she knew it wouldn't stay put. Mommy used pins to keep her ribbons in place and they always were comfortable.

"There." Norman said and spun her around again. He fanned her long dark hair out and knelt down to look at her.

"You're dress matches your eyes." he said. "I'm glad you have mother's eyes. I was worried you'd look like Sheriff Romero."

"I look like daddy." Lucy argued. She felt insulted that he'd said she didn't resemble her father. She would often ask her parents what features she got from which one of them.

Her father would tell her she had her mother's eye. Her mother said with a smile she had her father's thick dark hair that was slow to go gray. Everyone agreeing she was lucky in that respect. She was told her had her mother's nose and chin and her father's lashes and big feet. Then daddy would tease her by saying she had her mother's stubbornness. Her mother smiling sweetly and saying she still has her stubbornness, so how could she give it to Lucy?

"I.. I look like daddy." she repeated.

"No, you don't." Norman said and grabbed her by her arm. She tried to pull back, she didn't want to go up the stone steps to the scary house where ghosts live.  
"No!" She cried. "No, there are ghosts there. Witches!"

"There are no ghosts." Norman laughed. "We can't keep Mother waiting."

He grabbed her hand again and pulled her through the unlocked chain link fence and up the stone stairs to the house.

She didn't want to upset him, she wanted to be nice to her brother who had gotten her the rabbit and the fairy, but she couldn't help but be scared of the old house. It smelled of rotting wood when they stepped onto the front porch. She wished she was back home with mommy. Back in her real house. Daddy sitting in the living room reading work papers and Lucy coloring at the dinning room table. Mommy would be cooking something nice and there was nothing bad around any of them.

Lucy kept thinking of the pit of snakes underground. She could feel it. Feel her brother pull her underground to be devoured by snakes.

Norman produced a key from his pocket and unlocked the door.  
"Mother never changes anything." he shrugged. "Not even the front door locks."

He pulled Lucy in with him and she was in a world of darkness.

The house smelled old. It smelled of dust, wood, old fabric, moth balls and general rot. The boarded up windows gave her very little light and it took her eyes time to adjust to the dimness. She peered around the entry way and saw a very fine staircase leading up to the second floor. She knew only rich people had second floors. She liked the stained glass window down the hall. It was pretty and let the light in. She was able to look around her and saw the peeling paint and faded, dusty rugs. The house felt dirty and unused. Like it had been sleeping for a long time.

It made her think of sleeping beauty's castle. Everyone here… they were still here. Still in the house… they were sleeping.

"No one's been here in over eight years." Norman said with his charming false face back on again. "Not since there was a terrible gas leak."

Lucy looked towards the living room and screamed in terror.

"It's okay!" Norman said soothingly. "It's just Juno!"

Lucy had jumped and screamed at the sight of a perfectly still little white dog standing in the archway of the living room. She knew it was dead. Knew that it was like all the sleeping ghosts here. Only dead things existed here.

Norman picked up the taxidermy animal and tried to let her get a closer look.

"See?" he said gently. "She's just stuffed. It's a hobby of mine. I stuff animals. Birds mostly."

Lucy backed away.

She could sense the house shifting. Sense unseen things moving. She could see and hear them, like echoes. A sad woman crying for Emma. An angry man shouting that this was his house. A man's voice calling for Norma and telling her he loved her and would kill her. She could hear them all talking over one another. Their voices becoming too much and she put her hands over her ears.

"Lucy?" Norman asked. "Are you alright?"

Lucy didn't hear the echoes anymore. They stopped as suddenly as they had started.

"Yes." she said. "I want to go home."

"We are home." he said. He placed the stuffed dog on a side table and grinned down at her. "Let's go see Mother."


	46. Chapter 46

46.

~ "Detective Chambers." Alex nodded to the sympathetic woman who was examining Lucy's bedroom.  
"Sheriff Romero." she said with a nod. "I didn't think you'd remember me. Last time we spoke was-"

"When my step son tried to kill my wife by flooding the house with gas. You thought she was trying to kill herself and her son." Alex said with a shaky breath. He'd been on edge since he found Lucy's clothes in the abandoned house. Someone had taken his daughter. Taken her and took her clothes and shoes off. He couldn't shake the idea of someone, some horrible monster taking his daughter's clothes off.

"All evidence at the time pointed to attempted murder suicide." Detective Chambers said.  
"Yeah, but her son was the culprit." Alex said harshly.

Chambers said nothing and looked around the bedroom. She finally nodded to the fairy statue and stuffed rabbit.  
"Are these the items your wife found this morning?" she asked.  
"Yeah. No one's touched them except my wife and our daughter." he said.

"Are you sure a neighbor or friend didn't give them to her? Family member maybe?" she asked. She produced an evidence bag from her pocket and carefully placed the statue inside.

"No. No one would have given her those things without us knowing about it. I just got off the phone with my other step son Dylan and his wife. They're coming from Seattle now. They said they didn't give them to her. Yesterday, my wife thought Lucy was hiding something in the closet, but she didn't find them until this morning." Alex said.

"Sheriff I need to inform you that you are on a mandatory family leave." Chambers said. "I'll be leading the investigation for your daughter from now on."

Alex knew that was coming and was grateful the state police were here. He couldn't operate as Sheriff right now when he was the parent of a kidnaped child. He'd told Norma Dylan was coming. Emma was with him and Elliot would stay behind with Will in Seattle. Norma had nodded in a dream like stir before finally falling silent. She was looking through recent pictures of Lucy on her phone. Picking out the best ones to broadcast on the news.

"You think the kidnapper gave these to her?" Chambers asked him looking at the statue more closely. She spoke to him as one professional to another now.

"Makes sense." Alex shrugged. "Gain the child's trust through lavish gifts. Make them think you're their friend. Tell them that if anyone finds out the child will be punished. I mean, it's child predator 101. It would explain why Lucy felt the need to hide these things from us."

"I have to ask but has anyone been making threats against you or your family?" Chambers asked.

"I'm a four term Sheriff who's run unopposed in the last two elections. I called the DEA on half the town and had pot fields burned to the ground. What do you think?" Alex snapped.

"I think that's a yes." Chambers nodded. She wasn't phased by the Sheriff's outburst. "Let's start with the most viable threats. Anyone who wants to hurt your family personally. Not just you professionally."

"I don't know." Alex groaned. He felt a headache coming on. He wanted Lucy back now. He wanted to rewind today. Make it go back to this morning when his daughter didn't want to go to school. Something had been wrong with her.

"She…" he realized. "She didn't want to go to school today. She threw a tantrum and everything. We were an hour late bringing her in. She wouldn't tell us why."

"Did something happen at school?" Chambers asked.  
"I don't know she wouldn't say. Norma… she thought one of the kids was bullying Lucy. They told her about her mother's first two marriages and that she has half brothers." Alex said hopefully.  
"Lucy didn't know she had siblings?" Chambers asked skeptically.

Alex rolled his eyes in irritation.  
"Her old brother Dylan is almost thirty years old, detective. We started calling him Lucy's Uncle before she was even born. It was just easier until we felt she was old enough to know more." he said.

"What about Norman?" Chambers said.

Alex shook his head.

"He was at a treatment facility in Nebraska. Animal therapy and horse training. He was doing very well until about three years ago when he left the program." Alex explained.

"Why did he leave?" Chambers asked.

"He'd been there for five years. He'd earned his high school diploma and a college degree in business. He was a mentor for the other residents there and all the doctors thought he was stable enough to live independently. He had no reason to stay." Alex said.

"When was the last time you heard from Norman?" Chambers asked.

Alex leaned back to peer out in the hallway. A crisis counselor was talking to Norma in the living room, Alex shut the bedroom door.  
"Norma last saw him three years ago. I had a private detective keep tabs on Norman for over a year after that." he said once they were alone. I didn't tell Norma. Her son made it clear he wanted nothing to do with us. Last time the detective had a real lead on Norman was in Kentucky. He was working on a ranch for special needs children and was even dating a nice girl name Maggie. I decided to leave well enough alone. Norman knew we were still in White Pine Bay. If he wanted to contact us, finally meet his sister, he could have."

"You don't think Norman could have come here and taken her?" Chambers asked.

"No." Alex shook his head. "No, he would have wanted to see his mother first."

Alex was sure that if Norman ever had come back, he would naturally want to make amends to Norma first. He'd never shown the slightest interest in Lucy.

"We're going to run the statue for prints." Chambers said. "How well do you know a woman named Rebecca Hamilton?" she asked casually.

Alex felt the ice water wash over him. That same feeling of dread when the DEA agent asked about Rebecca eight years before.

"Why?" he asked.

"Can you answer the question?" Chambers asked.

"Does she have something to do with Lucy's disappearance?" Alex asked.  
"She didn't show up to work today at the dollar store. She'd been a manager there since her release from prison a few years ago." Chambers said. "No one can get a hold of her."

"I keep telling you people I don't know her that well." Alex asked.

"Look, I'm not here to try and trap you in a lie you told the DEA about how well you know her." Chambers said. "It's common knowledge around town that you and Miss Hamilton were an on again off again item for a few years. Right up until your **very** sudden marriage to a local widow and motel owner everyone assumed you hated. I get that you were only married to your wife for two days when you told the DEA agent you didn't know Miss Hamilton. You didn't want to upset your new bride with an old and meaningless fling." Chambers said.

Alex gritted his teeth. Talking about Rebecca set him on edge. His irritation rising when he discovered she'd come back to White Pine Bay for some reason.

~ Lucy was barely six months old and Norma was radiant with motherhood and finally getting some sleep at night. The three of them were out for the Lights of Winter Festival now that the baby had shaken off the colic. It was a great opportunity for people like the mayor and other important city council members to shake Alex's hand. For him to introduce his lovely wife Norma and their beautiful baby. Everyone in awe of how wonderful the infant was in a white snow suit. Her blue eyes looking around at all the lights in wonder. He'd been so proud of Norma that evening. How she smiled at everyone and held the baby so people could see. The three of them posing for pictures in the newspapers and not once did Lucy cry or become fussy.

Alex had spotted Rebecca in the crowd after the photographer had taken their picture. He'd hardly recognized his once and while hook up. Rebecca had gained weight and it made her look distinctly different. She'd always been very slender, toned and well groomed, but the woman she was now looked bloated and slovenly. Her weight gain manifesting in her face, stomach and hips. The effect shocking for Alex to see when he remembered how she looked just a couple of years ago.

"Alex." she said when he approached her in disbelief. Norma and the baby talking to another mother not far away. He ushered her into a more secluded spot where no one could see them and the noise from he band would drown out their conversation to eavesdroppers.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

She shrugged and nodded to his wife and daughter.

"You had a baby with **her**?" she asked in disbelief.

Alex was insulted by Rebecca's inflection on the word 'her'.

"Yes." he said. "She's my wife. We have a daughter together."

"So, I guess the whole vasectomy speech you gave me-"

"I had it reversed." he interrupted. He knew where this was going and he didn't want to hear it.  
"Oh." Rebecca looked close to tears. Alex noticed her hair wasn't sleek and shinny anymore. Her skin looked weathered to. She'd only been in prison for two years. How had she changed so drastically?

"Oh, you had the vasectomy revered. For **her**." she said with a nasty finish on the word 'her'.

"Yes. I did." Alex snapped. "We both wanted a baby. Norma's my wife and we're happily married and we decided **together** that we wanted a baby. She didn't try to trick me into getting her pregnant after too many drinks. She also didn't fake a pregnancy test to get me to marry her."

All of their past suddenly came roaring back. Rebecca didn't even look ashamed.  
"What? Were you going to fake a miscarriage after a few months?" he accused at the foolishness of her plan.

"I made a mistake. I was in love with you." she said scornfully. "I wanted you and I thought if we got pregnant you'd want to get married. Then you told me you had a vasectomy and that you were never getting married. So we broke up. A year later and you're still calling me drunk and wanting to fuck? You call me when you want me and then I find out you just got married?"

She gave him a cruel laugh and he could smell the alcohol on her breath.

"I'm sorry." he admitted painfully. "We didn't treat each other very well."

"No. We didn't." Rebecca sniffed. She nodded to Norma. Alex looked behind him and was thankful no one was paying them any attention. That his wife was well out of earshot and distracted.

"What's her name? Your daughter?" Rebecca asked pitifully.  
"I'm sorry." he said and moved away from her. "You need to leave us alone."

Only later on the drive home did he worry that Rebecca may have laid a trap for him. May have recorded their conversation about their relationship in some kind of sick retaliation. He expected the DEA to swoop in, but they never did. Only Norma seemed to notice because she noticed everything.

"How's Rebecca?" she asked coldly after she changed the baby and was trying to get her to sleep.

"She's back in town." Alex admitted. He was done lying. Especially to Norma. "She wanted to talk to me."

"About?"

Alex could tell his wife was nervous that his ex had returned. She still felt self conscious about her own weight although that wasn't an issue. Lucy's birth and nursing had easily removed the extra fat off Norma's body. Her breasts were the only thing that stayed swollen from the constant feedings. Norma's figure was striking and he'd even felt his own pang of jealousy when he caught other men looking at her. Even if Norma couldn't shake off the weight, he would still have wanted her over anyone else. Especially Rebecca.

"We talked about how I'm not leaving my wife and daughter." he told her frankly.

Norma looked ready to cry, but he knew that was just the latent hormones still in her system.

"She was disappointed." he added.

"Good." Norma said. Her tone sharp and angry. "I'm glad she was disappointed."

Nothing more was ever said or made of Rebecca after that night. Alex found out she was working as a manager of a dollar store and he made sure to stay away from there and any of the places he knew she would be.

~ Sheriff Romero shook his head.

"Do you think Rebecca could have taken Lucy in some kind of jealous payback?" Chambers asked him.

"I don't know." Alex said. "She had opportunity before now. Why wait?"  
"Women can hold a grudge for a long time, Sheriff." Chambers said. "I think we need to run these prints and pay a visit to Miss Hamilton."

~ Norma was laying in bed and staring at the picture of Lucy on her night stand. It was her favorite picture, although it was outdated by a few years. Much like Alex's desk picture, it froze their daughter at a happy and innocent age. She had taken it at Lucy's third birthday party. Alex was holding her in one arm and the two of them smiling radiantly at the camera. Lucy wearing a pink ballerina costume and a tiara for her party. In the little girl's mind, that look was the hight of fashion and Norma had agreed with her.

Alex had looked so handsome holding their daughter up to the camera. When she had taken the picture, Norma had thought to herself that she didn't ever remember being so happy. She hadn't ever remembered feeling so at peace with the world and optimistic about life in general.

Now, all she had were pictures and reminders of her baby. Alex had found Lucy's shoes with the tracker still inside. She worried her baby wasn't clothed properly. Wasn't someplace that was warm and dry. That she wouldn't be fed. That someone was hurting her in an unspeakable way.

"Norma?" Alex called to her. She barely registered his voice or that he had come into her bedroom.

"Norma, I spoke with Dylan. They just got off the plane. They'll be here in half an hour." Alex said.

"Good." Norma sniffed.  
"Detective Chambers is dusting for prints on the statue. Maybe it will turn up something." he offered.

"You have to get her back, Alex." Norma said numbly. "I want Lucy back."

"We will get her back." he promised. " **I** will get her back."


	47. Chapter 47

47.

~ Lucy was on an island. An island that was cold and dark. An island that was forever covered in mist and rain. In island inhabited by death and loneliness, with no hope of ever being found.

Norman had shown her around 'Mother's' house. She got the feeling that the woman she called mommy was different from the 'Mother' person Norman kept talking about. When he spoke of this… entity, it was like he was nervously expecting a house guest he wanted to impress.

"This is Mother's room." Norman said after he guided Lucy up the stairs to a large and impressive bedroom. Unlike the rest of the house, this room looked lived in. The curtains were drawn to keep out natural light, but she was glad that the house had electricity. Her brother seeming intent to keep the lights on only in this room.

"She has all her make up in that vanity." He nodded to one corner. "I've still got a few of her dresses ready for her."

Lucy watched her brother open a large wardrobe and pull free a few colorful dresses.  
"She had more clothes." Norman said sadly. "I don't know what happened to them."

"When's mommy coming?" Lucy asked. She didn't like this house. She could feel eyes on her and when she looked, nothing was there.

"Mother." Norman said with a faint smile. "She'll be here soon. She'll be happy I kept her room so nice. I even made sure her bed had clean sheets. The other sheets were musty and I hate musty sheets. We don't want mother sleeping in musty sheets."

"That's not mommy's bed." Lucy said looking at the heavy piece of furniture that dominated the room. "Mommy sleeps in a bed with daddy."

She tensed at the look Norman gave her. She saw the second face on him again. Saw the dark pit of snakes writhing and twisting. It was a dangerous face. One that had no remorse or sympathy for her.

She could feel it then. Feel a stirring in the house. Saw the way the lights flickered in the bedroom and Norman didn't notice. He couldn't notice because he was already apart of it. She blinked at the change in light and when she opened her eyes again she saw a man, grossly pale and naked laying on the bed. His chest, his skin, had been stitched shut, his lips were stretched and his teeth were bared in a pulled uncomfortable grin. He had gauze taped over one eye and there was a metal star pinned onto his putrid, sickening skin. She could smell the chemicals in the room. Could see the dead man in the bed grinning lifelessly at her.

She blinked, and he was gone. The lights flickered and the smell of chemicals vanished to. Norman seeming not to notice she had seen something he couldn't

"Lucy, we're not going to talk about Sheriff Romero anymore." Norman said. "Mother wouldn't like it. He was very manipulative of her. He tricked her into marrying him and giving up her business. She's very angry with him, but she's willing to have you here with all of us."

He knelt down in front of her and Lucy saw the second face again.  
"So, I need you to be nice. Be a good girl and not upset Mother by mentioning Sheriff Romero again. Understand?"

Lucy nodded, but only out of fear of what might happen. The house was claustrophobic to her and she could sense that the two of them were really not alone at all.

~ Norman told her it was time to take a nap. Insisted that she be rested for dinner in a few hours. Lucy didn't want to stay in 'Mother's' room. Whoever 'Mother' was, was monstrous and not her mommy at all.

"You can sleep in my old room." Norman offered congenially. She shook her head.

"Okay. Dylan's room?" He smiled at her affectionately and Lucy wasn't sure which face was really her brother. He could be so sweet and caring one second, then the second face appeared and he was another person. How can one person be two people?

"Uncle Dylan's room?" Lucy asked. Norman smiled. "Sure. It's pretty small, but it's cozy and just right for you. I need to keep my room anyway. It's closer to Mother's."

Lucy nodded and allowed Norman to guide her to the far end of the second floor. He hadn't been lying, it was a small, but tidy room. She could feel Uncle Dylan's presence had been here. See him as a younger man sleeping on that bed. She felt this room was safer than the other places in the house. Norman turned on the lights and the bulb sparked to life casting a pitiful glow around them.

"Get some rest and when you wake up, Mother will be here." Norman said with a soft grin.

He closed the door and she heard metal clicking. It was the same kind of sound the old door to the attic made when daddy locked it.

Lucy could hear Norman walking away. Hear him climbing down the stairs and then silence. She went to the door and turned the knob, but it refused to open. She was locked in. She went to the windows, opened the curtains and was surprised to see the glass had been painted black to block out sunlight. She tried to open them, but saw they'd all been nailed shut. She tried to force the window open, but it wouldn't budge.

She felt defeated. She felt like she'd lost at something important and she could do nothing to save herself. She wanted to go home. She wanted mommy and daddy to come and get her. She should have never gone off with Norman.

~ Lacking anything else to do, Lucy feel asleep on Uncle Dylan's old bed. She dreamed she was surrounded by fog and the only thing she could see beyond it was this house and the dilapidated motel. She dreamed of her mother screaming downstairs because something terrible was happening to her. She dreamed of blood all over the kitchen floor.

When she woke up, she was holding an old stuffed rabbit. Not the kind of stuffed rabbit Norman liked. This one had never been alive. It was old fashioned and worn from being a faithful companion to some other child. She wasn't sure how she'd gotten it. Unless Norman came in and placed it in her sleeping arms.

' _No._ ' she thought quickly. ' _Norman didn't give this to me. He doesn't know about this rabbit._ '

She hugged the rabbit and the face of Aunt Emma flooded her mind. She wished she knew what time it was. The blacked out windows blocked out all light and she wasn't sure if it was nighttime yet. She was hungry though and wanted something to eat. Her mother was good about proving snacks after school. Dinner always seeming an eternity away.

She got out bed and tested the door handle again. Surprised to find it unlocked. She wasn't sure if it had been Norman who unlocked it or not. She could still feel eyes on her in this house. Curious eyes that watched her every move from the shadows.

Slowly, she crept downstairs to the hallway. She could see a light on in the kitchen and smell something cooking. It didn't smell good. Not like mommy's cooking. It smelled old and stale like the rest of the house. She clutched the rabbit to her chest and avoided the horrifying sight of Juno. Still standing sentry before the living room. She wandered past the stained glass, not showing light anymore, so it must be nighttime. When she saw the brightly lit kitchen, the woman with dark hair in the blue robe, she sighed in relief.

Here was someone to help her. Someone who would realize she wasn't supposed to be here. Someone who would take her home. The woman's dark hair was pulled into a haphazard bun and her back was to Lucy as she prepared something at the table.  
"Hello?" Lucy said weakly.

The lady turned around and Lucy saw with muted horror, that her nightmare had just begun.

She took a step back at seeing the fiendish grin on Norman's face. He'd smothered his skin with white face powder, almost looking like a clown. Then he'd painted his lips with a violent shade of red. He'd even rimmed his eyes with dark eye liner and the combined effect was monstrous and evil.

"Norman?" Lucy croaked and looked at her brother carefully. Saw that he'd dawned a blue ladies robe and was wearing a black wig. All to make himself look like a woman. He didn't look like the men who dressed like women on TV. Those men were colorful, happy and nice looking. They wore pretty costumes and were like cartoon characters. This creature Norman had become was terrifying and sinister.

"Norman's sleeping." the thing said out of Norman's painted red lips. It spoke in a higher pitched voice than her brother normally used. It almost sounded like an old lady speaking. "You're Lucy. I'm glad Norman brought you here."

Lucy didn't understand. Norman was talking about himself.

"You're Norman." she said and looked carefully at her brother's painted face. He'd applied so much face powder that his skin practically glowed under the black wig. The blush he'd put on without much skill, made his white face look gaunt. Added to the strange blackness around the eyes, Norman's face was like a skeleton.

"I told you that Norman is sleeping, young lady." the thing said with a wide grin.

Lucy felt her skin prickle at the sight of that grin. It wasn't a happy smile, and Norman's cold, black eyes were unblinking.

"Have a seat and I'll make you something to eat." it said. Lucy, unable to take her eyes off the creature in the blue house dress wandered over to the kitchen table and sat down.

"Norman has a big surprise for you down in the basement." it said serving her a plate of what looked like pancakes. She instantly lost her appetite for food when the creature sat the plate down.

She saw that Norman had even painted his nails a garish red. She looked up at the horrible face. That grin was still there. How could a grin that big be so terrifying?

"Norman." she whimpered. "Norman, you're scaring me."

The thing shook it's head.

"I told you. Norman isn't here. He's sleeping. I thought you were going to be a good girl." it said.

Lucy couldn't restrain the tears flowing out of her eyes. She wanted to go home. She wanted her mother and father. She desperately wanted her father to pick her up right now and carry her to the car. She wanted her mother to wash her hair like she used to and then tuck her into bed. She wanted her father to read to her and she wanted her own clothes back.

"What is that?" the thing wearing Norman's face snapped at her. Lucy saw it pointed a long, claw like hand towards the yellow rabbit she'd carried downstairs with her. She'd forgotten she had it with her and sat it on the kitchen table. The faded stuffed rabbit looked innocently back at the creature and Lucy was afraid she'd done something horrible.

"Where did that come from?" the thing asked and looked at Lucy with sudden fury.

"I don't know." Lucy said in a whisper.

"You don't know?" the thing asked. It's teeth bared now like a savage animal. Lucy froze when in raised it's hand towards her throat. As if it meant to choke her to death in all it's fury for what she'd done wrong.

"I'm sorry." Lucy whispered. Her heart was racing that this thing might hurt her. She knew it could. She could see the creature had killed before without a second thought. She could see that it was used to killing. That it had a taste for it and it liked it.

"Sorry?" the thing snarled. It's eyes black and no longer blue like Norman's had been. "That horrible woman brought that thing here. That horrible woman who abandoned her sick child. I got rid of her. She's gone. So who gave it to you?"

"I found it." Lucy whispered. Her eyes never breaking eye contact with the creature. She felt like she was charming a deadly snake to get it to slither back into it's basket. If she broke their shared gaze, the snake would strike.

"It shouldn't be here." it said and looked away from her at last. Lucy finally blinked and watched the thing snatch the rabbit and throw it in the trash can.

She felt a wave of relief that the tension had eased. That maybe this thing Norman had become would be kind to her now. It gave her another smile that brought no warmth with it. Lucy looked away from it and closed her eyes.

"Please." she whimpered. "I just want to go home. I want to go home. Mommy and daddy are going to be mad."

She kept her eyes closed tightly and could hear the creature stalking around the kitchen. Smell the old and soured perfume it wore. She heard it move away from her and she breathed a little easier. She opened her eyes to see the kitchen was empty. She felt that she was alone in the house for the first time. That whatever was here, would let her go.

Then, from behind, the creature grabbed her by the hair. It was pulling her out of the chair and down the hall while Lucy screamed in terror.


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer. I normally don't put a disclaimer on any of my work because the nature of 'Bates Motel' is disturbing as is and I don't feel the need to warn people of that. This chapter is pretty dark and deals with child abuse (not sexual) and suicidal thoughts. So maybe skip this chapter if you're sensitive instead of sending me angry and anonymous reviews tomorrow. Please enjoy.**

48.

~ "You little bitch!" Norman screamed.

Lucy had bitten the horrible creature on the hand and managed to break free. Norman, still in his ghastly make up and black wig screamed at her in raw fury as she raced to the front door.

"I should have known you'd be just like that horrible Sheriff Romero!" he screamed. His voice still sounding high pitched and feminine.

Lucy tried to open the front door only to find it locked tightly. She could hear him coming for her. Feel those strange eyes all around her, hiding in the darkness, telling her horrible things. She spotted the elegant doors to the dinning room and quickly slipped inside, careful to silently vanish in the dark hallway. The dinning room was dark and empty. Only a large white cloth was over the table to protect it from dust.

"Mother will have to punish you!" Norman cackled from the hallway. No, it wasn't Norman. Norman was gone. He really **was** sleeping. Somewhere inside this monster that inhabited his body.

Lucy crawled under the dinning room table. Maybe 'Mother' as he called himself now, wouldn't see her in the darkness. The house was big with lots of places a little girl like her should hide. Maybe he would think she'd fled outside and unlocked the door to search for her. Then she might be able to escape.

"Lucy…" Mother called with a dry raspy cackle. "Lucy… dear… Mother is looking for you. Mother is going to find you… and when she does…"

Lucy felt her blood run cold at the sound of the monster calling to her. It was right out of a fairytale. An evil witch wanting to cook her alive.

She held her breath when she heard floorboards creak and Mother throwing open the dinning room doors.

"Lucy?" she crooned. Her words coming out slow and menacing when she called her name. "Looo- Ceeee" in a frighting game of hide and seek.

Lucy didn't dare to breathe. She sat perfectly still with her arms wrapped around her knees. She didn't want this thing to find her. She knew now what the eyes in the dark were trying to tell her. What they were watching her for. They were waiting for Norman to kill her. To make her apart of the darkness that was enveloping the whole house. Because these horrible spirits that lived here didn't move on when they were killed. They were trapped here. Trapped in the darkness and the only joy they had left was watching her join them.

The dinning room fell silent and Lucy started to think that Mother had left to look elsewhere. She sat huddled under the dinning room table for a long time when a strange gurgling sound made her look behind her. She saw, in the darkness but she could somehow still see, a woman with long dark hair choking to death. A scarf being wrapped around her neck too tightly and her brown eyes bulging out. The phantom reached out to Lucy for help and the child screamed in shock.

"Got you!" Mother snarled in triumph. Norman's large and very strong hands pulled Lucy out from under the table as if she were nothing more than a wayward house cat. The monster grinning at her while she screamed.

Mother was the one who started slapping her face, not Norman. Norman wasn't ever coming back and this hideous monster had killed before and would kill her now. Mother hit her so hard across the cheek, Lucy stopped screaming from the shock of it. She barely had time to register what had happened when Mother struck her again across the face. That hit hurt and tears welled up in her eyes from the pain. Her face stinging when Mother grinned down at her. Lucy could feel a warm wetness pooling around her and couldn't seem to stop it. She hadn't wet herself since she could remember. Mommy and daddy being so proud she had toilet trained so well. She was too scared to be ashamed of her accident. She couldn't control it anymore that she could control her tears.

Mother was disgusted by her loss of bladder control. Her red lips curling into a sneer of rage.  
"I've got a place for you all ready. A place for dirty little girls. It's in the basement." she snarled.

~ There was nothing left to do but wait and hope. Norma couldn't sleep and had already driven around White Pine Bay for an hour in the hopes of finding Lucy herself. The roadblocks were still up. The deputies were taking a child's disappearance seriously enough that any cars going in and out of town were searched.

Detective Chambers had visited Rebecca Hamilton's home that evening. It seemed Alex's old fling had a meth addiction, but there was no signs of Lucy in her filthy little apartment. Rebecca even having a convenient alibi for the time Lucy went missing. She was arrested in a neighboring county trying to buy drugs from an undercover cop. It was why she missed work at the dollar store. Chambers telling the worried parents that Rebecca didn't seem to have the mental capacity right now to kidnap anyone with the precision that Lucy had been taken.

They were still trying to get prints off the fairy statue but so far only found Lucy's and Norma's. Hours ticking away and still no closer to finding Lucy.

A nagging suspicion was telling Norma that no one would find her daughter alive. That a few weeks from now, her baby's little body would be discovered by the river or in some other secluded place. She shut her eyes at the thought of it and drove home. She couldn't bare to think of her daughter being hurt in that way. She would gladly trade places with Lucy right now. Even if it meant meaning raped and tortured till she was dead. Norma was used to being hurt and she could take it. Even dying was preferable than seeing her child hurt. Alex could raise Lucy without her. She was wiling to make that trade. If she could only see her baby safely back home and asleep in her bed. Like nothing had ever happened.

She was glad to be alone in the car where no one could see her crying. She knew Alex wasn't taking Lucy's disappearance well. He seemed so broken and angry right now. She'd never seen him so full of rage before.

Norma knew that she would want to die if Lucy didn't make it. If Lucy was gone, Norma had no reason to go on living. Not even Alex was enough of a reason to stay in this world. She knew he would stay broken if Lucy was gone forever. That nothing could fix him if their daughter was dead. So what if Norma went with her?

They had to get Lucy back. Neither one of them could survive their child's loss. They weren't strong enough to see the other side of such a thing.

Norma drove back home and hoped against hope Lucy was somehow safely in bed when she went to check. She turned on her daughter's bedroom light and saw the bed was empty.

"Norma?" Alex said from the dark living room.

She turned around and saw her husband sitting in his recliner. A bottle of whiskey on the coffee table in front of him. She knew he'd been drinking since Chambers left. Knew that before they were married he drank at night so he could sleep. He'd given it up easily when they married. He didn't need to numb himself to the world after he made his home with her.

She turned on the living room lights and saw that he was already loaded. His expression confused and tired.

"What…what are you… doing?" Alex asked darkly.

"I was out driving." she said. She saw the bottle was half gone and that Alex's words were slightly slurred. "Looking."

"Lucy isn't going to be wondering the streets, Norma." he told her. He leaned over and poured another glass.  
"Alex." she said and took the glass away from him. Her husband wasn't a violent man. Not really, and never to her. In their years together, Alex had never hurt her in anyway. She'd never been afraid of him. No matter how much the rest of the town feared him. He allowed her to take the glass away and the bottle to without argument.  
"You need to go to sleep." she sighed. She wasn't used to seeing him drunk. She rarely drank herself and had no tolerance for it. She didn't like to be around people who drank because it reminded her of Sam and her father. Too many violent memories to even count.

"I can't sleep. What if they call me to tell me they found her?" he snapped.

"All the more reason to not drink." she said gently. She poured the contents of the glass down the sink and put the bottle back in the secret hiding place.

"I can't do it." Alex said from his chair in the living room.

"Can't do what?"

"I can't go to the morgue and identify Lucy's body. When the time comes… I can't do it." he said.  
"Alex, she's not dead." Norma said. "I know she's not. I'm her mother I can feel she's still alive."

"You know the first twenty-four hours are critical." he said bitterly. "Every hour after she's gone we're closer to never finding her."  
"It's only been fourteen hours." Norma told him.

He looked up at her and she saw how red his eyes were.  
"I can't believe I thought I could get away with it." he sighed.

"Get away with what?" she asked. She took a seat next to him on the sofa. Her hands reaching for his, but he refused to make contact.

"I thought I could have a normal life." he said. "I actually believed that."

He smiled, but it wasn't a happy smile.  
"We're all doomed in the end. We… Norma Bates, we were doomed to suffer. If I hadn't married you, if we hadn't had our… I might have still been somewhat happy… sometimes. Not perfectly happy like I was before, but I wouldn't hurt like this." he said.

Norma winced at his words.

"You're drunk, you're not thinking right." she said.

"I know." he said softly. "We won't survive this. Will we?"

He looked at her and she blinked back tears.

"I don't know." she whispered.

"I won't survive losing our baby." he said coldly. "It will kill me. She's the best thing I've ever done. If I lose her, I can't… I won't…" he said. Norma saw the tears falling now and her heart broke at the sight.

"Alex, whatever happens, we still love each other." she said.

He laughed bitterly.

"I've been in love with you for so long, Norma." he said helplessly. "Moment we met… all I could think about was-"

"Alex." she interrupted him. She knew what he was going to saw. Her husband was polite in many things, but he had a dirty mind.

"Yeah and you fell for Shelby of course." he went on bitterly. "I was glad when that son of a bitch was dead. I wish I really **had** shot him in the eye. He deserved worse for what he did to those girls. I was glad Keith Summers was dead to. I'm glad his body was eaten by the fish. You did the town a favor by killing that fat piece of shit and I wish I had been there to help you get rid of his body."

"Alex." she sighed. She didn't want to hear him talk like this. He was so repulsive and honest. The alcohol making him say whatever he wanted. No matter how mean and out of character it was for him.

"You know." he smiled wide and she could see his eyes were unfocused. "You were pretty fucking sexy when you refused to tell me how you killed him. When you were sitting in my office and told me that I don't scare you. I'm not used to people standing up to me. They just don't do it. They **know** better. Know that I'll burn them to the ground. If you hadn't killed Summers, I would have burned him alive for what he did to you. I would have done it for you… Mrs. Bates. If I had gotten to you in time."

"Alex, you need to go to bed. You're drunk." she sighed. She pulled on his hand and he refused to move.

"I killed Abernathy." he said simply. "I did that for you. You said he was going to hurt you and your sons… so I shot him. So you'd be safe. Bob Paris to."

She let out a long sigh and refused to look at him.

"Bob… he couldn't be trusted. Eventually he would have had Sam's death investigated. Just to hurt you. I couldn't let that happen." he said.

Norma glanced back at her husband and saw his face looked bitter and angry.

"I shot him three times and watched him bleed to death on his own boat. Then I drove out into the waters and sank it with him wrapped up in a fishing net in the hold." he said.

"Alex, stop." she sighed.

"Then I went home and I slept like a baby." he sighed. "Till you called me and asked me… since I wasn't doing anything else… if I would marry you."

He grinned and shook his head.  
"I guess that was one way to finally be able to bed you." he laughed mirthlessly.

"Alex!" she snapped.

"It was worth it to. You were worth the wait." he went on. "You were everything I wanted in a woman. Everything I've ever imagined doing to you…"

She felt her face flush hot with embarrassment.

"I knew I was going to love you forever that night. I was pulling your dress off and you were just… my God, you just gave yourself to me. Practically begging me-"

"Stop it!" she hissed. She couldn't stand to hear him talk like this. Her husband normally keeping their sex life unspoken, which suited both of them.

He looked up at her in surprise. His feelings hurt by her shouting at him.

"Sorry if you find it offensive, Mrs. Bates." he said hatefully.

"I'm your wife, Alex." she said and stood up. "Don't call me Mrs. Bates. You're going to sleep on the couch tonight."

"You know…" Alex sighed and Norma turned around to face him. "Bob Paris, before I shot him and he choked to death on his own blood. He said that my killing him wasn't about him at all. That it was about what I wanted. What I was willing to do to protect the things I cared about. He was right. I mean, he knew how I felt about you. He knew that, because I wanted you, I would kill to keep you safe."

Norma felt cold at the casual way Alex described Bob Paris' death.  
"I'm not a good man, Norma." her husband said finally. "I've only cared about the things I want. Not what's best for everyone else. I wanted you. I've alway wanted you and I wanted this life. We were not supposed to be together and happy. We cheated fate. Found our loophole and got away with it. We had a life that was too perfect, too happy. We don't deserve it and we don't get a happy ending, Norma. We can't cheat fate. We were meant to suffer and die alone."

He looked sadly at his wife.

"Fate has finally come knocking and if we lose Lucy… if she's gone forever… I want to go wherever she is." he said seriously.

Norma knew what he was talking about. Knew that it wasn't just the booze talking right now. She stepped closer to him and kissed his forehead.

"We'll go together." she whispered.

 **Yes, it's a dark chapter and an odd one to write on on my birthday. Hope you like it. "Mother" would approve.**


	49. Chapter 49

49.

~ "A little hair of the dog." Dylan said handing a Bloody Mary to his step father.

Alex winced at the sunlight streaming through the windows and the pounding of his head from the massive hangover her was experiencing.

"Where's Norma?" he asked weakly when Dylan sat down an extra glass of water and a bottle of aspirin.

"She and Emma went for a drive. They're gonna do the talk therapy thing instead of getting black out drunk." Dylan told him.

Alex deserved that last comment.

"I know." he sighed in defeat.

Dylan shook his head and sighed.

"You had me worried, Romero." he said at last. "Mom was in Lucy's room refolding all her clothes. You were passed out on the bathroom floor."  
"It's been a while since I drank that much." Alex admitted.

"I know it's hard right now. I know I don't have any idea how hard it is for you." Dylan told him. "But you can't do that again. Lucy is still out there and she needs you. You need to think. You need to think about who could have done this."

"I don't know." Alex sighed. "I'm a sheriff I have people who hate me."

"Who knows about Lucy?" Dylan asked. "Knows her schedule and gained her trust?"

"I don't know." Alex said again.  
"That's not good enough, Romero." Dylan said. "It's your daughter we're taking about right now. I don't know isn't an answer."

"What do you want me to do?" Alex asked angrily. "They still have roadblocks and the state police are searching houses of known sex offenders. I can't do anything because I'm on a mandatory leave. I have to trust everyone else to find my daughter without me."

"What would you do if you were still at work and a child went missing? It's still less than 24 hours. What would you do?" Dylan asked.

Alex shook his head.  
"Most of the times when a child goes missing it's a custody issue. It's a family member that has taken the kid and it's a family court or visitation violation." he said.

"Alright." Dylan said hopefully. "Any chance of that? Any family members we don't know about?"

Alex shook his head.  
"My dad died in prison last year." he said sourly. "I didn't tell Norma because I hated the bastard and I haven't spoken to him eight years. He didn't even know I got married. That… that he had a granddaughter."

"Okay." Dylan said gently. "Any other family members? Any close friends of yours who might have had an interest in Lucy?"

"No, Norma and I don't have a circle of friends. We've always just had each other." Alex explained.

"What about neighbors? You told me about that guy who was walking the streets naked." Dylan prompted.

"No." Alex shook his head and sipped the Bloody Mary. His headache was worse now that he was having to think. "No. Mr. Dumas is senile and he's mostly harmless when he's medicated. Whoever took Lucy had knowledge enough to take her shoes off. To eliminate any tracker that I put in."

"So, we're looking for someone who knows you. Who knows the precautions you would take." Dylan said eagerly. "Someone who could be around Lucy and gain her confidence with those gifts. Someone who would go unnoticed here."

"Maybe." Alex sighed.  
"They dusted for prints. Any word on that?" Dylan asked.

Alex shook his head in defeat.

"Come on, Romero." Dylan ordered. "I need you to think. What would be your next step in finding a lost child? If there is no family for a custody dispute and you're looking for someone who knows Lucy well enough to gain her trust. What do you do next?"

"I would ask her stupid little friend Tommy is he saw anything." Alex said.  
"Who's Tommy?" Dylan asked.  
"Lucy's friend." Alex said angrily. "She's always at his little tree house."

"Let's go pay Tommy a visit." Dylan said brightly.

~ School had been cancelled that Friday in the wake of Lucy Romero's disappearance. Parents keeping a fearful eye on their children with some psycho running around snatching up little girls from school.

Luckily, Mrs. Brennan had raised a pack of children in her day and she didn't scare easily. She'd allowed her son to spend his day off in his tree house.

"Tommy!" Mrs. Brennan called up to him. "The Sheriff is here to talk to you about Lucy! Come down!"

"Thanks, Mrs. Brennan. Tommy isn't in any trouble we just wanted to know if Lucy had ever said anything about a new friend." Dylan said politely.

He glanced at Romero who hadn't bothered to shower or shave and wore dark sunglasses.

Tommy Brennan was a scrawny kid who was no doubt picked last for teams. He reminded Dylan of Elliot in that way. Elliot was small for his age and was always scared of his own shadow.

"The police already talked to him." Mrs. Brennan said.  
"We just wanted to ask him if he'd seen anything." Dylan smiled.

Tommy dropped to the ground and looked nervously at Sheriff Romero and Dylan. No doubt the two men looked imposing to the little boy.

"I'll be inside. Tommy, you tell these men the truth and don't you embellish anything. Remember your friend Lucy is missing." his mother warned.

Dylan looked back at Mrs. Brennan. He understood why his mother and step father liked her enough to let Tommy and Lucy be friends. She was sensible, fearless and had no tolerance for people who didn't think like she did.

"Tommy." Dylan said with a gentle voice. It was the same tone he used when Elliot had misbehaved. Emma didn't believe in punishments and there was no yelling in their home. Instead, when Elliot had done something wrong, which was rare, Dylan gave him a talk.

"Tommy, we need to know if Lucy has made any new friends lately. Any grown up friends. Did she tell you about any friends that gave her presents?"

Tommy looked uncomfortable.

"I don't know." he said.

"Did Lucy mention anything at all about a stranger?" Dylan asked.

Tommy looked at his feet and Dylan could tell he was hiding something.

Romero must have sensed it to because he pulled off his sunglasses and knelt down to Tommy's eye level.  
"What is it?" he asked. "What happened?"

"Lucy will get in trouble." Tommy said.  
"Lucy isn't in trouble with me." Romero said commandingly. "Tommy, you tell me right now what you saw."

"She…" Tommy said with some difficulty. "She said she had a brother. That I didn't know about a brother she had. I never saw a brother leave her house. She's lying about having a grown up brothers."

"Brothers?" Dylan repeated and he exchanged confused looks with Romero. "She told you she had brothers?"

Tommy nodded.  
"She said he had a present for her. The man in the old green car. She was sad because she said she couldn't live at home anymore and that she wasn't wanted anymore. I thought maybe she was going off with her brother to live with him. She told me not to tell anyone." Tommy said.

"Did Lucy tell you his name?" Alex asked in a horse voice.

Dylan felt his breathing change. Felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise up.  
"No." Tommy said sadly. "But he had brown hair. He drove an old car and she ran out to meet him and got in the car."

"You saw Lucy get in the car?" Romero asked. "Why didn't you tell anyone till now?"

"Lucy would get into trouble. I knew she didn't have brothers." Tommy said defensively.

"Tommy, did Lucy say where she and her brother were going?" Dylan asked.  
"No. Just that he had a present for her." Tommy said.

"Lucy was asking about Norma's first husbands just yesterday." Alex said to Dylan. "She knew that you weren't her uncle but her half brother. She even knew about Norman being her half brother. We assumed some kid told her."

"When was the last time anyone heard from Norman?" Dylan asked. His pulse speeding up. He knew, just as Romero knew, Norman was dangerous.

"Over three years now." Romero said. "I hired a detective to check up on him. He was in Kentucky."

The two men left Tommy in the back yard. Both of them walking quickly to the Sheriff's SUV.

"Why go after Lucy? Why not come after Norma? Better yet, why not come after me? He's always hated me." Romero demanded.  
"Think about." Dylan sighed. "What's the best way to hurt a man?"

"Take away something he loves." Alex sighed with a nod to the SUV. "Get in."

"You going to call Chambers?" Dylan asked.

"No, we don't have time." Alex said starting the engine and pulling out of the driveway. "It's been almost twenty-four hours."

"We don't even know where Norman took her." Dylan said quickly.  
"Yes, we do." Romero nodded. "Where's the one place Norman Bates always felt safe? The one place in this whole town where he has the advantage?"

"You can't be serious." Dylan shook his head. "The old house is a mess. No one bought it after mom put it on the market eight years ago. It's been left to rot. No water or power, boards on the windows and everything."

"Perfect hiding place." Romero said. "Norman knows every inch of that house and no one would even think to look for him at all, much less in the old house."  
"Romero." Dylan said feeling he had to tell his step father something. "Listen, if we get there and it is Norman. I mean if he has taken her, you need to know something."

"What?" Romero asked speeding down towards the lonely road that would take them to the old Bates Motel.

"Before you married mom. Right before you married her… I think… Emma's mother was staying at the motel. She never checked out and we never heard from her again." Dylan blurted out.

Romero gave him a concerned look but wasn't shocked.  
"I found a letter to Emma from her mom in Norman's room. Along with a stuffed animal that I know wasn't Norman's. I think Norman killed Emma's mother." Dylan said.  
"Does Emma know this?" Romero asked.

"No. I couldn't tell her. She thinks her mother just ran off again." Dylan said. "I didn't want her to hate me. If she knew the truth, she would hate Norman and she would hate me because he's my brother."

He felt helpless now that the truth was out.  
"I couldn't stand it if Emma hated me." he admitted. "If Norman did kill Emma's mother, he might have already…"

"No." Romero said soberly. "No, Lucy's still with us."

~ Lucy could feel herself slipping away. Her body becoming a shell as whatever made her Lucy was leaving that shell. Her arm still hurt, but if she concentrated on leaving her body, the pain stopped.

The creature wearing Norman's painted face had pulled her by the arm down the basement steps. She felt her shoulder separate and cried in pain at seeing it hang uselessly at her side. The monster her brother had become berating her for becoming injured.

She had stopped crying by now because something wonderful had happened when the pain became too much. She could see mommy and daddy. She could see them, only not them. See them in this house, only everything was different. Everything was warm and safe and comfortable. Daddy was smiling when he was with mommy and she was playing the piano. They were holding hands and she was talking about a window. She saw them as though her spirit had slipped into the other side of this world and she was a ghost in her parent's past.

Saw mommy and daddy talking about something serious and then they were kissing. She'd seen them kiss hundreds of times in her short life, but never like this. She'd never seen the way her father kissed her mother's hands before kissing her lips.

She was brought back to reality, ripped back, when the creature pulled her into a dark room that smelled funny.  
"You dirty little girl!" it snarled turning on a light that bathed the room in pink light. "Mother bought you that dress and you went and soiled it with your filth!"

Lucy didn't fight back as 'mother' pulled the boxy blue dress off her. She no longer felt shame at having peed herself. The pain in her dislocated shoulder was radiating through her body and she found it easy not to care about anything anymore. She hardly noticed 'Mother' redressing her like a doll. Even roughly brushing her hair like a doll.

She cried out when the creature carelessly pulled her bad arm through the sleeve. 'Mother' slapping her across the face again till she was quite.

While 'Mother' redressed her in a frilly pink party dress, Lucy could see her parents in the house again. She saw them kissing again. Always there was kissing. Once mommy was crying and daddy was hugging her. Lucy felt happy at seeing them like this and wanted to join them. The pain and fear didn't bother her anymore and if she joined her parents, she'd be free of the monster forever.

That foul creature picked her up again and had placed her neatly on a bed at the center of the room. The covers were a sickly bubblegum pink and Lucy blinked at the horror that would be her prison cell.

Norman, before he became this thing, had done all this. Built a room in the basement just for her. Painted the walls pink and added girlish furniture and lights with pink lamp shades. There were stuffed animals, things that used to be alive but were now grotesque playthings, sitting on a white bookcase. Norman had dressed taxidermy birds, squirrels, raccoons and even a few cats in amusing little bowties waistcoats and hats. An owl even had on a dinner jacket and a monocle.

Lucy felt the fear rising in her body and she couldn't see the ghosts of her parents anymore. Couldn't see them in the house back when it was alive anymore. Back when this was a happy place. Before that night when everything was dark and neon blue.

'Mother' was glaring at her.

"Filthy girl." it snarled. Norman's red lipstick was smeared and he looked more grotesque than normal. "You're going to stay here forever. No one will find you."

Lucy felt herself fall back into another trance. She couldn't see daddy now, but she saw Norman like he once was. Before he'd done the awful thing. She saw mommy sleeping in the bed upstairs and the darkness was a neon blue.

"Mister Sandman…" she sang weakly. "Bring… me a dream…. Make him the cutest… that I've… Ever seen… give him to lips…

The monster's eyes grew wide. Black eyes and not her brother's eyes anymore. Whatever Norman was now, it wasn't human. His second face was his only face now.

"No one will find you!" it screamed and pointed a menacing finger at her.

Lucy heard the door to her little room, her little cell slam shut. Heard 'Mother' lock her inside. Felt the air in the room change from being sealed in. She was alone now. Alone in a morbidly pink bedroom where even the lights glowed a hurtful electric pink and dead animals stared at her with glass eyes.

Lucy saw none of it. Her body staying there and her mind with mommy and daddy again. She could smell the bacon her mother had cooked in the kitchen upstairs. She saw daddy coming to eat in his Sheriff's uniform. Saw him pull her to him and kiss her by the stove, they were always kissing, and she made him eat before his food was cold. She felt happy at seeing them talk. Seeing daddy try to hold mommy's hand and smile at her.

"I'm so alone…" Lucy sang to herself. "Don't have nobody to call my own."

She didn't realize tears were running down her face. Her body laying limp and helpless on her pink bed in the middle of the room. She had made no attempt to flee or find a way out. Her arm hurt too much and it was too pleasant to just give herself over to the daydream.

"Please turn on your magic beam… Mister Sandman bring me a dream." she sang.

 **Sorry for such a late post. Busy day for me. I'm glad there was such a positive response to the last chapter. I was worried it was too dark.**


	50. Chapter 50

50.

~ "Romero." Dylan said nervously. "We should call that detective Chambers."

"We're just going to check on your mother's property." Alex said handing Dylan his back up side arm.

"Check on the property with loaded guns?" Dylan asked sarcastically.

"Yeah." Alex nodded.

The men had arrived at the old house by the motel. It looked just as lonely and unloved as ever. Norma had made this house a nice home when she lived there, but now it was devoid of all the life she'd brought to it.

"How long has it been boarded up?" Dylan asked. He nodded to the uninviting windows and chain linked fence surrounding the property.

Alex check his side arm before answering.

"Since Lucy was born." he admitted. "We couldn't unload the house. We'd sold the motel and investors kept abandoning any projects they started. No one wanted the house with a motel so close by that they didn't own."

"You just keep it locked up?" Dylan asked.

"I drive by and check on things every month." Alex admitted. "To be honest it would be nice just to have vandals burn it down. It's insured for more than we could sell it for now."

"Norman would defiantly come back here." Dylan sighed.

"I kept water and power in the place so the pipes wouldn't freeze." Alex admitted. "Just in case someone wanted to buy it. He could be living here for a while and I wouldn't have known. The place is huge."

Alex unlocked the gate towards the house and felt that unease that always came to him when he was back here. He couldn't help but remember finding Norma half dead that night. The smell of the gas, breaking a window and carrying her into the hallway. Pulling Norman out to because he wasn't sure what had happened. The relief that flooded him when Norma started breathing on her own. Norman sobbing that he shouldn't have come back.

Alex felt the oppressiveness of that night every time he checked on the property. He couldn't force himself to remember the good times he'd experienced in the house. That night had blocked them all out now.

He unlocked the front door and Dylan was quick to follow him inside.  
"Okay, what do we do if Norman has her?" Dylan asked. "You can't shoot him. Mom would never forgive you."

"If Norman has taken my daughter, if he's holding her here, I'll put three bullets in him without a second thought." Alex said honestly. "Your mother will either forgive me or she won't. I have to protect my child, Dylan."

The men had stopped in the foyer and Alex unlocked the door into the house itself.

"Just… maybe we can talk to Norman first. Maybe he just wanted to meet Lucy." Dylan offered. "Just don't do anything you can't take back, Romero."

Alex was about to tell Dylan that Norman had all the chances in the world for talking. The two of them looking up the impressive staircase to the second floor. He was about to say they should split up. About to turn on the lights so they could see where they were going, when something detached from the shadows and moved.

Alex didn't have time to turn around before a heavy clank sounded and Dylan dropped beside him; his face covered in blood.

Alex jumped in surprise and reached for his side arm.

A woman, horrible and pale came into the light. She was grinning at him and holding a large kitchen knife.

Maybe it was the shock of what had happened, but Alex was slower than normal when it came to drawing his side arm. The terrifying woman with sinister black eyes swiped the knife and cut his dominant hand.

Alex felt the sting of it, but didn't register how deep the cut was until blood started flowing out of his wounded hand.

He looked up at the woman in a powder blue dress. It was Norma's house dress. He recognized it anywhere. The woman with dark hair, a pale powdered face and red lipstick was advancing on him. Alex instinctively backing away. His feet hitting something and he tripped. Falling backwards into the living room. He was dazed for a moment that a frail old woman had gotten the best out of both himself and Dylan. Alex looking up at the slender figure still holding the butcher knife. Still grinning a clown like sneer.

"Good girl, Juno." the woman cackled to the taxidermy dog that Alex had tripped over. There was an attempt to sound feminine, but Alex would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Norman?" he said in horror. His step son, Norma's beloved lost child, was like a wicked step mother from a fairy tale.

He was dressed like a woman, but no attempt to be attractive was made. Instead, the effect was grotesque and terrifying.

"Norman." he said again trying to reach his side arm with his other hand. Norman advanced on him in a second and Alex realized that his step son wasn't a scrawny teenager anymore. Norman had put on muscle and weight and it hurt when he plunged the knife into Alex's shoulder.

Maliciously, Norman twisted the blade and Alex let out a cry of pain before his fight instincts finally kicked in. He pushed Norman off him and clumsily freed his side arm. His right hand still pulsing blood and the large kitchen knife still deeply embedded in his shoulder.

Alex pulled back the hammer and fired into the hallway at Norman. The blue robe vanishing down the hall quick as lightning.

Alex knew there was only one place that Norman would retreat to. Norma had told him all about his taxidermy hobby and how he did all his work in the basement. Naturally he would run there. Alex managed to stand up and decided to leave the knife in his shoulder. It could do more damage if he tried to take it out at this point. He looked over Dylan by the stairs. His other step son's face was covered in blood, but he felt a strong pule. Norman must have knocked him out with something. He didn't bother to call 911 or Chambers. Lucy was most certainly in the basement with Norman now. She was in trouble.

Alex kept his gun up as he carefully went to the basement. The acid etched glass on the door looking exactly as it always had. Nothing in the house having changed on the inside.

The door was unlocked and Alex looked down the dark stairs. Music was playing down there somewhere. An old fashioned kind of song that required a band. The type of thing people danced to in the forties and Norma was a sucker for.

The eeriness of the basement, the stillness didn't fool Alex for a second. He looked below the steps for Norman's sister white face hiding in the shadows. The overly powdered makeup would practically glow in the darkness. He didn't see anything and carefully went down to find Lucy.

The music, happy and joyful, was coming from the back of the fruit cellar. The portion of the house that was the original foundation and seldom used by Norma or Norman when they lived here. Alex knew this basement well enough from looking for a good hiding place after he came to live here. Knew that all the junk had been cleared out and the basement looked smaller.

It was then he saw it. Saw the pink neon light burning at the far side of the basement. Saw that there was a door open where before, it had just been a large open space. He could smell new lumber and realized someone had built a room inside the basement. Complete with a metal storm door and many locks.

Alex peered into the room with the bright pink lights and almost stopped breathing in horror.

Lucy was sitting slumped in a white rocking chair. Her face blank and expressionless. Her left arm at a funny angle and she was perfectly dressed in a frilly pink party dress.

His daughter didn't move or even blink when entered the room. Her blue eyes staring lifelessly out at him. Not seeing her father at all.

Alex took a second, just one, to look over the bedroom. It was a nightmarish version of a little girl's room. Everything was pink and white and there were more of Norman's stuffed creations on a bookcase. The poor animals dressed like people in an attempt to be child friendly. The result of was strange and fiendish looking. Nothing in this room was meant for a child, yet Alex knew this was where Lucy was meant to be kept. The big band music stopped and Alex heard the swish of a turntable revolving around and around. Norman had been thoughtful enough to provide a record player for Lucy's imprisonment.

"Lucy?" Alex said. He moved closer to his daughter. Her body slumped lifelessly in the white rocker. He'd been so fixed on finding her, seeing her like this, his didn't notice the figure in the blue robe behind him.

Lucy's blue eyes moved suddenly. Her focus not on her father but on something more dangerous than he could ever be.

Alex saw her eyes move away from him and he turned just in time for Norman's attack.

As if it was a reflex, Alex fired his gun at the monster and missed. Norman pulled out the knife in his shoulder and tried to stab him again. Alex still wasn't prepared for how strong Norman had become over the years. Wasn't ready to have this monster rip his gun away and physical over power him with little effort.

"You should have just come after me!" Alex shouted in furry at the monster who was trying to kill him.

Norman didn't like him fighting back and plunged the knife into Alex's hip before pistol whipping him across the face with his own gun.

Alex was done after that. His vision was fading and he was bleeding all over a horrible pink rug. He collapsed and rolled over on his good side. Feebly trying to stop the bleeding to his shoulder. The knife he'd been stabbed with a second time sticking out sickeningly from his hip.

"You shouldn't have come here, Sheriff." Norman said in his old woman's voice.

Alex winced from the pain in his face, his cut open hand, his shoulder and hip before looking at the monster.

"Get away from her!" he growled savagely when Norman casually went over to the rocking chair. He picked Lucy up as though she were a delicate antique doll. Lucy's eyes growing big, but she didn't move or make a sound. Alex saw clearly her arm had been dislocated.

Norman sat in the rocker now, holding Lucy on his lap. He was smiling at Alex in victory. The offending handgun, useless to him now, sat on a white dresser well out of the Sheriff's reach. Norman picked up an antique hairbrush and started to brush Lucy's long, dark hair.

"Lucy?" he cackled and Alex felt himself seethe with hate. "See what he made mother do? He would have taken you away from me. Taken you away just like he took her away."

Alex was worried about the amount of blood that was pooling out on the pink rug. He was bleeding to death and Lucy would have to watch.

"That's right." Alex shouted. He couldn't bare the sight of this monster touching his daughter. Couldn't stand that Norman had hurt her and would probably do worse to her very soon.

Norman looked at him with cold, black eyes. His red lips growing into a sneer of disgust.

"That's right!" Alex shouted. He gasped slightly in pain from the stab wounds. "I took her away, Norman. I took your mother away. She chose me over you! That's what happened!"

"Be quite!" Norman hissed and pulled roughly on Lucy's hair.

"Look at me!" Alex shouted. Norman's black eyes once more on him and away from Lucy. "I made your mother put you in those places, **Norman**. I made her leave you there. I told her she had to leave you there. I **made** her marry me. I told her that she had to lock you away, **Norman**."

"Shut up!" Norman shouted. His feminine voice gone and Lucy forgotten.  
"I **made** her, Norman!" Alex shouted again. "I made her marry me. I made her go to bed with me. Even when she didn't want to! I made her do things to me, Norman. Things she didn't want to do!"

It was working. Norman was becoming angry. He pushed Lucy away from him. Alex watching in horror as his daughter fell off Norman's lap. Her body falling to floor like she really was just a doll.

"I got her pregnant, Norman." Alex said eagerly. "I got her pregnant so she wouldn't ever be able able to leave me. So she would have to stay with me. I made her have a baby, Norman."

This seemed to be the final straw. Alex gripped ahold of the knife still in his hip. His blood slicked fingers slippery on the handle.

Norman stood up slowly. His teeth revealing a sister glower behind the red lipstick. When Norman attacked him, all Alex had to do was pull out the knife and cut his throat out. For that moment though, he'd forgotten about the handgun Norman had gotten away from him. Forgotten that Norman had put it on the dresser beside the rocking chair.

Norman took the gun daintily in his hands. Alex seeing that he'd gone to the trouble of painting his nails a bright red to match the garish lipstick.  
"I think we've heard enough out you, Sheriff." Norman said in his high pitched voice. His face no longer angry, but now grinning a horrible smile.

Alex felt himself hold his breath when Norman cocked back the hammer.

Three shots rang out in the basement and Lucy saw nothing. She lay crumpled on the floor beside the rocker. Truly a forgotten little doll in 'Mother's' eyes right now. Her body was forgotten and discarded, but in her mind she was securely settled between her parents. They were on either side of her in the big bed upstairs and she felt safe and protected by them. Her arms wrapped around the yellow bunny while mommy sang to her in a high clear voice.

"Mister Sandman, bring me a dream. Make him the cutest, that I've ever seen."

 **Gruesome. Isn't it?**


	51. Chapter 51

51.

~ Alex had stopped breathing when Norman, in all his repressed furry, pointed his own gun at him. Strangely enough, Alex felt calm at the prospect of dying. He regretted very little in life. He didn't regret killing bad men who hurt people in this town. He didn't regret for a second marrying Norma and especially having Lucy. They had been the happiest years of his life and he felt his sprits pick up just thinking of them. No matter what Norman did to him now, he couldn't ever take away the past eight years Alex had stolen from fate.

He looked at Lucy's limp little body and felt himself pray for her. He was a parent to a helpless child. He understood, from the moment he held his newborn daughter, why Norma had always been so protective of her son.

"Lucy." he said calmly to the perfectly still form laying on the floor. His daughter hadn't moved since Norman roughly pushed her off his lap.

Norman was coming. Advancing on him with a loaded gun and he was going to kill him this time. Alex would die instantly and he couldn't protect his daughter anymore. He felt real pain worse than any gun shot or stab wound at that realization.

"Lucy, it's going to be okay." Alex said. "I promise."

Alex held his breath again when Norman aimed the gun at his head. Three shots ringing out in the dark basement. Alex flinching at the noise that echoed all around him.

He saw a puff of red, almost like smoke, bloom from Norman's blue robe. The white face becoming paler as he looked down in shock at his chest.

Three gunshot wounds to the chest and Norman Bates was still standing. Still looking dumbstruck at the blood seeping onto his mother's robe.

Alex looked behind him and saw Dylan, his face still covered in blood holding the spare side arm he'd given him. Norma's oldest son looking angrily at the monster his brother had become.

"Dylan?" Norman said in a weak little girl's voice. "Oh, Dylan. Honey, how could you?"

Alex felt himself panic at the sight of Norman still standing up. The blood flowing freely out of his chest as the strange and fearsome creature started to cackle.

"Dylan, I wouldn't have hurt a **fly**!" Norman laughed. His voice still high pitched and Alex cringed at the sight of that ghastly smile.

Norman held the gun up to his brother now.

"Dylan, shoot!" Alex shouted when he realized Norman still had enough strength to murder them all.

Dylan, ever reliable, didn't need to be told twice. Norman's head exploded when Dylan shot him at close range. The loud bang caused Alex's ears to start ringing.

He watched in muted horror as Norman's body collapsed onto the pink rug next to him. Half his face blown away and looking like ground meat. The smell of hot blood and gun powder filling the air and Alex started coughing at the stink of it.

"Get Lucy!"he shouted once the ringing had stopped. "Don't let her see."

Dylan took a second to take in what he'd done to his brother. A brother he so obviously wanted to love.  
"Dylan!" Alex shouted. His step-son turning to him as if in a trance before snapping back to reality.

"Are you okay? He stabbed you!" Dylan said. His eyes were wide with concern for the Sheriff.

"Get Lucy!" Alex waved to his daughter's still body beside the rocker. "Don't let her see, Dylan. Don't let her see any of it."

Dylan didn't want to leave him but he nodded and stepped over Norman's body to kneel beside Lucy.

Alex breathed a sigh of relief when he heard his child moan and cry out when Dylan helped her sit up. He watched his step-son peel off his coat and wrap it over Lucy's head before gently picking her up.

"It's just a game we're playing, Lu-Lu." Dylan said in a happy voice. "Your mom and dad are gonna be so happy to see you."

Alex felt his muscles relax a little when Lucy started crying and saying she wanted to go home. He could hear Dylan placing the little girl on the basement steps and telling her not to move. Hear his savior come rushing back to the pink room to help him up.

"Romero." Dylan panted. "I called 911, told them to send cops and ambulances. I saw the blood on the carpet upstairs. The bullet holes on the wall."

"Good." Alex groaned and let Dylan help him to sit up. "I want you to stay with Lucy. She's hurt and I don't want her to be alone."

"I will. I had to make sure you were going to make it." Dylan said and looked sadly at his brother's body.  
Alex saw and understood what Dylan had done.

"I had to." the younger man said miserably. "He was going to kill you. I don't know… why was he dressed like that?"

"I don't know." Alex breathed. He reached out and gripped tightly to Dylan's shoulder. "Thank you, son."

Dylan nodded and helped the Sheriff stand. Alex felt dizzy and tried not to lean on his step-son too much. Dylan was strong and capable enough to help him limp out of Lucy's pink room.

"Mom might forgive me for killing him." Dylan reasoned. "She wouldn't be able to forgive you."

"Your mom being mad is the least of our worries." Alex said once they reached the bottom of the basement stairs. Lucy was sitting there with Dylan's coat wrapped around her shoulders. Her expression unreadable and her blue eyes vacant from shock.  
"Lucy?" Alex called to his daughter. Dylan helping him sit down on the step next to her.

"I'll go and flag down the ambulance. They'll be here any second." Dylan said and raced up the stairs.

"Lucy?" Alex asked the little girl. "You're safe now. Your mom and I are going to take you home really soon."

Lucy didn't blink and she started out at nothing.  
"Lucy?" Alex asked. He was feeling light headed from the blood loss. "Lucy, I need you to say something."

Outside, he could hear sirens from police cars and ambulances.

"Don't let… Mother catch you here." Lucy said slowly. Her voice sounding tinny and far away.

"What?" Alex asked.

"Mother wouldn't like you being here." Lucy said to the shadows.

~ Norma ran through the emergency room, the same place she gave birth to her daughter, hardly believing that her baby was alive.

Emma had gotten a call from Dylan as the paramedics were loading Lucy and Alex into waiting ambulances.

"Just meet us at the hospital." He told her before the paramedics insisted on looking at his head wound.

Norman Bates, still wearing his mother's blue robe harsh makeup and a wig, was loaded into the coroner's van with no one to grieve over him now.

"Lucy and Alex Romero?" Norma asked pulling a nurse aside.

"You'll have to talk to a doctor." the nurse said quickly.

Norma hated being in the hospital around people who couldn't give her a strait answer.  
"My daughter and husband were brought in." she asked a man in a white coat.

"Romero's in surgery." a familiar voice said from behind them.

Norma turned and saw her son Dylan with a white bandage on his head. His shirt covered in blood and a general look of annoyance on his face.  
"Dylan!" Emma gasped. "What happened? You found Lucy?"

"She's gonna be okay." Dylan nodded and looked guiltily at Norma.  
"Where is she?" Norma breathed "Alex is in surgery? What the hell happened?"

She was more annoyed than anything. She felt left out her daughter's recovery and it hardly seemed fair she was among the last to know.

"Mom." Dylan said slowly and pulled her to a more secluded part of the intake room. Nurses and other staff members were watching them closely. In a few hours, the news would be all over town.

"What?" Norma cried.  
"Mom, it was Norman." Dylan said. "He did this. He took Lucy."

She shook her head.  
"No, Norman hasn't been back here in years. He's never even seen Lucy. I tried to give him pictures and he didn't care about her." she said.

"Mom, he took her. He gave her those presents and he took her to the old house. He took her, mom." Dylan said.

Emma had started crying and Norma shook her head. Still disbelieving.

"Norman is doing fine. He's living on his own. He's past all that." she told him.

"Mom, Norman took Lucy." Dylan said harshly. "He took her to the old house and when Romero and I went to look there, he hit me over the head with your old frying pan and stabbed your husband twice."

Norma recoiled from the horrible accusations.

"Norman doesn't even know Lucy!" she hissed back at him. "He would come to me first and I haven't seen him in three years. He kept refusing to even talk to me. He wouldn't do this."

"He did this." Dylan nodded. "Mom, he tried to kill you. He took Lucy and tried to kill me and Romero."

"I want to talk to a doctor." Norma stepped away from her son. "Can someone tell me what's going on with my husband and daughter?"

Her voice was loud and demanding in the emergency room. The nurses all looked scared of Mrs. Norma Romero.

The mother of that horrible psycho Norman Bates.

~ "Your husband is already out of surgery." Doctor Swift was saying calmly. "He was lucky. The stab wounds were deep, but they didn't puncture any organs."

"He was stabbed?" Norma questioned. Her mind still rejecting such violence had happened to her husband and child.  
"I'm afraid he had a concussion to. His attacker hit him pretty hard. We've given him some medication to ease the swelling." Swift went on.  
"Lucy?" Norma asked. "I need to see her."

"Your daughter is being examined still." Swift told her. His tone never working the worried wife and mother up with all the excitement. "The good news is her only injury seems to be a dislocated shoulder. We've already popped it back into place and given her some pain medications."

"Okay." Norma breathed. "Can I see her?"

"Mrs. Romero, we had to do an exam for sexual assault." Swift told her. Norma felt her chest tighten and her vision fade slightly.

"She was…"

"At first glance there appears to be no trauma to suggest that she'd been molested." Swift said quickly. "We still have to do the exam though to be sure."

Norma was blinking back tears and spotted Dylan and Emma holding back a few feet.

"I… I was told my other son… Norman Bates…" she whispered. She knew it was true. Knew Dylan wasn't lying about Norman doing this. She just didn't want to believe it. Not yet anyway.

"Detective Chambers will discuss that with you." Swift said. "I'm afraid my job is to treat the living, Mrs. Romero."

Norma winced and felt her body grow cold. She knew what Swift meant by that. Knew in her bones that Norman, her son, was dead.

"I'll have a nurse come get you once Lucy's exam is completed. Should be anytime now. Your husband is still under from the surgery but he managed to stay conscious until they started to prep him. That's always a good sign." Swift told her.

Norma hardly heard what Swift was saying.

Emma and Dylan were guiding her to a row of chairs so she wouldn't faint.

"It's going to be okay." Emma was saying.

"Lucy is going to be fine." Dylan added. "Romero, he's an old man, but he's strong. You'll all be fine."

Norma heard nothing. There was a roaring in her ears that sounded like she had started screaming.

~ Lucy sat on the edge of her hospital bed and wasn't sure if any of this was real or not. She hated hospitals more than her mother did. Just last year, she'd been on her roller-skates and took a bad fall. She'd hit the sidewalk so hard she heard a snap. Her arm hurting worse than any pain she had ever felt. She screamed and Mr. Dumas, who'd been out with his cats came rushing over to her.

He called her Gracie and told her that her arm was broken. Lucy was still afraid of him back then, but she sensed that he wanted to help her. His mind lived in another time and she could tell that he was worried for her. Mrs. Brennan had heard Lucy scream and came rushing out of her house. Tommy's mother scooping her up like she weighed nothing and putting her in the back seat of her car.

She'd taken her to the hospital just like Lucy had been her own child. Her parents coming just as a nurse was asking her what color cast she wanted.

"Lucy, you have to be more careful." her mother sighed. Her father looked a little impressed with her broken arm.

"Look at my brave girl. Breaking bones and everything." he smiled.  
"Alex, don't encourage her." her mother had snapped.

Lucy had picked out a pink wrapping to go on her cast and the nurse even applied some carefully selected decals to put over the cast for added decoration.

"All your friends will want to sign your cast now." her father told her when the time came for them to leave. She felt very foolish for breaking her arm in the first place, but the benefits were worth it.

Her father had carried her out of the emergency room in one arm. Her mother made her her favorite dinner when they got home. Uncle Dylan and Aunt Emma had sent her a get well teddy bear that arrived it it's own box and had her name on the mailing label. Her father had brought her a big bouquet of pink roses to her get well to. He had been right about her friends wanting to sign her cast. All the other kids thought her broken arm was amazing. Many of them spending the next few weeks trying to break their bones to.

Lucy eventually got tired of her cast. It was itchy and smelled bad. Her arm would ache and mommy had to give her pain medication. She had a hard time putting her own clothes on and mommy had to go back to helping her get dressed and bathe every night. Lucy had been glad to get that stupid cast off.

Her parents taking her out for ice cream once she was free of the itchy, smelly thing. Her mother saying the ice cream would help heal her bones, but not to go breaking anything else.

"It's okay, monkey." her father had teased with a smile. "I've got good insurance. You go break as many bones as you want."

"Alex!" her mother scolded.

Lucy shook her head. She didn't want to break her bones ever again.

Now she was back in the hospital and her arm hurt, but it wasn't broken.

Doctor Swift, mommy said he was the same doctor who delivered her, had taken her limp and useless arm and looked it over carefully. His hands had been very strong like her father's. He gave her a little smile and told her hold tight to the nurse with her good arm. He said take a deep breath and she felt him push and pop her shoulder back into place.

It had happened so fast Lucy hadn't had a chance to cry out at the potential for pain. She was amazed to find her arm working again. Like she had been a broken toy and now she was whole once more.  
"I've never seen such a brave patient." Swift told her. "You should see some of the kids I get in here, Lucy. The boys always cry and scream. I'm going to tell them how you didn't cry at all. My brave girl. Very proud of you."

She'd been glad that she hadn't cried. She didn't know why she didn't. Maybe because she wasn't sure if this place was real or not. A nurse put a needle in her arm because the doctor was worried she was dehydrated. Everyone telling her how wonderful and brave she was. A lady doctor had come in and helped Lucy remove the pink dress 'Mother' had put on her. Doctor Swift having already cut part of it off to fix her shoulder.

The lady doctor was very nice and she asked questions Lucy had never been asked before.

"When you were with that man, did he touch you where you go to the bathroom?" the lady doctor asked. She helped Lucy change into a hospital gown and even took her underwear away.

"No." Lucy said numbly. "I… I had an accident."

Her lower lip trembled at the sight of her underpants. Mommy and daddy would be disappointed she had a wet herself.

"I had an accident like a baby." she whimpered in shame.

"That's okay." the lady doctor said with a kind smile. "It happens to people older than you."

The lady doctor wasn't done with Lucy. She asked all sorts of strange questions. If Norman had made her take her clothes off. Did he watch her change? Did he put his hands down her underpants? Did he make Lucy touch him? Did he make Lucy see any parts of his body?

She didn't understand what was being asked and only told the lady doctor about the dresses Norman made her put on. One as Norman and one as 'Mother'.

"He had on a dress and wore a lot of make up." Lucy said when the doctor made her lay down.

"You're going to feel my hands on you, but it won't hurt, I promise." the lady doctor said.

Lucy felt funny about having this stranger look at her privates when she didn't have unaware on.

"Everything looks good." the lady doctor smiled. "I'm going to see if your mommy can come in."

"Okay." Lucy said and sat up on the edge of the hospital bed. She wasn't sure what all of that was about, but maybe it had something to do with not wearing her zebra or rainbow legs. Mommy telling her she always had to wear them so people wouldn't see up her skirt.

She waited for her parents to come, but Aunt Emma and Uncle Dylan came into her room instead.  
"Lucy?" Aunt Emma smiled. "Oh! I'm so happy to see you!"

Aunt Emma gave her a big hug and smoothed back her hair. Uncle Dylan had a bandage over his head.

"What happened?" Lucy asked him.

"I was ridding bikes with Elliot and I fell." Uncle Dylan said dramatically. "I landed on my head so nothing serious was hurt."

"So remember to wear a helmet, Lu-Lu." Aunt Emma smiled.

"Where's mommy and daddy?" Lucy asked.

"They will be here very soon." Aunt Emma told her.

Lucy sensed that something was off. That her Aunt an Uncle were hiding something. She could see bad things. Blood and stitches and mommy crying.  
"Are they okay?" she asked.

"Your mom is just fine." Uncle Dylan said.

"Daddy?"

"He's going to be fine." Uncle Dylan said. "He just had a little fall like I did. It means he gets to stay home with you for a while."

"That's right!" Aunt Emma smiled. "You and your daddy can watch TV together all day."

"Where's Norman?" Lucy asked.

She watched her Aunt and Uncle looked panicked. Their faces telling her all she needed to know.

"He's gone?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, Lu-Lu. He's gone." her uncle sighed.

Lucy nodded. She knew her uncle was a lot like her father. That they didn't feel the need to lie to her about complicated grown up things. She knew her uncle told her the truth about her father being alright and Norman being gone. That Norman was gone forever and she never had to see him again.  
"I'm glad." Lucy admitted. "He… he was bad."

 **It was a long chapter and I know some parts were disturbing. Especially Lucy being examined. I felt it was important to the story.**


	52. Chapter 52

52.

~ "Dylan and I will go see Lucy." Emma said quickly. Norma looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror and feebly wiped at the red marks from so much crying. News of Norman's death had felt like she'd been punched in the gut.

"No, I need to see her." Norma moaned.

"Norma, you've been crying and you're still upset. You know how intuitive Lucy can be. She'll sense it and right now we need everyone to stay as calm as possible." Emma told her.

Norma let out a long sigh.

"Doctor Swift said Norman was dead." she said. "You think that's true?"

Emma looked away and pretend to be busy finding something in her purse.

"Yes. I think he's gone." she said at last. "I'm sorry."

"You think Alex killed him?" Norma asked. Her heart breaking at the idea that the love of her life had killed her child.

"I don't know." Emma whispered.

"Oh." Norma cried softly. This couldn't be real. Couldn't be her reality. In a million years she never pictured herself here. Having to decide which child to see first. The living or the dead.

"Dylan and I will talk to Lucy. She hasn't been alone since she was brought it and Doctor Swift says she's fine. Alex is still in recovery and it's going to take a while to wake up from the medication they give you. Trust me, I know." Emma said.

Norma wrapped her arms around her chest.

"We need you to be calm and collected when Lucy sees you." Emma reminded her.

Norma took a deep breath and nodded.

"I'm going to see Norman." she decided.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Emma said.

"I need to see him. I need to see his body. I'll spend the rest of my life not believing he's really responsible… that he's really gone… I need to see him." Norma insisted.

~ She understood why Emma didn't want her to go down to the basement of the hospital. The hospital basement acted as the town's morgue and was where all the recently deceased were taken by default.

"We're still trying to piece together what happened." Detective Chambers was saying. The two women riding the elevator down to the lower levels alone.

"Norman took Lucy." Norma said numbly.

"That much we know." Chambers said. "We found receipts of the fairy statue in an old car parked behind the house. What we don't know is why he was dressed like he was. Why he built the room."

"What room?" Norma asked. "What do you mean dressed like he was?"

She and Chambers stepped off the elevator and they were alone in the cold and empty hallway.

Chambers sighed.

"I can't tell you too much, Mrs. Romero. This is still an ongoing investigation." she said.

"Tell me anyway." Norma said simply.

"When we arrived in the house, we found that someone, most likely Norman, had built a small room inside the basement. It was painted pink and finished for a girl Lucy's age." Chambers looked saddened but she went on. "There were a lot of locks on the steel door to the room, Mrs. Romero."

Norma didn't understand.

"Locks." she repeated.

"To lock someone in." Chambers nodded.

Norma took a deep breath. Alex was a fan of crime shows and watched them all the time. Norma hated them, but she'd seen enough to understand what it meant to have a little room in the basement with locks on the door. A place where Lucy would never be found.

' _Lucy's okay. Alex is okay._ ' she told herself.

"When you see Norman's body, I need you to prepare yourself. Norman had applied face paint and was wearing a wig." Chambers went on.

"What?" Norma asked in disbelief.

"He was dressed like a woman. I was told by your other son that Norman was wearing an old robe of yours and that he was talking in a feminine voice. That Lucy referred to Norman as _mother_ when she was rescued." Chambers said.

"Norman doesn't do that." Norma shook her head and tried to shake away the creeping memory from years ago. Dylan telling her how Norman thought he was her. How he was wearing her robe and acting strange. "He… he hasn't done that in a… in a very long time."

"We're still processing his body." Chambers warned. You'll only be able to see him with the make up on. We're also going to keep half his face covered."

"Why?" Norma asked.

"The gunshot that proved fatal was to the head, Mrs. Romero." Chamber said frankly.

The two women started walking again. Norma trying not to pass out. Still telling herself this wasn't real.  
"Did Alex shoot my son?" she asked.  
"No. Dylan Masset said he was the one who shot Norman. Three times in the chest and once in the head. He claimed Norman was about to shoot your husband, Alex Romero, at close range. That even after he was shot in the chest, Norman was capable of firing a gun." Chambers explained. "We found the Sheriff's service weapon at the scene. Still clutched in Norman's hand, cocked and loaded. Sheriff Romero had been stabbed twice and struck in the face hard enough to cause a concussion. Dylan Masset also had a serious head injury. We won't be pursuing charges against Dylan Masset for killing Norman Bates. It was self defense of himself, his step father and his younger sister."

Norma nodded. She was too conflicted to feel anything right now. Her life was becoming a operatic tragedy at this point. There was no villain in this story. Not really. No one who was solely to blame for all her misery. Her son had shot and killed her other son to protect her daughter and her husband. She couldn't be angry at Dylan for what he had been forced to do. Neither could she be happy about the end result. Even with Lucy, Alex and Dylan safe, her other son was on a cold metal slab.

There was no happy ending for her for the same reasons. Norma was the only person in the world who truly loved Norman. She knew she would be the only one who would mourn him to. She knew that Alex would hate Norman for the rest of his days. That he would purge his presence from their home forever. No more photo albums or listening to his wife's memories of how sweet a baby he'd been. Lucy would be forever traumatized by her experience and both father and daughter might even blame her for bringing Norman into their lives at all.

Norma gasped when Chambers opened the door to the exam room. The city's medical examiner was standing by the table and her son's body covered with a white paper sheet.

"Mrs. Romero." the examiner said. "I'm so glad to hear your husband and daughter will be alright." he said soberly. "And I'm so sorry that you're here." he said nodding to the body of her son.

"You don't have to do this." Chambers reminded her. "We can ID him through finger prints."

"I need to see him." Norma whispered.

"Don't be shocked by the make up." The examiner said. "It's white grease paint. A little shocking at first and we can't take it off till the exam is complete."

Norma nodded and the mortician carefully peeled back the paper sheet covering Norman's face. Another paper sheet had been laid carefully over Norman's damaged face, but his mother let out a cry when she saw him.

No make up or red lipstick could hide her son from her.  
"Oh, Norman." she whispered. Her eyes filling with tears. No matter what he'd done, he was still her child. She'd carried him, gave birth to him, nursed him and raised him. She had loved him just as much as Lucy, and sadly, a little more than Dylan.

She refused to feel ashamed for mourning her child.

"Norman, I'm sorry." she whispered. She smoothed out his hair, still fluffy and soft as it had been as a child. Chambers and the mortician moving away to give her some time with her son.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't help you. I'm so sorry… that you suffered for so long." she confessed. "I don't care what anyone says about you. About what you did. You were a good son. You made me so proud." she told him.

His eyes were closed and Norman looked like he was sleeping. Aside from the pale face paint and red lips, her son still looked innocent and kind.

"I forgive you, Norman. For what you did to me; that night with the gas. I know you were hurting. I forgive you for shutting me out and blaming me. I forgive you for… for whatever you did to Lucy. I have to go back to her now. I have to be her mother and try to help her not to become like you. I have to go back to Alex because he loves me. He's always loved me even though I don't deserve it sometimes. I love him to and we've been happy together." she told her son.

She wiped away tears and covered his bare chest with he paper sheet. Her mother's instinct still strong enough to think about his comfort. Even with her child gone.

"Norman." she said soberly. "I love you. I always will. Even if you're not here. Okay?"

She nodded to herself and covered her son completely. Smoothing out the paper sheet so it was nice and neat.

She walked over to the examiner and said in a shaky voice.

"After you've finished with the exam, I want his body cremated."

"Of course." the mortician said. "Which funeral home?"

"It doesn't matter." Norma shook her head. "There won't be a service."

She took a moment to draw a shaky breath.  
"I'll pick up the ashes myself. Don't call Sheriff Romero." she said.  
"Of course." the examiner said sympathetically.

Norma nodded and left the city morgue. She had said her goodbyes to her son. She had completed her business with the dead. Now she had to take care of the living.

~ "Mommy!" Lucy cried out fiercely when Norma walked into her daughter's hospital room.

Norma felt the weight of her son's loss vanish when she saw her daughter. She started smiling and was quick to rush over to her bedside.

"Lucy!" she grinned when her daughter wrapped her arms around her. Holding her so tightly, she might never let go.

"Mommy I missed you! I wanna go home!" Lucy cried.

"It's alright." Norma said soothingly. Dylan and Emma had given them some space, but stayed in the room with them just in case.

"It's okay now, Lucy." Norma said soothingly.

"I want daddy. I wanna go home." Lucy demanded.

Norma pulled her daughter onto her lap and started rocking her.

"We're not going home just yet." she said. "We're going to stay with your Aunt and Uncle in Seattle for a while."

"Really?" Lucy asked hopefully.

It had been decided by Norma alone, that White Pine Bay was no place for the Romero family just now. That word would get out soon about Norman Bates and that the Sheriff's wife was his mother. Alex would face criticism for his marriage to her and Lucy would undoubtedly be tormented for having Norman Bates for an older brother.

Then there would be the social stigma of being kidnapped and possibly sexually harmed. Even if she hadn't been touched that way, people would assume she had.

"That's a good idea." Dylan nodded. He understood why the family needed to leave White Pine Bay now and never come back. "We have the guest room and Lucy can sleep with Elliot in his room."

"No, I want to sleep with you and daddy." Lucy demanded. Her face was buried in Norma's chest.

"Okay." Norma whispered. She wanted her baby to stay with her forever.

"Romero is out of surgery." Dylan nodded to the door. "I'm going to go check on him. Let him know what the plan is."

Norma gave her surviving son a gentle smile and nod. She was surprised how easily she forgave him for killing Norman. How it felt like a weight had been lifted from her knowing she didn't have to worry about her youngest son. That she didn't have to be angry at her oldest. That it was over now and she was free.  
"I'll go to the house." Emma said. She was trying not to cry from the stress of the situation. "I'll pack up some things for all of you."

"Okay." Norma said and fished her house keys out of her purse.

"I'll text you when I get there and you… well you can tell me what to pack for all of you. What you'll need right away. We can hire movers for everything else." she said.

"Are we moving, mommy?" Lucy asked.

"Yes." Norma said and breathed in the smell of her daughter's hair. "You, your daddy and I are going to live in a whole new place."

"With Uncle Dylan and Aunt Emma?" Lucy asked hopefully.  
"I don't know." Norma said brightly. "But it's going to be good to just start over. Don't you think?"

Lucy nodded and waited until they were alone in the room.  
"Mommy, I'm sorry I went with Norman. I'm really sorry I went with him." she confessed.

"Shhh." Norma said. "It wasn't your fault, honey."

"He was so nice. He was the nicest person ever. He was really nice to me. Then he was really… then he was bad." Lucy said.

"I know." Norma said softly.

"He was scary." Lucy admitted. "He became another person. Norman... he turned into another person and… and then… then Norman was gone."

"You're safe now. He can't hurt you." Norma reassured her. "Not ever again."

"I know. I know he's gone." Lucy sighed. "But what if _mother_ comes back?"

 **This chapter was hard to write because no matter what Norman Bates was, and yes he's awful, he's still Norma's child. How awful must it be to lose a child to death. No matter what they've done to you. It must be very painful.**

 **On the show, the lest ep of season 4, I felt sorry for Norman. Even though he had killed her, he still lost a parent. I can speak from personal experience that it's very difficult losing a parent with whom you were close to. You've lost the connection to your past and you feel very unprotected in life without that parent there. I could feel for him being in that big empty house and not having his mother there. Of having her memory there, but knowing she would never be there again with him.**


	53. Chapter 53

53.

~ Alex woke up with a start. He felt like he'd over slept and was late to an important meeting. His heart was beating fast when he pulled himself out of a deep and peaceful sleep. Panicked at letting his guard down long enough to rest at all.

He didn't know where he was at first. The room and bed were unfamiliar to him and everything was dark. He could hear beeping and noticed a TV was on, but the sound was off.

Alex tried to think, to remember what happened and was drawing a blank. This wasn't his home. It wasn't his bed. Where was Norma?

"Alex?" came a soothing voice on his right.

Alex turned to see his wife slip out of a bed next to his. He saw his daughter Lucy had been sleeping there with her mother. The two of them watching TV and waiting for him to wake up.

"Norma." Alex breathed and winced at the pain in his shoulder. "What happened?"

His hip hurt and his vision felt fuzzy. It was clearing up slowly and returning things to focus. His wife was pulling up a chair next to his bed and Alex understood now that he was in a hospital.

"They took you in for emergency surgery." Norma whispered. He squinted at her and slowly her face came into view.

"You had lost a lot of blood and you had a head injury." Norma explained. He looked down at his hand when he felt her soft fingers make contact.

"Lucy?" Alex asked worriedly.

"She's fine." Norma nodded and gave him a weak smile. "She wanted to be in the same room as you. I think she was worried."

Alex relaxed back into the bed. Everything was coming back to him now. The house by the motel, the pink room, Norman…

"Is Dylan…" he breathed.  
"He's fine to." Norma whispered and looked back at their sleeping daughter. "We're making arrangements to go and stay with Dylan and Emma until things quite down. Detective Chambers says it's becoming a media circus right now."

"Norman." Alex said simply.

His wife looked sad and she said nothing. Her eyes refusing to meet his.

"Was Lucy hurt?" he asked.

Norma shook her head.  
"She had… um… she had a dislocated shoulder, but it wasn't too bad." Norma said. "There were no other injuries."

"He didn't?" Alex asked cautiously.

"No." Norma shook his head.  
Alex swallowed hard.

"Dylan shot Norman, because he was going to kill me. He had to." Alex told her.  
"I know." Norma nodded. Her expression blank and unreadable. "Detective Chambers says they won't be pursing criminal charges against Dylan. They know it was self defense."

"I'm sorry." Alex sighed.

She shook her head and he could see the tears she was trying to fight.

"I don't want to talk about Norman anymore." she said. "I want to get you and Lucy out of here and to Seattle until all this mess blows over."

"Okay." Alex nodded. "I'll have to take a leave of absence. Given the situation I'm sure it won't be a problem."

Norma nodded.

"We need to plan Norman's funeral." he offered.

She shook her head.  
"No. I don't want to have a service for him. I already saw his body downstairs. I said my goodbyes there." she said stubbornly.

"Norma." he sighed. He wished she hadn't seen Norman like that. Not with half his face shot off and the rest still covered in that awful white makeup. He hadn't been there to stop her though. To stop his wife from punishing herself for her son's actions.

"I said my goodbyes already, Alex." she said coldly. "I just want to concentrate on you and Lucy right now."

"Okay." he said sadly.

She glanced back at their daughter. Lucy's long dark hair was spilled over the hospital pillow and she looked untroubled in sleep.

"How much does she remember?" he asked.

"Everything." Norma admitted. "She keeps saying _Mother_ is going to hurt her. She says _Mother_ like she's really afraid. Like _Mother_ is the boogie man. I know she's not talking about me. She knows Norman is gone… knows he was bad. We can't seem to convince her it's safe now."

"We will." Alex said. "We should get her into some therapy as soon as possible."

He half expected Norma to argue. She had been suspicious of mental health doctors since he'd known her. Not that anyone could blame her for distrusting them. Not after all she'd been through.

"I think that's a good idea." she said at last. "But in Seattle."

"Okay." he agreed.

He glanced back at Lucy.

"I'm just glad she's okay." he admitted. "I thought we'd never see her again."

For the first time since Lucy went missing, Norma smiled.

"Why am I not surprised my handsome Sheriff saved the day again?" she said.

"I don't know about saving anything." He said crankily. He looked down at his heavily bandaged shoulder. "I feel like I got my ass handed to me."

"Well, I think you're very heroic, Sheriff." Norma said and leaned over to kiss him.

He felt happiness break apart the guilt and pain of what had happened that day. Felt his wife's reassuring love smooth over his worries.

She was smiling again. Her grief not allowing her to radiate joy, but she wasn't lost in her own sorrow.

"I mean, even if you did only marry me to get me in bed." she said knowingly.  
"Oh. I shouldn't have said that." Alex groaned remembering his drunken rant last night.

"At least I was worth the wait." she reminded him.

"Yes, you were." Alex agreed. "I still shouldn't have said it."

"You know you always tell the truth when your drunk." she reminded him. "Besides, I was kinda sexy. Hearing how you wanted me."

"I've always wanted you, you know that." he told her.

"It's nice to hear it once in a while." she whispered.

He pulled her hand towards him.  
"Come here, Mrs. Romero." he said. She stood up and curled into the narrow hospital bed with him. Alex relishing in having the love of his life beside him again. Even if the bed was too small.

"What about Lucy?" Norma whispered. Her nose brushing against his chin from the closeness.

"I'll keep an eye on her. You should get some sleep." he whispered. "I've slept enough."

~ Media circus was an understatement. The news was flooded the next morning with images of Norman Bates, the old house and the Bates Motel. All the major news networks had converged on White Pine Bay and were updating on a horrific and gory story.

"We wanted to tell you first before you saw it on TV." Chambers said.

Norma had stolen a peak at Lucy watching cartoons in the family's hospital room. Her and Alex had been woken up early that morning to an intrusive phone call from a reporter asking about Norman.

"What's on TV?" Alex asked.

"It seems Norman Bates is bigger news than we thought." Chambers said with concern.

"How big?" Norma asked. "I mean, he kidnapped his sister and held her for less than a day. There can't be that much of a story."

"We're getting reports and inquiries from other states right now." Chambers said. "We traced the car Norman was driving to a missing woman named Mary Anne Crane. A month ago she was traveling cross country and stopped at a motel. She was never seen or heard from again. Norman Bates was working there at the time. He vanished as soon as a private detective traced Miss Crane to the motel. There have been a total of five missing women within the last year. All of them believed to have stayed at a motel when they went missing. All of these motels were small, out of the way places and all of them employed Norman Bates at the time of the disappearances."

"Wait." Alex shook his head. "I know for a fact that Norman was living in Kentucky until three years ago."

"And he was getting better. He'd been to treatment for years. Got a college degree and everything." Norma added.

"Norman was living in Kentucky." Chambers said. "He was working on a ranch that rehabilitated horses and adults with PTSD. Then the place shut down and Norman vanished off the radar. His out patient therapist said he had stopped coming to sessions and wasn't picking up his medication. He's been on anti psychotic medication since he was eighteen. Maybe he thought he could function without them."

"Why…" Norma's lip trembled and she tried not to show the horrible swell of emotion. She no longer had the energy to deny Norman was a monster. Her son had proven what he was over and over again.

"We don't know why he took Lucy right now. Why he was dressed like that. Why he killed those women. Unfortunately, the media is able to put the story together better than we are." Chambers said. "They have interviews with people who knew Norman and it's only a matter of time before they get to you. Before they figure out that Lucy was his sister and that your his mother, Mrs. Romero."

"We're going to stay in Seattle for a few weeks." Alex said. He glanced back at Lucy in the hospital room. She was still watching her cartoon. Sooner or later, she would turn on the TV and there would be a special report about herself. Detailing the psycho her brother was.

"That's a good idea, Sheriff." Chambers said. "You may want to think about a permanent move if this doesn't go away soon."

"Permanent?" Norma gasped.

"To be honest, I've never see something like this. We have this entire wing closed off and the police are having the house Norman took Lucy to on guard round the clock. Apparently people want to break in and look around." Chambers said.

"Great." Alex said darkly. "Our family's going to be a made for TV movie."

"It looks that way. That awful TV lawyer, the one who's always looks like she's eating her own face? She's been throwing housewives up in arms since the story broke. It's not a recovered kidnapped child anymore. It's a serial killer. With serial killers, all the freaks and bottom feeders come out." Chambers warned.

"We need to leave." Norma said. She could feel the panic rising up. "Alex, we need to get Lucy away from here. She can't see this."

Her husband nodded. Both of them turning to check on Lucy, the little girl growing board with cartoons and trying to find the remote.

~ "Will's place is down the street." Dylan said brightly. "He can't stand being too far away from Emma."  
"Where is Will now?" Alex asked. His stepson was driving the family car down a comfortable neighborhood that was once populated by a healthy middle class in the 1970's. Now it was a home for hipsters and whole food enthusiasts.

"He's going to stay with us in the guest room." Dylan said. "It's perfect, Romero. In case anyone comes looking for you, they'll think you'll be at our place. Will is gonna answer the door and tell them to piss off and they'll think they have the wrong house. You, mom and Lucy will be at Will's house and no one will be the wiser."

"Are you sure Will's okay with this?" Norma asked.

"Oh, yeah." Dylan said. "He's looking forward to telling reporters where to go."

"Mommy, I thought we were going home." Lucy complained. Alex glanced back at his daughter. Norma had braided Lucy's hair tightly so she looked like a boy at first glance. She was hardly recognizable under the baseball cap he had made her wear.

All three of them, Dylan included, had snuck out of White Pine Bay, out of Oregon, at one in the morning. Chambers taking them out of the hospital in a mini van with dark tinted windows. From there, Dylan had carried them out of state on the highway and avoiding airports. Emma had returned to Seattle the day before with clothes and other things they would need for a few weeks. The Romero's not able to go home again with the press camping out at their front door.

Mrs. Brennan and Detective Chambers had already started packing up their things to be shipped to them. Dylan and Emma would try to help, but the press might connect them to Norman Bates to. It was Norman's final and unseen revenge against his mother and her new family. They had lived though this ordeal, but they could never go home again. The media coverage was becoming out of control in just a few days.

At least Will's house was comfortable and safe from prying. No one except their immediate family and Detective Chambers knew they were here.

Lucy wasn't happy about not being home and not being allowed to watch TV. Alex even disconnecting it from the wall. She wanted to be back in her room. Back in with her toys and her friends. She didn't like it here and was highly expressive about the situation.

"Alex, what are we going to do?" Norma sighed after Lucy had thrown a tantrum about not having her toys and her fairy movie to watch.

"We can't go back there." she said. "Lucy… she can't grow up in the same town where everyone knows who she is and who Norman was."

"I know." Alex said darkly. "I've been thinking about that."

"So what are we going to do?" Norma said pitifully.

"I think we need to leave and start over." he admitted.

"Start over." Norma groaned. "You're a Sheriff. Your career."

"I'm not the first Sheriff to resign, Norma." he told her. "This was going to be my last term anyway. I'm sure I'll still get my pension and benefits. Given the circumstances."

Norma let out a sigh.

"What do we do then? We can move, but they'll find us. Should we change our names? Eventually, Lucy will put it together from some news story. We can't just go to our own little island. We can't live in a bubble forever." she said worriedly.

"We still have the money from the lawsuit against Pine View." Alex reminded her. "That's more than enough to start over."

"That was Lucy's college fund and our retirement." Norma reminded him.

"Well, now it's going to finance our new life." Alex told her optimistically.

She glanced at him and he saw she wanted to apologize again. Apologize for what Norman had done to them as if it was her fault. She would blame herself forever, Alex knew that. He knew that nothing would ever absolve the guilt she would feel over what happened to her son.

He slipped a hand around her waist and pulled her closer to him. His wife leaned her head against his cheek. Both of them exhausted from everything that had happened in the past few days.

"We're going to be fine." he promised. "As bad as it is right now, it's not forever."

"I don't care where we go, Alex." she cried softly. "As long as we're safe. As long as our daughter is safe. Our home is with each other."


	54. Chapter 54

54.

~ "Boy does this feel familiar." Norma said with an easy and relaxed smile. Alex closed the window in the living room just in time for a heavy rain storm to hit. The island seeming to catch the most impressive storms this time of year.

"What do you mean?" he asked. "When were we ever in Oahu?"

Norma couldn't stop smiling as she looked around the small house that was bare except a queen sized mattress. The couple had moved the mattress into the living room so that they, along with Lucy, could sleep together till the rest of their furniture arrived.

"You remember when we were at the old house on Pearl Street?" she asked.

Alex nodded and smiled.

"Yeah." he said. "We had the mattress on the floor back then to."

"The house was so cold that winter. I was always freezing." Norma told him.

"We managed to stay warm." Alex reminded her with a coy smile. He knelt down onto the mattress and watched Lucy sleeping peacefully beside her mother. She'd taken the sudden move to Hawaii much better than expected. Maybe it was the drastically different location that had lifted her sprits. The ocean, sun and even a new house. Although the company housing was much smaller than their home back in White Pine Bay. It was cozy and they could easily picture living here.  
"You spoke to Mr. Tanner today?" Norma asked nervously.  
"Yeah." Alex nodded with a smile. "We talked about catching fly fish in Oregon. For the owner of a five star resort he's pretty laid back. Wore board shorts and a Jimmy Buffet T-shirt to the nicest restaurant in town."

"So what exactly will you do as head of security for this world class resort?" Norma asked curiously.

The rain was coming down harder now. The little house they had been assigned to as apart of Alex's employment contract didn't even shutter at the storm.

"Tanner told me that the resort is to be treated like it's own country." Alex admitted. "We even have a small jail if needed. Above all we have to maintain the safety of the guests here and keep up the reputation of the resort. I'm going to take that to mean he want's to call on me to toss out the trouble makers but to do it without causing a scene. I think it means I'll be on call all the time to. So if I'm not hear, I'll be somewhere on the grounds."

"You have your own staff and everything?" Norma asked. Alex smiled.

"You know, I had over thirty deputies under me back home." he said. "Here I only have ten and only five of them live in the company barracks with us."  
"Just in case there's and emergency?" Norma asked. "Drunken party guests trying to skinny dip in the swimming pool?"  
"Exactly." Alex nodded in relief. "No more DEA, no more backlash from the families and no more dead call girls."

"I think you made a great Sheriff." Norma admitted when she saw a scowl cross her husband's face.  
"I think I'll be a happier head of security." Alex told her. "I spoke to my predecessor, Will Cook, he said that all he ever had to do was keep the wedding parties from causing too much damage and everything else will work itself out."

"It's going to be a nice change." Norma added.

Her fingers went nervously to a strand of colorful beads around her neck. Her eyes taking in the sheer emptiness of their new home. She was thankful that they had decent housing so quickly. Emma and Dylan were going to ship some of their things, but Norma and Alex decided it was best to buy new furniture for the house. The store had promised delivery of everything today, but so far had only brought in a queen sized mattress and a dresser.

"Don't worry." Alex said. "They'll deliver the furniture soon. Until then, we're going to be fine here. It'll be like camping."

Norma glanced at Lucy still sleeping in the middle of the bed. Aside from the occasional nightmare and a bedwetting incident a few days after leaving the hospital, the little girl seemed to have no memory of her time with Norman. Maybe she thought it had been a bad dream. Something too odd to ever be real.

Soon she was back to her happy self as if nothing had happened to her at all. Her parents deciding not to pursue therapy in case Lucy had managed to totally forget the horrors she'd endured.  
"I'm glad we could move here." Norma whispered. "That we didn't have to change our first names and hide forever."

"I like the name Richards." Alex added and Norma smiled.

"Mr. Tanner knows." he reminded her. "The agency that relocated us had to tell him so I could get this job. Otherwise, who we tell is our business. I don't think Tanner cared too much about these sensationalized crime stories. He seemed sympathetic to what happened."

"Does he know I'm Norman's mother?" she asked.  
"He knows you're **Lucy's** mother." Alex said sternly. "That's all he needs to know."

"You think anyone investigating Norman will find us?" Norma asked. She had been afraid to go outside since the story broke two weeks ago.

"Dylan called me today. He said they still haven't come knocking on his door yet." Alex shrugged. "Hopefully they won't try and track us down."

"Norman's all over the news." Norma sighed. "What he did to those poor women. He cut one girl's head off while she was in the shower."

Alex looked back at the still sleeping Lucy and then at his wife in annoyance.

"I thought we agreed not to look at the news." he reminded her.

"I know." Norma agreed quickly. Her fingers running over the little beads on her necklace.

"Lucy was really happy you liked your birthday present." he nodded to her now favorite piece of jewelry.  
"I love it!" Norma said honestly. She pulled the long strand of carefully arranged beads up to see them better and liked all the colors and crystals that played on the light.  
"You know, I was with Lucy when she picked all of that out at the hobby store yesterday." Alex said. "It took forever and it wasn't exactly fun for me."

"Poor thing." Norma sighed with a smile.  
"I think it would have been cheaper to buy you diamonds than to have Lucy make you a present." he added.

"I don't want diamonds." Norma told him honestly. "Our daughter has fantastic jewelry making skills for a six year old."

"Don't encourage her." Alex sighed. "I can't go back into that hobby place again. It was like being in Martha Stewart hell."

Norma had to bite her lip to stop from laughing.

"Thank you for doing all of this." she said at last.  
"For doing what?" he asked.

"For relocating. For leaving your home town and your career behind. I know it was asking a lot." she said. "It was asking a lot to start over for me."

"Norma." he said. "You're my wife. Lucy is our daughter. The two of you are more important that staying in the same town as Sheriff forever."

"What about your career?" she asked. "You were a cop for thirty years. You're okay with just giving that up?"

"I only became Sheriff to piss my dad off." he said dryly. He gave a slight shrug of indifference. "Well that, and the women." he said as an afterthought.

"Alex!" she giggled and her husband raised a finger to his lips when Lucy moaned and rolled over in her sleep.  
"It worked didn't it?" he said sneakily.

"Yes, it did." Norma agreed. "How could I resist a man in uniform?"

"I don't know, you did a pretty good job for a while there." he grumbled.

"Wasted time." she sighed.

Her eyes fell on the dozen pink roses he'd gotten her for her birthday. With barely any furniture in the house, Norma had to keep them on the kitchen counter next to Norman's now empty urn.

"Thank you for today." she said and nodded to the urn that they would have to wrap up and hide soon. It had Norman's name and dates boldly engraved on the front. It couldn't be out for people to see.

"You're welcome." Alex said soberly.

"I'm glad you wanted to have a small service for him." Norma sighed. "That we could scatter his ashes someplace nice. With his family there to say goodbye. I'm glad I didn't have to do it alone."

"I wouldn't have let you do something that hard alone." Alex told her. "No matter what he became, he was still your son. You're always going to be his mother."

She nodded.

"We shouldn't talk about him anymore." she said quickly. Her hand going to the necklace Lucy had made her. She climbed back in bed and curled next to her sleeping child. Her husband quickly following her example. Their daughter sleeping peacefully between them and untroubled by memories of what had happened to her.

"We need to concentrate on our new lives. It's not everyday we get to live in paradise." Norma admitted.

"I think we earned it, Mrs. Romero." Alex whispered.

 _ **~ 30 years later ~**_

~ Lucy Anne Richards always wore the beaded necklace she'd made her mother when they first moved to the island. She'd been only six years old, but she remembered it vividly. Remembered how they had to sleep on a mattress as a family for a week. Remembered always feeling safe and protected there.

The furniture that her parents had bought new took forever to be delivered to the little house. She was sure that neither one of them planned to be in this small, but cozy house for thirty years, but here they were.

"Your father turned your old bedroom into his office I see." Dylan grumbled. He sat down another box of carefully alphabetized files on the kitchen table.

Lucy sighed and looked at paperwork from cases that dated back to his days as Sheriff in a small town in Oregon.

"We need to find dad's will, Dylan." she said running a finger across the intricate and still vibrant beads that magically seemed to match every outfit her mother wore.

"Why didn't Romero give his will to a lawyer like a normal person?" Dylan sighed. "It's what I did."

"You know dad." Lucy smiled. "He had trust issues."

"No, the KGB has trust issues." Dylan pointed out. "I don't know what that man had."

Her half brother looked through a stack of old yellowed files with the name **Blair Watson** stamped on them. He quickly shut them and closed the box.

"What's all that?" Lucy asked.

"Old junk." Dylan said. "I'll toss it out."

"No, leave it." Lucy snapped. She felt disloyal to her father's memory if she threw out his papers.

"Lu." Dylan sighed. "Your dad wouldn't want your to go through his paperwork from before you were even born. He was a Sheriff and I don't think he should have even had these files here. They're stamped 'Original' all over the place."

"I know. I'll look through them and decide what's best." Lucy said.

"A lot of these are sensitive. Criminals and murders." Dylan told her.

She looked up at the half brother she always called her uncle. He looked good for a man in his early sixties. His wife Emma having passed away when Lucy was nineteen and he'd never remarried. Instead, he'd come to the island and opened a small bar with his son, Elliot. The two of them running it together all these years later.

"Dylan." she said calmly. "I'm a criminal phycologist with a doctorate in applied psychotherapy from Berkley. I work with the FBI to create profiles for horrific killers. I think I can handle forty year old murder investigations."

Dylan looked hesitant.  
"You know mom and Romero always thought you had a nice little family practice in San Fransisco." he said. "That you counseled couples who were having marriage troubles. Kids acting up in class."

"Out." Lucy corrected. She took the Blair Watson file from him.  
"What?"

"Acting out." Lucy corrected. "Kids acting out in class."

"Pardon me." Dylan said.

She looked over the names in her father's blocky handwriting. Her fingers tracing over the paper he had once touched and written on.

"Norman Bates?" she asked. Her gaze fixing curiously on Dylan.

Her half brother shook his head.

"Come one, Dylan." Lucy laughed. "I've known since I was six who and what he was."

"We all promised we wouldn't tell you." Dylan said uncomfortably.

"I know." Lucy admitted coldly. "I understand why."

"You remember?" he asked suspiciously.

"Somethings." Lucy shrugged. "I thought I had dreamed it at first. Then, when I was twelve I saw that American Horror Story: Psycho. They had a Norman Bates character. I'm watching it at a friend's house and I suddenly realized I was that little girl in the pink room. Daddy was the tall dark and handsome Sheriff trying to save me. Mom was the stunning blond with a perfect body who's devastated to find out her son is a cross dressing serial killer."

"I didn't like the guy playing me." Dylan said bitterly. "He was kinda fat."

Lucy grinned a little. It was her mother's smile. Her father had always said so.

"Well, the guy who played Norman Bates was pretty scary." Lucy said. "I don't remember it being like that. I don't remember there being possessed stuffed animals and devil worship."

"Yeah, that was freaky." Dylan agreed sadly. "Ratings."

Her half brother looked at her carefully.

"What **do** you remember?" he asked. "I know we've never talked about it till now."

Lucy shrugged.

"It's hard to identify what's a memory and what I read in school. Norman Bates killed half a dozen women in less than a year. He might never have been caught if he hadn't taken me. Criminologists love him because of all the detailed journals he left behind. Entries as both Norman and 'Mother'." She said that last part in a whisper. Careful not to invoke a bad sprit just by calling it's name.  
"Did anyone at school ever know you were Norman Bates' sister?" Dylan asked.

Lucy shook her head.  
"When I was on spring break at Berkley, I made a point of driving to White Pine Bay. I took the tour of the house, saw the pink room, stayed in the Bates Motel. Kinda a tacky tourist trap for the murder porn crowd." she decided. "It didn't have any power over me. Not with the tour guide dressed up like Bette Davis from that old movie."

"Whatever happened to Baby Jane?" Dylan laughed. "Yeah, I saw the web sight. They charge three hundred a night to stay in the old motel. Mom would never have believed it when she owned the place."

Lucy looked at the school picture of Blair Watson. An attractive teacher that her father suspected was murdered by Norman Bates. At the time of course, Norman was a teenager and her parents were hardly even friends, let alone a couple. It would always be an unsolvable variable in her life. How the mother of one of the most infamous serial killers had suddenly married the town's Sheriff.

By all accounts, the then Sheriff Romero suspected Norman Bates long before he'd married Norma at City Hall. There was always a lack of evidence but her father's notes were convinced Norman had done this. So why did they tie the knot?

"Just promise you won't write a book about Norman." Dylan said. "Those case files… Romero took them from the Sheriff's department for a reason. So that no one would get curious and go looking for material on a new angle of the Norman Bates case."

"Daddy knew what Norman was for a long time." Lucy said instead of answering her half brother. "So did mom. Why didn't they turn him in? Stopped him?"

"Because mom thought she could help him." Dylan said plainly. "A parent's love is blind."

"Why didn't daddy arrest Norman? After he tried to kill mom that night." Lucy asked. "He just had him recommitted."

Dylan looked sad and shook his head.

"Romero was in love with mom for a very long time, Lu." he said. "He would have done anything for her. He was willing to protect her son after what he did. I can only imagine how hard that was for him."

Lucy quickly stuffed the file back into it's box.

"No, I'm not writing a book." she said tersely. "Norman Bates has been done to death anyway. You know I read that they're making another God awful movie?"

"Yeah, it's the fourth one. Norman Bates comes back as a cross dressing zombie to battle a cross dressing zombie Donald Trump." Dylan said skeptically. "Made for TV movie I think."

"It must have been awful for mom to know that her son's life had been turned into such an exploited freak show." Lucy said.

"It was." Dylan admitted. "But she had your dad. He loved her more than anyone ever did. I was surprised when she told me they'd gotten married. Gotta admit I didn't see it coming."

Lucy nodded and smiled at her half brother.

"They were in love, weren't they?" she grinned.  
"Yes." Dylan nodded. "They were always proud of you. Always wanted to keep you safe."

"Towards the end, daddy kept asking where mom was." she said sadly. "The senility…"  
"I know." Dylan said. "Mom had him spoiled. She died so suddenly of a heart attack and I don't think Romero could stand to be without her. They were married almost forty years after all. Kind of romantic he followed her a month later."

"Romantic?" Lucy questioned. "Is that why you never remarried after Aunt Emma died?"

Dylan looked sad and he shrugged.

"Emma was always living on borrowed time anyway. I knew that going in. She was so special and amazing. My time with her, no matter how short was worth the loss. I had my wife, Lu. I had my happiness. It's not fair to think I deserve more." he said.

She noticed he was staring at her.

"What?" she laughed.

"You look just just like your mother, Lucy." Dylan told her gently.

"That's what daddy always said. Towards the end." she admitted. "He would tell me how happy he was I came to see him, that I looked like mom. Then he would ask where she was. That he felt like he hadn't seen her in a long time. That he was worried about her."

"It's going to be okay, Lu." Dylan reminded her. "They had a good life together. Even after what happened to Norman. They got a happy ending I think."

Lucy boxed up her father's files and decided not to go prying anymore into Norman Bates' legacy. Her parents wouldn't have wanted that.

"Yeah." she admitted sadly. "They did."

 **~ END ~**

 **It was hard to write this last chapter. I actually wanted Lucy to discover she was Norman Bates' little sister after her parents died and be stunned and horrified. I planned to write a whole thing about going to WPB and staying at the motel. Seeing the house and the murder fans that don't know who she really is. Eventually having her meet Tommy Brennan again and they fall in love.**

 **But what's a Normero story without Normero? At least they got their happy ending. They lived a long time together and Lucy turned out okay.**


End file.
